


I Don't Do Anything Straight

by Tacosaretasty1989



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, WayHaught Au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 103,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacosaretasty1989/pseuds/Tacosaretasty1989
Summary: Nicole decides to move away from Denver to be closer to her family in Banff, Alberta. She plans on only staying for a year, but three years pass by her in mundane fashion. Struggling with lethargy, she works part time as a draft beer line cleaner and also as a bartender at a whiskey bar. After a chance encounter with a brunette while bartending a Christmas party, she decides she shouldn't live day by day anymore and wants to plan a future.





	1. You Can't Spell SMOTHER Without Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction is loosely based on a comment I made to a woman I was trying to flirt with while bartending a Christmas party. Nicole's life is also loosely based off of mine, so I'm sorry if the mundane-ness bums anyone out. I identify with Nicole on so many levels, but I decided to make her quite vulnerable, at least in the beginning. We will see how it goes from here. As always, any comments, suggestions are always appreciated. I will try to update as soon as possible because we do not get to see our lovely Waverly in the first installment. Also, I am American, not Canadian, so if the geography or anything else is off, I apologize. I'd much rather live up there than in the states right now.

After graduating college and spending a few years living in Denver with some college friends, Nicole decided to pack up her things and move back to her hometown of Banff in Alberta. The small town was a nice escape for tourists, looking to take in the scenic views of the mountains and visit Banff and Kootenay National Parks. Nicole had always had a loving relationship with her parents, so when she decided to come back to Canada, they offered up her childhood bedroom while she figured out her next move. 

"It'll be a year, tops." Nicole told her mother, Annie as she sat on her old and worn queen sized mattress, cuddling her miniature Australian Shepard, Hoser. She was happy to be reunited with her family, but mostly she was excited to be able to cuddle with Hoser. Her parents had taken care of the dog while she was away in Denver. She sat back, leaning her head on her pillow and rubbed the dog's belly until she succumbed to sleep. 

**3 Years Later**

"Nicole, honey, are you going to sleep all day? Do you even want this new part-time job you picked up?" Annie shook her daughter until she saw annoyed brown eyes staring back at her from under the blanket. "Are you still taking your medication? You know, sleeping too much is a sign of depression...do you want to make an appointment to talk with your therapist?"

Nicole rubbed her eyes as she sat up, Hoser peaking out from the pile of blankets.  
"Jesus, mom, I'm fine. I'm just frustrated, I set the goal for myself to only be here for a year tops and after three years I STILL don't have enough money to get out of this shit town. It's just annoying, you know? All the people I work with at the bar have fucking children, and enough money to have their own place. I don't get it...I'm pinching pennies over here trying to pay off my student loans, car loan, phone bill..." her voice trailed off as she knew what her mother was going to say next.

"It's all part of being an adult, sweetheart. Have you thought about looking for a career where you can put your degree to use?" Annie tried to provide a solution.

"Let's not do this now. I need to get around and go before I miss another day of cleaning those damn beer lines." Nicole rose to her feet and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for her day. 

She heard a knock on the door as she was brushing her teeth, "Nicole, sweetie, I'm taking your grandma to the store. I got a thermos of coffee ready for you. Be careful on your route today. Call me if you need anything!"

"Uh huh. Thanks." Nicole responded as she spit toothpaste into the sink.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Annie questioned.

"No, mom. I have to go straight to the bar after. We have that Christmas party for that bar in Purgatory...Shorty's I think." Nicole tried to rack her brain and remember the name of the bar. 

"Ok honey. I love you. Be careful!" Annie said as she walked towards the garage. 

Nicole wiped off her mouth and looked in the mirror. "Can't spell smother without mother." She shook her head and went to her bedroom to get dressed.

Loading her equipment into the backseat of her car, Nicole couldn't help but notice the bite to the December air. She drove around to all the local bars to clean their draft beer lines, filling out her paperwork as she went. Nicole still had to hit all the bars and restaurants in Purgatory before the end of the month. Pulling out her planner from her toolbox, she planned to hit all of those spots next week, allowing herself a few days off from her part-time gig right before Christmas. 

As she put her planner back in her toolbox, she looked at her watch and noticed it was 4:45.  
"Shit." Nicole started her car and hurriedly made it to the whiskey bar she worked at, Whiskey Business, right at 5. 

"Thanks for coming in early to help set up for the party tonight." Jim, her effeminate coworker bickered. 

"Get off my dick, dude. You know I had my other job today." Nicole responded as she buttoned up her black dress shirt.

"Jeez, who pissed in your cheerios today? You know I'm just joking, right? You need to get laid, Haught." Jim teased as they both walked back to the banquet room.

"Yeah, well small town living isn't the best for a single lesbian, you know. All the ones that I do know are already matched up. Plus, it's not like us lady lovers have an app like Grindr to find the closest willing woman." Nicole gave Jim a playful shove and wiggles her eyebrows.

"It is beneficial. What would that even be called? Flicker?" Jim inquisitively put his finger to his chin.

Nicole stepped behind the bar in the banquet room and picked up an olive from the garnish tray, throwing it at his face.

"Wow, great form. Tell me Haught, were you a softball player? You would be a walking cliche. I'm going to get the water in the chaffing dishes. We have about an hour to kill before the employees of Shorty's arrive for their party. Smoke time?" Jim asked while pulling a pack of cigarettes from his trouser pocket.

"You're such a bad influence. Yeah, let's go." The pair threw on their coats and walked towards the back door, propping it open with a chair. 

"Don't worry, Haught. We'll scout the room for a potential lady love for you. Purgatory's only about an hour away. That's not too far of a drive if you find someone willing to give you some poon." Jim said as he lit his cigarette.

Nicole gave him a shove as she stole a cigarette and his lighter, "Never say poon again."


	2. Open Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes more Jim and Nicole banter, Some Wynonna "Haught" puns and Nicole catches a glimpse of Waverly for the first time.

Nicole and Jim went back inside after sharing a few more laughs over their smoke break. They went to the kitchen and washed their hands and prepared the rest of the banquet room. Jim put water in the chaffing dishes and lit the fuel while Nicole made sure the bar was completely set up and lit the candles on the tables. They put carafes of ice water on the tables and turned the string overhead lights on. Nicole ran to the office to throw on her dad's old pair of Santa suspenders. She liked wearing them at the holiday parties, and they always got a good reaction. Jim turned the Christmas music on at a reasonable volume while Nicole put on gloves to get the food in their respective chaffers. The two worked so efficiently that they were done with fifteen minutes to spare.

"The room does look like a winter wonderland." Nicole says sarcastically while taking a sip of her water. She takes in the oversized Christmas trees and poinsettia centerpieces.

"Yeah, that's what happens when the two homos that work here get to decide on the decor." Jim replies while chilling the bottles of moscato. "If this party is anything like the last few, we will be bored out of our wits and just popping bottles of LaBatt all night long. Wanna start this one off right?" Jim adds, nodding towards the bourbon and whiskey shelf, all of which were hand selected by Nicole. 

Nicole laughs, "Sure, what're you thinking? Barrell bourbon, Eagle Rare, Elijah Craig, Caribou Crossing or Alberta Rye?" Nicole was busy wiping down the rocks glasses and didn't notice the eye roll her coworker gave.

"For the last time, its pronounced 'Barrel'." 

"If it's meant to be, they wouldn't have spelled it like that. It is Ba-rrell." Nicole bites back.

"Whatever, English major." Jim replies as he grabs down the bottle of Alberta Rye. 

"Yeah, see where that's gotten me. People shouldn't have to make decisions about what they want to do with their lives when they're 18. That's why most of us lost souls end up as bartenders." She sat the glass down.

"I'll drink to that." Jim holds up the two full shot glasses. 

The two clink their shot glasses and shoot the whiskey. Nicole chases hers with another sip of water and pops a mint in her mouth to mask the smell.

As the first of the guests start to arrive, she adds a few single bills to the tip jar. A middle aged woman with grey hair saunters up to the bar and explains she's the manager of Shorty's and that they reserved some rooms at the hotel next door so her staff could enjoy their party properly.   
"The name's Gus. I'll be footing the bar bill tonight while Shorty over there will be paying for the food and the banquet room. We don't have a big group, but it'll surely be a rowdy night."

Nicole extends her hand and offers the woman a dimpled smile, "I'm Nicole, I'll be your bartender this evening. Let me know if there's something you want that we don't have. We have over 800 whiskey bottles up at our main bar and I can run up and grab whatever you need."

Gus grips Nicole's hand and replies, "Good to know. We do have quite a few whiskey drinkers and I'm sure my tab will run pretty high for the night. Just make sure everyone's happy and not over-served enough to pass out and I'll tip you handsomely, dear." The older woman offers a smile as she drops Nicole's hand.

"Of course ma'am. This is Jim. He will be serving your food for you. Any leftovers can be boxed up at the end of the party. Chef Alex has prepared some delicious options for you, as well as a vegan quinoa salad, as requested." Nicole replied as she points at Jim. 

Gus offers Jim a warm smile, and says, "Don't worry son, Shorty over there is a mighty fine tipper as well. You both will be well taken care of." She adds with a wink. 

Gus turns around and starts to greet some of the employees as they show up. Jim hears a ping on his phone and runs to turn it on vibrate. He looks at the notification that is from Grindr, signaling that there is an available man within 50 feet. He scans to see a skinny Indian man walk through the door with the most gorgeous dark hair he's ever seen. Nicole rolls her eyes and let's out a laugh at her coworker. 

"$50 says I go home with Mr. Bollywood tonight." Jim wagers with a full smile and a raise of his eyebrow.

"Jim, you and I both know you are too big of a whore to take you up on that. Also, I hope that's not your opening line, because I think you'll get slapped if it is." Nicole says between clenched teeth as she smiles at the newly arrived guests.

"Don't slut-shame me. Again, you need to get laid. How long has it been since Sarah? Two years? Has your virginity grown back?" Jim joked.

Nicole slapped him in the stomach, "Jeez, here we go again. You know how selective I am. Sarah was like a unicorn in this town. We're still friends. It's not my fault she moved to Calgary."

"Still could've gone with her. It's not too far." Jim replied with a sing-song voice.

"Eh, wasn't worth it. We're better off as friends." Nicole brushed it off.

Nicole took in the guests that have arrived. She poured Gus a glass of moscato and made Shorty an Eagle Rare old fashioned. A brunette decked out in all leather approached the bar and did a double take when she saw Nicole. "Hey, Red. You look familiar. Have I met you before?"

"I just started cleaning draft beer lines a few months ago and have been to Shorty's, so that might be it." Nicole suggested. 

"Must be it. The name's Wynonna. Wynonna Earp." The brunette extended her arm. 

"Nicole Haught." She replied as she took the woman's hand in hers and gave it a firm shake.

"Hahaha, no way. That is NOT your last name!" Wynonna laughed and hit her fist on the bar in disbelief.

"Guilty as charged." Nicole replied in an unamused tone with her hands raised.

"Ok, Haught-shit... how much for a two finger pour of Caribou?" Wynonna reached in her pocket for a bundle of cash.

"Gus is picking up the tab."

Wynonna's eyes went wide and a huge shit-eating grin spread on her face when she heard this information. "No fucking way! Aunt Gus, you really DO love me! Make it three, Haught-topic." She dropped some money in the tip jar as Nicole measured out the drinks with concentrated precision. 

Nicole handed the drinks over to Wynonna and she managed to carry them all to her spot at the table. "I'll be back Haught-pocket! I like you. Hope you're prepared because I plan on being a Haught-mess later!" Nicole rolled her eyes and gave a polite smile as Wynonna walked away. Damn her last name.

Nicole kept busy pouring drinks while Jim schmoozed with the guests and asked if they needed anything, paying extra attention to the Indian man. She shook her head at her coworkers antics and looked at the door right as she heard Wynonna yell, "Waves! Free drinks! Free drinks!"

Nicole was taken aback by the woman that entered the room. She was a short, petite brunette with hair for days. Dressed in a short skin tight black skirt and a burgundy long sleeved crop top that accentuated rock hard abs.

"Whoa there, honey!" The mustachioed man at the bar said as the beer she was pouring overflowed the glass and snapped her out of her gaze. 

"Shit." Nicole said as she returned to reality. She shook her head and grabbed for her bar towel to wipe her shirt. 

"Sorry sir." She glanced at the gentleman as she wiped down the glass.

"No need to apologize." He tipped his hat, "And please, I've never been deserving of being called sir. You can call me Doc."

"Of course, Doc. I'm Nicole." She waved as she handed over the beer. "Enjoy."

Her eyes diverted back to the brunette who caught her attention moments before. It looked like she was in a serious conversation with Wynonna and---oh shit, they were both headed her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the next chapter will be from Waverly's POV and offer some of her backstory. Thoughts? The pronunciation of "Barrell" bourbon is based off a friendly argument I had with the owner of the bar I work at. Of course I'm an Earper, so I still pronounce it like Kat's last name. The banter between Jim and Nicole is very similar to my conversations with my coworker, Nik. Homos in small towns have to stick together, guys.


	3. Burn Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we catch up with Waverly and her boy-man Champ. Don't worry, it doesn't last long.

"C'mon babe, you're taking forever to get ready! We never have alone time anymore. You're always working or with Alice. We should just blow this whole thing off and get blasted downstairs." Champ complained while sitting on the couch in Waverly's apartment above Shorty's, swiping through his phone. 

"Are you really giving me shit for spending time with my niece? And for the last time Champ, NO! We are going! We never close down the bar. Gus and Shorty planned something special for their staff and I fully intend on going and having a great time. If you'd rather stay in Purgatory tonight, then suit yourself. I'm not going to stop you." Waverly responded while tousling her curled sandy hair in the mirror. "Plus, this place has the biggest whiskey selection that Shorty has ever seen, I need to make sure Wynonna comes back."

"Your sister's such a lush, I bet she'll be tanked by the time we get there." Champ looked up from his phone. 

Waverly walked over to the couch and gave him a well deserved slap. She grabbed the phone out of his hand and made him look her in the eye. With her index finger pointed she warned, "Say one more bad thing about my sister and I will really kick your ass. I swear Champ, I don't even know why I put up with you."

"The sex." He smugly said. 

"Well that's certainly not it." Waverly rolled her eyes.

"Babe, I swear I was joking. Let's get this thing over with." He collected his phone and their overnight bags and headed towards the door. "By the way, you look so fucking sexy." 

"Would it kill you to at least one time say beautiful or gorgeous? I swear, sometimes you act like a Neanderthal."

A puzzled look grew on Champ's face, "A what?"

"An archaic human from 40,000 years ago who were not as evolved as humans today." Waverly stared in disbelief.

"How can someone so sexy be so smart, eh?" Champ asked. 

"They're not mutually exclusive, Champ. That statement wasn't even that smart. We learned about Neanderthals in 6th grade. Just take the bags to the Jeep, please." Waverly was already fed up with her boy-man for the night and wasn't looking forward to the hour drive with him riding shotgun.

Ten minutes into the drive, Champ was already complaining. Like a petulant toddler, he was whining that none of his friends would be there. "It's gonna suck. Ever since B-Train got fired for handing out free shots to hotties I won't have anyone to talk to." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jeremy will be there. Doc and Dolls should be there too." Waverly replied.

"Jeremy's a little fairy that fell from the faggot tree and hit every branch on the way down. What could I possibly have in common with that dweeb?" Champ said nonchalantly while looking out the window.

Waverly scoffed and looked over at him with an intense anger and distain. Her jaw dropped open. Once her thoughts caught up to her she fired back, "You know I'm bisexual, right? That was so fucking disrespectful, I am completely disgusted with you right now! Jeremy is one of my best friends, I can't believe you would be so close minded and hateful!"

"Look, just because you're half dyke doesn't bother me. It's actually hot. But we've never had a threesome no matter how often I suggest it." Champ looked over at his girlfriend.

"DO YOU LITERALLY NOT HEAR THE WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW?" Waverly screamed. "You know what, Champ? I'm so fucking done with you." She pulled her Jeep over at the gas station on the left side of the road and jolted it to a stop. "Get the fuck out you narcissistic, homophobic asshole! If you need help with any of those big words, I suggest buying a dictionary."

"Babe, c'mon." 

Waverly unfastened her seatbelt, opened her door and ran over to the other side of the car with a blinding rage. She tore open the passenger side door and ripped Champ out of the seat. Waverly grabbed his overnight bag from the backseat and threw it at his face.

She ran back to the driver's side door and got in. As she locked both doors she heard a pounding on the driver's side window. 

"What babe, are you on your period? I was just messing around!" Champ tried to reason with her.

"Never speak to me again, you asshat!" Just like that, Waverly peeled out of the gas station, leaving Champ stranded.

The rest of her drive was pleasant. Waverly reveled in the silence and felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders because she was finally rid of that imbecile. She made a special playlist for the drive, and turned the stereo up as "Burn Me Out" by honeyhoney played. She sang along when she got to the chorus.

"It's not your concern. All I really learned, is all your rounds of roundabouts, oh man they burn me out."

She looked at the song in a new light now that she and Champ were finally through. She never really loved him, so she didn't identify with the pain that Suzanne Santo sang with, but she was definitely feeling burned out by his assholery. 

She continued her drive, erasing the memory of the past few minutes from her mind. A more upbeat song came up next and she was once again looking forward to the night ahead of her, now that she wouldn't have an anchor weighing her down.

As she pulled into the parking lot of Whiskey Business, she couldn't help but smile. Waverly was looking forward to having fun with her closest friends and trying different whiskeys. Shorty raved about this place a year ago and she's wanted to visit ever since. She quickly unfastened her seatbelt and got out of the Jeep. Walking down the hall to the banquet room she was mesmerized by the sparkling lights and overall magic in the room. It was a lot classier than anything they would ever put together at Shorty's. Waverly's attention was pulled away from the decorations at the sound of her sister's voice. 

"Wave! Free drinks! Free drinks!" Wynonna raised two glasses of whiskey in the air victoriously. 

Waverly laughed and enveloped her sister in a long hug. "Open bar, eh?"

"Yeah, Gus is paying the bar tab tonight and I have an overnight babysitter so that means the Earp sisters are gonna get fuuuuccckkkkedd uuupppp!" Wynonna replied enthusiastically. "Wait a minute, where's dumbfuck Chump?" Wynonna noticed the absence of the tattooed man who usually had his arm permanently draped around her baby sister. 

"Oh, that's a fun story. Let's do a few shots and I'll tell you all about it." Waverly interlocked her arm with her sister's and motioned to the bar. 

"The bartender's last name is Haught. Can you believe it? So much material!" Wynonna whispered to her sister.  
"Haught-and-ready, prepare for the Earp attack!"

Waverly looked up from the floor and over to the bartender for the first time. Her mouth went dry and she felt a heat rest in her cheeks as she looked at the tall, smiling red head in front of her. "Hot indeed." She whispered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't listened to the band honeyhoney or Suzanne Santo, I highly recommend giving them a listen. Also, the part about dumping someone and leaving them at a gas station was based on a true story that the lovely lady I flirted with shared. The dude she was seeing didn't like that she had dated a woman before (what?). We will finally get a Wayhaught interaction in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	4. Neither Can I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly finally meet.

Nicole took a deep breath as she took in the beauty of the new arrival.

"Hey Haught-box, two shots of Alberta Rye for me and my lovely sister, please. Are you allowed to drink at this shin-dig?" Wynonna questioned while pointing a finger at the redhead. "If you care to join, make it three. My sister finally removed a 180 pound waste of space from her life, and that is a cause for celebration if I've ever heard one!" 

Nicole chuckled, "Congratulations." She smiled at Waverly exposing her dimples. Brown eyes met hazel and Nicole licked her lips in contemplation before turning her attention back to Wynonna. 

Waverly had hoped that the redhead didn't see her cheeks gain a pink tint as a result of their eye contact. 

"Technically, it's frowned upon if I have a drink this early in my shift, but I can't deny two beautiful sisters when there is such cause for celebration." Nicole looked between the two Earps.

"Line 'em up then, Haughtcakes!" Wynonna demanded.

"May I trouble you for a soda chaser? I can't do anything straight." Waverly finally spoke.

"It's ok, honey, neither can I." Nicole replied with a wink, dimples on full display. 

Waverly returned a cheeky smile as the redhead tilted her head, not breaking eye contact. 

Wynonna looked between the two, noticing a spark igniting. "Yo, Hosers. Snap outta it. It's shot time!" 

Nicole cleared her throat and finished pouring the shots, complete with a soda chaser for Waverly and a water one for her. Wynonna scoffed at this, "Is it amateur hour over here? Take it like an Earp, Waves."

"I'm pacing myself. We just got here, Wy." Waverly shot back at her sister's judgement. 

The three women raised their shots and Wynonna lead them in a toast, "To my baby sister being single and ready to mingle, out of the grasp of that godforsaken man-child." 

"Here, here." Waverly cheered, making eye contact with Nicole as they clinked glasses and swallowed the whiskey. 

"So, how'd you finally decide to dump him?" Wynonna inquired as she took another sip from one of the glasses she was double fisting. 

"He was always such an ass, but he managed to outdo himself tonight." Waverly started.

Nicole washed the shot glasses, pretending not to eavesdrop on the conversation in front of her.

"First off, he didn't even want to come tonight because B-Train wouldn't be here-" Waverly started listing the reasons on her fingers before being interrupted by her sister's laugh.

"Hahaha, B-Train!" Wynonna shook her head as she took another sip.

"Second, he got jealous that I spend so much time with Alice. I mean, she's my fucking niece. What, like, am I not going to help you out with her?"

Wynonna shook her head in disbelief.

"The part that really pushed my buttons was when he said some really derogatory shit about Jeremy. I mean, don't say homophobic stuff about one of my best friends, you know? I had to remind him that I'm bi and that kind of talk is disrespectful to me too." 

Nicole raised her head at this comment, suddenly really relieved that she put some effort into her appearance today. She was determined to get to know this magnificent woman better.

Waverly continued, eyes locked on her sister, "I pulled over at a gas station about twenty miles out of town and pulled his ass out of my car. He asked if I was on my period, so I stranded him there. Best decision I've made in a long time." 

Nicole chuckled at the vision Waverly just put in her head. She looked up from her dishes to glance at Waverly, amused. When the sisters looked back at Nicole, she filled two more shot glasses and said, "These two are on me. To the ballsy Earps. May you always be brazen and take no guff. " Nicole winked again at Waverly as she added, "Bottoms up."

The two sisters threw the shots back and Waverly looked at the bartender after she took a sip of her chaser, "You know, Haught-pocket---"

"Already used that one!" Wynonna interrupts. 

"What's your first name?" Waverly asked as she smiled at Nicole.

"Nicole. Nicole Haught." She reached her arm across the bar to grasp onto the tiny brunette's hand. 

"Nicole." Waverly repeated, while shaking the bartender's hand. "I'm Waverly. Nicole, I can already tell that you're pretty great. But your toast was a little off. I'm not always brazen, but the whiskey helps...as I'm sure you'll see tonight."

The two were still hand in hand, Nicole blushed as she noticed and dropped Waverly's. "I guess I will."

Wynonna stood there, looking around to see if anyone else had noticed this interaction taking place. 

"Ok, y'all! Everyone has arrived and Jim will be serving us our food shortly. When it's all ready, form a line at the buffet. We appreciate all the effort and hard work you put in year round. Shorty and I got you all gifts that we will be handing out after dinner. Head up and see Nicole if you need a drink before dinner is served!" Gus received a loud cheer from her employees at the announcement. 

"See you again soon." Waverly smiled at Nicole as she pulled her sister away from the bar.

Nicole heard the snap of a latex glove behind her and looked back to see Jim smirking. She rolled her eyes, "What?"

"Looks like Santa delivered your gift early this year, Nic. And it seems like you've been a VERY good girl. Hopefully you can unwrap it tonight." Jim laughed with a wink.

"Get outta here! Go do your job!" Nicole tried to hide her crimson face as she pushed Jim out from behind the bar.

"This will be a long night." Nicole whispered to herself.


	5. Palmistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is aware as opposed to being oblivious. More Wayhaught flirting.

Jim dished out all the food to the hungry patrons. A small feast was prepared for the staff of Shorty's including a perfectly cooked medium rare beef tenderloin, Chef Alex's homemade macaroni and cheese, multi-colored carrots with a brown sugar glaze, sashimi tuna and chicken cordon bleu. Waverly made her way over to the vegan quinoa salad and Jim scooped a hearty portion onto her plate. 

"Ah, you must be the token vegan of the bunch." Jim smirked.

"Guilty as charged." Waverly offered a toothy smile.

Jim leaned in closer, locking eyes with the brunette. "You know, Nicole over there came up with this recipe. She also complained until our chef decided to use vegan butter for the carrots too. Would you like some?"

"Well in that case, of course. Load me up!" Waverly exclaimed while glancing at the redhead who was meticulously muddling an orange and cherry for an old fashioned.

Nicole could feel the hazel eyes looking at her, so she raised her head and offered a dimpled grin before returning to the cocktail.

Waverly graciously thanked Jim and headed towards her table, taking her place beside her sister's empty seat. 

Wynonna grabbed the old fashioned that Nicole just made as well as another double Caribou Crossing. "Ok, Haughty-with-a-body--"

"Not your best. I think you're loosing your touch." Nicole laughed at the pun.

"Nonsense. I'll think of something better. Ok, Haught-in-herre--"

"A little bit better." Nicole held her index finger and thumb a centimeter apart at the comment.

"What's the deal with you staring at my sister like the sun shines out of her ass? Like she farts rainbows?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about, Earp." Nicole looked down, washing the glasses in front of her.

"Mmhmmm, sure. I'm watching you. Remember that." She lifted the drinks off the bar and walked back to the table, setting the old fashioned in front of Waverly. 

"How's the rabbit food, Waves?" Wynonna asked as she grabbed her empty plate.

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Shut up, asshole. And it's totally amazeballs by the way. Jim told me that it's Nicole's recipe. SO GOOD!" She exclaimed as she shoveled another forkful into her mouth. 

"Guess I should actually eat something instead of going on a liquid diet tonight. I'll be right back." Wynonna walked up to the buffet line. When it was her turn, Jim asked if she wanted the beef tenderloin or chicken cordon bleu. 

"Whatever, load my plate up with whatever, Jimbo. What's the deal-eo with Haught-damn over there? Is she cool? Psycho? Involved with someone?" Wynonna inquired.

Jim looked at the woman, quickly caught off guard. "Uhh, Nic is a gold star lesbian. Gayer than Kristen Stewart and Ellen Page decked out in flannels, sharing a tofu scramble in the middle of a softball tournament. She's single as sin and honestly one of the nicest people I've ever met. Interested?" He smiled with an eyebrow raised.

"Get real, dude. I'm strictly attracted to man meat." Wynonna explained. "My sister and her are practically eye-boning right now. I already know she's better than the dumpster fire my sister was banging, so I'll work on my sister, you work on Haughtline Bling, comprende?" 

Jim quickly looked over at his coworker who was returning a smile from Waverly and nodded in agreement. "Let's make it happen." 

Wynonna walked over to the table and gingerly placed her plate down. She plopped into her seat and started shoveling mac and cheese into her mouth. "Oh. My. Yum!" She rolled her eyes and immediately closed her eyelids as she took in the flavor of the food. "So, Baby girl. Real talk-" Wynonna started with her mouth still full. "You really seem to dig Haughtsauce's vegan bullshit salad. You gonna ask her when she's gonna toss your salad too?"

Waverly's face automatically turned beet red. "WYNONNA!" She slapped her sister's arm, making the older woman drop the pasta from her fork.

"Rude." Wynonna replied.

"Jesus, Wy. What's wrong with you?"

"What? You've been eye-fucking her ever since you got here. She alluded to the fact that she loves the rug, and I have since then confirmed that fact with my buddy Jimbo. So what gives?" Wynonna held her steak knife and fork, and started to cut her beef.

"You're ridiculous." The younger sister used her fork to move the remainder of her salad absentmindedly around her plate. "He told you she's gay?" Waverly prodded.

"As gay as Ellen Degeneres and Portia de Rossi driving a Subaru to a Tegan and Sara concert, Waves." She smirked while shoving a piece of meat into her mouth.

Waverly looked over at the bar and met Nicole's eyes. Nicole bit her bottom lip as she was caught staring and then pretended to look around to see if anyone needed refills. 

"Well it has been awhile. I mean, I haven't slept with Champ in months; mainly because he was repulsive and could never get me off-" Waverly placed her hand under her chin, trying to weigh the possibility.

"Dude, gross. Don't talk about that while I'm eating.. and especially don't talk like that in front of Nicole's salad. Have some respect." Wynonna threw her fork and knife down on her plate.

Waverly laughed and picked up her glass. Nicole made her the best old fashioned she's ever tasted. The perfect blend of strong and sweet. She silently thought about her options and decided her sister was right. 'I mean, I am single after all.' 

Jim was finally done serving the food and boxed up all the leftovers. He approached Nicole with a shit eating grin spread across his face. "Whatcha doing?" He asked in his annoying sing-song voice that Nicole had come to know all too well. 

"Um, uh, nothing. Just checking out if anyone needs refills." Nicole threw the bar rag down.

"You sure that's the only thing you're checking out?" Jim nudged his shoulder into Nicole's."

"Ass." She replied.

"You know the problem with hopeless lesbians? If you want to date a girl you ACTUALLY have to talk to her and ask the girl out." 

"Oh, is that how it works?" Nicole added with her normal sarcastic tone. "Mind if I go outside for another cigarette? I need to clear my head."

"Sure...that's what you need to do. Go ahead, dumbass. I'll watch the bar." Jim picked up a few glasses to wash.

Nicole grabbed her jacket and took a cigarette and lighter from Jim and headed out the back door, propping it with a rock so she wouldn't let a lot of cold air in. She walked about twenty-five meters from the door and finally lit the end of the cigarette. Nicole was a few puffs in as she cracked her neck and stretched out, feeling a little bit of fatigue in her lower back. She was too focused on working out the kink to notice the door open behind her and the prettiest woman she's ever seen approach her in a leopard print coat. 

"You know smoking kills, right?" Waverly joked as she approached the taller woman.

"Oh shit, are you serious?" Nicole responded sarcastically. Offering the girl a surprised smile. In a more serious tone she carried on, "I don't normally smoke, I just have a lot going on right now in my head and I use it as an excuse to come out here and clear my mind."

Waverly held her glove covered index and middle finger out towards the cigarette. "Mind if I take a hit?"

"By all means." Nicole offered it over.

Waverly took a long drag. She inhaled and then blew a smoke ring as she exhaled, softly handing the cigarette back.

"Well color me impressed." Nicole gave Waverly a dimpled grin. 

Chuckling, the shorter girl replied, "Yeah, I used to smoke a bit in high school. I wanted to be cool like my sister, but then my favorite teacher caught me smoking one day in the parking lot and I was scared to ever pick one up again."

"Ah, a goody two shoes, I see? I like that." 

"Wanna hear something else you may like?" Waverly inquired. 

"Shoot." Nicole nodded and ashed the cigarette. 

"Your quinoa salad was epic. Definitely one of the best things I've ever eaten! Jim said it was your recipe, so why are you bartending instead of in the kitchen?" Waverly's hazel eyes looked up and met Nicole's.

Nicole laughed, "Well thank you, Waverly. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Nicole took another drag before continuing, "Cooking is kind of like a therapy for me. I don't eat meat, so I'm the person that the owner comes to when they have special requests for vegan or vegetarian food. I have too much anxiety to handle working in the kitchen on a nightly basis. Bartending forces me to interact with people, and that's good for me."

"Fair enough." Waverly nodded.

"So, Earp. Tell me something interesting about yourself." Nicole held out the cigarette for Waverly to take another puff.

Waverly thought for a second, exhaled the smoke and handed the cigarette back. A smirk spread across her face.

"I can read palms. Here." Waverly grabbed Nicole's right hand with both of her covered ones, the redhead looked down at her with shock. The minute their hands touch, a wave of electricity is sent through both women.

"This one here at the bottom-" Waverly traced the line with her index finger, then looked up at Nicole before continuing. "This is your life line. Yours is pretty long."

"And what does that mean?" Nicole pushed on.

"It means you'll have a long life." Waverly said while still looking at the hand in hers. "And this one. This is the love line." Waverly traced the line closest to Nicole's fingers. 

Just then, with her palm in Waverly's a few snowflakes landed in between the life and love line, creating a little puddle. 

"And this means," Waverly pointed at the condensation and took a deep breath. "You should meet me at the hotel pool when you get out of here." Waverly closed Nicole's hand into a fist and placed a chaste kiss to the other woman's knuckles before giving her a wink. She turned on her heels, gave Nicole a longing glance over her shoulder and walked back through the door. 

Nicole stayed outside just a few minutes longer to catch her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I liked making it so that Wynonna was more aware of what is going on with her sister and Nicole.


	6. You poor, hopeless lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the party draws to a close, Nicole prepares herself for the rest of her night.

When Nicole finally collected herself, she let out a long sigh. She saw her breath in the brisk December air and turned back to go inside. Surveying the room, she noticed that everyone at the party was busy opening their gifts from Gus and Shorty. Each gift was well thought out and tailored to the person it was meant for. Wynonna opened her box to find a new leather gun holster while Waverly opened hers to find a first edition copy of some Latin book that she's been searching for forever. Jeremy received a new microscope he has been wanting and Doc received a new pair of cowboy boots. Dolls received a new leather jacket.

As Nicole looked at the group, she noticed that even though they all work at Shorty's, they have other careers or hobbies. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach because she didn't have anything else in her life that she was working towards. All her friends from college were off doing great things, becoming lawyers, writing for The New York Times, while she was here bartending. In her hometown to boot. 

Jim's voice shook her from her self pity, "Why the long face, Nic? Not happy about your visitor outside?" 

The redhead shook her head and remembered Waverly's brazenness a few minutes prior. A smile rose on her face, "No. that was fantastic. How long do you think this thing will last?" She questions while looking up at the clock. 

"Why? Got a hot date?" Jim nudged his coworker.

"Something like that." Nicole sheepishly said.

"You dirty bird! Well," Jim looked at the clock, "It's 9:30 now, so I bet they'll be wrapping it up here within the next half hour. While you were gone, Gus told me they had a few bottles of whiskey at the hotel and were planning on taking the party back that way soon so they can play cards."

Nicole looked back at the crowd and noticed a certain brunette heading her way. Hooded hazel eyes stared back at her as she came to a stop and drummed her fingers on the bar.

"So..."

"So..." Nicole responded.

"Do you have to stay and clean up?" Waverly asked with a devilish grin on her face.

"Uh, yeah. But I think Jim and I will be done in record time tonight." Nicole winked.

"Glad to hear. We were just getting ready to pack up and head back to the hotel. I'm guessing you don't carry a swimsuit around with you. I forgot mine, usually I'm such a good planner. But," Waverly reached forward and ran her fingers down Nicole's forearm. "at the risk of sounding too forward, I think we can figure something out." 

"You weren't lying about whiskey making you bold, Ms. Earp." Nicole caught Waverly's hand in hers as it slipped down. The redhead's heart felt like it would beat out of her chest at the touch.

Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand and quickly released it. Walking backwards away from the bar, she lifted her eyebrows and replied, "You have no idea, Haught." 

Nicole blushed as the shorter woman walked away to put her coat on. Nicole continued to watch Waverly until she was out of eyesight. 

"Holy shit, how the hell did you pull that off?" Jim watched bewildered.

"Honestly, I have no idea. My palms are sweaty, honestly I don't know what the fuck to do right now, Jim!" Panic started to wash over Nicole as she started packing up the liquor bottles.

Jim placed his arms on Nicole's shoulders and looked her in the eye. "What the hell do you mean you don't know what to do? That girl totally wants you to go meet up with her. Throw on your dorky lesbian charm and get you some." He slapped her shoulder, hoping to alleviate some of the redhead's anxiety. 

Nicole took a deep breath. "You're right. I need to play this thing the right way though. Think the boss will let me buy a bottle of champagne off of her? Think she'll miss the flowers we have in the lobby?" 

"Slow down, you hopeless lesbian. I'll clean up the room, you take care of the bar and then you can go." 

"You sure? I can stay and help until it's all done. And what about Bollywood?" Nicole whispered.

"Don't worry," Jim held up a scrap of paper, "I got his number. Hurry up and get the bar cleaned up. Don't wanna keep your hot date waiting." He winked as he walked towards Shorty to square up the bill. 

"Haught! Before you pack everything up, you and I are gonna do a shot!" Wynonna staggered up to the bar. 

Nicole poured two more shots of Alberta Rye, handing one over to the eldest Earp. 

"Now, I know you have a little something something going on with my baby sister. If you manage to hurt her, in any way, I have enough guns and seedy connections that you'll have to answer to, capisce?"

Nicole looked at her with a mixture of fear and embarrassment in her eye, "Earp, I barely know your sister, but you have my word that I won't hurt her."

Wynonna let out a small grin, "Good." They clinked glasses and threw the whiskey back. "Have fun tonight," Wynonna glanced over at Dolls, "I know I'm going to." She looked back at Nicole, wiggling her eyebrows as she hopped onto Dolls's back for an impromptu piggyback ride out of the room. 

Before Nicole could get back to work, Gus was in front of the bar. "Well dear, everything was perfect tonight. Thank you for being so accommodating to our little family." 

"The pleasure was all mine, Gus. Do you need help carrying the leftovers to your car?" Nicole smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure Shorty and I can handle that fine all by ourselves. Thank you though, Nicole." Gus rifled through her purse, pulling out five crisp $100 bills. "Is this enough to cover the bar tab, sweetie?" 

Nicole's eyes widened, "That's way too much, here, let me grab you some change." Nicole reached for the bank bag underneath the bar. 

"No need dear, the rest is yours. Merry Christmas." Gus reached over to shake Nicole's hand.

Nicole gave a gracious, dimpled smile and firmly shook hands with Gus. "Thank you. It's too much, but thank you."

"Wynonna told me you come over to Purgatory every now and again to clean our beer lines. Next time you're up, you will have to teach me your signature old fashioned recipe. That was the cocktail of the night." Gus dropped her hand and zipped up her purse.

"It'd be my pleasure, Gus. I'll be headed that way early next week. Thanks again, I really appreciate the compliment. I'll see you soon."

"Have a great rest of your night, Nicole." Gus winked as she walked away.

'Holy shit.' Nicole thought. Did the older woman know her plans for the rest of the night? Was it obvious? She shook her head, trying to clear the thought from her mind. Nicole finished the bar dishes and put the remaining bottles away. Moving as fast as she could, Nicole swept and mopped behind the bar. 

With a little spring in her step, Nicole walked up to Jim, "Are you sure I can't help with anything else? I'm going to go take money to the office but I can come back and help you finish up."

Jim gave her an exaggerated eye roll while he swept around the tables. "For the last time, get out of here! Live a little, Nic!" 

Nicole nodded her head. "Thanks again, Jim. See you tomorrow night!" With a quick flash of her dimples, she turned on her heels to take the money to her boss. 

Nicole stood in the office while her boss counted the money in the bank bag painstakingly slow. 

"Hey, Marty. Any chance I could buy a bottle of champagne off of you tonight?"

Her boss looked perplexed. "Champagne?"

"Well, yeah. My mom wanted to have a bottle at home for Christmas." Nicole lied, not wanting to share the real reason.

"Sure. Go grab a bottle and lock up the liquor storage when you're done." Marty threw her keys as she accepted money from her employee. 

"Sure thing." Nicole gave an awkward salute. She swiftly walked to the back hallway and locked the liquor storage. Turning into the walk-in where the beer and wine was stored, she took in her options. After a few seconds of deliberation, she decided on a bottle of Moët and Chandon. With the neck of the bottle gripped tightly in her left hand, she exited the walk-in and locked it with the key. 

Stepping into the office, Nicole dropped the keys on her boss's desk. "Thanks again, Marty. See you later."

"Whoa, not staying for a drink tonight?" Marty inquired.

"I can't tonight, have to head home. Laundry." She lied again.

"Ok, kid. See you tomorrow. The Shorty's crowd seemed really happy with their party. Good work." Her boss gave her a quick nod before turning to her computer screen. The redhead gave a quick thanks and closed the door.

Nicole walked out into the lobby and to the register. She typed in her employee code and clocked out for the night. Glancing off to the side of the screen, she saw the bouquet of peonies on the center table. As she walked towards the exit, Nicole grabbed a single flower and held it in the same hand as the bottle of champagne. 

The redhead made her way to her car and turned the key in the ignition. As the engine turned, Nicole's stereo picked up where it left off when she parked her car. "Really Wanna Love Somebody" by The Wind and the Wave blared through her speakers. The song put into words exactly how the redhead was feeling.

"I don't wanna mess this up. Living in my head is hard enough. I really wanna love somebody. I really wanna love somebody." 

Nicole took a deep breath as she threw her car into reverse to back out of her space. She made the short trip next door to the hotel, parking her car around the corner so it would be hidden from her coworkers. She walked in the front entrance and right up to the receptionist.

"Hi. I work at Whiskey Business and one of your guests left this bottle of champagne in our banquet room. I just wanted to drop it off." Nicole impressed herself with the excuse.

The woman behind the desk barely glanced up from her phone and simply gave Nicole a nod. With that, Nicole walked down the corridor, following the signs on the wall to the indoor pool. As she approached the pool area, she took a few seconds to gather her thoughts. Nicole took two deep breaths on the other side of the door.

"You can do this, Haught. Live a little." She whispered to herself. As she exhaled one last time, she turned the doorknob and entered the pool area.


	7. Keep Me Buzzin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets ready to meet Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter for you guys. I actually decided to go out and be social the past few nights, so I haven't been able to update. Hopefully, I'll have a few more chapters done tonight so I can post over the next few days. I apologize for any mistakes/errors. As always, thanks for reading!

Waverly hurried off the elevator with her luggage. She glanced to see which way her room was, and slid the keycard when she arrived. Stepping into the modest hotel room, Waverly turned on the light by the bed and shivered with the cool temperature in the room.  
She rubbed her hands together and went to the thermostat to turn the heat on. The brunette was happy to remember that she packed a few extra blankets.

Waverly picked up her phone to check the time. She still had about twenty five minutes before she wanted to be at the pool. Glancing in the mirror, she felt some nerves start to rise in her stomach. "Ok, Waves. You can do this. So what if she's really pretty and nice? You're the nicest girl in Purgatory. You have a sash!" She rubbed her a finger under her eye, cleaning up an eyeliner smudge. "YOU'VE. GOT. THIS." Waverly ended her pep talk, turned to her bag and unzipped it remembering that she only had one change of clothes and her pajamas. 

Her pajamas consisted of a wife beater tank top and short cotton shorts. Lifting them up, she proclaimed "These'll have to do." She quickly slipped out of the skirt and crop top, keeping her underwear on. As she was finishing her clothing change, Waverly heard a knock on the door. She pulled the tank top over her head, covering her stomach. "Just a sec!" Waverly answered to the unknown visitor. When she swung the door open, she was met with two familiar faces. Gus and Wynonna stared back at her.

"Glad you found your room, honey. Everyone's gathering in Shorty's room. We have more booze, snacks and a deck of cards to keep the party going!" Gus smiled at her youngest niece. 

"Oh, I actually wasn't feeling the greatest. I think I'll turn in early tonight." Waverly lied. She rested her arm on the door, not wanting them to stay in her doorway too long. She glanced at the alarm clock. 15 minutes.

"Yeah baby girl, you're not looking that great either." The older sister held the back of her hand up to her sister's forehead. "You feel pretty Haught and bothered." She wiggled her eyebrows, earning a stern glance from Waverly.

Gus seemed oblivious to the sister's banter. "Well I hope you feel better sweetheart. If you change your mind, we'll be in room 215." She winked and walked down the hall. 

Wynonna laughed at her sister. "Seriously? You're lying about being sick? When are you meeting Haught-to-trot?" 

Waverly rolled her eyes, "Thats a terrible one, by the way. I was just getting ready to sneak down to the pool, but, I don't know Wy, is this crazy?"

"Yes. But you need to do some crazy things every once in awhile, baby girl. Taking chances is the best part of life, kid." Wynonna hit her little sister on the arm. "Ok, before you go, I'm gonna give you the big sister talk. Have fun. Get crazy. Use protection." She winked at the last comment.

"Speaking from experience, eh?" Waverly chuckled, "I don't think I'll run into that issue, but thanks for your concern." She ducked her head down, slightly embarrassed by the shift in conversation.

Wynonna turned away to start back down the hall, "Seriously kid, live a little and put yourself first. You deserve it. And if you tell anyone about this little heart to heart, I'll pound you." She raised her index finger towards her sister and let a grin grow on her face as she walked back towards Shorty's room.

Waverly closed the door and leaned up against it, releasing a sharp exhale. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and touch up her makeup. She grabbed her Bluetooth speaker, her phone, room key and a few towels before taking the short elevator ride down to the first floor.

As Waverly walked closer to the pool area, the butterflies in her stomach were growing. Her heart pounded as she thought of the tall redhead who possessed an infectious smile that made her weak in the knees. She felt a sense of doubt. What if Nicole stood her up? She hasn't been single for awhile and didn't know if Nicole would be put off by her forwardness. Waverly shook her head and turned the doorknob to the pool room. 

The short woman was surprised to see that she was the only person in the room. The pool was a decent size, and she noticed a jacuzzi tucked away to the right side of the room. Taking in her surroundings, she noticed a small arcade room off to the left, separated by a door. 

Waverly set down the towels she brought from her room at the edge of the pool. She gingerly dipped her toe in to check the temperature. Squatting down, she connected her phone to the speaker and soon, the room was filling with a song from the playlist she made earlier. She sat down, placing her feet in the water. As her eyes closed, she started tapping her fingers along the edge of the pool to the music. Waverly began humming along to the song "Buzzin" by Alina Baraz. 

"Going overboard, I don't wanna stop now. You just struck a chord, spinnin' me around."

She opened her eyes and leaned forward, pulling sandy curls out of her eyes. The sound of the door opening sent her heart pounding as she glanced up towards it, hoping to see the redhead that captivated her earlier.


	8. Into the Deep End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole spend some time together poolside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the longer chapter I have promised since the last one was so short. Has anyone ever heard the old song "Deep End" by Slow Runner? It was on my mind repeatedly while I wrote this chapter. As always, thank you for reading, and sorry if you find any mistakes.

Nicole entered the pool room and met a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. It felt like the breath in her stomach had been kicked out of her. She took a quick inhale and gave Waverly a huge dimpled smile.

"Hey you." Waverly pat the towel next to her, prompting the redhead over. Waverly took in the sight of Nicole. The redhead had her button up shirt unbuttoned and hanging over an old Jack's Mannequin concert t-shirt. Her hair was down and a bit disheveled. She had her coat draped over her right arm and in her hand she was holding a single peony. Her left hand was hidden behind her back. 

"Hey. I brought this for you." Nicole handed Waverly the flower as she took her place right next to her. As she sat down, she placed the hidden champagne bottle on the ground. Nicole removed her shoes and socks and rolled up her pants before putting her feet in the water.

Waverly smiled as she took the flower from Nicole. She held it to her nose, inhaling the scent. "You're too kind. You shouldn't have."

"Well I decided a beautiful woman deserved a beautiful flower. I kinda wish l could give more, but ya know, kinda short notice." Nicole nudged Waverly's shoulder with her own. 

Waverly chuckled, "You're quite charming, you know? It's perfect." She sat the flower down next to her speaker.

"I brought this too." Nicole held up the champagne bottle. "I didn't think to grab any champagne flutes before leaving though. Sorry." She started stripping the bottle of the foil. 

"And why are you apologizing? You didn't have to do any of this for me. Plus, I'm game to share." Waverly smirked, softly kicking her foot at Nicole's underwater.

Nicole let out a hitched breath as she unscrewed the contraption holding the cork in place. Once removed, she slowly popped the cork, the noise echoing in the empty room. "Sorry for saying sorry. Here." She held the bottle out to the shorter woman, "Want a sip?" 

Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes and grabbed the bottle, grazing her hand on the other woman's as she did so. A spark ignited at the touch of foreign fingers. She lifted the bottle and took in a slow drink of the bubbly liquid. Handing it back off to Nicole she spoke, "That's delicious. What do you think, Casanova? You down for a swim?" Waverly stood up, Nicole following shortly behind. 

"Definitely." Nicole responded.

Nicole took a swig of the champagne and set the bottle back down. She stripped off her button up, as Waverly admired her concert shirt. "I used to love that band. Still do, I guess. I listen to their stuff still." 

Nicole lifted the t-shirt off of her, revealing her black Nike sports bra underneath. She smiled at the common interest in the band. "Me too," she nervously started to rub the back of her neck, "I literally wore their first CD out when I was in high school. I had to buy a new copy." She returned a smile, as she unbuttoned her pants. 

Waverly removed her cotton shorts and bent over to slide her belongings further away from the pool. Nicole looked down, her eyes outlining Waverly's curves. The way she looked in her burgundy hipsters made Nicole salivate. She licked her lips, and spoke up with a new wave of confidence.

"Hey, Waves...what's that?" Nicole pointed towards the diving board. Waverly looked up to see where she was pointing but was caught off guard when Nicole grabbed ahold of her and they both went sinking into the water. As they resurfaced, they gasped for air and treaded water. Nicole still had her arms around Waverly. She reluctantly let go when the other girl kicked her legs to face the redhead. 

"Ass. I am SO getting you back for that, Haught-shit." 

"I'm SO intimidated." Nicole smiled, words dripping with sarcasm. 

Waverly swam over to the side of the pool and shed her now soaked tank top, showing off her matching burgundy bra which hugged her breasts and provided a satisfying lift.

She grabbed the neck of the champagne bottle and took another drink. She handed the bottle back to Nicole with a sparkle in her eyes. "Truth or Dare?" 

"Are we teenagers at a slumber party?" Nicole tried to deflect.

"Do you want this to be a slumber party?" Waverly wiggled her eyebrows. "C'mon. Seriously, truth or dare?"

Nicole hesitated before uttering, "Truth." 

Waverly raked her damp hair back with her fingers and walked the wall of the pool closer to the redhead. "What's the scariest thing you've ever done?" 

Nicole met Waverly at the wall, putting her hand on top of the smaller woman's. She exhaled sharply, "This is pretty high up on that list."

"I scare you?" Waverly furled her brow in confusion. 

"Well, kind of. A gorgeous woman like yourself, showing interest in me. It's a little nerve-racking." Nicole responded with a dimpled worry. "But in all honesty, I think the most frightening thing I've ever done is move away from home. I got a scholarship to play basketball at Indiana University in the states. However, my freshman year I got injured and couldn't play anymore. My scholarship got revoked and I had to apply for financial aid. College was a great time though, so I didn't really care about not being able to play. It was just a game, you know? It's a big party school so I had my share of fun. After I graduated I moved out to Denver with a few friends. I think that move scared me more."

"Why's that?" Waverly interlaced their fingers, stroking the top of Nicole's hand with her thumb.

"Because I had to grow up and actually be an adult. I'm pretty terrible at it." Nicole shrugged. 

Waverly released their hands and cupped the side of Nicole's face, so she could look in her eyes. She saw some anxiety and pain in the brown eyes staring back at her. "I think you're better at adulting than you think you are. We're all just trying to figure it out." She smiled sweetly as the pad of her thumb stroked Nicole's cheek.

Nicole gave an appreciative smile back and cleared her throat. "Truth or Dare, Ms. Earp." 

"Truth." Waverly answered, still stroking Nicole's cheek. 

Nicole thought for a few seconds, trying to think of a good question. She was intrigued by the woman in front of her and, honestly, she wanted to know everything that she had to share. After some silence, only filled by the music, she asked, "Ok. I saw that you got an old Latin book as your gift tonight. None of the bartenders I've met know Latin, myself included. What do you really do? You can't just be a bartender."

Waverly chuckled and dropped her hand. She grabbed the bottle of champagne. After she swallowed some of it she replied, "I'm finishing up my Master's in Ancient Languages at the University of Calgary. They let me design my own Master's program and I mainly do everything online. I've been looking for that book everywhere but couldn't find it!" Her eyes lit up as she shared this information. 

"So you're a nerd?" Nicole tilted her head.

"Shut up!" Waverly laughed as she splashed Nicole with some water. 

Nicole wiped her face and looked back at the brunette, "Well I dig nerds. I like a woman who's smart and can hold a conversation. Someone who has ambition and can teach me something new." 

Waverly bit her bottom lip. Her gaze traveled from Nicole's eyes to her lips and back. "Truth or Dare?"

Nicole felt her anxiety fade away. Being near Waverly made her feel at ease. She couldn't remember the last time she was this content. "Dare." 

Waverly took a few moments before revealing her dare. "I dare you to kiss me." Waverly's eyes darted down to Nicole's lips again.

Nicole licked her lips and let out a nervous smile as she casted her head down. When she looked back at Waverly, her brown eyes were filled with want and anticipation. She braced her hands on the pool wall, framing Waverly's head as she moved impossibly closer. Nicole used her body to press Waverly's gently so she was right against the wall. She moved her right hand to Waverly's cheek, brushing a strand of damp hair behind the woman's ear. Nicole stared deeply into the hazel eyes that met hers. Lifting her body up slightly, she ghosted Waverly's face with her warm breath, and slowly placed a tender kiss on her forehead. She gravitated towards the cheek that she wasn't holding, and placed a warm chaste kiss. Locking eyes, she saw nothing but passion and need radiating from the hazel orbs. "You sure?" Nicole asked.

Waverly blinked slowly and seductively whispered, "Oh yeah, definitely."

With the confirmation she needed, Nicole licked her lips one last time and descended towards the brunette's pink lips. She held Waverly's head so their lips barely grazed. Then, when Nicole had enough of the anticipation, she mingled her slightly open mouth with Waverly's. She could taste the champagne on Waverly's lips as her tongue outlined her bottom lip seeking entrance. Waverly obliged. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and ran her fingers through soft red hair. She darted her tongue into the taller woman's mouth. Waverly tasted the champagne on Nicole's tongue mixed with a hint of peppermint. The taste captivated the brunette so much that she dragged her teeth on Nicole's bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan from the redhead. Nicole moved her right hand from Waverly's cheek to wrap around her back, lifting the shorter girl in her arm. Nicole pushed them away from the deep end, until the pool floor was shallow enough for both of them to stand, ultimately breaking the kiss. 

Waverly was not thrilled about the loss of contact, so she wrapped her legs around Nicole's waist and forced herself back up to the redhead's level. She ran her nimble fingers through red strands while her other hand wandered over Nicole's collarbone. Waverly began placing slow open mouthed kisses on Nicole's neck. Her teeth grazed her pulse point and Nicole let out a hitched moan. Nicole cupped Waverly's chin and brought her in for one more searing kiss. 

"Truth or Dare?" Nicole gasped trying to catch her breath. Waverly still had her legs wrapped around Nicole's waist, so Nicole ran her fingers absentmindedly up and down the shorter woman's thighs.

"Dare." Waverly whispered into Nicole's mouth as she stole another kiss.

"I dare you to give me your number, so I can take you on a proper date this week." 

"You want to take me on a date?" Waverly leaned back with a perplexed look in her eye. 

"If you don't mind. I'd like to take my time with you. I have a feeling about you, Waverly Earp. I think you're extraordinary and I don't want to rush anything. So, would you like to go out with me on Tuesday night?" 

Waverly looked at the redhead in awe. Nobody she had ever been in a relationship with had ever treated her with such care; had never wanted to know everything about her. At first, she just wanted a fling with Nicole, but looking into her eyes, she knew she wanted to get to know her better too.

"I would like that." Waverly gave Nicole a quick peck on her cheek before planting her feet back on the floor. They made their way up the stairs of the pool and to their towels. Nicole handed Waverly her phone and the brunette quickly put her number in. She hit the call button so she would have Nicole's number too. Nicole couldn't help but giggle when she saw the plethora of heart eye emojis that littered Waverly's name. 

They sat poolside with their fingers interlaced for a few more minutes, passing the champagne bottle around until it was empty. Stealing kisses between sips, they spoke of nothing in particular. Both women were filled with anticipation, but Nicole knew she should leave before things went too far too fast.

"I better head home. I have an early day tomorrow." Nicole sighed.

"But tomorrow's Sunday." Waverly tried to reason with the taller woman as she snuggled into Nicole's side, perfectly fitting like a missing puzzle piece.

Nicole chuckled, "Ain't no rest for the wicked. I have to open with Jim tomorrow. But, I'm planning on coming over to Purgatory on Monday to clean beer lines, so hopefully I can see you."

"Count on it, Haught-stuff." Waverly lifted their interlaced hands and kissed Nicole's knuckles. She looked over at her tank top still soaked on the floor. "Guess I'm sleeping naked tonight."

Nicole looked over at the tank top. "Did I ruin your pajamas?" Nicole said with a little bit of worry in her voice. She grabbed her t-shirt and handed it to Waverly. "Here. You can wear this. I didn't know that you were planning on sleeping in that tank top or else I wouldn't have thrown you in." 

Waverly graciously took the shirt, promising to return it after she got a chance to wash it. They both lazily got up and collected their belongings. Nicole uncomfortably slipped her pants on over her wet underwear and buttoned up her work shirt. She grabbed Waverly's hand and walked her to the elevator. 

As Waverly pressed the button, she looked over at Nicole. "You sure I can't convince you to stay?" She looped her fingers in the taller woman's belt loops, pulling her against her body.

"As much as I'd hate to say no," Nicole ghosted her lips over Waverly's. "I want to do right by you. I want to do this whole thing properly. You just dumped your boy-man friend tonight. I don't want you jumping into anything you might later regret. So," Nicole placed her hand on the brunettes cheek. "instead, I'm going to plan a wonderful night for us on Tuesday and show you how you deserve to be treated. You ok with that?" She pressed her lips against Waverly's as the elevator dinged.

Waverly reached up to hold the hand cradling her face. "So chivalrous. Yes, of course I'm ok with that. We'll take this slow. No need to rush." She leaned in for one more kiss before getting on the elevator. 

"Goodnight." Waverly said with an awkward wave.

"Sweet dreams." Nicole replied as the doors were closing.

Nicole exhaled and then made her way to the lobby. She walked past the receptionist who was still staring at her phone. Nicole threw her coat on as she made her way to her car. She sat in her car for a few minutes waiting for it to warm up. Her phone illuminated and alerted her to a new text message. Nicole's face lit up when she read who it was from. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
1:35am  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight...especially since this shirt smells like you.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The message was accompanied by a photo of Waverly looking adorable in Nicole's shirt. Nicole smiled at the image before she typed out her reply.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
1:36am  
You should keep it. My shirt looks so much better on you. ;)  
I'll talk to you tomorrow, Waves. Sleep well.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole couldn't help but feel elated on her drive home. Sure, she could've spent the night with the woman who hasn't left her mind all evening, but she was determined to show Waverly how she deserved to be treated and respected, especially given the fact that her last boyfriend was an asshat. As soon as she got home, she sprawled out on her bed and drifted off to sleep, thinking of nothing but a specific brunette.


	9. That's A Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim tries to pry information out of Nicole. Waverly and Nicole share texts the morning after their swim.

Nicole woke up before her alarm on Sunday morning. As she sat up in her bed, she stretched her arms and legs. She thought back to her evening the night before and smiled, wondering if it was too soon to text Waverly. She decided against it, instead wandering out to the kitchen to pour herself a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is my daughter up before noon?" Annie joked as she set her trashy romance novel down and propped her reading glasses on her head.

"Ha-ha, mother. I have to open today, so I figured I'd get some breakfast before going in." Nicole opened the refrigerator to grab her carton of almond milk.

As she prepared her cereal, she noticed Hoser strutting into the kitchen. She kneeled down and gave her dog a quick pet and kiss on the head. Nicole opened the back door so Hoser could romp around outside in the fenced in yard. She grabbed her bowl and mug and sat next to her mother at the table.

"What time did you get home last night? We didn't hear you come in." Annie asked.

"Around 1:30 or so. I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't wake you." Nicole responded in between bites. 

"The party lasted that long?" Annie asked surprised.

"Yup. It was a long one." Nicole lied. She loved her mother, but the woman didn't need to know everything about her daughter's life. At least not until there was something to tell. 

The sound of her dog barking to be let in broke Nicole from her thoughts of Waverly. About how electric their kisses were. She walked to the door to let the dog in, rewarding her with a treat.  
Nicole quickly finished her cereal, and refilled her coffee mug before disappearing to the bathroom to shower. Once she was done, she went to her bedroom to get dressed before returning to the bathroom to put her makeup on.

While she was finishing up her hair, Nicole heard her phone buzz from the bedroom. The redhead ran to grab her phone off the charger and smiled to herself as she saw Waverly's name surrounded by all the heart eye emojis. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly   
9:13am  
I didn't just dream last night up, right?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole bit her lip, and quickly typed out her response.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
9:13am  
I was going to ask you the same thing. ;) I had a blast with you last night. I can't wait to see you again. Are we still on for Tuesday night?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole set her phone down to put on her work shoes. She didn't have to wait long for a response from the brunette.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
9:14am  
Of course! Do you want me to meet you somewhere? What time?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
9:15am  
I'll come to you. How about I pick you up at 5? I'm thinking about taking a drive into Calgary for the evening if that's ok with you.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
9:16am  
Sounds wonderful! Want to meet me at Shorty's?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole saw three little bubbles on her phone, indicating that Waverly was not done typing. The brunette attached a photo of herself at the coffee house in Banff, caffeinating before her drive back to Purgatory. Nicole noticed that she was still wearing her t-shirt. She had no makeup on and looked utterly flawless. Nicole's heart skipped a beat as she clicked to save the photo to her phone. She decided to later use it as Waverly's contact photo.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
9:16am  
This shirt is literally the comfiest thing ever. I'm never taking it off.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole decided to be bold with her next message.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
9:17am  
Aww, well that's a shame. ;)  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly   
9:18am  
Hahaha, ok Casanova. I'm going to hit the road and YOU need to get ready for work. Tell Jim hi for me. Text me later? xx  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
9:19am  
Of course. I'll talk to you later. Let me know when you make it back to Purgatory safely. xx  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Well aren't you a happy camper today." Annie walked into her daughter's bedroom to tell her she was running to the store and that she'd see her when Nicole returned from work.

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood today, I guess. Love you mom. I think Alex and I are gonna go to a concert in the city on Tuesday, just to give you a heads up." Nicole set her phone down as she lied about her future plans.

"Ditto, kiddo. Sounds fun. I hope you girls will be safe. See you when you get home."

Annie walked out of the room and Nicole picked up her phone, re-reading the text conversation with Waverly. She had an idea of where she wanted to take Waverly on Tuesday, but needed to finalize some details. Realizing she should leave for work, Nicole grabbed her coat, stopped in the bathroom to give herself a once-over and walked out to her car. As she went to the garage, she noticed her dad, Gerald, standing by his snowblower, getting suited up. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth as she walked over to him.

"Does mom know you picked up smoking again?"

"No, she hasn't caught on yet. These damn kids at the school are stressing me out, honey. I swear, high schoolers are dumbasses nowadays." He scowled as he ashed his cigarette. 

"Well, one year closer to retirement." Nicole added as a hopeful reminder. 

"Damn straight. Love ya, kiddo." Gerald came in for a hug. 

Nicole hugged her dad back, "Love you too dad. See you later tonight."

Nicole climbed into her Jeep Compass and drove the fifteen kilometer distance to the bar. Her radio was blaring as she pulled up, parking right by Jim's old Ford truck. As he saw his coworker pull up, Jim hopped out of his truck, eager to hear about Nicole's night.

"So?" Jim inquired as Nicole opened her driver's side door.

"So?" Nicole replied, pretending to not know what he was trying to pry out of her.

"So, how was your night with that little hottie? Did you get some poon?" He nudged Nicole on the arm.

Nicole shook her head, "I thought I told you not to say that word ever again. And if you must know, the answer is no. We decided to take it slow. I'm taking her out on Tuesday night." Nicole unlocked the door to the bar and immediately turned on the lights.

"Really, Nic? Nothing happened?" Jim asked in disbelief. 

"I didn't say that." Nicole teased. 

"C'mon then. Spill it!" Jim demanded.

"I don't kiss and tell." Nicole answered while making her way up to the bar to start their opening work. 

"Whatever. I'll get something out of you eventually, my poor, pathetic lesbian." Jim rolled his eyes at how tight lipped the redhead was. 

The two turned on the stereo and got right to work with their tasks. They were done by 10:50, and Jim suggested a cigarette break before they unlocked the doors to the lunch crowd. Around 10:40, Nicole's phone vibrated in her pocket.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
10:41am  
Made it back safely. I'm so excited for Tuesday! But I'm also excited to see you tomorrow. Are you still coming this way to clean beer lines?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
10:42am  
Definitely. :) See you tomorrow, Waves.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The day was pretty steady; Nicole bartended while they took turns alternating tables. Although Nicole was physically working, her mind was stuck in a daydream. She could think of one person and one person only: Waverly.

During a lull between the lunch and dinner crowd, Jim tried his luck at getting information again.

"What do you have planned for your date, Nic?" He asked while absentmindedly tossing a bar rag between his hands.

"I don't have all of that figured out yet. I want to take her into the city. There'll be more options there. I know that there's a bar called The Unicorn that has a Trivia Night on Tuesdays. I think she'd enjoy that." Nicole said while pouring herself a water.

"If she enjoys that then you two nerds deserve each other." Jim teased. 

As her coworker walked away from the bar, Nicole went back to her daydream. Tuesday had to be perfect.


	10. I'll Keep That in Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole drives to Purgatory to clean the beer lines at Shorty's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words, comments and kudos! It means so much to me to know that you're enjoying the story. It took me a few days to write this chapter because I was busy with work, yoga classes and obsessing over Hayley Kiyoko's "Curious." Seriously, Lesbian Jesus blessed us all.  
> \------------------------------------

Nicole woke up early on Monday morning with an eagerness flourishing in her stomach. She sat up and went about her morning routine, showering before doing anything else. Letting the hot water beat on her face, Nicole's mind started to wander to the brunette she would undoubtedly see in a few hours. 

As she hopped out of the shower, Nicole eyed her antidepressants on the bathroom counter. She unscrewed the cap, swallowing a pill with some water from the sink. Nicole looked in the mirror and smiled, her eyes lightening with the anticipation of seeing a certain brunette. A playlist of some of her old favorite songs played as she continued her morning routine. The music was interrupted by an incoming text message and she immediately picked up her phone to read it.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
7:13am  
Hey you. :) Will I still be seeing your beautiful face today? I'll be at Shorty's at 9 to get things ready to open.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole bit her bottom lip as she typed out her reply.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
7:14am  
Hello, gorgeous! I will be heading that way shortly. I'll be stopping to grab a coffee, can I bring you anything?  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
7:15am  
A woman after my own heart! I would love an Americano, if it's not too much trouble.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole  
7:15am  
It's no trouble at all! See you and your beautiful self soon. xx  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole set her phone down to finish styling her hair. When she was satisfied, she grabbed her phone and supplies and started to load her car. Both of her parents were already at work, so she put Hoser in her cage after giving the pup some cuddles and a treat. With her phone plugged into her car's auxiliary cord, Nicole drove with her heart feeling like it was beating out of her chest in anticipation.

As Nicole arrived in Purgatory, she stopped at the local coffee shop so she and the youngest Earp could both be caffeinated. She walked in, and ordered two Americanos for them. While she was getting ready to pay, she noticed vegan peanut butter cookies in the display case and added them to her order. After paying and waiting for the drinks to be made, Nicole climbed back into her car and headed the short distance to Shorty's. 

Nicole quietly entered the bar and was taken aback by the sight that fell upon her. Waverly was wiping down the tap handles and all of a sudden, the IPA tap went haywire, covering the woman in beer. With a yelp, she threw the handle back, stopping the flow of the foamy liquid. Waverly grabbed a bar rag and muttered under her breath, unaware of the new arrival.

"I didn't know Shorty's had wet t-shirt competitions." Nicole shot at the brunette, making her presence known.

Waverly jumped startled, only to smile when she realized who the voice belonged to. She glanced up at Nicole and bashfully blushed.

"I told Shorty he needed to fix these darn taps." Waverly patted herself with the bar rag, failing to collect much of the liquid.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." Nicole winked and sauntered up to the bar with the coffees in hand. "Your Americano, my lady." She gave a playful bow as she handed Waverly the coffee cup. 

"My hero!" Waverly answered. "I need ALL the caffeine today. Last night was a crazy night."

Nicole smirked, "Sorry I missed it." Her eyes fluttered between Waverly's eyes and lips. "I was at the coffee shop and they had these vegan peanut butter cookies. You're not allergic, are you?" 

Waverly shook her head and her eyes widened at the mention of cookies. "You are the best. Seriously." She looked down at her shirt and continued, "Ugh, I'm sopping wet."

Nicole giggled at the double entendre and bit her lip to keep from laughing too much. She watched as Waverly reached behind her to grab the shirt Nicole let her wear the night they met. "I was going to give this back to you today, but it looks like I might have to borrow it again." 

"No worries." Nicole replied.

Waverly shyly looked at Nicole, turned around and started to remove her wet tank top only to get it stuck in her long flowing hair. "Ugh, Nicole. I'm a little stuck do you think-"

Before Waverly could finish her sentence, Nicole was on the other side of the bar helping the shorter woman out. She lifted the tank top over Waverly's head with delicate precision. 

Waverly let out a chuckle. "Good thing you've seen me like this already, otherwise it'd be pretty awkward. She glanced at Nicole's lips again before her eyes darted back to those big brown eyes. "Hi." She closed the distance between the two, giving Nicole a light but heated peck on the lips.

"Hi yourself." Nicole responded as she broke the kiss, but keeping their foreheads pressed together. She reached to where Waverly set the borrowed t-shirt and grabbed it, handing it to the brunette. "If I'm going to get any work done today, I think I'll need for you to put this on."

"Is that so?" Waverly giggled, sending a tingle and down Nicole's spine.

"Oh yeah. Plus, I kind of have this hot date tomorrow night. If I don't get all my work done today, I'd have to cancel. But I'd have to be a fool to cancel on this bombshell." Nicole pulled Waverly in by tangling her fingers in the other woman's belt loops.

"A bombshell, you say? Describe." Waverly played along. 

"Well, she's obviously gorgeous. She has hair for days, a smile so bright it puts the sun to shame, and that ass? Whew, it's top shelf." Nicole leaned down to capture Waverly's lips once more. "But, none of that compares to the most beautiful part of her."

"Oh yeah?" Waverly responded curiously.

"She has the biggest brain and kindest soul." Nicole pulled back so she could drown in the hazel pools she's been dreaming about since the party.

"Smooth talker." Waverly grabbed Nicole by her shirt collar and pulled her in for one more searing kiss. Nicole parted her lips slightly and Waverly slipped her tongue in, tasting the espresso fresh in Nicole's mouth. They broke the kiss to take a deep breath and Waverly pat Nicole on her chest. "Ok, I'll let you work your magic. Get to it, Haught-ass." She pulled back and quickly slipped the t-shirt over her head.

Nicole looked over at the woman in front of her and took in the view of the brunette in her borrowed shirt. She shook her head with a huge grin on her face. As she made her way to grab her tools in the car, she stopped, put her hands on Waverly's hips and whispered in her ear. "Seriously, keep the shirt. You make it look so fucking good." 

Nicole worked busily to clean the beer lines. She hooked the couplers up to her tank containing a mixture of the chemical cleaner and water, running it through quickly before taking the faucets off to soak. Waverly continued her busy work, taking quick stock of the bar. The two shared some stolen glances but continued to go about their business in silence as the jukebox faintly played in the background. Waverly started polishing some of the rocks glasses right where Nicole sat her tool bag. The redhead needed a special wrench to take the faucets off, so she walked over to the bar and placed her hands on the counter, framing Waverly. The shorter woman backed into Nicole, bringing their bodies flush together Setting the glass and bar rag down, she reached back, grabbing Nicole at the nape of her neck.

Nicole let out a hitched breath at the touch. Waverly leaned into the taller woman taking in her scent, a mix of lavender and vanilla. The shorter woman slowly craned her head back, twisting in Nicole's grasp and placed a heated kiss to eager lips. Without fully breaking the kiss, Waverly asked, "Do I get any clues as to where you're taking me tomorrow?" She pecked the redhead's lips again before pulling away. Nicole frowned at the loss of contact before replying.

"It's a surprise. But I'll just say, I'm happy that you're a genius." She gave Waverly's forehead a quick peck before grabbing the wrench and returning to her work.

A rosy color grew on Waverly's face as she bit her bottom lip to try and contain her grin. She gawked at Nicole as she worked, watching strong biceps lift and move heavy kegs as if she could do it all day and not tire.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look when you work with your hands?" Waverly placed her elbow down on the bar and propped her head up in the direction of the redhead.

Nicole let out a quick chuckle, "No, not really. Usually it's just old perverted men drinking before noon and staring at my ass."

"Can't say I blame them." Waverly smirked.

"You can feel free to objectify me whenever you want." She winked as she screwed one of the beer faucets back on. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Waverly added dreamily.

Nicole made sure all the faucets were tightened and all the cleaner was out of the beer line before she packed up her tools and started on her paperwork. She handed her paperwork over to have Waverly sign. Waverly wrote her name, adding a heart to the end of her name. Nicole ripped the carbon copy off, handing Waverly her copy. As their fingers grazed, Nicole leaned in closer pulling her mouth to the shorter woman's ear. "I have to go, but don't worry. That tap won't make you look like you're a drunk co-ed in Miami on spring break anymore." 

Waverly laughed. "Wait, just one second Nic." Waverly broke the closeness and walked through the swinging door to the kitchen. She came back with a to-go box and handed it to Nicole. "While you were working, I had Dan in the kitchen make you a hummus wrap for lunch. The hummus is my secret recipe. Let me know what you think."

"That's so nice of you, Waves. Thank you!" Nicole looked into hazel eyes with admiration.

Waverly lightly slapped Nicole's arm, "Please, it's the least I could do. You brought me coffee, a cookie AND fixed that pesky tap. Now get out of here and finish your work so we can go on this mystery date tomorrow." She grabbed the taller woman's belt buckle, bringing her in closer.

"Yes ma'am. Will 5 o'clock still work?" The redhead inquisitively furrowed her brow.

"Sounds perfect." Waverly leaned up on her tiptoes and gave her one more smoldering kiss. As she broke the kiss, Waverly stayed as close to Nicole as possible and whispered into the other woman's mouth, "To hold you over until tomorrow." She squeezed Nicole's hips and urged her on her way. Nicole picked up her things, and with a quick glance and a dimpled smile over her shoulder she walked out the door to finish her work for the day.


	11. Speaking of Someone Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a typical Monday, but Waverly is oddly distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! Thanks again for all the awesome comments and kudos...I really wasn't expecting this kind of response to this story. Here's a short little chapter that I wrote on my way home from Detroit. Don't worry, I promise their date will start in the next chapter.  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

Waverly worked a double at Shorty's on Monday, since she was on winter break from school. The brunette completed her menial tasks, still providing a smile and a wave to all her customers; however, her brain was elsewhere. Her brain was focused on a certain tall redhead, more specifically, her mind was caught in a daydream wondering what it would feel like to be entangled with the strong arms and long limbs of the said redhead. She had not planned on developing a crush so soon after her break up with Champ, but she'd be lying to herself if she said Nicole did not captivate her. Just the thought of the taller woman would leave her breathless. Seeing Nicole that morning, totally sober, only fueled the fire that was burning inside of her. 

Waverly's mind was wondering what Nicole was planning for the two of them the following evening when Gus appeared behind her.

"How long are you going to polish the same spot?" Gus asked with an eyebrow raised.

Waverly snapped out of her daydream, realizing she's been polishing the same area of the bar for a few minutes straight. 

"Sorry Gus, I'm a bit distracted today." Waverly blushed as she threw the bar rag down.

"I see that. You ok, kiddo? Wynonna mentioned you and Champ broke up-"

"I broke up with HIM." Waverly interrupted. "I haven't thought of him since I left his sorry ass at the gas station twenty miles out of town."

Gus held up her hands, surrendering to her niece's stubbornness. "Sorry, I thought you might still be upset about that." 

"I'm not. I've actually met someone who I can't stop thinking about, but I feel things that I shouldn't. I mean, I only met this person on Saturday." Waverly was careful not to use pronouns in front of her aunt, thinking she'd connect the dots soon enough.

"I see. It'll all fall into place, dear." The older woman smiled smugly, turning toward the hallway. As if she just remembered something, the grey haired lady turned back around. "Oh, before I forget, I know I missed Nicole's visit this morning. Will you be a dear and get her old fashioned recipe for me?" Spinning on her heels, Gus made her way to the office.

A rebuttal was caught in Waverly's throat, not expecting her aunt to pick up on who her new crush was, but after a little thought, she considered she made it pretty obvious. 

The bell above the door rang as a few new customers walked in. Waverly welcomed them with a polite smile, thankful for the distraction. There was a steady stream of customers coming in throughout the day and Waverly was finishing up with her last table when her relief bartender, Rosita, strolled in for the night shift. Waverly let out a sigh as she saw her dark haired friend walk in. They exchanged pleasantries and Waverly caught Rosita up on how her day went. 

As she clocked out, Waverly put in a to-go order for her to take up to her apartment. She sat at the bar, waiting for her food and nursing a beer. The brunette unlocked her phone, fingers ghosting over the screen as she looked at her and Nicole's conversation from the morning. She thought about what to type, finally she typed out a message asking the taller woman to call her when she was free, adding a winky face emoji. After sending the message, Waverly heard a drunken familiar voice creeping up behind her.

"Heyyyy babyyy....you off the rag yet?" Champ stuttered out as he wrapped his arm around Waverly's shoulder.

Before facing her ex, Waverly rolled her eyes towards Rosita and let out a look of disgust. She quickly removed his unwanted hand and whipped around on the barstool. "Champ, I told you, we're done. My menstruation schedule has nothing to do with my decision. Never touch me again." She pushed the man away, using quite a bit of force to make her point clear.

"C'mon babe, you know nobody else in this town will wanna be with you. What, with you being an Earp and all. Take a good look, because I'm the best thing that could ever happen to you. Call me when you find that nobody else wants to bang you." He stumbled away to his friends by the pool table.

Waverly shook with rage as Rosita delivered her food. She promptly chugged the rest of her beer, not wanting to stay in the bar another minute.

Rosita sensed the anger boiling within her friend. "You ok there, Waves?"

"I was until limp dick Champ walked in." She scowled as she slammed down her pint glass. 

Rosita sympathized with her friend's current situation. "Don't let the bastards get you down, Waves. Someone better will come along."

As if on cue, Waverly's phone started ringing and Nicole's name popped up on the screen.

Waverly's disposition changed drastically. Suddenly, the woman had a smile on her face. Glancing up at her friend she replied, "Speaking of someone better..." she wiggled her eyebrows. Silently thanking her friend for delivering the food, she answered the call and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey pretty lady, how was the rest of your day?"  
Waverly asked as she started up the stairs to her apartment.

Nicole let out a sigh. She threw herself on her bed and replied, "It was ok. Kind of went downhill after the awesome morning I had." The redhead had a confidence in her voice that made Waverly's knees shake beneath her. 

"Is that so?" Waverly held the phone between her shoulder and ear while she unlocked her door. 

"You better believe it. Is something wrong, Waves? Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you want me to call?" Nicole was a little nervous for the answer. 

Waverly entered her apartment, locking the deadbolt and sliding the chain lock into place before answering. "I kind of just wanted to hear your voice." She glanced over at her wardrobe before adding, "And I need to know what I should wear tomorrow. Should I dress casual, formal or somewhere in between?"

"You can wear whatever you want, Waves. Honestly, you could wear a burlap sack and I'd still be proud to call you my date." Nicole answered.

Waverly chuckled before replying, "Ok, charmer. I highly doubt you'd claim me if I wore a sack."

"How wrong you are, Waverly." Nicole rolled her eyes. How could the brunette not see how beautiful she was by just being herself?

"Burlap sack it is." Waverly joked.

Nicole laughed, "Perfect. How was the rest of your day? You just now getting off work?"

Waverly signed, "Yeah, I just made it up to my apartment. I got a salad to go. Had a not so awesome run in with the ex. Drunken idiot." Waverly removed her shoes as she sprawled out on her bed. 

"The one you just dumped Saturday?" 

"Yeah. I should've done that sooner." Waverly pressed her back against the mattress and covered her eyes with her free arm.

"Yup, boy-men. I've been there...it's the worst." Nicole replied, smiling through the phone.

"Oh really?" Waverly seemed surprised. She could sense some hesitation on the other end of the phone so she decided to change the subject. "I think Gus might be catching on. She asked me to get your old fashioned recipe from you since she didn't see you this morning."

"Ah, I was too distracted to remember. I had a more pressing matter to attend to. Mainly trying to contain myself while I had the most intriguing eyes locked on me." Nicole flirted. "I'll write down the recipe for her and give it to you." 

"Sounds great. Well, I'm going to eat and then shower before bed. See you tomorrow?" Waverly felt the need to confirm once more. As much as she wouldn't admit it, a small part of her believed Champ; believed that nobody else would ever want her. 

Nicole drifted off at the thought of Waverly in the shower. She imagined her in there with the brunette, stealing kisses under a steady stream of hot water.

"Nicole? You still there?" Waverly asked after not receiving an answer.

Nicole snapped out of her daydream, "Uh, yeah. Sorry Waves, I guess I'm more tired than I thought." The redhead tried to recover, shaking her head like an etch-a-sketch. "I'll be there at 5 with bells on. Good night, Waverly." 

"Night Nicole." Smiling, Waverly hung up her phone. She sat on her bed and opened her to-go box. Deciding to try and drown the noise of the bar out, she flipped on Netflix and mindlessly watched a few episodes of Parks and Recreation while she ate. The brunette made it through her favorite episode, the one in which Donna and Tom share their 'Treat Yo'self' day. She paused the auto play and walked to the bathroom to shower. 

Waverly emerged from a steaming bathroom twenty minutes later. She took extra time to wash the grime of her day off of her skin. As she changed into her pajamas, she started going through her closet to find the outfit she wanted to wear on her date. She had to look perfect.


	12. I Like Where We Are. Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly head to Calgary for their first official date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here, Wayhaught's first official date! Thanks again for the kudos and comments...they're always appreciated. I hope you enjoy their date, I think I dragged the anticipation for the date long enough!   
> \-----------------------------------------------------

As she pulled up to the curb outside of Shorty's, the butterflies in Nicole's stomach started to flutter. Nicole gave herself one last glance in her car mirror before she stepped out of her Jeep Compass. Her hands were shaking as she wiped away an eyeliner smudge. 

She had spent an inordinate amount of time in front of the mirror Tuesday afternoon, wanting to look good for Waverly. Deciding to dress casually for the date, the redhead grabbed her black skinny jeans and a low-cut white v-neck, and added her favorite green flannel. The color of the flannel was the perfect contrast to her fiery red hair. Nicole slipped on her white Converse and went to the bathroom to complete her hair and makeup.

The finishing touch was a necklace she received for Christmas a few years ago. The black chain held a small, brass skeleton key that used to unlock the door to her grandparent's old farmhouse. Some of Nicole's favorite childhood memories happened at that house, so she wanted to always hold them close with the physical reminder.

Nicole's parents told her to be safe, since they still thought their daughter was headed to Calgary with a friend. The redhead found comfort in the fact that she didn't technically lie. As she drove the hour long stretch to Purgatory, a Gavin DeGraw song from her old playlist played through the speakers.

"Oh, this is the start of something good. Don't you agree?"

The lyrics struck a chord with the redhead and she decided the random song selection was a good omen for her night. Remaining eagerly optimistic, Nicole forged ahead, determined to make it to her destination faster.

She took a deep breath and entered the bar. Taking in the happy hour crowd, Nicole scanned the room for a certain brunette. She failed to find her, but found a familiar smile directed towards her.

Nicole smiled back, as she walked over to Gus. Pulling a piece of paper from her pocket, Nicole handed it over to the older woman. "Hello Mrs. McCready. Here's the old fashioned recipe you wanted. Sorry I didn't stick around long enough to see you yesterday, I had to get a move on." A shy smile escaped, not fully reaching her dimples.

As Nicole kept glancing around the bar, Gus could pick up on her anxious state. Gus smiled, "Thanks Nicole, but I thought we were on a first name basis. Please, call me Gus. Now I suppose I know the reason why you're here tonight. I'm guessing it's the same reason Waverly has been caught in a daydream since our Christmas party." The grey haired woman furled her brow as she tried to obtain any information she could get out of the redhead. 

Nicole fidgeted her fingers together, glancing down at the bar before bringing her eyes to Gus. Gus continued, "I don't mean to pry into anything, but Waverly has had a pretty tough life. She deserves all the happiness in the world. My niece has been happier over the past few days and I have a feeling it's because of you, dear. I like you, Nicole, but don't go hurting my girl." She warned.

Nicole could tell that the people around Waverly wanted to protect her. Hell, this was the second "talk" that a family member gave her, as she remembered her chat with Wynonna. The redhead simply nodded her head as she thought about her reply. "I wouldn't dream about hurting her, Gus. Honestly, I've been in a daydream since I met her. I feel like I've had to pinch myself to believe it's real; to believe that she could want to spend time with me."

Gus smiled at Nicole's confession. She pat the redhead on the shoulder, "Wonderful to hear. Can I grab you a drink while you wait on Waverly?" 

"Just a water, please. I'll be driving tonight." Nicole replied.

"Pretty and smart. My niece did good this time." She winked as she filled up a pint glass of water and slid it over to Nicole. Gus moved along the bar, leaving Nicole with her thoughts as she anticipated the brunette's descent down the stairs.

 

\------------------------------------

Waverly looked at herself in her full length mirror as her hands adjusted her outfit. The brunette decided to wear her tightest pair of skinny jeans and a floral crop top, weather be damned. She was determined to get Nicole hot and bothered so she thought best to make sure her chiseled abs were on display. Her hair fell in loose waves over her shoulder. Looking at herself, she added a layer of Ladybug Red lipstick to her pursed lips. She slipped on her favorite heeled booties, adding a little bit of height to her petite frame. With one more glance in the mirror, she smiled and grabbed her leopard print coat. Waverly turned off her lights and locked her door before slowly walking down the staircase. 

It was like a scene out of a movie. The jukebox started to play an old pop song from the 90s as Nicole brought her gaze to the stairs. She instantly met hazel eyes staring back at her. Nicole stood up from the barstool and sauntered over to Waverly, taking the view in slowly. God, how would she be able to concentrate with that midriff on display? 

The redhead inhaled sharply, "You look-" she took the shorter woman's hands in hers, looking at her up and down before meeting her eyes again. "Wow. You are absolutely stunning." She blushed.

"Me? Look at you, Haughtstuff!" Waverly brought her fingers to the collar of Nicole's flannel, fluffing it out. "You're a vision." She reached up and planted a peck on Nicole's cheek, leaving a bit of her lipstick behind. Seeing the lipstick stain, Waverly stroked her thumb over Nicole's cheek, slowly sliding her hand down the redhead's arm to interlace fingers. "Ready to go?"

Nicole narrowed her eyes and squeezed Waverly's hand, "Born ready."

Waverly gave her aunt a quick wave goodbye and the two were out of the door before Gus could wave back.

The two women walked out of the bar hand in hand. Nicole unlocked the passenger side door and helped Waverly in. "So chivalrous." The shorter woman smiled.

"Let's just say I know how to treat a woman properly." Nicole winked before closing the door and climbing into the driver's side. She started the engine and shifted the car into drive. The stereo came to life, as Hellogoodbye's "In Your Arms" began to play.

"I like where we are, when we drive in your car. I like where we are, here." 

Waverly smiled up at Nicole and grabbed the taller woman's right hand, bringing it between hers in her lap. "I haven't heard this song in years!" 

Nicole chuckled and took a quick look at her date, "Yeah, I put together a playlist of all my old favorite songs."

"Ah, so I get an in depth look into the adolescent mind of Nicole Haught. Sign me up." Waverly wiggled her eyebrows flirtatiously, causing the redhead to blush and giggle. The shorter woman kept her eyes cast down at the joined hands, singing along quietly as they drove.

Nicole retracted her hand from Waverly's grasp so she could merge onto the highway. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a slight pout on Waverly's face at the loss of contact. As soon as she was safely on the highway, she reached to bring their hands together again, lifting them so she could give Waverly's hand a kiss. "I'm glad you decided to go out with me tonight." 

"I'm glad you asked me." The brunette responded. "Still not giving out any clues as to where we're going?"

"Well, we are headed to Calgary. That's all I'm willing to divulge at this time." Nicole smiled. 

"Ok." Waverly responded with a fake air of annoyance in her voice. "How about a car game? 21 questions?"

"Sure." Nicole turned the volume down so she could hear the other woman better. 

Waverly tapped her right index finger on their joined hands as she tried to think of her first question. "What's your stripper name?"

Nicole looked over perplexed. "My stripper name?" 

Waverly giggled, "Yeah! The name of your first pet and the street you grew up on. Put them together and voila! You have a stripper name. For instance mine is Pikachu Darling."

"Pikachu? Really?" Nicole caught an adorable smile as she turned to her right.

Waverly simply nodded. "Pikachu the hamster. So, what would yours be?"

Hmm, let's see. My first pet was a cocker spaniel named Lady, and the street I grew up on was Pleasant Street. So, Lady Pleasant." 

"Ooh, that's a good one! What about now? Do you have any pets?" Waverly inquired.

"I have one dog. A mini Australian Shepard named Hoser. She's a dork, but lovable." 

Waverly laughed, "Why'd you name her Hoser?" She lifted her free hand up to Nicole's cheek and tucked a loose strand of red hair behind the other woman's ear. 

Nicole blushed at the touch. "Well, I didn't know what to name her when she was a puppy. I would take her outside to go pee and she would stand up on her front legs and fall over. I thought she was a lovable idiot, so Hoser just kind of stuck."

"That's cute." Waverly smiled wide, causing her eyes to crease into crescent shapes.

"What about you Ms. Earp? Any pets?" Nicole inquired.

"No, I don't have any at the moment. I've been helping Wynonna take care of her daughter Alice, and that's all the responsibility I need for now." She squeezed Nicole's hand to get her attention. "I'd love to meet Hoser though, she sounds so stinkin' cute. Almost as cute as her mother."

Nicole blushed at the promise of seeing Waverly again. She started picturing the other woman cuddled up with Hoser. She'd bet that they would get along famously. "We will have to set something up. I'm sure she'd love to meet you too." Nicole brought their hands up to place one more kiss on the brunette's knuckles.

The two made small talk the rest of the way to Calgary, both were unabashedly smitten, but riddled with first date jitters. which was weird considering they've already made out and seen each other half naked. This was an official date. Nicole felt apprehensive because she wanted it to be the perfect date, but as far as Waverly was concerned, any time she got to spend with the redhead was already perfect.

Nicole pulled her Jeep over to park along the curb. She quickly opened her door and rushed to help Waverly out of the passenger's seat. When she was out of the automobile, Waverly interlaced their fingers once more. Staring up at the building, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "The Unicorn?" 

Nicole leaned in close to whisper in her date's ear. "It's Trivia Night. Let's put that beautiful brain to work." She tugged on the shorter woman's arm. "Oh, and I failed to mention, they have the best vegan menu in town."

Waverly giggled as her face was washed in a rosy tint. "You had me on board when you brought me to a bar called 'The Unicorn'." She enjoyed the fact that her intelligence was appreciated and also a turn on for the redhead. 

They made their way inside the bar, and were immediately sat with menus and a cocktail list. A worker came by to register them for Trivia Night, handing the women a tablet so they could buzz in their answers. 

Their server came by and asked what they would like to drink. Waverly ordered an amaretto and coke while Nicole ordered an IPA that was on draft. The brunette looked up from the tablet and looked in Nicole's eyes. "Ok, Nic, what's our team name gonna be? We have to come up with one fast."

"The Purple Monkeys?" Nicole threw out, very embarrassed by her lack of creativity.

"Hmmm, OH!" It seemed like a lightbulb went on above Waverly's head as she quickly typed on the screen. She submitted the name and then looked up at the redhead with a huge grin on her face. 

Nicole looked over at the huge projector to see what her date typed and said it out loud, "Wayhaught?" She raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, part of my name and part of yours. What do you think?" Waverly bounced with happiness.

Their server came over to drop of their drinks. Nicole raised hers to cheers Waverly, "Wayhaught it is." 

After setting her glass back down on the table, Waverly placed her hand on the inside of Nicole's thigh and absentmindedly started drawing circles in the fabric of the denim as she read over the food menu. Nicole had to take a few seconds to steady her breath before telling her date to order whatever she wanted. 

At Waverly's suggestion, the two of them ordered three different appetizers to split. The food arrived while they were in the middle of the first trivia round. They were at the top of the ranks due in part to Nicole's knowledge of obscure music and films and Waverly's surprising knowledge of cars and sports. This did nothing but make Waverly more attractive in Nicole's eyes. 

As Nicole reached for a fry from their shared plate of vegan poutine, she narrowed her eyes towards the brunette. "How do you know so much about sports and cars?"

"Impressed?" Waverly bit her bottom lip.

With a sharp exhale, Nicole replied, "Definitely. I knew you were attractive before, but now knowing that you know the necessary steps to change a fuel pump and most of the players for the 1980 US Olympic Men's Hockey team? It's rather sexy." 

Waverly's eyes gleamed up at Nicole's face. "You know what I find sexy?"

"What?" The redhead questioned.

"That little bit of gravy hanging off your chin. Come here." Waverly giggled.

As Nicole reached over towards Waverly, the brunette licked her finger and ran it across the smudge. She then took her finger in her mouth, quietly humming. Nicole was still leaning towards Waverly, and Waverly made the decision at that moment to close the space between them. It was a light, sweet kiss but it held a promise of more to come. 

"But really," Nicole started as she sat up once more. "How do you know all these random things?" 

Waverly smirked and said, "Well, I know about cars because my Uncle Curtis used to drag us to car shows every weekend. He had a passion for older cars. I actually helped him fix up a 1966 Mustang. It's still in the Gus's barn. I was always curious at how things worked. He knew it would be exciting for me to learn hands on, so he taught me everything I know, relating to cars that is."

Suddenly the vision of Waverly sliding out from under a car, grease covered and sweaty shot through Nicole's mind. "That is so unbelievably hot."

Waverly giggled and gave the redhead a playful shove. "Aunt Gus is surprisingly a big sports fan. Her older brother actually used to play for the Flames. I've been going to hockey games since I could walk." 

Nicole shook her head. She would never get over all the layers that made Waverly such a interesting and undefinable woman. "You're truly captivating, Waverly Earp." 

"You're pretty incredible yourself, Nicole Haught." Waverly replied as she dipped a piece of naan bread in the bowl of olive tapenade.

The pair continued to dominate their competition and were named the victors after three grueling rounds. When the bill came, Nicole quickly grabbed it, politely declining Waverly's attempt to help pay. Nicole paid in cash and told their server to keep the change. 

The pair walked out of the bar and Nicole put her arm around Waverly's shoulder to help keep the brunette warm. The redhead opened Waverly's door and asked, "Are you ready for the second part of the date?"


	13. I Know That It's Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught date night part two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for the comments and kudos. 
> 
> Last night when I was at work, the woman who inspired the gas station Chump Dump came in. Luckily I got off work in time to share a few drinks and converse with this beautiful hero. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the second part of Wayhaught's date!  
> \------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, you are literally the most adorable person ever." Waverly gushed as she realized where they were. The second part of Nicole's planned date had landed the pair at an indoor go-cart track. 

"I guess I'm a five year old at heart." Nicole replied, a little uneasy.

"I find it endearing." Waverly stopped Nicole by grasping both of her hands. She leaned up to close the distance between their lips, pushing her body closer to the redhead to deepen the moment. "Come on, I can't wait to beat that cute butt of yours in a race."

Waverly pulled Nicole along, appearing to be excited about their location. Nicole let out a sigh of relief and quickly caught up to her date. Nicole paid their way in and they found the end of the line of people waiting to race. As they got closer to the front of the line, Nicole could tell that Waverly was thinking, due to the silence that had fallen over the duo. 

"You ok, Waves?" Nicole tugged at the brunette's hand. 

Waverly leaned her back into Nicole's chest and simply nodded. She turned around so they were face to face. "How about a little wager?" Waverly exuded confidence with her proposal.

"I'll take you up on that, Earp. What are the stakes?" Nicole played along.

"If I win, I get to choose how we end our night. If you win, you get to choose." Waverly's lips curled as she began silently planning what to do if she won.

Nicole leaned down so her mouth was ghosting Waverly's and whispered, "Game on, Waves."

The women got into their go-carts and buckled up. Both of them were competitive by nature, but there were really no losers in this scenario. Nicole revved her engine, trying to show off and missed when the start flag was waved. She eventually caught up to Waverly and passed the brunette with a smug look on her face. The two were ahead of the pack, along with an 8 year old boy. As Nicole cockily looked back to gloat at Waverly, she lost control and rammed into the 8 year old's go-cart, steering him off the track. Waverly assessed that the boy and Nicole weren't hurt and forged ahead to cross the finish line. 

Nicole dropped her head as she made her way towards Waverly. "I beat you!" It was Waverly's turn to gloat. 

Nicole held up an accusing finger, "Hey, I let you win!"

Waverly tapped her chin with her index finger feigning contemplation. "Was that before or after you rear ended that little boy?"

Nicole kicked at the ground, dragging her feet in embarrassment. "I said I was sorry. I even told his mom." 

"Are you pouting?" Waverly noticed the frown on Nicole's face and was thoroughly amused.

"Maybe." With Nicole's response, Waverly was convinced that she had never seen anyone act as cute as Nicole in that moment. She pulled the redhead in and placed a searing kiss on her lips. 

Pulling back from the kiss a few moments later Waverly spoke, "Feeling ok about losing now?" 

Nicole smiled against Waverly's mouth. "A little bit. I might still need more distractions to forget about my bruised ego."

Waverly giggled and pulled Nicole by her collar, leading her into another breathtaking kiss. "C'mon Speed Racer. There are some arcade games over there that are calling our names." The shorter woman tugged on Nicole's collar, pulling her towards the noisy games. Nicole grasped Waverly's hips with both hands walking awkwardly behind her. 

Nicole sauntered up to the skeeball lanes as Waverly went to the change machine to collect a cup of coins. The two women rolled the balls slowly, taking time in between each roll to find a way to touch one another. After they finished a few rounds, Waverly seemed impressed by Nicole's score and the amount of tickets she collected. She put her hand on Nicole's right hip, drawing the other woman in close. "Good thing we didn't bet on this activity." She whispered as she met brown eyes.

Nicole smiled as she pressed a kiss right below Waverly's ear. She pulled the shorter woman's earlobe between her teeth before releasing it to whisper, "I think I've learned my lesson gambling against you." 

The tug of her earlobe between a set of perfect teeth elicited a stifled moan from Waverly as she drew her bottom lip in with her own teeth. Pulling herself together, the brunette intertwined her fingers in a clump of red hair. She pulled the taller woman in closer for a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go grab a few beers for us. Want anything else?" 

"A beer sounds great. Thanks, Waves." Nicole pecked the woman's lips once more with her own, before releasing her. Nicole had never been the biggest fan of public displays of affection, but as she watched Waverly walk towards the concession stand with a swing of her hips, she came to the realization that she just couldn't control herself around her date. Nicole looked up from Waverly's ass, noticing she was staring. She cleared her throat and looked around for other games to play. Then, she heard a familiar voice that she hadn't heard in almost a year calling her name.

Nicole looked around and her eyes were brought to Sarah, her ex. The tattooed blonde woman looked nice. She was dressed conservatively as she held the hand of a slender dark skinned woman. Nicole let out a nervous smile as the pair walked up to her. 

"What're you doing here, stranger?" The blonde enveloped Nicole in a hug.

Nicole hugged back in a noncommittal way, patting the other woman's back as they broke the hug. Nicole looked at the blue eyes she used to get lost in, and suddenly felt nothing. Strangely, Sarah was a hard person to get over, but in this moment, she knew the feeling of lust didn't twinge in her stomach like it did whenever Waverly was around.

"I'm on a date." Nicole nodded over at the brunette who was waiting in line. 

Sarah glanced over at the line to see Waverly. "She's a hottie, nicely done, Haught. This is my girlfriend Jade. It's her little brother Aiden's birthday." She pointed over to a table littered with pizza, sodas and balloons. 

Nicole shook Jade's hand, introducing herself. 

"So, how'd you meet your--" Sarah asked, hoping the redhead would fill her in on her date's name.

"Waverly. Her name's Waverly. I was bartending her company's Christmas party and we just hit it off." Nicole divulged. "She had just dumped her boyfriend, and we got to talking."

"Oh honey," Sarah started, looking at the redhead win sympathetic eyes. "I forgot you always had a thing for straight girls." 

Jade let out a slight smile, and Nicole looked between the two of them, rolling her eyes. "That's right. I forgot about your whole 'biphobia' schtick." Nicole felt the sudden need to defend Waverly. "I'll have you know, she's definitely not straight. There is such a thing as bisexual, Sarah. I thought moving to the city would expand your mind a bit on that, but I can see I was wrong." Nicole looked over at Jade before continuing, "It was a pleasure to meet you Jade. Tell your brother Happy Birthday for me." She looked at the blonde, "Sarah." With that, Nicole knocked into her ex's shoulder and walked straight over to Waverly. 

The brunette was walking towards her holding two bottles of Molson. Nicole leaned down and drew Waverly's lips into a smoldering kiss, brushing her tongue along the shorter woman's bottom lip. The redhead grabbed the bottle of beer out of her date's left hand, whispering in her ear coyly, "Thanks baby." 

Waverly looked up at Nicole with a huge smile on her face. She looked at Nicole like she was the only person there, and it left Nicole breathless every time. "Have I mentioned how much I like it when you call me that?" Waverly used her free hand to play with the hairs at the nape of Nicole's neck.

"I don't believe so." Nicole tried to recollect a conversation about pet names.

"Well I enjoy it. Maybe a bit too much." Waverly's words were laced with seduction as she spoke in a low tone.

"I'll keep that in mind, baby." Nicole responded with a wink. "C'mon, I believe that air hockey table is waiting for us."

The two played more games until they ran out of coins. Collecting their tickets, they made their way to the prize counter. Waverly had enough for a few little trinkets that she would take home to her niece. Nicole scanned the prize selection and found the perfect thing to give to Waverly. She pointed at the stuffed rainbow unicorn and the attendant handed it to Nicole while he collected her tickets. Nicole immediately handed the stuffed unicorn over to Waverly. "For you, baby." 

Waverly giggled and looked at the unicorn. "It's perfect, babe. Thank you." She interlaced her fingers with the redhead's and leaned into her date's side. 

"What should we name it?" Nicole inquired.

Waverly looked down at the extra plush toy. "Hmm, how about Boom Boom Fluffy Butt." She replied with a hearty laugh. 

Nicole was mesmerized by her date and how she could be adorable and sexy at the same time.

"Sounds good." She leaned down to steal one more kiss before continuing, "Let's get you and Boom Boom Fluffy Butt home."

As the walked out of the fun-park, Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly's shoulder and Waverly reached her right hand into Nicole's back jean pocket, squeezing a bit of her top shelf ass as they made their way to the vehicle. 

\------------------------------

The ride back to Purgatory mirrored their ride into the city. Waverly kept a firm grasp on Nicole's hand in her lap, and the two offered each other many stolen glances. 

After a few minutes of silence, Waverly was deep in thought and Nicole squeezed the shorter woman's hand. "What's that beautiful brain of yours thinking about over there?"

Waverly smiled as she was pulled away from her thoughts. She readjusted herself in her seat so she was facing the redhead. Slowly, she pulled closer to the driver, planting a few quick pecks on Nicole's cheek before working her way up the column of the redhead's neck.

Nicole shuttered and let out a few stifled moans, trying her best to keep her eyes on the road. "Waves, babe. Not that I'm not liking where this is heading, but I promised Gus I'd get you back home in one piece." 

Nicole could feel the brunette pouting against her neck, causing the redhead to release a dimpled smile. As Waverly pulled away, Nicole caught a quick glimpse of hazel eyes. Waverly's pupils were dilated, and Nicole could sense a bit of uncertainty in her date's body language. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Nicole reached her hand over to offer comfort by running her fingers through the brunette's curls.

Waverly took a few moments to collect her thoughts. "It's just, I- I like you a lot more than I was expecting for only knowing each other for a few days." Waverly looked away from Nicole as insecurity swept through her body. "When I was in line for beer tonight, I looked over and saw this blonde hugging you...I guess I just feel a little jealous of the possibility of other people being close to you." 

Nicole quickly pulled over at a gas station to fill up her tank, but mostly so she could fully take in the weight of Waverly's confession. She quickly parked the car and unfastened her seatbelt. Turning towards the brunette, she reached both of her hands out and cradled Waverly's face delicately. 

Waverly forged ahead, "I don't want to scare you by telling you this too soon, but I always countdown the time from when you leave until I can see you again. I know this whole thing is new and I know it's delicate. Jeez, Waverly. Sorry. It's too soon, I shouldn't have even--" 

Before Waverly could continue her rambling, Nicole's mouth found hers. Nicole kissed Waverly passionately, letting the action soothe over any doubt that had been clouding the brunette's mind. Nicole pulled at Waverly's hips, drawing her closer. The redhead ghosted her mouth over Waverly's left ear. Applying tender, soft kisses underneath her ear, Nicole spoke. "The blonde was just someone I used to know. For the sake of full transparency, I dated her for a bit." Nicole nibbled on Waverly's earlobe, drawing a long moan from the brunette's lips. "I felt nothing for Sarah when I looked at her tonight. I looked over at you, and couldn't stop thinking how I'd gotten so damn lucky to call you my date. Nobody can compare to you, Waves." 

With Nicole's confession, Waverly pulled the taller girl over the center console, getting her as close as possible. After a few heated minutes, Nicole reluctantly pulled herself away. She tugged on her clothes, before stepping out of the vehicle to pump gas. When she climbed back into her seat, Nicole couldn't help but smile when she noticed how Waverly repositioned herself to be as close as possible to her. 

As Nicole turned the ignition, Waverly pulled her to the side by her collar and seductively whispered, "If I remember correctly, I get to decide how this night ends." With a light flick of her tongue, barely grazing flesh, she continued, "Nicole, baby...take me home."


	14. I Walk The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole takes Waverly back to Purgatory. It's karaoke night at Shorty's and Nicole unfortunately meets Champ. Mild homophobia in this chapter.

Nicole pulled her Jeep up to the curb outside Shorty's. They arrived around 11pm, knowing the bar didn't close for another two hours. Waverly was playing with Nicole's hair the whole ride back,m. She told the redhead that she wanted to have her come in for a nightcap. 

The two exited the vehicle and walked into the bar hand in hand. The bar was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday night. Nicole took in her surroundings and noticed a stage had been set up for people to do karaoke. She also noticed a few familiar faces sitting at the bar.

Wynonna turned in her stool to take in the newcomers. "Baby girl! Haught-damn! Come here! You just missed the greatest thing I've seen this week...Jeremy got lit and went up and rapped!" She grabbed her phone to pull up a video she took of the inebriated man. Waverly noticed that her sister was three sheets to the wind and squeezed Nicole's hand as they strolled over. 

The grainy video that Wynonna was playing from her phone was hard to decipher. The noise in the bar was loud but Waverly could make out a few lines of the song and recognized that the song Jeremy attempted to rap was Drake's "Hotline Bling." 

Wynonna giggled, "It's your song, Haught-line Bling." The eldest Earp put the emphasis on the redhead's last name as she cackled to herself. 

Waverly was unimpressed by her sister's antics and rolled her eyes towards Nicole. The two women ordered a pitcher of beer and saddled up to the bar as Rosita brought them two chilled mugs. 

As Waverly poured the beers, she looked over at her date. "Sorry Nic, I didn't know that the gang would all be here."

"It's ok, Waves. It's nice to see everyone again." Nicole genuinely didn't mind. She figured she would be able to fit seamlessly in with the group, considering most of their inhibitions were lowered. Well, everyone except Dolls. The stoic man was sitting on the other side of Wynonna, drinking coffee out of a black mug with a huge 'X' on it.

Wynonna looked to the two women, "Haught Tamale, what're you gonna sing?" She wiggled her eyebrows and nodded her head to the stage.

Nicole quickly blushed and responded, "Nobody in here wants me to sing. I'd drive people out with my voice."

Waverly grabbed the redhead's thigh and rubbed gentle patterns to comfort the taller woman. "I wouldn't mind hearing you sing." Her lips curled into a smirk at the idea. "I know! We can do it together. Let's pick a song, babe." 

"Waves, no. I swear, I'm not drunk enough for karaoke." Nicole pleaded. 

"We can fix that. Rosita! 6 shots of Alberta Rye!" Wynonna intervened. 

Waverly leaned into Nicole and whispered in her ear, "Remember our bet? You do this for me, and I'll do something for you." Waverly nipped the skin under Nicole's ear with her teeth. 

Rosita returned with the shots, two for each Earp sister and Nicole. Nicole let out a defeated sigh. How could she say no to Waverly? "Ok. But we are taking these first. And I get to pick the song." The redhead lifted up the first shot glass and clinked it against Waverly's.

Waverly let out a squeal of excitement and clapped her hands together quickly. Adorable. Nicole had never seen anyone as adorable as the woman sitting next to her. 

After they took their shots, Nicole looked through the songbook seeing an old favorite that wouldn't require too much talent to perform. She settled on it, telling the DJ their selection. They waited for a few other people to perform before their names were called and the two women made their way to the stage holding hands.

Waverly squeezed Nicole's hand as she reached for the microphone and whispered in Nicole's ear. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take the first verse and we can alternate." She gave the taller woman a quick peck on the cheek before the music started playing and the monitor read "I Walk the Line" by Johnny Cash. The lyrics appeared on the screen and before she knew it, Nicole was hearing the most angelic voice croon the country classic.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line"

Nicole shakily grabbed the microphone from Waverly's hand. She looked into hazel eyes that were staring back at her as she began to sing.

"I find it very very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day's through  
Yes I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line."

Waverly smiled up at the redhead and took the microphone. She rubbed Nicole's back with her free hand, trying to provide comfort to her nervous date. 

"As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line"

She gave the taller woman a quick peck on the cheek as she handed over the microphone once more. Nicole blushed as she continued.

"You got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line"

The redhead held the microphone low enough so they both could sing the last part.

"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line"

Their group of friends and other patrons of the bar cheered for the girls as Waverly wrapped Nicole in a hug and brought their lips together. It was a short kiss as Nicole placed the microphone back on the stand. The two women made their way back to their friends with Nicole's arm draped around Waverly's shoulder. The brunette brought her hand up to her shoulder and interlocked fingers with the redhead. Nicole tried to conceal the redness on her face.

There was one set of hands that kept clapping and they heard someone approach them. Champ Hardy appeared to be in his usual drunken stupor, as he stumbled up to the women. "Wow, good job, Waverly. Way to prove you'd open your legs for anyone who glances at you, even this dyke." 

Nicole felt her body stiffen and her jaw clench. She put her body in between Waverly and the man whom she didn't know. "First off, who the hell are you? Secondly, apologize to Waverly before my fist introduces your face to the floor."

Wynonna and Dolls were taking in the interaction, ready to jump in if need be. Wynonna voiced her approval when she whispered, "Ok, I like this one."

"I'm Champ, Waverly's boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend." Waverly interrupted. "Get it through your thick skull, fuckwad, WE ARE NOT TOGETHER. I DUMPED YOU." Waverly's voice became more aggressive as she continued.

"Whatever, Waverly. You know it's only a matter of time before you'll want me back. You really think this ginger lesbo can satisfy you? Dream on." Champ slurred.

Nicole had enough. She clenched her fist, pulled back and delivered a killer right hook to Champ's jaw. As he fell to the ground, Nicole leaned over him and grabbed his shirt collar. "Listen here, shitbrick. Waverly does not belong to you. She doesn't belong to anyone. Now, I asked you nicely to apologize to the woman, but you refused. Now I'm demanding it. If you don't, I will personally drag you out of this place and make sure you're barred for life." She pushed him back down to the ground before muttering, "Little bitch."

Hearing the commotion, Shorty came out from the office. He picked up Champ and pushed him out the door. Dolls helped escort him, more aggressive than usual. 

When Nicole snapped out of the moment and came back to reality, she noticed both Earp sisters staring at her slack jawed. 

"Haught-pocket, forget Jeremy's karaoke performance...THAT was the best thing I've seen this week!" Wynonna exclaimed.

Nicole's eyes met Waverly's. The hazel eyes staring back at her were hooded, and the shorter woman was short of breath. She quickly wrapped Nicole up in her arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Waverly's tongue slipped out of her mouth and into Nicole's with a sense of urgency. As the two broke their kiss to get some air, neither of them wanted to part. They stood there with their mouths barely apart, breathing in the same hot air. Waverly pulled Nicole's mouth to hers and as she ghosted the redhead's lips she gasped, "Upstairs. Now."


	15. What Gets You Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and more smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this one. I know I promised a few of you that I'd have this posted earlier, but I wanted to make sure it was good. Sorry if you find any mistakes, I'm posting this right before I go to bed so I'm a bit tired. 
> 
> While I was proofreading this chapter I may or may not have had to take a break for a cold shower and cigarette. That being said. I'm new to all this and writing smut is challenging...let me know what you think?  
> \---------------------------------

The only lighting in the studio apartment came from a small table lamp positioned on a desk by the window. The low light offered a certain sensuality that this moment called for, and Waverly made a mental note to remember that for future reference. 

Waverly slammed Nicole's body against the closed apartment door as she jumped up to catch the redhead's lips. She was insatiable as she pressed her kiss-swollen lips against Nicole's. Both women's tongues danced around in a beautiful tango like they have been doing this for years. Waverly pulled back, making eye contact with Nicole as she started unbuttoning the other woman's flannel. 

Nicole looked back into hungry eyes and dropped her mouth to Waverly's neck. She kissed up the slender column, grazing her teeth until she got to the shorter woman's ear. Breathing hot, she whispered, "Waves, are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." She pulled back to look in the other woman's eyes again. 

Waverly had just finished unbuttoning Nicole's flannel and aggressively pulled the sleeves down long, muscular arms before the garment hit the hardwood floor. "I've never been more positive. I want you, Nicole. But more importantly, I need you." 

"Yeah?" Nicole sighed heavily, trying her hardest to catch her breath. She was pretty sure Waverly just knocked the wind out of her with her words.

"Yeah." Waverly started to trace Nicole's collarbone with her fingers. "I mean, if you're not ready we can stop. However, nobody has ever fought for my honor like that before. It was so goddamn sexy." She punctuated every word in the last sentence with kisses to Nicole's exposed collarbone, sinking her teeth into pale skin after the last kiss. 

Nicole let out a throaty moan at the sensation of the bite. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to try and stifle the sound, lifting her head up to the ceiling.

"Aw, baby. Don't do that. I wanna hear you." Waverly pleaded, leaving another bite on the opposite side of her chest.

Nicole moaned once more. "Shit, Waves. Of course I want you. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you." Nicole brought her eyes back down to Waverly's, stroking her nimble fingers through chestnut colored hair. Looking into the other woman's eyes, she suddenly felt vulnerable. "But..." she casted her eyes down to the ground. "But Waves, I'm a fucking mess right now. My life is a joke. You're the only good thing going for me and I don't deserve you." Tears started to cloud her brown eyes, but they didn't fall.

Waverly lifted Nicole's head up, making the redhead look at her. "Nicole, baby, I don't care. Your problems don't define you. You are the most caring, beautiful soul I've ever met. THAT'S why I want you. You've look past some of my own shit. Still, you haven't judged me. Hell, you just knocked my ex out. See what I used to put up with?" 

The last sentence drew a sheepish laugh and a slight eye roll from the redhead. 

"Whatever problems you're dealing with, you don't have to face them alone." Waverly finished, adding a delicate kiss to Nicole's cheek.

Nicole unleashed a dimpled grin as she shook her head. "Waverly Earp, where have you been all my life?" 

"In Purgatory, waiting to meet this incredible woman named Nicole Haught." Waverly quipped. This earned a chuckle from the taller woman. 

Nicole shook her head after realizing that Waverly eased her doubts. "Now," she leaned into Waverly as she pressed their foreheads together, "where were we?" 

Nicole opened her mouth to draw her tongue out and tenderly entered Waverly's. She ran her hands across Waverly's back, fingers working their way under the seam of the shorter woman's crop top. As if it were a choreographed dance, the pair broke their kiss long enough for Nicole to effortlessly pull the shirt off in one swift motion. Their lips crashed back together, hungrier, with the loss of clothing. 

Waverly spun Nicole around and started backing the taller woman up until her legs were pressed against the foot of her bed. Nicole gripped onto Waverly's waist as she lowered herself to sit on the bed, all the while not breaking their kiss. Waverly straddled Nicole's legs as she worked her hands up the back of the other woman's t-shirt. Breaking their kiss once more, Waverly pulled the shirt over Nicole's head and ran her fingers through disheveled hair. She sat up in the redhead's lap to take in the sight before her. Waverly had never seen anyone look more beautiful. 

The brunette slowly ran her fingers over the fabric of Nicole's dark green laced bralette, making her shutter when fingertips ran over clothed nipples. Lowering her head to Nicole's ample left breast, she pressed a delicate kiss to soft, pale skin. She repeated the action on the right breast before trailing her tongue to where the two peaks pushed together. Reaching the other woman's back, she slipped the clasp in between her fingers. "Mind if I take this off?" 

Nicole felt a rush of arousal starting to pool around her center as Waverly's seductive voice rang in her ears. She nodded her consent before adding a quiet, "Please, Waves." 

Waverly smiled as she unfastened the garment and once again pressed her mouth to the soft skin of Nicole's breast. As the bralette fell around them, Waverly was greeted with supple pink peaks, hardening at the touch. She wrapped her lips around Nicole's right nipple, swirling it around her tongue and earning a groan of satisfaction from her lover. 

Nicole pulled at Waverly's hair as the brunette released the right nipple and took the left one in her mouth. She slowly released the other woman's hair and worked her hands down to Waverly's bra clasp. Pausing with hesitation, she waited until she felt Waverly nod against her to remove the pesky undergarment. Waverly lifted her head up so Nicole could touch her. With Waverly's chest uncovered, Nicole quickly moved her mouth to take in every inch that she could. Her tongue slid along salty skin. She ran her fingers up to play with the other woman's nipples as she sunk her teeth into the flesh of her breast, quickly soothing the bite with her tongue. Waverly gasped at the sensation, digging her fingernails into the redhead's back. After releasing a long breath, Nicole asked, "What do you want, baby?" 

Waverly shook her head and nestled her face into the crook of Nicole's neck before replying, "To get you off." With that, the brunette bit into Nicole's neck, surely leaving a mark. She moved her fingers down the other woman's bare chest and taut abs, finally unbuttoning menacing black skinny jeans. Waverly got up from Nicole's lap, causing a small whine to be released from the other woman. The brunette smiled as she bent down and quickly removed her shoes as well as Nicole's. Once again hovering over Nicole, she pulled at the denim fabric while Nicole lifted her hips to assist with the removal. When the pants were around her ankles, Nicole helped by kicking them off. 

While she was still standing, Waverly unbuttoned her pants. Nicole laced her fingers through the other woman's belt loops and pulled the jeans down with a sense of urgency. Nicole looked Waverly up and down. She put her fingers on the waistband of Waverly's underwear and smirked, "These are cute." 

Waverly looked down to notice she was wearing her lucky underwear, the hipsters with unicorns and rainbows emblazoned in a haphazard pattern. She ran her hand through her hair before she responded with a laugh, "Yeah, this is my lucky pair of underwear."

"Feeling lucky?" Nicole teased with a raised eyebrow.

Waverly bit her bottom lip to suppress a huge grin. Climbing back into Nicole's lap she whispered, "The luckiest." She closed the distance between them and carefully laid Nicole down on the mattress. Waverly's tongue trailed down the center of Nicole's chest and she punctuated the movement by nipping right below the redhead's belly button. She glanced up as her hands trailed to pert nipples, "You good, baby?" Waverly looked up into blown pupils, satisfied with how undone Nicole already seemed. 

"God, yes Waves." Nicole responded as she closed her eyes and gripped the other woman's hair. Waverly made her way in between Nicole's thighs, the scent of her arousal wafting in the brunette's nostrils. Slowly, Waverly began applying slow, open mouth kisses to Nicole's thighs, neglecting the spot she needed attention the most. Finally, Waverly reached Nicole's matching dark green panties and kissed her center through the fabric. The mild sensation elicited a moan from the redhead as she unconsciously jerked towards Waverly's mouth.

Waverly hooked her slender fingers on the seam of the undergarment, pulling it down with care. Once free of the underwear, Waverly let a huge grin creep across her face as she took in her view. Nicole propped her feet up on the bed, in order to give her lover an intoxicating visual. Her clitoris was throbbing and her folds were visibly slick. 

"Oh baby." Waverly moaned as she inserted the tips of her index and middle fingers. She quickly withdrew her fingers and crawled up Nicole's body. Straddling the redhead's hips, she made sure she had Nicole's undivided attention. She slowly drew the two fingers to her mouth, taking in Nicole's sweet but mildly salty favor. "Mhmmmm." She lowered her mouth to the other woman's ear before seductively whispering, "You taste so fucking good."

Nicole's body writhed at Waverly's words. Waverly trailed her right hand down Nicole's abs, causing goosebumps to rise. She slowly ghosted her fingers over neatly trimmed red curls and caressed Nicole's clit in a slow circular motion.  
Nicole began to pant at the contact and Waverly slowly kissed her way down the redhead's body once more until her mouth relieved her fingers and took in Nicole's clit. Her fingers trailed a little further and played with the entrance to Nicole's center. She slowly thrusted two fingers into Nicole's slick opening, curling her fingers as her knuckles met slickness.

Nicole let out a guttural moan, letting Waverly know how much she was enjoying her efforts. After a few more thrusts, Waverly picked up the pace and sucked on the redhead's clit as her fingers curled to find Nicole's g-spot. Nicole bucked her hips towards Waverly's face, craving more. The fingers of her left hand made their way up to Nicole's breast, gripping and pinching her nipple before descending to hold the redhead's hips in place.

"Baby, I'm gon- I'm gonna come." Nicole warned in between moans. With one more sharp thrust, Waverly's mouth and fingers were covered in Nicole's juices. Nicole threw her arm over her eyes trying to catch her breath. "Fuck, Waves." She managed to utter in between hitched breaths. 

Waverly kept her fingers in Nicole until her lover came back down from her orgasm. Nicole loved the feeling of having Waverly inside of her. She felt complete. Once Nicole came to, Waverly removed her fingers before placing a delicate kiss to Nicole's entrance. She licked the mess off of her lips and fingers before laying down flat on the redhead. The added weight of Waverly's body on hers provided Nicole with wonderful comfort.

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, bringing the woman impossibly closer. "You are incredible."

Waverly chuckled and tilted her head down at the redhead's words. "I think that's the orgasm talking."

Nicole cupped Waverly's cheek to look into hazel eyes. "No, Waverly. I mean, yes, that was mind blowing and earth-shattering all rolled into one, but I mean what I said. My hands have held a lot of things in my life, but you are by far the best. The competition isn't even close." She curved her neck to capture Waverly's lips in a tender kiss. "Do you not know how amazing you are?" 

Waverly blushed. Tears started to form behind her eyes and one single tear rolled down her cheek. "Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before."

Nicole reached up, wiping the tear away with the pad of her thumb. She sympathized with her lover and made it her goal to show Waverly how she should be cared for. "Well that's a damn shame. You must've been dating too many shitheads because I would not let a day go by without letting you know how special you are."

Waverly smiled as she drew Nicole's lips in for a soft kiss. Nicole could taste herself on her own lips as Waverly's tongue lingered. Without fully breaking the kiss, Nicole continued, "I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel. I wanna give every part of you the attention it deserves. Will you let me show you how much I appreciate you?" Nicole moved her hands up and down Waverly's sides, caressing every dip, every curve, every perfect imperfection. 

Waverly nodded enthusiastically, drawing a quiet laugh from the redhead. Nicole started placing slow, sensual kisses to Waverly's face before connecting their mouths. She carefully rolled Waverly over so her lover's back was on the mattress while their lips never parted. Nicole put her thigh between Waverly's legs and pressed into her, giving the brunette just a little bit of friction. She slowly moved back and forth making Waverly tremble beneath her. Nicole's fingers traced Waverly's abdomen and dipped beneath her underwear, slowly peeling the fabric down the shorter woman's legs. Once she was completely bare, Nicole kept her promise, kissing every inch of Waverly's stomach on her way down. Her nose met trimmed curls and she flattened her tongue to apply one swift but firm lick from Waverly's entrance up to her clit.

Moaning at the contact, Waverly threw her hands up and gripped the brass bars of her headboard until her knuckles went white. She arched her center up as Nicole kept applying sultry kisses to her dripping folds. Nicole let out a series of quiet moans, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Waverly. She grazed her teeth on the shorter woman's clit before closing her lips over the throbbing bud. Nicole twisted her long fingers like a corkscrew and thrusted into Waverly's smoldering center. Flicking her wrist as she brought her fingers in and out made Waverly quiver. The redhead used her left hand to drape Waverly's leg over her shoulder, providing a different angle and a series of new sensations. 

After thrusting into her lover a few more times, Nicole could tell that Waverly was on the precipice of an orgasm. She softly unhooked Waverly's leg from her shoulder and put her thumb of her right hand on Waverly's clit to replace her mouth. Nicole slowly made her way back up to her lover's mouth, kissing a trail up her abs, only stopping to pay attention to hard, perky nipples. Once she was face to face with Waverly, Nicole ghosted her mouth over the brunette's as she moaned in satisfaction. Heated breath filled the short distance between their open lips. 

With one more thrust, Waverly came undone, letting out a guttural moan partially caught by Nicole's mouth. Waverly released one hand from the headboard and slapped the wall behind her. "Fuck! Yes, baby!" 

Nicole's hand was suddenly drenched with Waverly's satisfaction as it flowed out of her heated sex. She kept stroking Waverly's folds, coaxing her down from her high. Once Waverly caught her breath, Nicole removed her fingers. Her fingers made their way to Waverly's clitoris, continually rubbing in a circular motion. 

Waverly's breath hitched once more as she was being brought to another high. She kissed Nicole's lips passionately as she brought her hips into a slow grind. Waverly dug her fingernails deep into Nicole's back and brought the other woman's shoulder to her mouth, biting down as she grew closer. It didn't take her long to come undone once more. When she felt her second release, her grip on Nicole's back loosened. She gasped for air and brought a hand up to her head, running fingers through her hair. Nicole let her body completely fall on top of Waverly as they both tried to recover. 

When Waverly finally caught her breath, she let out a sly grin. "Best first date ever." She littered Nicole's cheek with quick pecks before looking into lustful brown eyes. Nicole laughed and agreed as she rolled off to Waverly's side, not wanting to let go of the other woman. 

They laid in the bed intertwined for awhile before Waverly shyly looked at Nicole. "Baby, will you stay with me tonight?" 

Nicole reached out to interlace their fingers before bringing their hands to her mouth. She gave Waverly's knuckles a quick kiss and offered a dimpled grin before replying. "Absolutely. There is nowhere else I'd rather be." 

Waverly smiled back unable to contain her excitement. "What do you say we get cleaned up? I can call downstairs and have the guys in the kitchen make us a pizza...I make them keep vegan cheese in stock for me. It'll be ready by the time we get out of the shower."

"Sounds perfect." Nicole responded. 

"Amazeballs. Why don't you go get the shower started. I'll call the order in and meet you in there." Waverly winked as Nicole reluctantly parted from the other woman. 

As she stood up from the bed, Nicole leaned down and kissed Waverly's cheek. "Don't take too long, Earp, or I'll start to miss you." Waverly grabbed onto Nicole's necklace, bringing their mouths together in a short but passionate kiss. The taller woman made her way to the bathroom, strutting seductively. Waverly took in the view with her bottom lip drawn between her teeth. She quickly got out her phone to call in the order before heading to meet her lover in the steamy bathroom.


	16. Let's Compare Scars, I'll Tell You Whose Is Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some Wayhaught fluff, a tiny bit of smut and a glimpse into Waverly's past.  
> \--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting too often? I swear I have a life but I also have insomnia. I guess you all can profit from my inability to sleep as these chapters get longer. Also, I'm planning on going to a meditation retreat for my birthday this weekend so I will be without my phone. I'll try and have one more update for you all before I leave.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments. I know I suck at replying but I really do appreciate the support. ❤️  
> \---------------------------

Nicole let the hot water rush over her head from above. She was undeniably happy and caught in a daze. Dropping her head down to let the stream of water hit her neck, she closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on the shower wall. Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice her lover's presence until two arms wrapped around her from behind. Eager hands slowly made their way up to the taller woman's breast.

Waverly looked at the bite mark she left on Nicole's shoulder and slowly brought a finger to trace over the purple blemish. She pressed herself up to whisper in Nicole's ear, "I guess I was a little rougher than I anticipated. I'm sorry, Nic."

Nicole smiled as she gripped the hand still on her chest. She spun around, and pulled her lover under the cascade of water. Running her fingers through Waverly's newly wet hair, she leaned forward to reply, "I never want to hear you apologize for wanting me and proving it." She cupped Waverly's cheeks with both hands and placed a lingering kiss on pink lips. She broke the kiss to look down at Waverly's legs. "Plus, it seems like I got a bit carried away too." The redhead nodded down to the purple bruises forming on the inside of Waverly's thighs. 

The two women stood under the water, shampooing each other's hair and applying body wash to every visible crevice. They took their time as they snuck kisses. Eventually the hot water gave out and the pair decided to dry off.

Waverly walked over to her dresser and pulled out two oversized t-shirts for them to sleep in. She slid on a pair of sweatpants and told Nicole to make herself at home while she went downstairs to get their pizza. Nicole sat up against the headboard, lounging in the oversized t-shirt and her underwear she found discarded on the floor. She had her red hair wrapped up in a towel to dry. Waverly looked over at the other woman and couldn't help but think how this didn't feel awkward at all. It felt right.

As Waverly closed the door, Nicole quickly texted her parents to tell them that they decided to stay in Calgary for the night. She shut her phone off and set it back on the table. Nicole looked around the room, finally taking time to notice her surroundings. She smiled as she glanced over at little knick-knacks on the shelf and a very impressive bookcase. She could tell that Waverly was meticulous when it came to home decor. The redhead decided that she definitely felt comfortable there. 

Walking down the stairs to retrieve the pizza, Waverly was met with a few familiar faces. The doors have been locked and Rosita and Gus were cleaning up the bar while Wynonna and Dolls sat at the bar rail. Wynonna was finishing her whiskey, as Dolls played a game on his phone. 

"Hey baby girl." Wynonna slurred. "Just a word of advice, next time before you get 'Haught and bothered' please have pity on us poor souls and remember how thin the walls are in this old building. Might I suggest investing in a gag for the next time?" The eldest Earp threw back what was left in her glass before placing money down on the bar.

Waverly's face turned bright red at the realization that the whole bar could hear her climax. "Shit. You all heard that?" She felt a little embarrassed, but a smile still spread across her face at the thought of what had transpired no more than a half hour ago. 

Wynonna staggered up to her little sister and threw her arm around her shoulder. "Oh yeah!" She then leaned in to whisper, "But I'm happy for you. It's about time you got some. And with a smoking hot redhead no less." Wynonna winked at her sister before going back over to Dolls. "Tell Haught-stuff I said well done." 

Wynonna and Dolls said their goodbyes and headed home. Rosita brought over Waverly's pizza and took her payment before giving the brunette a pat on the shoulder. "Don't keep her waiting, now." With that, Waverly ran back up the stairs, locking the door behind her. 

She placed the pizza on the bed as she went to grab napkins and paper plates. As she filled glasses of water for her and Nicole, she started to speak. "Hey babe. Don't freak out, but apparently the whole bar heard our romp up here earlier."

Nicole's eyes went wide as she flipped open the pizza box. She buried her head in her hands and responded, "Oh god, kill me now. Even Gus heard? I'll never be able to look her in the eyes again!" 

Waverly let out a slight chuckle as she placed the glasses on her bedside table. She grabbed Nicole's arms and placed them around her hips as she sat down in the redhead's lap. 

"It's so not funny!" Nicole's embarrassment was drawn on her face as wrinkles popped on her forehead. 

"Baby, at least she knows you can satisfy me." Waverly placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, straightening out the wrinkles.

"Not helping! She's gonna kill me." Nicole ran an anxious hand up Waverly's forearm.

"No she's not. We might get a little teasing from Wyn, but everyone else won't say a word. Come on, let's eat before the pizza gets cold." Waverly got up off of Nicole's lap and took her place resting into the redhead's side. She grabbed a slice and placed it on her paper plate. The two definitely worked up an appetite and the pizza was hitting the spot. 

"Do you watch Parks and Recreation?" Waverly asked as she grabbed for her tv remote.

"It's one of my favorites." Nicole smiled at the other woman in between bites. 

Waverly flipped the tv to Netflix and continued the next episode in here queue. The two sat in comfortable silence, stealing glances every time the other would giggle at the show. Nicole put her arm around Waverly's shoulder and dragged the brunette closer. Halfway through the episode, Waverly stopped watching and instead watched the redhead as she inconspicuously picked the mushrooms off her pizza.

"Ah, I found your one flaw, baby. You don't like mushrooms?" She picked up the discarded mushrooms and added them to her own plate.

Nicole wrinkled her nose in disgust causing Waverly to laugh. "I never have. I'm sorry, I swear I'm not that picky. I just can't eat them." 

"No need to apologize, Nic. I'll always eat your mushrooms." Waverly wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. With that, Nicole turned to steal a kiss. The two women put their plates down and deepened the kiss, allowing the tv to become static noise to fill the room. 

After a heated makeout session, the pair succumbed to their fatigue. Waverly took the leftover pizza to the refrigerator as Nicole hung up the towel that was wrapped on her head. Waverly walked to the linen closet and grabbed a stack of extra blankets.

Nicole laughed as she took the stack from her lover's arms. "Don't laugh, I get cold easily." Waverly feigned offense.

"Baby, you really need four blankets?" Waverly playfully slapped Nicole's arm. 

"I'll have you know it's usually four blankets and a bonus blanket." Waverly replied.

"No bonus blanket tonight?" Nicole asked as she placed the blankets on the bed and wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

"Tonight, YOU'RE my bonus blanket." Waverly reached up to press a searing kiss to Nicole's swollen lips. 

"Ah, so that's why you asked me to stay. You just want to use me for my body heat." Nicole joked in between kisses.

Waverly smirked suggestively, "I'd like to use you for more than that." She reached under Nicole's shirt and ran her fingers over the taller woman's abdomen before bringing her down into one more kiss.

The two added the extra blankets to the bed and climbed under the covers. Waverly set the sleep button for the tv so they could fall asleep with some noise in the background. Nicole reached over to turn off the lamp. Soon the television was the only source of light illuminating the room. The two fell asleep intertwined and in a state of bliss.

\---------------------------

Waverly stirred awake when she felt warm lips pressing against her neck. Nicole's hand was drawing patterns on Waverly's abs underneath her shirt.

"Mhmmmm...good morning to you too." Waverly turned onto her back and pulled Nicole by her neck so they could lock lips. 

"Good morning, beautiful. Do you work today?" Nicole pressed a kiss to Waverly's neck as her hand worked its way up to the brunette's breasts. 

Waverly moaned at the touch. "Not until later today. You?" She slipped her hand down the back of Nicole's underwear, grabbing a handful of the redhead's ass.

"Nope. I make my own schedule with the whole line cleaning thing and I'm done for the month. Luckily, I always have Wednesdays off at Whiskey Business." Nicole enveloped Waverly's earlobe between her lips. 

As the other woman nibbled on her earlobe, Waverly could feel her center starting to throb. She moaned quietly as she brought her hand to the front of Nicole's underwear and pulled the fabric down, lightly grazing red curls with her fingertips. "What do you say to round 2, Haught?" 

The two women stripped off their shirts and underwear slowly. The urgency from the night before had worn off. They both wanted to take their time. Nicole especially liked the view of Waverly coming undone beneath her as the morning sun came through the curtains, filtering the shorter woman's sweat glistened body. 

As Waverly finished between Nicole's legs, she applied a tender kiss to both knee caps. The brunette noticed a visible scar on the redhead's left knee. She soothed her tongue over the mark before asking, "What's this from?" 

Nicole looked down as she caught her breath. She ran her fingers through brunette curls as Waverly propped her head on her knee. "When I was little I watched a lot of 'Rocket Power' on Nickelodeon. Those cartoon kids made skateboarding look so simple. That's my battle wound from the summer I tried to drop into a half pipe without getting the basics down first. 6 stitches." 

Waverly smiled, "Well, chicks dig scars. At least I do." She made her way back up to Nicole, placing her head on the other woman's shoulder and interlacing their fingers. 

"Good to know." Nicole placed a chaste kiss on Waverly's lips. She drew patterns on her lover's arm before noticing a pretty sizable scar. "What's this one from?"

Tears formed behind Waverly's eyes and she got drawn into a dark memory from her past. She was brought back from the memory moments later when she felt Nicole's hand pull her face towards her. "Baby, what's wrong?" Nicole's voice was filled with concern, but she tried to remain calm for Waverly.

Waverly bit the inside of her mouth, trying to push back the tears she knew were coming. She took a deep exhale before speaking. "It's fucked up, really. I don't want to scare you off." A few tears escaped her hazel eyes and she quickly reached up her hand to wipe them but was met with Nicole's lips, kissing the tears away.

"Nothing you could say will scare me off, Waves. I'm here for you. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

With Nicole's words, Waverly could feel her walls she'd put in place to keep herself guarded crumbling down. She allowed herself to be vulnerable. "You're the only person I've ever wanted to tell. To let in." She gave Nicole a peck on the cheek before continuing.

"My childhood wasn't the quintessential upbringing like most of the kids growing up in Purgatory." Nicole kissed Waverly's temple as she talked. "My mom left us when I was only four years old and my dad was the town drunk. He would drink himself into oblivion on a daily basis. Ward was an abusive drunk too. He would always tell me I was the reason mama left, that I wasn't even an Earp. Daddy never remembered my birthday. It's like I didn't even exist to him." 

Nicole reached her thumb out to wipe away new tears. "Wynonna and I had an older sister, Willa. She was daddy's pride and joy. Not long after mama left, Willa was killed by a drunk driver while she rode her bike home from school. Instead of turning away from the bottle, my dad started drinking more. He would hit me and Wynonna." Waverly stopped talking to stifle her sobs.

The redhead gripped onto Waverly tighter, giving the shorter woman the courage to continue. "One night after a particularly brutal beating, Wynonna and I decided to make a run for our aunt and uncle's house. It was so terrible, Nicole. He pushed us both into the staircase. I had these bruises around my neck because he tried to choke me when I screamed for help. He grabbed a broken bottle and pressed it into my arm saying he'd kill me if I said anything to anyone. The glass cut into my skin and left this mark." She pointed to her scar. Nicole ran a comforting hand up and down Waverly's arm.

"Luckily, while he was busy threatening me, Wynonna found the courage to pick up his shotgun. She shot him in the leg and then used the butt of the gun to knock him out. She wrapped a shirt around my wound. We grabbed our coats and ran five miles into the woods to Gus and Curtis's house. We woke them up with our panicked knocking. Gus's face turned white as she saw all the blood dripping from my arm. She took us inside to assess our injuries before deciding we needed to go to the hospital. She drove us there while Curtis called the cops and headed to the homestead to wait for them. Soon after, daddy was put in jail and we were able to stay with Gus and Curtis."

When she felt like Waverly was finished, Nicole pulled Waverly into a tight hug. As their bodies pressed against each other, Nicole whispered in her lover's ear. "Oh my god, Waves. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Nicole was at a loss for words. How could someone as positive as Waverly have such a dark past? 

"You don't have to feel sorry, baby. It's just something that happened. I don't really think about it too much anymore. Every once in awhile I'll have a nightmare about that night, but it hasn't happened in a long time. Wynonna didn't deal with it the best. She acted out and was labeled the town pariah throughout school. I would just do whatever I could to make people in this town like me. I didn't want sympathy from anyone, so I put on this bubbly facade and pretended everything was ok."

"It's perfectly fine to not be ok sometimes. You don't always have to be strong. We can face these things together. The good and the bad." Nicole stroked Waverly's cheek as the brunette pressed into the touch. 

"You'd do that for me?" Waverly asked in a timid voice as she looked up into deep brown eyes.

"I'd do a lot of things for you." Nicole replied honestly. Waverly brought Nicole's lips to hers at the promise. Nicole broke the kiss to add with a raised eyebrow, "I'd also do a lot of things TO you." Waverly laughed as she rolled over to straddle Nicole. 

Waverly interlaced her fingers with Nicole's and raised the other woman's arms in the air. "Way to kill the mood, baby. She descended down to Nicole's neck and applied a series of open mouth kisses before continuing, "Well, Romeo, I'm gonna hop in the shower. Help yourself to whatever's in the refrigerator and cabinets." Waverly dismounted the redhead but Nicole grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto the bed for one more kiss. 

Nicole watched the brunette walk towards the bathroom. As Waverly disappeared into the other room, Nicole shook her head and told herself, "You've got it bad, Haught."


	17. You're Very Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole makes breakfast. Wayhaught runs errands, and they can't keep their hands to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess once you start writing smut it's difficult to stop. Here's a quick little post for you all before I disappear for the weekend. Hope you all have a good one!

When Nicole heard the water running in the bathroom, she got out of bed and put on her clothes from the previous night. She made her way to the kitchen so she could whip up a quick breakfast for the two of them. Upon opening the refrigerator, Nicole found and abundance of vegetables and tofu. After surveying the ingredients, she decided to make tofu scrambles. She searched around the small kitchen until she found a pan, instantly sautéing the vegetables, tofu and random spices she found in the cupboard. By the time Waverly emerged from the bathroom in her robe, Nicole had their breakfast set out on the small table accompanied by two cups of coffee. 

Taking in the sight of Nicole moving effortlessly around the kitchen, Waverly decided to make her presence known. "What's all this?" She asked as she waved her hand towards the table. 

"Breakfast..." Nicole looked confused, quickly wondering if she overstepped. 

"You did all this for me?" Waverly asked shyly, dipping her head down in awe.

"Waves, it's nothing. Just a quick breakfast. I think we both should refuel." Nicole winked as she reached for Waverly's hand, leading the brunette to the table.

"It smells delicious! You're a woman of many talents, baby." Waverly leaned up to place a quick peck on Nicole's cheek before sitting down. The two sat in relative silence as they ate their breakfast. Every once in awhile Waverly would moan in approval as she put a forkful in her mouth. "Honestly babe, this is phenomenal! Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

Nicole let out a dimpled smile and blushed at the compliment. She shrugged her shoulders before answering. "All trial and error, I guess. Cooking has always been a type of therapy for me. It's very relaxing. I'm glad you like it."

"You can cook for me anytime." Waverly offered a flirty smile as she placed her free hand on top of Nicole's. "Do you have anything to do today? Or can you hang out until I have to go to work?"

"I'd love that." Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand before getting up to walk their dishes to the sink. She started to fill up the sink to wash the dishes. 

As the hot water filled the sink, Waverly walked behind Nicole and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. "And what do you think you're doing now?" Waverly's warm breath ghosted the back of Nicole's neck before she paced a few quick passionate kisses to soft skin. "I've always followed Gus's rule...the person who does the cooking doesn't clean up. The bathroom's open and I put out an extra toothbrush for you. Why don't I clean this while you freshen up?" Waverly stood on her tiptoes to give the redhead a peck on the cheek before pushing her away from the sink.

A few minutes passed and Waverly made her way to her dresser. She dropped her robe as she reached to find an outfit for the day. She didn't see Nicole watching her as the taller woman propped her arm up in the bathroom doorway, taking in the beautiful, nude brunette. 

"You know, this is a sight I could DEFINITELY get used to." Nicole blushed and shook her head, walking over to the chair by the dresser. Nicole sank into the chair and propped her head up on her arm, watching as Waverly swayed her hips walking towards the chair.

"Is that so?" Waverly wiggles her eyebrows as she straddled the other woman's thighs.

"Absolutely." Nicole exhaled as she felt the warmth and weight of the other woman. She ran her fingers up and down Waverly's sides, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Nicole leaned in towards Waverly and peppered open mouth kisses on her chest. "What do you want to do before you have to go to work?"

"Oh god, baby." Waverly moaned at the sensation. She started to grind her hips down on Nicole's thigh, creating a delicious friction. 

Nicole's right hand traveled down Waverly's shivering abs and started to tickle trimmed curls. Her fingers paused, waiting for Waverly's approval. "Waves? Have any errands you need to run before work?" Nicole asked nonchalantly, pretending she wasn't driving the other woman insane. 

Waverly nodded her head as she licked her lips. "Yeah. Gus asked me to stop at the grocery store before my shift." She arched her back as she ground her hips down once more.

Nicole thoroughly enjoyed how turned on Waverly became in a short amount of time. Deciding to tease her, Nicole slipped two fingers into Waverly's entrance, eliciting a throaty moan from the women above her. As Nicole pumped into Waverly's slick center, the brunette kept grinding her body up and down at an urgent pace. Nicole pushed herself up, cradling Waverly's back with her left arm and took the nipple in front of her between her lips. She rolled her tongue over the nipple and grazed it with her teeth before releasing it.

"Do you know how incredible you look right now? You look so extraordinary when you come undone. It's such a boost to my ego to see you like this for me." Nicole dug her fingernails into Waverly's back while her thrusts became rougher. It was obvious to her that Waverly was teetering on the cusp of an orgasm. 

"Because of you." Waverly corrected her between stifled breaths. She locked her hooded hazel eyes with Nicole's. 

"But I don't want you to come yet, baby." Nicole wasn't finished teasing Waverly. She drew her fingers out of her lover and gingerly kissed her on the shoulder. Bringing her fingers coated with Waverly's juices to her mouth, Nicole sucked them and rolled her eyes back at the taste. 

"Hey! Babe, that's not fair...you can't stop now." Waverly whined. 

Nicole smiled her dimpled shit-eating smirk and kissed Waverly. "I had to give you something to think about while you're at work later. Now, why don't you get dressed and I'll run to the coffee shop. We need to get a move on if we're going to be back from the store in time for your shift." Nicole winked as she stood up from the chair, delicately setting Waverly back down.

Waverly was at a loss for words. Her mouth was open in disbelief as she watched Nicole grab her coat and head out the door. Alone, she let out a disgruntled sigh. "Well, fuck."   
\---------------------------------

Waverly hopped in the Jeep and Nicole handed her a cup of coffee. They drove in silence to the grocery store. Nicole smiled, looking over at Waverly and seeing the frustration on the smaller woman's face. Waverly kept repositioning herself in the seat, trying to stifle the unsatisfied arousal between her legs. 

"You ok, babe?" Nicole asked as she took a sip of her Americano.

"No." Waverly was short with her, clearly agitated. "You're very rude." 

Nicole laughed, "I'm sorry, dear. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget about me."

"Now I'm thinking I might have to!" Waverly teased in a serious, quiet tone. She knew she wouldn't be able to forget about the other woman even if she tried. 

"Well we can't have that." Nicole responded nonchalantly as she pulled into a parking space. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Don't bother, I'll take care of it myself." Waverly squeezed her hand between her thighs. 

Seeing the sudden movement, Nicole grabbed Waverly's arm. "Don't you dare." Nicole unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to get closer to the brunette. She moved Waverly's arm from between her legs and placed her palm on the brunette's covered center. Nicole stoked her thumb up and down the denim material. "Is this what you want?" She whispered in Waverly's ear before kissing down the column of her neck.

"Fuck. Please Nic!" Waverly let out a loud moan at the friction. 

Nicole continued to smother Waverly's neck with kisses as she unbuttoned Waverly's jeans and slid her hand down. She was surprised when she didn't feel any underwear separating the jeans from Waverly's sex. "Waves, no underwear this morning?" 

Waverly turned her head to capture Nicole's lips before responding, "I can tease you too, baby." She pulled Nicole's bottom lip between her teeth, eliciting a moan as Nicole's fingers made their way through warm, slick folds. The brunette started to rock her hips up meet the long fingers causing her so much pleasure. "I'm almost there Nic-"

Right before Waverly hit her peak, there was a loud rapping on the car window. "Shit!" The pair screamed in out-of-breath unison. They hurried to try to cover up what they were doing and looked over to notice Wynonna standing on the outside of the door.

Waverly annoyingly rolled down the window. "What the fuck, Wyn!"

"Me what the fuck? You what the fuck, baby girl! You're seriously trying to get your kicks in the grocery store parking lot? In the daytime?" Wynonna looked over at the redhead who's face was now a shade of crimson. "Haught." 

"Why are you here? You're never up before noon." Waverly continued her interrogation as she finally caught her breath.

"Waves, it's Wednesday...as in Whiskey Wednesday. I had to stop and grab bottles before heading back home." She held up her paper bag containing the booze. "Not that I don't love your newfound sexual awakening, but please, try and keep it a bit more discreet."

"Everyday is whiskey day for you. Leave Wynonna!" Waverly replied angrily. 

"Fine. See you weirdos later." She gave Nicole a little salute and a wink, "Keep up the good work, Haught-shit." 

Nicole hid her head in her hands, utterly embarrassed by being caught. With a sigh, she said, "Come on, Waves. Let's go get what Gus needs."

Waverly was frowning after being deprived of her release twice in less than an hour. "My sister's a walking twat-swat."

Nicole wrinkled her nose, "That term's pretty gross."

"It's true though." Waverly whispered. "She totally killed the moment."

"Don't worry, baby. We'll have plenty more moments. That is, if you decide to forgive me for my teasing." Nicole tried to assess the situation.

"I forgive you." Waverly rolled her eyes and offered a shy smile before bringing her lips to Nicole's. "I guess it's time to shop." Waverly reluctantly pulled her lips away and opened the door. Before they walked into the store, Waverly checked to make sure her jeans were buttoned and she didn't look too disheveled. 

The two walked hand in hand through the aisles while Nicole carried the grocery basket. They gathered all the odds and ends that Gus sent them for and made their way to the checkout. Unfortunately, the only checkout lane that was open was being operated by Stephanie Jones, Waverly's former friend. The two used to be close before Waverly found out that Champ was constantly cheating on her with Stephanie.

Waverly's body stiffened, but she looked up at Nicole and realized how much better she treated her. Champ could never be any competition when it came to Nicole Haught. As a smile spread across her face, Waverly leaned up and captured Nicole's lips with hers. 

Stephanie stuck up her nose as she saw the two canoodling while waiting to be rang up. Never one to avoid confrontation, Stephanie decided to make her opinion known. "Moving on pretty soon from Champ I see." The blonde rolled her eyes. "He told me how you dumped him."

Waverly replied, not skipping a beat. "Well he was always a Grade A asshole so he deserved it. I moved onto bigger and better things. Have fun with Mr. 8 Seconds, Steph....he's all yours" she rolled her eyes as she dug through her purse for her debit card.

"Who's this?" The blonde snarled as she nodded in Nicole's direction and smacked the chewing gum in her mouth.

Waverly wrapped herself up in Nicole's arms. "This is my gir- Nicole." She blushed as she almost called Nicole her girlfriend. 

Nicole looked at Waverly with admiration before politely offering her hand for Stephanie to shake. She tried to pull away, but the blonde kept her hand in a firm grasp. "So you're the one she kicked Champ to the curb for." The blonde looked over at Waverly before continuing. "I hope she lets you down easy after she feels the exhaustion of being with an Earp." 

Waverly looked down at the ground while Nicole worked her way into Stephanie's field of vision. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk as if I'm not standing right here. I'd appreciate it more if you stopped trying to make my girlfriend feel like shit." Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly's waist and pulled her in close. Nicole fished her debit card out of her pocket and swiped it to pay for the groceries before Waverly had the chance. "Come on, Waves. Let's get out of here." She grabbed Waverly's hips and placed a loving kiss on Waverly's cheek. The brunette blushed at the contact. Nicole grabbed the bags and started toward the exit, turning around when she noticed Waverly was not next to her. 

"Well she just got more attractive. Let me know when you're done with this one, Waves. I wouldn't mind having a go with her." Stephanie handed Waverly the receipt.

Waverly grabbed the receipt from Stephanie's hand and pulled the blonde in closer so she could really hear her. With gritted teeth, Waverly placed a firm grasp on Stephanie's arm before speaking, "Step off, Steph. My girlfriend has standards and being a conniving bitch won't get you anywhere." She leaned back and offered her signature smile and wave, "Now, have a nice day."

Waverly walked to Nicole with a huge smile on her face. She grabbed the grocery bag out of the redhead's left hand and slipped her right hand down to replace it. Waverly waited until they got in the car to speak. "So, girlfriend, huh?" 

Nicole shyly glanced over. "I- I wanted to help get her off your case. There's no pressure or rush to put a label on whatever this is." She wagged her finger in between her and Waverly. "Sorry if I overstepped. I just- I really like you, Waverly."

Waverly had a devilish smirk spread across her face at Nicole's confession. She looked over at Nicole who was nervously looking down at her fingers. Waverly decided to catch the redhead off guard and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She pulled the redhead in, deepening the kiss, before breaking it. Waverly gingerly placed kisses all over Nicole's face before she leaned in to whisper in the redhead's ear. "Nicole Haught, will you be my girlfriend?"

Nicole blushed as she smiled her huge dimpled grin. "Of course, baby."


	18. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole helps out at Shorty's in more ways than one.  
> \----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! I am back and rejuvenated from a secluded weekend in the woods. It's just what my soul needed as I enter my 29th year of life. I stayed in a cabin without electricity or indoor plumbing, causing me to use kerosene lamps and an outhouse for the first time in my life. 
> 
> While I was alone, I meditated, took in the northern Michigan landscape and read the wonderful book "Big Magic" by Elizabeth Gilbert from cover to cover. I highly recommend the book if you need a little push to get the creative juices flowing. 
> 
> Luckily, my creative juices were flowing enough to be able to post this chapter today! Let me know what you think.   
> \-----------------------------

The two women arrived back at Shorty's at 11:45, just in time for Waverly to start her shift at noon. They walked hand in hand as Gus welcomed them in, grabbing the grocery bags.

"Sorry to break it to you Waves, but Dan called in sick so I'll have to be in the kitchen today. Think you'll be fine handling the lunch crowd on your own?" Gus started taking items out of the bag. 

"Last Wednesday was crazy because of the new half priced burger special during lunch. Rosita and I could barely handle it last week." Waverly recalled.

Eagerly, Nicole chimed in. "I could help in the kitchen, Gus. It's the least I could do. You left me a hefty tip at your Christmas party."

Gus pondered the idea silently.

"Gus, she's such an amazing cook!" Waverly boasted. She turned her attention to Nicole, "You good with working the grill and fryers, babe?"

"It's nothing I haven't done before." Nicole answered modestly.

"Then it's settled. I can float around and help both of you girls out." Gus said as she reached for a menu, handing it to Nicole. "Look this over and then I'll give you a rundown of where everything is in the kitchen. Like Waverly said, it'll probably mostly be burgers for the lunch rush. Thanks Nicole." Gus offered a smile.

"Anytime." Nicole replied as the older woman headed toward the kitchen.

"Now we'll really get to see those chef skills at work." Waverly smiled as she pulled Nicole into a tight embrace. She reached up, to place a kiss on Nicole's lips but Nicole backed away. Confused, Waverly asked, "What's wrong, sweetie?" 

"Nothing, it just- I feel a bit awkward kissing you when Gus is in the building. I don't want her to think I can't keep my hands off of you."

"Well, I can't keep my hands off of YOU." Waverly's arousal from the events earlier in the day had subsided a bit, but was definitely still lingering.

Nicole laughed as she moved back in towards Waverly. "Ok, I guess one kiss won't kill us." She cupped Waverly's face with her right hand before placing a chaste kiss to her lips. 

Waverly reached behind Nicole's neck and worked her fingers through the redhead's hair, deepening the kiss. Reluctantly, Nicole pulled away and took the hair tie off of her wrist. She began pulling her hair back in a ponytail before speaking. "Ok, hornball. I think we can contain ourselves for a few hours."

Waverly bit her bottom lip, "Speak for yourself." With a playful pat to Nicole's butt, she continued, "ok, hotter, nicer, female Gordon Ramsey. Show us what you've got."

Nicole walked through the swinging door to the kitchen and Gus threw her an apron. The grey haired woman walked her through the kitchen, showing her where everything was before they came to the recipe book. There was a bit of prep work to do, so Gus showed Nicole the chicken salad recipe as well as Waverly's hummus recipe. The older woman told Nicole she could hook her phone up to the speakers if she wanted to listen to music, so she did.

Nicole happily got to work. She moved around the kitchen like she had been working there for years. The redhead threw some chicken breasts on the grill to start making the chicken salad, swinging her hips to the beat of a former favorite song she had forgotten about. She started to sing along as she moved around. 

"I want you  
When the sun comes up, I wanna make you mine, I wanna make it count  
I want you  
I wanna take you home, I wanna make it known I wanna take you on  
I want you  
I wanna say it again, let me say it again, but let me say it again  
I want you   
I want you more than a friend  
I'm gonna gonna make you mine

And the bells will ring, and the children sing cause you're gonna be all mine.  
And the people dance as they clap their hands  
Just see what we could be  
Just see what we could be"

Nicole was so caught up that she didn't notice her girlfriend standing in the door with an order in her hand. She spun around and was met with the biggest grin on Waverly's face. 

"Big Fefe Dobson fan, baby?" Waverly handed the ticket over to Nicole.

The redhead blushed. "She's a national treasure, Waves. Plus, it's just so damn catchy." She looked down to the grill to flip the chicken.

"Well I think you're precious. Pete York just came in for a burger and fries." She handed the ticket over to Nicole.

"Coming right up, cutie." Nicole flattened out a burger patty, between her latex gloves and added a few extra spices to the meat. She put it on the grill as Waverly made her way back out to the bar. Nicole read the ticket and placed all the other ingredients on the plate while waiting for the burger and fries to cook. When the burger was almost done, she put a slice of cheese on top, before covering it and steaming the meat.

"Order." Nicole winked through the kitchen window as her girlfriend walked over to grab the plate. 

Waverly walked back with a few more orders and it kept Nicole busy. The redhead liked to multi-task, to only be focused on the job at hand and nothing else. 

After a few more minutes, Waverly came through the door once more. "Pete keeps raving about that burger! He said it's the best he's ever had. So much so that his douchebag friend Champ wants one." Waverly rolled her eyes in annoyance while Nicole glared through the window to see Waverly's ex, already drinking a beer. She smiled as she caught a glimpse of the black eye she gave him.

Nicole hated to be passive aggressive, but looking at the pompous ass made her think this was a perfect time to be just that. She placed a quick peck to Waverly's cheek before responding, "Coming up."

Waverly returned to the bar to pour a few pints for some of her older regulars, actively avoiding her ex. As she walked over to clear Pete's plate, Champ reached for her arm. Nicole watched the interaction take place from the kitchen window, but decided not to intervene. She knew Waverly could handle herself.

"C'mon Waves, have dinner with me tonight." Champ tightened his grip around her wrist. 

She hated how the nickname rolled off of his tongue. "Champ, for the last time, we're done. Why don't you go take Stephanie out to dinner instead, huh? Since you practically moved along before I even dumped your ass, you shouldn't be so adamant about getting back with me. Not interested." She pried his fingers from her wrist and stepped back.

"So you really moved on with that rug-muncher?" Champ scoffed.

Waverly raised an eyebrow. "At least she knows how to do that properly. Also, call my girlfriend one more derogatory thing and I'll have Wynonna bring Peacemaker out to shoot your sorry ass. Are we clear?" Waverly walked away to check with another table, not waiting around for a response from Champ.

Nicole watched the interaction take place and finished developing her plan to stick it to Champ. She got enough beef for his burger before she went to the walk-in and found some habanero peppers. She seeded a few peppers and chopped them into tiny pieces. The redhead added both the seeds and peppers to the beef before grabbing the cayenne pepper, red pepper flakes and the hottest hot sauce that Shorty's had. Mixing all the ingredients together, she flattened out the patty and threw it on the grill.

"Order." Nicole called from the window as she placed Champ's food under the heat lamp. She grabbed Waverly's hand as she reached for the plate and gently kissed it. Nicole continued with a wink, "Careful, Waves...this one's hot." 

Nicole continued to busy herself in the kitchen, but made sure to keep an eye on Champ through the window. He took one huge bite of his burger and she smirked as he began to choke. The heat from the peppers and spices engulfed Champ's throat. Tears were forming behind his eyes as he tried to cough, a desperate attempt to soothe the discomfort. He started to chug his beer, and when that didn't work, he stood up and ran towards the exit, leaving Pete to pay his bill.

An air of satisfaction moved through Nicole as she continued her work with a dimpled grin. A few minutes later, Waverly quietly entered the kitchen. Nicole had her back to the door, so she was caught off guard when the brunette spoke. 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Nicole turned around at Waverly's words and was met with her girlfriend standing there with crossed arms and a smug smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nicole denied as she turned back around and continued portioning out french fries.

Waverly walked behind the redhead and rested her hands on the counter to frame Nicole. She snaked her hands underneath the seam of Nicole's t-shirt. As fingers tickled her back, Nicole let out a sharp sigh. 

"Don't play dumb with me, baby. I know what you did and I think it's super" she nipped at Nicole's neck. "super" her hands traveled around to Nicole's abs and kept moving up until they hooked underneath her bra, "hot." Waverly punctuated the last word by biting harder on her girlfriend's neck and squeezing the two ample peaks. 

Nicole moaned at the touch and decided to turn around to give her girlfriend a heated kiss. She removed the gloves from her hands and threw them on the table. Waverly pulled Nicole by her apron and dragged her into the kitchen storage closet for some privacy. She swiftly locked the door behind them. "All the customers have left and Rosita showed up for her shift. Gus ran to the bank to get change." Waverly worked her tongue down Nicole's neck and started littering kisses onto her collarbone.

"And you thought we could just pick up where we left off?" Nicole asked smugly while raising her eyebrow. 

"I can't help the fact that you're so damn sexy. I've been thinking of this since you teased me this morning. It's been torture. I want you." Waverly sucked on her bottom lip as Nicole unbuttoned the shorter woman's jeans. Nicole lifted Waverly up on top of some boxes, so they were more level.

As Waverly tilted her hips, Nicole dipped her fingers into her lover's center with ease, considering the shorter woman decided to forgo underwear that morning. The redhead responded to the warm wetness that met her fingertips. "Damn, baby."

"I told you." Waverly let out an exasperated moan at the touch. Waverly reached around Nicole to untie the apron, dropping it to the floor. Her fingers began to trail down Nicole's chest as Nicole delicately rubbed Waverly's clit with her thumb. Waverly unbuttoned Nicole's jeans and slid her hand underneath the taller woman's underwear. She stoked red curls as she continued. "But you know what I've been thinking about most today? I was thinking of how I want us to come together. I want to stare in those beautiful brown eyes as we both get pushed to our limit. I want us to hold each other close as we both writhe at the other's touch." With those words, she plunged two fingers into Nicole's center, matching Nicole's pace. They stared at each other and let out hitched breaths. 

The two women climaxed together, with brown eyes locked on hazel eyes. They joined their mouths together to stifle their moans. Waverly shook her head as she gently removing her fingers from Nicole's sex. "You know baby, I never considered myself to be a really sexual person. But when it comes to you, I can't help myself." Waverly blushed at her confession. 

Nicole pressed her forehead against Waverly's. "I know, Waves. I can't help myself when I'm around you either. I get butterflies every time you do so much as reach for my hand. I'm so incredibly lucky to be able to call you my girlfriend." Nicole pressed a quick but passionate kiss to Waverly's lips.

Waverly snaked her arms around Nicole's neck and brought their lips together once more. "I'm the lucky one."

The two women readjusted their clothing so they didn't look disheveled. Waverly bent down to grab Nicole's apron off the floor. As she unlocked the door, she turned to face the redhead. "Nic, honey. Don't forget employees must was their hands before returning to work." She winked and shot finger guns towards Nicole. Nicole laughed and shook her head. As the shorter woman left Nicole thought, 'Yup, sexy and adorable all at once. I'll never let you go, Waverly Earp.'


	19. I Always Catch the Clock, It's 11:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earp sisters have a heart-to-heart.

The sunshine from the day quickly crept away. Nicole stayed at Shorty's to help through the dinner rush. Once Waverly clocked out for the night, Gus told Nicole to leave too, holding a few folded bills to thank the woman for her help. Nicole declined taking any payment from the older woman, saying she would help whenever she was needed.

As Nicole went back to the kitchen to grab her jacket, Gus handed the bills over to Waverly coercing her niece to give the money to the redhead. 

Upon returning from the kitchen, Nicole strolled over to Waverly. The shorter woman immediately snaked her arm around Nicole's waist, drawing her in closer. "So, any chance I can convince you to stay the night again?" Her fingers trailed Nicole's collarbone, and toyed with the collar of the redhead's deep v-neck shirt.

"There's nothing I'd love more." Nicole drew Waverly in closer, capturing her lips in a familiar kiss before slightly pulling away. "But, I don't think I can wear these clothes a third day in a row. After working in the kitchen, I smell like a grease trap mixed with a teenager's gym locker."

"I think you smell great." Waverly said as her hands trailed up and down Nicole's forearms. She nuzzled her nose into the other woman's midsection before carrying on, "On second thought, I smell it now."

The comment earned a playful slap on the arm from the taller woman. "I also have to work in the morning." Nicole pouted. "And I need my glasses, I wasn't planning on sleeping in my contacts last night." Nicole reached her fingers up towards her eyes, rubbing at the discomfort.

"Hmm, glasses you say?" Waverly wiggles her eyebrows. "Just when I thought you couldn't get sexier..." The brunette was caught up in a little fantasy in which Nicole is sitting upstairs in her bed, nursing a mug of coffee and working on the morning paper's crossword puzzle. She smirked at the image she conjured in her head.

"I didn't know the whole nerdy librarian look was a turn on for you." Nicole joked.

"Well, I AM devoted to academia. And my first crush was on Miss Honey from 'Matilda', so yeah. That look totally works for me." Waverly pecked Nicole's neck, soothing the fading bruise left from the previous night's events.

Nicole leaned down to whisper in Waverly's ear, "I'll keep that in mind. Walk me to my car?" She broke away from her girlfriend so she could put her jacket on. The two held hands as they walked out to the street. 

The street outside of the bar was quiet and dark. The only street lamp that was lit illuminated them as they approached Nicole's Jeep. Nicole spun Waverly around and kissed her, backing the brunette up until she was pressed against the passenger side door. Waverly inconspicuously grabbed the money Gus gave her and stuck the bills in Nicole's back pocket. Waverly's hands gave Nicole's ass a tight squeeze as she melted further into the kiss. Nicole dipped her tongue into Waverly's mouth eliciting a moan from her lover. 

Slightly pulling back, Nicole's warm breath mingled with Waverly's. "I should hit the road. These past few days have been nothing short of magical. I really wish I didn't have to leave." She looked into Waverly's eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her girlfriend's ear. 

"When can I see you again?" Waverly whispered.

"Well, I'm working a double at the bar tomorrow. Then Christmas Eve is on Friday. I have family stuff going on both Friday and Saturday." Nicole pondered, suddenly feeling an ache in her chest at the thought of not seeing Waverly for the better part of a week. 

An idea came across Waverly's mind and a smile spread across her face as she put the plan into motion. "What about the lull between Christmas and New Years?" She reached up Nicole's neck, sending shivers as cold hands touched warm skin. 

"I have Sunday through Tuesday off." Nicole offered as Waverly's fingers tangled into her hair. 

"Well don't make any plans. I have an idea and I want you all to myself." She pulled the redhead in for another kiss.

"Oh yeah? What time should I be here Sunday?"  
Nicole spoke into Waverly's mouth.

The brunette shook her head. "Nope, this time I'm coming to you."

Nicole felt a twinge of anxiety building in her stomach. She never told Waverly that she lived with her parents and the thought of explaining her living situation made her cringe. Still, she knew she had to divulge the information sooner or later, no matter how embarrassed she was by it.

Waverly noticed the shift in Nicole's attitude. "What's wrong, baby?" She wrapped her left arm around Nicole's waist snapping the redhead out of her thought.

'It's now or never. Bite the bullet, Haught.' Nicole told herself before exhaling a long breath. "I uh- I actually live at my parent's house at the moment." Her cheeks flushed rapidly with her confession.

Without skipping a beat, Waverly replied. "No worries. My plan doesn't involve staying at your place."

Nicole couldn't believe how un-phased Waverly seemed. "It really doesn't bother you that I'm teetering on being 29 years old and still living with my parents?" Her eyes widened as she waited for an answer.

"No, silly. If anything, it's a smart move. You don't have to pay rent." Waverly reasoned.

Nicole shook her head and smiled. She was in disbelief at how her girlfriend was reacting to the information. "Have I told you how perfect you are, Waverly Earp?" The redhead leaned forward and peppered kisses all over Waverly's face.

Giggling at the ambush, Waverly cradled Nicole's cheeks so she could look in brown eyes. "I'm far from perfect, baby. However, when two people fit so well together, like you and I-" She motioned between the two of them. "It just works. Like I told you last night, I don't care about your past. I also don't care about your living situation. The only thing I care about is you. Anything that we face along the way, we can hit it head on. Together. Being with you feels right. What kind of person would I be if I denied my heart the joy of being with you because of something superficial?" 

Nicole was at a loss for words. She smiled into Waverly's neck as she pulled the shorter woman in. "You continue to amaze me, baby." 

Waverly gave Nicole's shoulders a quick squeeze before breaking their embrace. "Now, you need to get your Haught-ass home since you have a busy few days. I expect an update when you arrive safely." She pointed her index finger to her girlfriend's chest. 

Nicole offered a fake salute. "Yes ma'am. I like it when you're bossy." The redhead winked as she made her way to the driver's side door, Waverly following close behind, playfully smacking Nicole's butt on the way. Nicole climbed in and kept the door open so she could steal one more kiss from Waverly. "I'm gonna miss these lips and everything attached to them." 

Waverly giggled. "Don't you fret, baby. That's the beauty of technology. I can send you pictures showing you just how much I miss you." Waverly winked. 

Nicole clutched her heart. "Lord have mercy." She turned the ignition and kissed Waverly's hand. "I'll let you know when I get home. Talk to you later, Waves." The redhead reluctantly closed the door and put the car in drive.

Waverly watched as the Jeep disappeared down the street. A familiar voice made her break her gaze.

"Aww man, is "Haughtplate leaving?" Wynonna approached her sister.

Waverly rolled her eyes at the pun. "Yep. You just missed her." 

"Damn it, I had so many Haught puns to test out." Wynonna looked upset as she reached in her coat pocket and gripped a piece of paper with different nicknames scrawled on it.

"You really took the time to come up with all of these?" Waverly's eyes scanned the paper.

"Yeah! These took me all day to think up. Judging from all the noise coming from your apartment last night, I figured this one will stick for awhile. I hope so, for your sake. Sounds like homegirl knows what she's doing." Wynonna reached for the door handle to enter the saloon.

Waverly blushed at the memory that all of Shorty's heard her as she came down from the best orgasms of her life the night before. "I hope so too." Waverly replied as the sisters walked back into the bar.

\---------------------------------------------

The two brunettes walked straight up to the bar to grab a few drinks. Gus sauntered over to her nieces and drew Waverly in close.

"That new girl of yours is something else, dear." The older woman wiped down the bar as she talked. 

"She is, isn't she?" Waverly responded, dreamily.

"Shorty and I were talking about coming up with some new menu items, but we haven't been able to think of anything creative. Do you think Nicole would be willing to sit down with us to brainstorm some ideas? We'd pay her, of course."

Waverly grinned from ear to ear. "I'm sure she'd love to! You know she won't accept any money from you, right? She's pretty stubborn, that one."

"Well you managed to give her the money from today, right?" Gus asked.

Waverly nodded.

"I bet we could figure out how to sneak her some cash again." Gus winked and walked away to talk with a few regulars.

Waverly was thrilled that Nicole was getting along so well with her family. The brunette snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a nudge at her side. "Earth to Waves! You up for some pool?" Wynonna inquired.

Waverly shook her head, and turned around to see her sister holding two pool cues in one hand and her glass of whiskey in the other. She grabbed a pool stick from her sister and they waited for the York brothers to finish their game.

Once the pool table opened up, Wynonna went over to claim it while Waverly grabbed a handful of change from Rosita to play. As Waverly meticulously racked the pool balls, Wynonna chalked her cue stick. 

"How was the rendezvous with Red Haught? Since I caught you in a compromising position earlier, I'm guessing the date went well." Wynonna slammed the cue ball into the others, scattering them across the table. 

Waverly blushed and bit her lip to keep from grinning too widely. She chalked her cue stick and navigated the pool table, sinking a striped ball before answering her sister. "It went really well, Wyn. Have you ever met someone and just knew right away that they were going to be a huge part of your life? Like they completed a part of yourself you didn't know was missing?" 

Wynonna's lip curled and her eyebrows perked up into her hairline. "Can't say I have, baby girl. Isn't it a little too soon to be talking all this 'lovey-dovey' shit? I know the stereotypes about U-hauling after one date, but I thought it was an exaggeration."

Waverly sank another ball into the corner pocket before looking up at her older sister. The eldest Earp's skepticism was evident on her face as she took a sip of whiskey. "That stereotype is a bit hyperbolic. And I didn't say 'love'." Waverly got defensive. "She just makes me feel happier than I've ever been. Like I belong. Like when I'm with her, I'm home." She leaned down to the table and attempted a tricky bank shot, failing to sink the ball into a pocket. 

Wynonna set her glass down on the table and grabbed her cue. She kept looking over to her sister as she lined herself up for her shot. "I don't know, Waves. Sounds like the big L to me." The older Earp sank a few of her solid balls in silence, allowing Waverly to think things over while she sipped her beer. Wynonna could sense her sister overanalyzing her new relationship with Nicole. In an attempt to ease her sister's mind, she decided to speak once more. "Look, baby girl. All I'm saying is that you gush about this woman more than you ever did with Chump. And you dated that douchebag for over three years! If you care for her as much as you're letting on, you should tell her. We both know life's too short." 

Waverly gave her sister a warm smile, knowing she didn't show her sensitive side often. The youngest Earp appreciated these moments and tried to commit them to memory whenever they happened. She would always remember the time she and Wynonna had a heart-to-heart over a game of pool. 

Waverly looked over at the clock on the wall. She estimated that Nicole would be home, so she checked her phone for a message. Her face dropped slightly as she unlocked her phone to reveal there were no new messages. At the risk of seeming too eager, Waverly quickly typed out a text message.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly  
9:45pm

Hi baby, I just wanted to check in to see if you made it home safely. Call me when you get a chance? I miss you already. <3  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She sat her phone down on the table and took a long gulp of her beer. The sisters decided to play a few more rounds of pool, deciding whoever won the best out of three would get a free drink from the loser. As time wore on, Waverly kept checking her phone and finding no response. She quickly typed out another message.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly   
10:30pm

Nicole? Is everything ok? I don't want to keep bugging you with messages, but I'm starting to worry about you. I swear if you don't answer me, I won't be sending ANY of those pictures I promised! Please let me know you're alright...  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Since Waverly was distracted by not hearing from her girlfriend, Wynonna easily won the bet. The two Earps settled into bar stools and waited for Rosita to bring them refills.

"Something wrong, Wave?" Wynonna could see the concern growing on her sister's face as the youngest Earp furled her eyebrows.

"It's Nicole. She's not responding to my texts. She's supposed to let me know when she gets home."

Wynonna shrugged it off. "Maybe her phone died. Or she could have stopped to get food before going home." 

Waverly seemed a little more at ease with her sister's suggestions. But then she started to worry. What if Nicole changed her mind and didn't want to be Waverly's girlfriend? What if she got into an accident on her drive home? What if she picked up a drifter and was in danger? She decided to leave her girlfriend one more message.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 11:11pm

Baby, please answer me. I'm really starting to get scared that something happened...  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Waverly grabbed the neck of her beer bottle and drank the remainder before reaching out for her new one. A few minutes went by and she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She smiled as she looked at the redhead's name illuminating the screen. Quickly answering, Waverly started talking before Nicole had the chance.

"Baby, I've been worried sick about you! I was contemplating not sending you those pictures I promised because I was so scared! Please tell me you're ok."

A stranger's voice responded to Waverly. "Um, hi. This is Annie Haught, Nicole's mother. I saw your messages and assumed my daughter was with you before her accident."

"Accident?" Waverly's face went white at the realization. "Oh my god, is Nicole ok?" Tears started to form behind Waverly's eyes. 

"The doctor is examining her right now. She is conscious, but a little banged up. I just wanted to let you know what happened because you seemed so concerned. May I ask how you know my daughter?"


	20. A Long and Happy Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Nicole's parents.

Waverly was caught off guard by Annie's question. She panicked and sputtered her words. "I'm, uh. I, I met Nicole on Saturday. She bartended our Christmas party. Um, we kind of hit it off and she helped us out at the restaurant today." She tried to remain as vague as possible, considering it was her first interaction with her girlfriend's mother. 

Waverly spun around to face her sister. She had her hand over her mouth as tears started to stream down her face. Rosita noticed the concern on her friend's face and turned to the other bartender, Jeremy. Rosita asked him to cover the bar so she could comfort her friend. The two women sandwiched Waverly, stroking her back to comfort her. 

"I understand. Thank you for letting me know, Mrs. Haught. What's her room number?" Waverly grabbed a pen and scrolled the information on a beverage napkin. 

Rosita broke away to fetch her jacket and Waverly's. The youngest Earp wiped her eyes and sniffled her nose as she hung up her phone. "Nicole's been involved in an accident. I need to see her." 

Rosita twirled her car keys on her index finger. "I'll drive. Jeremy said he can close the bar up tonight. You shouldn't travel alone." 

"I'm coming too. We've got you, Waves." Wynonna pulled her sister into a tight side hug as she slammed the rest of her whiskey. The three women quickly made their way out to Rosita's sedan, and before Waverly could process anything, they were on the highway headed towards Banff. 

The car ride was silent. Waverly was trapped in her thoughts and the other women dared not to speak. Rosita ran a comforting hand over Waverly's knee, giving it a tight squeeze. Waverly looked up and offered her friend a puffy-eyed smile before returning her gaze to the window. 

The three brunettes made it safely to the hospital. Waverly barely waited for the car to be parked before she hopped out and made her way to the entrance. Wynonna and Rosita lagged behind, allowing the youngest Earp enough space to process the current state of affairs. They piled in the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. 

"Room 321." Waverly quietly repeated to herself. As they rounded the corner into another corridor, Waverly was met with a middle-aged couple sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs right outside of Nicole's room. The two strangers were definitely Nicole's parents. Waverly took in the taller woman with short auburn hair. The grey haired man sitting down seemed homely, his beer gut protruding as he slouched in his seat. He had his nose in a book and didn't see the new visitors. The woman, who she assumed to be Annie, was on the phone, filling someone in on the details of Nicole's accident. As she hung up, she looked over to see the new arrivals. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Annie offered a warm but also concerned smile. 

"Um, I'm Waverly. We spoke on the phone. I was with Nicole today. How is she? Did the doctor say anything?" Waverly nervously rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Ah, Waverly, yes. It's nice to put a face to the name. The doctor just left. He's examining her x-ray at the moment. Dr. Patel wasn't sure if she broke her wrist or if it's just a nasty sprain. We came out here to the hall to inform Nicole's boss. You can go in if you'd like, sweetie." Annie was a little bit confused. She thought that Waverly seemed oddly concerned about her daughter, for only knowing her a short time. But then again, after seeing the messages Waverly left her daughter, she assumed there was more to the relationship than either woman was letting on.

"Thank you, Annie." Waverly looked over at Nicole's father and held out her hand. "Hello sir. I'm Waverly. Waverly Earp."

"Nice to meet you dear, however I wish it was under a different circumstance. I'm Gerald, Nicole's father. You ladies came all the way from Purgatory?" 

The three women shook their heads in unison. Rosita and Wynonna introduced themselves to the Haughts. "I'm going to go check on Nic." Waverly started towards the hospital room as the other two women stood awkwardly in the corner before deciding to grab coffee from the cafeteria. Rosita offered to grab Nicole's parents a cup, but both of them declined.

As the women disappeared, Gerald turned to his wife and wiggled his eyebrows. "They sure know how to grow them in Purgatory."

Annie rolled her eyes and gave her husband a playful slap on his gut. "Not now, Gerald. Know your audience, dear." Nicole's dad chuckled to himself and shook his head, returning to his Tom Clancy novel. 

Waverly slowly closed the door behind her and rushed to Nicole's bedside. 

"Waves?" Nicole's voice was groggy and rough. "Baby, what're you doing here?" Nicole was sporting her thick framed glasses. The sight made Waverly's heart skip a beat. The redhead repositioned herself so she was sitting up straighter. 

Waverly ran up to Nicole and cupped her girlfriend's cheeks in her hands. She took in the minor scrapes and cuts on Nicole's arms, before her eyes worked their way up to look at her face. The brunette noticed a few abrasions on her girlfriend's neck. She sniffled back her tears and her lips melted into a solemn form as her eyes met the pair of brown ones she loved getting lost in.

"Baby, I was so worried about you. What happened?" Waverly tucked a strand of hair behind Nicole's ear and continued to run comforting fingers through the soft red hair.

"I was trying to pass a semi-truck on the interstate. The truck driver kept swerving to try and avoid patches of ice on the roadway. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the black ice. I was just passing the cab of his truck when he slid on the ice and slammed into me. My Jeep rolled into the median and stopped on its side. The grill of his truck broke through my passenger window which is why I have all of these cuts." Nicole lifted her arms to prove her point. "Luckily there was more damage to my car than to me. My wrist got wedged between my body and the door so it is a bit sore. They took an x-ray to see if I broke it or not." Her left arm limply laid on the bed next to her.

Waverly went to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand but was interrupted as Nicole reached her right hand up to dry her cheeks. Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and brought it to her chapped lips for a quick kiss.

"Stop that right now, Nicole Haught. I'm supposed to be comforting you, not the other way around." Waverly mustered in an authoritative tone. 

"I'm sorry, Wave. I just hate to see you upset. You never answered my question. Why are you here? How did you know I was in the hospital?" Nicole inquired as she stroked Waverly's hand with her long fingers. 

Waverly took a deep breath. "Your mom called me from your phone. She saw a few of the messages I sent you and figured out I was with you before the accident." Waverly reached in her coat pocket to retrieve her phone and show Nicole the messages. "I guess it's good I didn't send you any raunchy pictures yet." She shrugged her shoulders as Nicole read over the messages.

"You were going to revoke my picture privileges?" Nicole raised her eyebrow as a smug smile spread across her face.

Waverly gently rubbed the pad of her thumb over Nicole's cheek and bent down, connecting the redhead's lips with hers. 

\--------------

Wynonna and Rosita walked back from the cafeteria and sat down in the seats next to Gerald. Gerald looked like he had a few questions to fire off, so Wynonna offered him a side smirk before bringing her coffee cup to her lips.

"So, I have to ask, being a history teacher and all, you said your last name is Earp, right?" He placed a bookmark in between two pages and set the closed book on his lap.

Wynonna knew where this conversation was heading. She let out a quick confirmation before finding a spot on the floor to gaze at.

"As in-" Gerald prodded

"Wyatt Earp? Yup. That's great-granddaddy. You wanna know the kicker though? My baby-daddy is the great grandson of Doc Holliday."

Gerald slapped his book on his leg. "Well I'll be damned, that's remarkable!" His mouth hung slightly open as his brain processed this new information.

Wynonna raised her eyes to look at Gerald's kind and curious face. She shrugged her shoulders and offered a small smile. "I'm not the expert on our family history. That's Waverly's department. She could bore you to death with all the details she's scrounged up over the years." Wynonna brought her coffee cup back to her mouth to take another sip. 

"Sounds fascinating to me! We will have to have you all over for dinner sometime so your sister can teach me some things, right dear?" Gerald looked over at his wife with excitement.

Annie offered her husband a soft chuckle and smile as she took his hand in hers. She squeezed his hand. Although Gerald was always a passionate history buff, the day to day grunt work of being a high school teacher had taken its toll after 35 years in the classroom. Annie loved the glint of excitement and eagerness filling his eyes at this moment. "Of course. Anytime." She glanced over at Wynonna and Rosita. "It would be lovely to get to know Nicole's new friends."

A few moments later, Dr. Patel walked down the corridor carrying Nicole's chart. He gathered the Haughts and knocked on the door so he could discuss her injuries. Gerald and Annie followed Dr. Patel into the room and Annie gave her daughter a wink when she noticed Waverly sitting on the edge of the hospital bed while her fingers ran soothing circles across Nicole's right hand. Waverly's left hand was playing with Nicole's hair, almost lulling the redhead to sleep. Annie was a bit taken aback by how close the two women seemed, but she was happy that her daughter had found a sense of comfort from the shorter woman. 

Dr. Patel pulled the x-ray of Nicole's wrist from the chart. He hooked it up to the light so he could show everyone the damage done. "The good news is that you didn't break any bones. However, as you can see here, there is a fair amount of inflammation from the sprain. Your wrist will be swollen for a week or so. I recommend icing it three times a day. We will be providing you with a brace to keep from damaging your wrist any further. I have prescribed you some tramadol for the pain in your wrist as well as the whiplash. You can take one pill every 6 hours, decreasing the amount as the pain subsides. It's best to take the medication with a meal. The hospital pharmacy should have the prescription ready in twenty minutes. Do you have any questions for me before you are discharged?"

Nicole shook her head and gave the doctor a smile. "No, I don't believe I do. Thank you Dr. Patel."

"I'm happy that there wasn't any major damage done. If you have any questions while you recover, please don't hesitate to call. My nurse will call to schedule a follow up appointment." The man handed Nicole a card with his direct contact information. 

"Thanks again, Dr. Patel." Annie added as the man left the room. She turned her attention to her daughter. "Well, how about I go wait on your prescription while you get changed and fill out your discharge paperwork? I brought you some sweats and a tank top to change into, they're in the overnight bag on the chair."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks, mom." Nicole smiled at Annie as the older woman bent down and placed a quick kiss on her daughter's forehead. 

Annie turned her attention to Waverly. "Waverly, dear, it was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we see each other again soon but under brighter circumstances. Will you girls be alright driving back at this time of night? We have some spare bedrooms if you'd rather stay the night." 

Waverly lifted her hands up in protest. "Oh no, we couldn't impose. Wynonna and I both have to work in the morning and Rosita is the most cautious driver I know. We will be fine. Thank you for the offer though."

"Ok, not a problem. Please let Nicole know when you arrive home safely. We will see you around, dear." Annie offered one more wink as she exited the room. Waverly could see that Nicole came by her protective personality honestly. 

"Well kiddo, I'll let you get changed. I'll be out in the hall if you need anything." Gerald pointed towards the door and swiftly exited, closing the door behind him. 

Nicole reached for the brace Dr. Patel left on the bedside table and slipped it over her wrist, adjusting the Velcro straps tight. "I have to say, your parents seem really cool." Waverly said as she stroked her fingers through Nicole's hair. 

Nicole chuckled, "I don't know if I'd call them cool per-say. They're pretty good...I think I'll keep them."

"Need help getting changed, babe?" Waverly's fingers trailed down to the collar of Nicole's shirt.

"Trying to get me out of my pants again, Waves?" Nicole wiggled her eyebrows and gave her girlfriend a dimpled grin. 

Waverly grabbed the extra pillow behind Nicole's back and used it to give Nicole's face a light slap. "You're incorrigible, Nicole Haught."

Nicole bellowed a hearty laugh before grabbing a hold of Waverly's neck, pulling her girlfriend closer. "And you wouldn't have it any other way." She pressed her lips to Waverly's, bringing the brunette in closer with each passing moment.

\---------------------

After she was changed into her black tank top and grey joggers, Nicole led Waverly out the door. Nicole's eyes met Wynonna and Rosita as the two women stood to put on their coats. "Thank you all for coming to check in on me, it really means a lot."

"No problem, Icy-Haught. We're glad you're ok." Wynonna winked. 

"We hope you have a speedy recovery so we can see you again soon. Your dad invited us all to dinner sometime in the future, it'd be nice to explore Banff some more." Rosita added. 

Nicole looked over at her father with wide eyes as her arm rested on Waverly's shoulder. "Is that so?"

"Yup! Waverly is going to give me an Earp-education. An Earpucation! Maybe I'll learn some fun facts to tell my students...actually get them excited for history." Gerald responded enthusiastically.

"I do have a bunch of presentations I could lend you. I could even bring in some family heirlooms for you to show off." Waverly added excitedly. 

"Of course you do." Nicole added lovingly. She enjoyed watching Waverly's face light up when she was excited about something. Most of all, she really enjoyed how Waverly and her dad had a matching giddiness about the prospect of learning and teaching something new.

"I'm sure my students would love that, Waverly! You should come into my classroom sometime and you could give those rascals a full in-depth seminar." Gerald shrugged on his jacket and pulled his hat over his ears.

"I'd love that, Gerald." Waverly responded honestly. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes at the current discussion and loudly yawned, expressing her boredom. Waverly cleared her throat as a response and hit her sister on the arm.

"Well, we better hit the road. I'm so happy you're safe." Waverly pulled Nicole into a long hug. She stood on her tiptoes as she whispered in Nicole's ear. "I'll be sure to send you a few pictures showing you how grateful I am that you're alright." 

Nicole let out a sharp exhale and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's cheek. "Can't wait, Waves." 

The three brunettes made their way to the elevator. Once they were out of sight, Nicole turned back towards the room to grab the rest of her belongings. Gerald noticed the fading bruise on his daughter's shoulder. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what the bruise was from. It was clear that his daughter had taken a likeness to the youngest Earp and vice versa. Gerald decided to have a laugh at his daughter's expense.

"A little banged up all over, I see." He placed his hand on the bruise, giving his daughter a nudge with his elbow.

Rushes of embarrassment flooded Nicole's face and she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god." She chanced a glance at her father. 

He winked at her and put gave his daughter a thumbs up. "Nicely done, Nic, nicely done. She seems like a keeper." Nicole nodded in agreement, as she threw her favorite hoodie over her shoulders. Gerald threw his arm over his daughter's shoulder and grabbed her overnight bag. "C'mon kiddo, let's get you home." 

\----------------------------

On the car ride home, Nicole's phone buzzed in her pocket. She smiled as Waverly's name appeared. She unlocked her phone immediately so she could read the text message. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 2:05am

I hope you aren't too sore in the morning, baby. Let me know if you need anything and I will be there. This song came on the radio on our drive home and it made me think of you. 

"And it ain't a mystery, you fell for me  
We're just two lost souls   
Trying to find our peace"  
<3  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Nicole plugged her earbuds into her phone and opened the connected link. YouTube brought up the music video for Delta Rae's "A Long and Happy Life." Nicole's heart almost overflowed at the sentiment of the song. She smiled as she typed out a reply.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole 2:10am

I love it, baby. This should definitely be one of our songs...I don't want to limit us to just one ;) Sleep well. <3  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 2:11am

It's hard to sleep well when my bonus blanket isn't here...  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Waverly attached a mildly risqué photo of her underneath her covers. Her bare shoulders were showing as well as the swell of her breasts. The tantalizing image was perfectly censored, leaving a lot to the imagination. 

Nicole shook her head and bit her bottom lip as she typed out her response.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole 2:12am

Damnit, I knew I should've stayed one more night. This is pure torture...We just got home. I'm going to take one of my pills and go to bed. I'll be dreaming of you and counting down the minutes until Sunday.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 2:14am

It's torture for me too, babe. <3 goodnight, gorgeous.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	21. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught video chat and a mother-daughter heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here, folks. It's been a busy few days here on my end. Hope you enjoy!  
> \-----------------------------------------------------

Nicole woke up sprawled out in her bed, legs tangled in her sheets and Hoser burrowed into her side. The redhead had a slight headache and was groggy as her painkiller from the night before wore off. She raised her right hand to her face and rubbed the sleep dust out of her eyes before bringing her hand down to pet her dog's head. Hoser woke up at the touch.

"Need to go outside?" Nicole asked her dog in a higher pitched, excited voice. Hoser quickly got up and turned in circles to communicate. Nicole laughed at the eagerness of her dog and started to shift her body off of the bed. She hissed as a sharp pain shot up her back. Her muscles tensed at the movement, sore from the absence of adrenaline leftover from the accident. The redhead could feel the stiffness throughout her body as she reached for the bottle of painkillers on her nightstand. She popped the bottle and washed one pill down with the always present glass of water by her bed. Slowly, she got to her feet and grabbed at the wall to help guide her stiff body out to the backdoor. 

Once she let the dog out, Nicole made her way to the spare room next to hers. She had been using the spare room for storage, but lately it has become her personal yoga studio. Nicole filled her diffuser with lavender essential oil and rolled out her yoga mat, guessing that stretching would help ease the tension throughout her body. Hearing Hoser bark, she walked back to the door to let her in, rewarding the dog with a treat. Hoser followed behind her, sensing the change in her owner. She curled up in her dog bed in the corner of the room and watched as Nicole laid on her back and turned on some calming music from her phone.

Nicole started by taking a few deep breaths. She slowly propped her feet on her mat and positioned her arms into "cactus arms". Slowly, she began windshield-wiping her legs back and forth while keeping her deep breathing in check. Her bones cracked and she winced at the stiffness in her back. She laid her arms long and flat on the mat and brought her legs up straight over her head. Her legs slowly melted down to go over her head as she executed "plow pose" knowing it would help release some of the pressure in her back. Nicole closed her eyes and steadied her breath as she held the position. 

Her eyes opened at the sound of her phone ringing. Staying in position, she reached her right hand out to grab the phone, smiling when she saw it was a FaceTime call from Waverly.

She answered and propped her phone up. 

"Whoa, babe. I didn't mean to catch you in such a compromising position." Waverly joked as she wiggled her eyebrows. "I'm sending a couple's yoga class in our future. How are you feeling today?" 

Nicole chuckled and quickly came out of the pose, planting her feet back on the mat. "Hey, Waves. I'm pretty sore so I figured I'd do a few stretches and then take a hot bath. I'm trying not to put too much pressure on this." She lifted her covered wrist for her girlfriend to see. 

Hoser was thrown off by the stranger's voice so she came over and propped her head up on Nicole's chest to investigate. She gave Nicole's face a few kisses and the redhead reached down to pet behind the dog's ears.

"Oh my god! Aren't you the cutest?!" Waverly squealed. "Hi Hoser!" 

As the dog heard her name, she sniffed at Nicole's phone and licked the screen.

"Seems she likes you already, babe." Nicole chuckled. 

"I can't wait to snuggle the shit outta you!" Waverly cooed at Hoser.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Nicole pretended to be offended. 

Waverly's voice deepened, "Oh baby, you know that's not true." She winked into the camera causing a smile to form on the redhead's face. "So, I was just going to hop in the bath too." Waverly looked at Nicole suggestively. 

"Waverly Earp, what are you suggesting?" Nicole replied innocently as she crept up to her feet.

Waverly drew her bottom lip between her teeth. "I still have a few hours before I have to be in to work. Since I can't be there with you, I was hoping you'd be up for a little morning video chat date. One involving both of us in the tub?" 

"Sounds lovely, baby." Nicole grabbed her towels and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the doors and turned the lights down low. If her girlfriend wanted a video chat date, she was going to try to make it as romantic as possible. Nicole propped her phone up on the counter so she could continue to see her girlfriend while she drew her bath. As the hot water ran, Nicole put in a vanilla bath bomb and lit a few candles she already had in the bathroom. 

She took a minute to look at her screen and saw Waverly running her own bath. Waverly was a vision. Her unbrushed curly brunette hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was wearing the concert shirt Nicole told her to keep. The shirt was just short enough that Nicole caught a glimpse of her black underwear as she bent over to check the water temperature. 

Nicole bit her lip at the sight and shook her head. "You know, baby, you make it hard not to miss you." 

Waverly looked at her screen with a confused look. "What do you mean?" 

"When you look like that. It makes it difficult not to be with you. I just want to touch you, to be near you. And to help you out of those pajamas." 

Waverly blushed. "Please, I just woke up, I look awful."

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. All I see is beauty." 

Waverly put her hands on her hips, "Has anyone ever told you what a smooth talker you are?" 

Nicole pretended to contemplate the question. "Not since yesterday." She winked. 

Nicole reached over to turn on the old stereo that has been in her bathroom since she was in high school. She checked to see what CD was in the player and grinned when she saw Jose Gonzalez's "Veneer". She turned the volume up just loud enough so Waverly could hear over the phone. 

The two women slowly stripped in front of their screens. The act felt intimate, especially considering they weren't in the same room. Waverly's eyes scanned over the cuts and bruises littering Nicole's body. She wanted nothing more than to kiss each one individually, to comfort her girlfriend. 

"My poor baby." The shorter woman pouted as her eyes met Nicole's. "I wish I was there to take care of you."

Nicole ran the fingers of her right hand through her hair. "You are taking care of me, gorgeous." The comment brought a smile to Waverly's face as they both sunk into their separate tubs. Nicole positioned her phone on a little makeshift table by the bathtub so she could continue to take in all that was Waverly. She placed her left arm on the side of the tub so she wouldn't get the brace wet. For the first time since she woke up, she didn't feel tense or sore. As she stared at the beauty of the brunette, she felt at ease.

Soon, "Heartbeats" played through the speaker.

Waverly's eyes widened as she recognized the song playing through the phone. "I LOVE this song!" 

Nicole nodded her head in agreement. "It's a really good cover. Sometimes I don't know which version I like more, this one or The Knife's version."

"Both are wonderful, but this one just has more emotion to it." Waverly looked down at the water and then back up at her phone. "Baby, can this be one of our songs too?" 

Nicole smiled and shook her head. The intimacy of this video chat was perfectly encapsulated by the song playing. Nicole decided right then that she would make a list of all their "songs" as their relationship progressed. Hopefully one day, they would make a beautiful playlist.

The two women talked about everything and nothing for a half hour before they reluctantly got out of their baths when the water turned cool and their skin started to prune. Although she didn't want to, Nicole let Waverly go so she could get prepared for work. Both women promised to call or text throughout the day to check in. 

After Nicole dried off, she carefully put on jeans and one of her work shirts and headed to the kitchen to pour a bowl of cereal. Annie was sitting at the table, reading a new romance novel. 

"How're you feeling, sweetie?" Annie asked as she set down the book. "Need help pouring your cereal?" 

"I'm fine, Mom. I've got it." Nicole replied. She took a seat next to her mother. She knew she would have questions to answer, so she let out a long exhale to prepare for the rapid fire of questions.

"So, Waverly seems like a sweetheart. She said you met her at work?"

Nicole nodded as she took a bite. "Yeah, she works at Shorty's. I bartended their Christmas party last Saturday." She scooped more of her breakfast into her mouth. 

"She seemed pretty concerned when I called her to tell her about your accident. Are you two friends...more?" Annie prodded.

There it was. Nicole knew her mother must have been wanting to ask this question since she saw Waverly's text messages. "Yes Mom, we are dating. It's obviously a new development, and I didn't want to tell you guys until I saw where it would go."

"Why didn't you want to tell us, honey?" Annie seemed a bit hurt by her daughter's secrecy. 

Nicole cleared her throat and thought of how to respond. "You know when I was seeing Sarah? I told you and dad about that way too soon and I feel like it got your hopes up. See how well that relationship turned out?"

Annie took in what her daughter said. She reached over and cupped Nicole's brace-covered hand. "You know your father and I just want you to be happy, right? We might seem a bit too eager at times because you never really show too much interest in dating. I'll admit when you were with Sarah, we thought you might be ready to settle down. However, we knew she wasn't right for you. She was too selfish. Always put herself first, which would be detrimental to any relationship. To tell you the truth, your father and I bit our tongue with that one. We never really liked her much."

"You didn't?" Nicole's eyes looked up at her mother.

Annie shook her head. "I know you and Waverly just started seeing each other and your dad and I only met her for a few minutes, but Nicole, she's special. Last night she looked at you like her whole world revolved around you. That's all we ever wanted for you, honey. Someone to care for you deeply, to drop everything if you need her. Someone to love you with her whole heart."

Nicole exhaled sharply. "She is very special. But Mom, I think it's a bit too soon to throw the word 'love' around." Nicole poured more cereal into her bowl.

Annie's voice became more stern. "Nicole Marie Haught, that woman loves you. And I think you love her back. It may be in the beginning stages, but it is obvious to see how much you both care for each other. Your father and I are pretty smitten with her as well. Now, are you going to tell me why you're in one of your work shirts? Marty said she would get someone to cover your shift."

Nicole looked bewildered at the sudden change of topic. "Um, I figured I'd go in and help with the end of year inventory. I know I can't really serve or bartend with this gimp hand, but I could be useful elsewhere. I need to do something. I'll get all stir-crazy if I just sit around here." 

Annie shook her head. "My child, ever the stubborn one. Ok, call Marty and see if she wants you to come in. I'll drop you off if you're needed."

Nicole got off the phone with her boss and grabbed her coat. She opened the pill bottle on her nightstand to grab a few painkillers and put them in her pocket. 

Annie dropped Nicole off at work and told her to call when she needed a ride. The doorbell chimed as the redhead walked into the building and Jim strolled up to his co-worker.

"Hey Haught, how you feeling? How was your nerdy date?" He inquired.

Nicole blushed as she looked back fondly on her time spent with Waverly. "It was fantastic. The date kind of bled over into yesterday." 

"Ahh, so is this sprain from the accident I heard about or too much lady-lovin'?" Jim nudged Nicole's shoulder. 

She pushed him away as she clocked in. "Ass." 

"For real though, you doing ok since the accident?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit sore. Can't say the same for my car though. The claims adjuster called earlier: totaled." Nicole took her time taking her coat off.

"Bummer. But you're alive, which is the good thing."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah. Waverly came to see me when I was in the hospital." She brought her right hand up to her neck and rubbed it, a nervous tick she's had since she was a child. 

"Moving pretty quick I see. Let me know if you need help packing that U-Haul. I mean, second date will be coming up...should happen anytime now." Jim joked. "Anyway, Marty's in the office. She was printing out the inventory sheets for you. I'll be out here if you need anything."

Nicole offered another quick smile and a nod. She walked to the office and grabbed the inventory sheets from her boss. They talked about the accident and made some more small talk before Nicole decided to get to work. She headed to the liquor storage in the back hallway and immediately regretted signing up for inventory duty. Feeling a twinge in her neck, she pulled out another pain pill and took a sip of water to swallow it. 

Nicole got started on counting the insanely overstocked liquor storage. She pulled out her phone to turn on music and decided to check in with Waverly. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole 11:30am

Hey you. :)   
Why am I a masochist? Why'd I say I would help with inventory again?   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She attached a selfie she took of her holding her fingers in the shape of a gun to her head. Nicole didn't have to wait long for a reply.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 11:32am

Haha, because my baby's the best baby and wants to help everyone. Even when she should be at home resting! Speaking of helping, Gus asked me to see if you'd be willing to sit down with her and Shorty sometime to discuss some menu changes. They want to revamp the menu and she was impressed with you (but who wouldn't be?).   
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole 11:34am

You Purgatorians sure know how to inflate my ego. I'm sure we can make that happen eventually. I'll need to figure out the whole car situation though. :/  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 11:37am

I'm sure we can figure something out. Take it easy, babe. Don't strain yourself. I have to get to work now. Unfortunately I have to spend all day with this shit ticket.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The brunette added a selfie of her behind the bar at Shorty's. The picture also included a photobombing Wynonna, making an obscene gesture with her hands. Nicole laughed at the image on her screen.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole 11:39am

Have a great shift, cutie. I miss you. Tell Wynonna hello for me. <3  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 11:40am

Miss you too. I'll call you when I get off work. xoxo  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

With the final text from her girlfriend, Nicole settled in and got to work.


	22. Bed on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas festivities, some Nicole backstory, a little bit of smut and a few surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a bit longer for me to post this one. Forgive me? I tried to copy the text and lost half of it right before I was about to post. My schedule at work has been all kinds of fucked up. I also hit a large animal and messed up the front of my car this week. My vegan heart cried for about two days.
> 
> Anyway, I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you all. I also compiled all the songs referenced in this fic to a Spotify playlist. I'll update it as I go, but if any of you want to listen, the link is below. Happy reading!
> 
>  
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/allisonmcdermid/playlist/5Lv0XD7cz4QpqsN7FRVBmA
> 
> \------------------------------------

Christmas Eve and Christmas was a hazy blur to Nicole. She did the same things she did every year: helped her mom and grandma in the kitchen while everyone else sat around the television watching any sporting event they could find. The older she got, the more Nicole realized she had nothing in common with her cousins and decided she'd rather spend time learning her grandma's recipes. Her maternal grandmother, Jean, was an exceptional cook. Ever since the redhead was little, she would go over to Jean's house to help her grandma make homemade chicken and noodles. The meal was a favorite of the entire family and a staple at any major holiday gathering. A few years back, Nicole and Jean figured out how to tweak the recipe without chicken and used vegetable broth to tailor to Nicole's diet. They've made a special, smaller portion for Nicole ever since. 

While she was enjoying the quality time with her family, Nicole's mind would constantly wander to Waverly. The two women exchanged text messages and phone calls, but seeing her cousins with their boyfriends and girlfriends made her heart ache to have the brunette close to her. It's not like Waverly could have been there; she had her own Christmas traditions with Gus and Wynonna. Nicole didn't want to impose or suggest spending the holiday together since their relationship was brand new. She was sure that everyone in her family would take to her girlfriend...hell, they would probably like her more than they like Nicole. 

When Nicole stopped to think about it though, she realized none of their opinions mattered. The only opinions she valued were those of her parents and Jean. Jean was the first person Nicole came out to. She recalled going over to her grandma's to prepare the noodles on December 23rd when she was 16. Jean could tell something was off with her granddaughter. The teenager was fidgety and cagey.

"Nic, if you're not careful with that knife you'll cut your fingers instead of the dough. What's wrong, dear?" The white haired woman placed her hand on top of her granddaughter's comforting her anxiety.

Nicole looked at her grandma's face. Even though Jean was 70 at the time, she definitely didn't look it. Sure, she had a few age spots and wrinkles, but her green eyes held their youthfulness. Nicole stumbled over her words as tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly, her confession came spilling out as she rambled and she braced herself for a backlash that didn't come. Instead, Jean wrapped her arms around her granddaughter and placed a soothing kiss on the top of her head.

"I knew something was up with you. I could sense you carrying a weight on your shoulders ever since you walked through the door. Honey, I love you no matter what. I'll always be in your corner." Jean wiped tears off of her granddaughter's cheeks. "Now whaddya say we let these noodles dry and we get ready for our annual viewing of 'The Sound of Music'?" 

Nicole smiled widely and shook her head. She prepared herself for the worst but was relieved to find that her grandma accepted her just as she always did. 

"Ok, you figure out that darn DVD player and I'll scoop us some ice cream." Jean got up and sauntered over to the freezer and dished out some ice cream. 

Soon enough, the two were cuddled under a blanket on the davenport shoveling ice cream in their mouths while Maria sang about the Austrian hills being alive with the sound of music. Nicole felt a nudge and looked over at the grin on Jean's face. 

"1965 Julie Andrews is a tasty dish, isn't she?" Jean winked. "Or is Liesel von Trapp more of your type?" 

Nicole let out a belly laugh. "I'm not going to objectify women with you, Gram. But Julie Andrews...definitely. She was my first crush."

\-----------------------------

"What?" Nicole shook her head of the memory as she heard her now 82 year old grandma ask her a question. Turning to Jean, Nicole thought that she still didn't look her age. Her grandma still exercised daily and was always doing projects around her house. She was fiercely independent and everything Nicole hoped to aspire to be as she grew older.

"Tell me about this new woman you're seeing. Waverly, right? Such a pretty name."

Nicole pulled her phone out of her back pocket and scrolled to find her favorite picture of Waverly: the one the brunette took of herself in the coffee shop the morning after they met.

"She 26, was born and raised in Purgatory. She's a real firecracker with a heart of gold. Waverly had a pretty rough upbringing, but she's so insanely positive you wouldn't believe it. She's hoping to come over to Banff sometime soon, I can't wait for you to meet her. I think the two of you will get along famously." Nicole gleamed as she gushed about her girlfriend.

Jean put on her glasses to get a better look at the picture on Nicole's phone. "My, my. She is quite the looker. Such a sweet smile and warm eyes. Kind of like a young, long haired Julie Andrews." Jean winked and handed Nicole her phone. "I can't wait to meet her, Nic."

The rest of Christmas Eve flew by. After eating and opening gifts, most of the extended family cleared out of the Haught residence. Jean and Nicole finished their glasses of red wine and began to bundle up in order to go to midnight mass...another Jean/Nicole tradition.

Nicole woke up and unwrapped gifts with her parents the following morning before they had to open their house up to the Haught side of the family. The Haught relatives were quite a bit dysfunctional and Nicole was most definitely not looking forward to the day. Waverly and Nicole talked on the phone and wished each other a Merry Christmas before confessing how much they missed each other. 

Nicole decided to take an extra painkiller with her breakfast. If she was going to spend Christmas with this side of the family, she needed to be medicated. Nicole sat in the living room and spaced out as the television blared and her cousin's demon spawn of a three year old shrieked at the top of his lungs. Jamie, the toddler, was currently chasing Hoser around the living room trying to grab her tail. Of course, the child was not being reprimanded because Nicole's cousin and his wife were out in the garage chain smoking and getting drunk on cheap beer, fully neglecting their child. Feeling the need to protect her scared dog, Nicole tapped on her thigh. Hoser immediately cuddled up in Nicole's lap and took comfort in the familiar touch. Nicole held the pup's head and demonstrated to Jamie how Hoser liked to be pet.

As she despondently sat, a text alert popped up on her phone. She reached for the end table and picked it up, unable to contain her excitement when she saw her girlfriend's name light up the screen. The redhead slid her thumb across the screen to unlock her phone and her heart started to melt at the gorgeous picture her girlfriend had sent. 

Waverly must have had help capturing this moment. She stood in front of the entrance to the McCready household blowing a kiss towards the camera. The brunette was dressed in a dark green sweater that fell off the shoulder but clung tight to her midsection. An Earp Christmas tradition must've been to wear ugly Christmas sweaters on the holiday because when Nicole zoomed in on the image, she read "Merry Christmas Ya Filthy Animal" emblazoned on the shirt. She chuckled at the 'Home Alone' reference. Nicole continued to stare at the picture. The fading sunlight was hitting Waverly's face in a way that caused her moon shaped eyes to crinkle. Her skin tight red jeans didn't leave much to the imagination and Nicole noticed that she posed herself in a way that would showcase the perfect shape of her backside. Lastly, she noticed the greenery hanging above the door. A mistletoe. Just then, the accompanying text came through.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 4:32pm

Merry Christmas, baby. I guess I'll just have to wait until I see you tomorrow to get you under the mistletoe.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

She sent a few more photos highlighting the celebration at the McCready house. There was a picture of the feast that she helped Gus prepare, as well as many photos including the Shorty's staff in the most atrocious looking sweaters. Nicole let out a sigh as she looked at all the pictures, before deciding to go back to the one of her girlfriend under the mistletoe. She quickly typed out a reply.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Nicole 4:35pm 

God, I miss you. I'm stuck at home dealing with my cousin's terror of a child trying to injure Hoser. I'd much rather be where you are. <3  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Waverly 4:36pm

Hmm, that's funny because...  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Just as Nicole read the message the doorbell rang. She jumped up from her seat, Hoser following close behind.

"I got it!" She yelled to no one in particular. As Nicole opened the door she was greeted with a sly smile on her girlfriend's face as she held a sprig of mistletoe above her head. Nicole closed the door behind her as she stepped onto the patio so they could have some privacy. 

The redhead enveloped Waverly in her arms and softly captured her lips as she pressed the brunette's body to the brick wall of the patio.

Nicole pulled her in closer to her and slightly pulled her lips away. "Baby? What're you doing here? I thought you were over at Gus' house. How'd you even know where I live?"

Waverly smirked, "Surprised?" She started to stroke Nicole's biceps, attempting to provide some warmth for her girlfriend as the red headed nodded her head. "We celebrated yesterday...all those photos are from last night. I wanted to be able to spend Christmas night with you. Your father was far too eager to get me here so I could share a few Wyatt Earp anecdotes. He gave me his phone number and your address at the hospital."

Waverly's hazel eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight. Nicole exhaled sharply and then covered her girlfriend's lips with another kiss. "Not that I'm not ecstatic to have you here, to have you in my arms...to kiss you." She placed another small peck to Waverly's lips. "But, the ever-dysfunctional Haught clan is here today. I don't want them to scare you off."

Waverly's eyebrow shot up and a mischievous grin fell over her face. "That's cute that you think a little dysfunction would push me away. You're forgetting babe, I'm an Earp. We invented dysfunction." She winked and reached for the doorknob. "Lead the way."

The rest of the evening was better for Nicole just because she had Waverly by her side. The brunette had this magical power of getting everyone to like her. Waverly brought a nice bottle of wine because Gus always told her to never show up empty handed. She even had the ability to calm Jamie down by distracting him. He would ask her to tell her stories about random things and he giggled and clapped whenever Waverly finished a story. Nicole was mostly impressed with the creativity of her girlfriend. Her personal favorite story Waverly made up was about a chubby raccoon named Buster who wandered from trash bin to trash bin looking for his parents but kept getting distracted by all the food.

Waverly showed Gerald a few photos she brought from her family archive. The brittle old photos had a sepia tone, and showcased Wyatt in a saloon with Peacemaker in his holster and Doc Holliday by his side. Nicole noticed the uncanny resemblance that Doc held to his great-grandson. She loved watching how easy this all was, how enthralled her father was at this moment. 

The night drew to a close and the remaining family members left. Nicole and Waverly retreated to the basement living room to cuddle in front of the fireplace, closing the door behind them. Nicole grabbed a few wine glasses and a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon, she used her wine key to open the bottle as she sat on the oversized sofa. She poured a glass and handed it to Waverly as the brunette sat against the arm of the sofa, bringing her legs to lay over Nicole's lap. Nicole situated herself so she was a little closer to Waverly and ran her right hand up and down the shorter woman's legs.

"Thank you for surprising me tonight. It was my favorite Christmas present by far." Nicole reached for Waverly's hand, squeezed it and placed a kiss to her palm.

Waverly wiggles her eyebrows. "Oh, just you wait. I'm full of surprises."

"Is that so?" Nicole leaned in closer to her girlfriend.

Waverly nodded. She moved her body so she was now straddling Nicole's thighs. The brunette took both wine glasses in her hand and set them on the coffee table. Her fingers lightly twisted in soft red strands while her face dipped down, lips just close enough to tease Nicole. "I actually have one more surprise for you tonight." Waverly slowly unbuttoned her dark green blouse. 

As her fingers continued to lazily unbutton, Nicole brought her lips to Waverly's newly exposed collarbone. She grasped Waverly's hands in hers. "Let me." 

Waverly shook her head. "No baby. This is part of the surprise." She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and put on Butch Walker's "Bed on Fire." She stood up and slowly started swaying her hips to the sensual rhythm.

 

'And oh you've got a lot of nerve  
Making me want you so bad  
Never make this easier, so hard to have'

 

Waverly unbuttoned the last two buttons of her shirt revealing a white lace bralette. She slowly ran her hands down her sides, squeezing her breasts before reaching the button of her skin tight blue jeans. 

 

'And you know you never will notice  
But you are already my kill  
So baby fire at will"

 

The brunette turned around and stuck her denim clad ass out as she continued to sway to the music. She slowly lowered her body and ground her ass in Nicole's lap. Nicole put her hands on Waverly's hips to deepen the movement, but soon enough Waverly's hands grabbed hers and brought them to her breasts.

 

'Gonna take you down, over my knees  
Make that sound, make you seize  
Untie your hair, let it fall  
Like morning rain  
Bed on fire, love in flames  
Hundred times, say my name  
Lay in shock with me until the darkness ends  
Then do it again'

 

Nicole squeezed Waverly's breasts and ran her thumbs over her covered nipples, a little awkwardly because of her brace. Her mouth found the pulse point of her girlfriend's neck, so she sunk her teeth into the flesh, eliciting a moan from Waverly. Nicole slowly glided her hands down to unzip the brunette's pants, but Waverly slapped her hands away, reminding her that this striptease was in Waverly's control.

Waverly stood back up and started to peel her jeans off of her thighs. Even though the youngest Earp was a planner, she didn't realize how difficult it would be to seductively take off her tightest jeans. When they got to her ankles the shorter woman tripped on the garment and fell to the floor hitting her knee on the coffee table.

"Ow! Fudgenuggets!" Waverly grabbed her knee. 

Nicole hopped up off the couch and leaned down to check on Waverly. "Baby, are you alright?" Her eyes were filled with concern but she was trying to stifle a laugh building inside. Fudgenuggets? How was it possible for someone to be as adorable as Waverly Earp? The redhead paused the music and tossed the phone back on the couch.

"Don't laugh at me, I was trying to be sexy." Waverly pouted.

Nicole kissed Waverly's knee before she rested her body along Waverly's on the carpeted floor. Her eyes went wide. "You never have to try to be sexy, Waves. You are without a doubt the sexiest woman I've ever seen. No contest." 

"Really?" Waverly's weary voice was no louder than a whisper. 

Nicole brushed her right hand along Waverly's face, tracing pink lips with her thumb. "Honestly." Nicole captured Waverly's lips in a sweet kiss. "Now, will you let me show you how irresistible I find you?" Waverly immediately nodded. Nicole lowered herself and helped peel off the jeans around Waverly's ankles, leaving the brunette laying on the floor in her lacy white lingerie. Nicole bit her lip at the sight. Waverly looked like a literal angel. The redhead slowly kissed up Waverly's legs, nipping as she got to her thighs. She ran her nose over Waverly's covered sex, taking in the aroma she has come to crave. Nicole placed a kiss at Waverly's center as the brunette moaned and twisted her petite fingers in red hair.

Just as Nicole was about to remove Waverly's panties they heard floor boards creaking from the first floor. Nicole peaked up between Waverly's thighs and looked deeply into hooded hazel eyes. "Bedroom?" 

Waverly shook her head rapidly and moaned her confirmation. "Bedroom."

Nicole helped Waverly off the floor and lifted her up with her right arm reaching around Waverly. Waverly's tongue darted into Nicole's mouth as the redhead carried her girlfriend the short distance to her bedroom.

The redhead carefully lowered her lover onto her plush queen sized bed. As she started delicately licking a trail down Waverly's chest, the brunette gathered her composure and flipped them so Nicole was on her back. She pushed her hands up Nicole's sweater, unhooking the redhead's bra with a sense of urgency. As the fabric loosened, Waverly began to roll Nicole's nipples in between her index fingers and thumbs. Nicole let out a sizable moan. 

Waverly placed her left hand over Nicole's mouth as her right hand kept tweaking at the newly hardened peak. "We have to be quiet, babe." She whispered. The thought of being caught at any minute during their sexual romp was a huge turn on for the brunette, but she didn't want to risk it if Nicole's parents caught them.

Nicole nodded her head in agreement, biting her bottom lip to stifle her moaning.

Nicole pulled her sweater over her head and threw it haphazardly on the floor. Waverly's fingers twisted around her lover's bra straps before the garment found its place on the floor next to the sweater. As her hands went back to squeeze Nicole's breasts, Waverly noticed Nicole fumbling to unbutton her jeans. Waverly chuckled at how eager and flustered her girlfriend seemed. "Let me, baby."

Waverly's teeth bit down Nicole's abs as her fingers trailed down, finding the button. Nimble fingers unbuttoned the redhead's jeans and swiftly plunged underneath Nicole's underwear, meeting wet folds. Two fingers teased the slick entrance before moving back up to remove the fabric completely. Nicole groaned at the loss of contact.

"Tonight is all about you, babe." Waverly said as she pulled a small pocket vibrator from her own panties. 

"You brought toys?" Nicole smirked.

"I told you, I'm full of surprises." She straddled her girlfriend once more and looked at the toy. It glistened with her own arousal and Waverly let a small pout overtake her face. "Just a minute, let me get this cleaned off."

Nicole reached up and cupped Waverly's hand in hers. She drew the toy to her mouth and licked away her girlfriend's arousal, moaning at the familiar taste. Her mouth released the toy with a pop. The brunette's heart raced as she took in the scene.

Waverly leaned down and ran her tongue over her lover's lips before enveloping them in a kiss. "Thanks for the help. Now, let me help you." She turned the toy on to a medium speed and teased Nicole's nipples. She slowly traced the toy down her well defined abs and moved further south. Waverly placed the toy lengthwise across Nicole's clit as her fingers moved towards her center. The brunette twisted her fingers like a corkscrew and began pushing into the soaked opening. Nicole's hips bucked up at the new sensation, matching the rhythm of Waverly's thrusts. The redhead bit down hard on her lip to silence her moans.

Waverly could tell her girlfriend was close given the added stimulation. She removed the vibrator and began circling Nicole's clit with her tongue. Her lips wrapped around the bud and tightened as she thrusted one more time. Nicole unraveled and Waverly lapped up the remaining arousal with her tongue. She waited until Nicole came down from her high to remove her fingers completely. Waverly placed one more kiss to Nicole's heated center before climbing back up towards the redhead. 

"You are so fucking good at that." Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly and lazily kissed her cheek. 

"You're too good for my ego, babe." Waverly noticed the time on the clock. "We should get some sleep so we can be energized for tomorrow."

Nicole's brow furrowed. "But babe, you didn't get to--"

Waverly ran her hand over Nicole's cheek. "Nic, like I told you, tonight is all about you. It isn't a competition. There will be plenty of time for me to get off over the next few days. Don't fret." She winked and yawned at the same time.

Nicole ran her hand up and down Waverly's arm. "You know, that's the first time I've ever had sex in my parent's house?"

Waverly looked over at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, not totally convinced at her confession. "You never snuck anyone in here before? Not even in high school?"

Nicole shook her head. "Nope. Being a teacher's kid and all, I was pretty much a pariah when it came to parties and sexual encounters." Nicole was deep in thought for a moment. Her eyes glazed over at a distant memory she's tried to block out for almost twelve years. "Well I guess there was that one time..."

Waverly grinned and nudged Nicole's shoulder with hers. "Spill it, Haught."

"Well, before I came out, I tried to convince myself that it was all in my head. That I really did like boys. My friends kept going on about how great sex was with their boyfriends, but I never really felt that attraction or desire." 

As Nicole's face grew solemn, Waverly reached for her hand and gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Babe, it's ok. You don't have to tell me." This simple action gave Nicole the courage she needed to continue.

"You're the only person I ever wanted to tell." She gave Waverly a quick peck on the cheek before continuing. "My friend Trent told me that his friend Brad thought I was cute one day in Calculus. I never went on any dates or anything because nobody wanted to date the teacher's daughter. I thought I should bite the bullet and see if I was interested in guys at all. Brad was a decent looking guy. He had bright blue eyes and dark shaggy hair, the kind of kid that was edgy enough but still on the fringe of the 'in crowd'."

Waverly brought her arm to Nicole's stomach and traced circles near her hipbone.

"One Friday of my junior year, I invited Brad over here. I wasn't expecting anything from him, but I figured I'd experiment to see if I was attracted to boys or not. My parents were out to a concert in the city and wouldn't be home until late. Things started out innocently enough... we sat down here and watched a few silly comedy movies, that is until he made his move. Brad was a decent enough kisser so I didn't mind the kissing."

She stopped as tears began to well up in her eyes. Nicole cleared her throat and continued. "It became very heated very quickly. It started to not feel right because he was grinding his body into mine. I told him to stop, but he didn't. Instead, he became more aggressive. I tried to push him off but he pinned my arms up above my head and continued to grind into me. Eventually, he reached one hand down to expose himself, so I took that opportunity to knee him in the balls as hard as I could. While he was trying to recover, I punched him in the nose. It was pretty easy to get him out of the door after that."

"Oh my god, Nic....I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry." Waverly's eyes welled up with empathy. 

"You don't have to be sorry. She smiled as she wiped her tears away as well as Waverly's. "It was so long ago...just an incident that happened."

"Did he ever try and hurt you again?" Waverly's voice went from small to protective. 

"He and a few friends took a sharpie to my locker and wrote 'DYKE' in big bold letters the following Monday. It stung for awhile but eventually I made the decision to wear the label proudly. I mean, I was lucky to have an accepting grandma and parents, it only made sense that I accept myself too. I cut a lot of negative people out of my life and I could not care less if I never saw any of them again. They're planning a 10th year class reunion in our banquet room at work and I'm planning on taking it off to go visit my beautiful girlfriend instead." She squeezed Waverly in closer.

"Oh, you are GOING, Nicole Haught. I am too. We will show them how strong, courageous and beautiful you are and I'm gonna find that Brad guy and kick his ass." Waverly said assertively.

"You'd do that for me?" Nicole grinned.

"I'd do a lot of things for you, babe. Anything, anytime and place." Nicole could hear the sincerity in Waverly's voice.

"You're the greatest girlfriend ever, babe." 

"I know." Waverly giggled.

Nicole grabbed a throw pillow and gently hit Waverly's head with it. "You're super modest too." 

Waverly bent down to give Nicole a goodnight kiss but the moment was interrupted when she heard a whine from the other side of the bedroom door. "I forgot I promised Hoser I'd cuddle the shit outta her." She sauntered over to the door and put the dog on the bed. 

The brunette settled back into bed sandwiched between Nicole and Hoser. As they drifted off to sleep, she couldn't dream of anywhere else she'd want to be.

\----------------------------

Both women woke up at 6:00am to Nicole's phone alerting her to a FaceTime call. The redhead found her phone and placed her glasses on her face. She turned on the bedside light and looked at the screen.

"Shit." She yawned. "It's the prodigal sister."

Waverly stretched her hands above her head. With a raspy voice, she asked, "Why's Wynonna calling you?"

"It's not Wynonna..." Nicole's face grew red, she couldn't believe she failed to mention this certain information. "It's my sister."

"You have a sister?!" Waverly shot up, immediately at the revelation.

"Kind of." Nicole's cheeks reddened at confession.

Waverly's eyes went wide. "Kind of?!"


	23. I'd Follow You Anywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get more of Nicole's backstory and meet her (kind of) sister.  
> \---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer to get out than I anticipated but life happened. I originally was going to try and fit more into this chapter but decided to split it up. I'm also posting this late at night so if there are any mistakes, I apologize. As always, comments/suggestions/critiques are always welcome. Happy reading!  
> \-------------------

"Kind of?" Waverly asked again. "What the hell does that mean, Nicole? You 'kind of' have a sister?" The brunette was confused and also surprised that her girlfriend never mentioned any siblings.

Her phone stopped ringing and Nicole got up from the bed to grab shirts for both her and Waverly. She threw an oversized Jameson Irish Whiskey shirt over to Waverly who caught it midair. She quickly pulled a vintage Toronto Raptors shirt over her head and ran her fingers through her messy hair. Resting her hands on the back of her head so her elbows jutted out to the side, she exhaled deeply and finally met her girlfriend's eyes. 

"Yes. I have a sister...kind of."

"Care to elaborate?" Waverly's voice teetered towards annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Annie and Gerald aren't technically my biological parents." Nicole huffed out. 

Waverly's forehead wrinkled in confusion and her mouth was agape as she took in the new information. "But you look so much like Annie."

"That's because she's technically my aunt. My biological mother's name was Rebecca." Nicole moved to sit cross legged on the mattress, throwing her comforter over her legs.

"Was?" Waverly's voice dripped with concern as her hand met Nicole's, running circles between her thumb and index finger.

Nicole shook her head. "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "My mother, Rebecca was Annie's younger sister. She was killed a little over a year after I was born. From what I've been told, my mom was a wild child. She never settled down or got married, so I never knew my father. But I sure heard some stories." The redhead rolled her eyes and pointed to her phone. "Mel- Melanie is my half sister, technically...different fathers. She's quite a bit older than me, Rebecca had her when she was still in high school. She was 18 when mom died."

Waverly scooted closer to Nicole and wrapped her arm around her back continuing rubbing soothing patterns. "If it's too much, you don't have to tell me." She offered.

"You told me about your past, Waves. It's only fair if I'm open with you too." She gave her girlfriend a close-lipped smile. "Annie and Gerald were unable to have kids, so before she passed it was my mom's request that they take me in. Melanie was only 18 at the time and could barely provide for herself let alone her baby sister. She shut down completely, ran away from the family, became estranged. Annie and Gerald are the only parents I've ever known. The only thing I have to remember my mother is this." 

She reached up onto her dresser and grabbed a framed photo from Nicole's first birthday. Handing it over to her girlfriend, Waverly smiled at the photo. Baby Nicole was sitting in between her mother's legs with a birthday hat on, fiery red tendrils popping out. She had on a purple long sleeved shirt and a tiny pair of overalls. The baby was smiling up at her mother, the spitting image of her girlfriend. Rebecca had long flowing red hair and large thick framed glasses. She was smiling down at her one year old daughter with nothing but love and admiration spread across her face. 

"Mom had schizophrenia and this photo was taken when she was her normal self. According to Annie and grandma, she'd be really high some days and very low others. During the last year of her life, she tended to act erratically. She stopped taking her meds, saying she'd rather feel her emotions instead of suppress them. However, it all became too much and she started self-medicating...heavily." Nicole felt a lump in her throat.

Waverly looked up from the photo frame and placed a comforting kiss on Nicole's hand.

"She was still messing around with my father at the time. Apparently he was the biggest opioids dealer in Calgary. He'd supply my mother with heroin and beat her up when she couldn't pay. A real class act." She paused for a moment and then traced the faded scar on the left side of her face. "See this scar?"

Waverly nodded as tears formed behind her eyes, her fingers traced the scar.

"This was from when he tried to stab my mom while she was holding me. Addicts don't have the best aim, and he ended up just breaking my skin. Dear old dad." Tears started to fall from her eyes and Waverly lovingly wiped them away. 

"After that, mom and I were both taken into the hospital when Mel came home from a friend's house and saw our injuries. She called grandma and Annie to meet us there. Mom was confronted about her drug use and the two of them convinced her to go to a rehab facility, saying they would take us girls in until she was better." Nicole sniffled and Waverly drew her in close to her side. "When she went back to the house to pack up to go to rehab, my father was standing in the living room demanding the money she owed. She explained that she didn't have it, and that she was going away to get better. Without another word he shot her in the head point blank. He ransacked the house, stealing anything of value and left her there, her blood seeping into the carpet."

Waverly's voice was shaky as she tried to comfort her girlfriend. "Oh baby." She was at a loss for words so she decided to just squeeze Nicole tighter, letting her know she was safe.

"All I know about my biological father is that his name is Carl Holson. The cops found him rather quickly, tweakers aren't as inconspicuous as they think. Stupid Carl. He's serving a life sentence in prison as we speak."

"Our fathers are such assholes." Waverly murmured. 

Nicole chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah they really are. I wonder if they were ever in the same prison." 

Waverly nudged Nicole's shoulder with her own. "Good thing we are nothing like our parents." She looked into Nicole's eyes. Nicole's eyes started to look guilty as she narrowed her view to the blanket on top of her legs. "Baby?" Waverly tilted Nicole's chin up with her index finger.

Nicole's eyes produced fresh tears as they failed to meet Waverly's. "That's what I'm afraid of. That I'll turn out like my mother." 

"What do you mean, babe?" Waverly brushed a clump of red hair out of her girlfriend's face.

Nicole turned to her dresser once more and took the bottle of painkillers in her hand, tossing them to Waverly.

Waverly noticed how empty the bottle was for just getting them the other day. The bottle was already more than half gone and should have been enough to last Nicole two weeks.

"Nic, how many of these have you been taking a day?" Waverly looked up into her girlfriend's eyes with growing concern.

Nicole's head dropped down, ashamed of how little self control she had. "I've been taking about 8 or so throughout the day...along with my Prozac. I'm just so fucking sick of feeling like a failure. It was nice to not feel anything, to be numb." She wiped a tear from her cheek before meeting Waverly's eyes. "But when I'm with you, I don't need any of them. Nothing makes me feel better than how I feel when I'm with you. You make me feel worthy, like I can do anything." She grabbed Waverly's hand and grazed her lips to knuckles.

Waverly gripped Nicole's cheek. "Babe, you ARE worthy and you CAN do anything you set your mind to...you don't need me for that. And you don't need these painkillers either." Waverly chucked them towards the trash bin by Nicole's desk. "But I can't be the only thing keeping you from taking these pills. That puts me in an unfair position...we can't be together all the time."

Nicole leaned into the touch before turning her head to kiss Waverly's palm. "It's just you bring out the best in me. I really lov-" Nicole cleared her throat and looked down before meeting hazel eyes again. "I just really admire you Waves. You're such a positive ray of light, even though some horrible things have happened in your past. I don't have that same kind of strength, but I feel it when I'm with you."

Waverly pulled Nicole in for a quick kiss. "I'm haunted by demons too, Nicole. Like I said before, we will fight them all together. Maybe we can talk to someone... a professional who can help us both find healthy ways to cope with stress and our demons." She placed another chaste kiss on the redhead's lips.

Nicole smiled. "I'd like that. It's a good idea." 

"Good, its settled. Oh, and I kind of, sort of admire you, too. You big goon." Waverly playfully hit her girlfriend's arm before continuing. "Now, let's call your sister back. I wanna meet her."

Nicole kissed the top of Waverly's head and pulled her in close under the covers before she redialed Melanie. Her sister answered the FaceTime call and smiled brightly in the evening sun.

"Hey asshole." Nicole fired quickly. "You're like Carmen San Diego....where in the world are you now?" 

"Namaste, fuckface." Melanie responded. "I'll have you know I just got out of a ten day Vipassana Meditation retreat in Cambodia. I know I missed Christmas yet again this year, so I figured I at least owed you a call." Melanie saw that her sister was not alone. "My, my, my who is that ravishing woman with sex hair sitting next to you?"

Waverly quickly ran her fingers through her hair as a blush started to grow on her face. 

"Mel, this is my wonderful, drop dead gorgeous, genius girlfriend Waverly." Nicole gloated.

"Wow, what an introduction. You must really love this one." Nicole's face went bright red. "Nice to meet you, Waverly. What are you doing with my knucklehead of a sister?"

Waverly took in the woman on the screen. She could tell from her physical appearance that she was related to Nicole but her personality was completely different. Melanie seemed to be more crass, much like Wynonna. The age difference between the siblings was pretty clear. Even through the grittiness of the screen, Waverly could make out some wrinkles on the older woman's face. Waverly didn't think the woman looked old per-say, just that she looked like she's seen some things and experienced a lot in her life.

"I'd do anything with your knucklehead sister." Waverly retorted as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Nicole put her palm to her face out of embarrassment.

Melanie laughed. "Well aren't you two a few smitten kittens. Wait until little Nicky reveals her nerdy little self, it'll have you singing a different tune." The older sibling joked. 

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Don't call me 'Nicky!' You know how much I hate that. And what do you know about my 'nerdy self'? I haven't seen you in over three years!" The redhead was getting defensive but tried to keep her tone playful. Waverly sensed the tension rising in Nicole so she rubbed circles on her girlfriend's back with her fingertips.

"You know I hate going back to Alberta. You also know you could always join me for a nice little adventure. I think I'll be venturing to India from here." Melanie looked off into the fading sun.

"Yeah, well some of us have responsibilities...we can't just up and leave everything to traipse across the globe." 

"Yeah, yeah. Same argument, different continent Little Red. Anyway, I just wanted to touch base with you and wish you a Merry Christmas." Melanie glanced over to the other side of her screen. "Oh, and Waverly? Try and not let my little sister bore you to death. She caught that domesticated bug from being around Annie and Gerald too long." 

"Not all of us can be rolling stones, Mel." Nicole reminded. 

"Ah yes, but I don't like to gather moss, it's rather itchy, don't you think? Well, little sis, I love you. I won't be able to contact you for a while, but if you email me I can get back to you sometime within the next few months."

"Love you too, shitbrick." Nicole replied.

"Nice meeting you, Waverly." Waverly waved at the screen and offered a smile. "Later, dickhead." Melanie aimed at her sister before disconnecting the call.

"She seems...eccentric." Waverly tried to find the right word.

Nicole drew her girlfriend closer into her side. "That's one way of putting it. Ever since mom was killed she's been running, trying to find some semblance of normalcy."

"Kind of like Wynonna." Waverly suggested as she straddled Nicole's thigh.

"Yeah, I guess they are pretty similar." Nicole juts out her bottom lip in thought. "I do get jealous of her globetrotting though. It'd be exciting just to take off with nothing but a backpack and passport." Nicole ran her fingertips over Waverly's thighs before stopping to pick at the seam of her borrowed shirt.

"Well I for one think we have many adventures ahead of us, Nicole Haught." Waverly sunk down to capture her lover's lips.

"Oh yeah?" Nicole asked dreamily against Waverly's open mouth.

"Yeah." Waverly affirmed. "As a matter of fact, I have a little adventure planned for us for the next few days, so you should start packing." She crawled off of Nicole and found her discarded pants from the night before. Nicole immediately missed the weight of her girlfriend.

Waverly reached in the back pocket of her pants and unfolded a piece of paper. She walked over to Nicole and handed it to the redhead. "Here's everything you'll need to pack."

"You made a list?" Nicole's eyebrow popped up inquisitively. 

"Duh. I'm a planner." Waverly slid on a pair of underwear and sweatpants from her bag. "You get busy packing, and I'm going to go see if I can help Annie with breakfast." She leaned over the bed and pecked her girlfriend's lips. 

Nicole let out a sigh as Waverly's lips left hers. She watched as her girlfriend walked out the door. Flopping herself back down on her mattress, she looked at the crinkled paper. 

"A swimsuit and thermals? Matches? Utility knife? Where the hell are you taking me, Waverly?" Nicole said to herself. She quickly hopped out of bed, wrangled her thoughts and placed the items in her suitcase. There's one thing she knew for sure: she'd follow Waverly Earp anywhere.


	24. Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Wayhaught.  
> \-------------------------

Nicole hurriedly packed her bag. She got in the shower to clean herself up. As the water cascaded off of her head, she felt a sense of relief wash over her. She felt reborn. Waverly was the first person she ever told about her mother and she felt the connection to the other woman growing stronger. Her girlfriend did not judge her past, nor did she judge her sudden dependence on her painkillers. Nicole winced as she rolled her left wrist underneath the hot stream pouring from the shower head. She gripped her wrist with her right hand, pulling it softly.

"C'mon, Nicole. Fight through the pain. For Waverly. For yourself." She whispered to herself, smiling at the thought of the brunette who was currently upstairs with her parents. After realizing her girlfriend was alone with her parents, Nicole turned off the water and dried off as quickly as possible. She brushed her teeth and forwent putting on her makeup. Nicole shuffled to her closet and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and her favorite flannel, hoping the outfit would be suitable for whatever it was that Waverly had planned. Lastly, she put her damp hair in a messy bun as she walked up the stairs. 

The redhead was surprised when she heard Jean's voice mingled with a soft giggle belonging to Waverly. She silently stood in the entryway to the kitchen and threw her arm up on the wall, fully taking in the scene unfolding in front of her. Both Jean and Waverly had their backs to Nicole, cowering over a mixing bowl as they kneaded some dough. 

"This has been one of Nicole's favorite traditions since she was a little girl, besides helping me prepare the noodles, that is. The morning after Christmas her grandpa and I would come over here and I'd make her these cinnamon rolls while she'd enthusiastically show us all the toys Santa managed to get down the chimney." Jean explained as she picked up the dough and placed it on the flour-dusted countertop. 

Waverly smiled as she reached for the rolling pin and began to flatten the dough. "It's a lovely tradition, one I'm sure both of you cherish. Now, how thin does this dough need to be?"

"We don't want it to be too thin." Jean pinched the flattened dough. "Maybe just a few more rolls and it'll be perfect, dear." 

Waverly rolled the pin a few more times until Jean told her it was the right thickness. The older woman stirred the mixture of melted butter and cinnamon sugar and began spreading it heavily onto the dough. Waverly grabbed her mug of coffee and brought it to her lips, blowing to cool the liquid. Nicole smiled to herself as she realized Waverly was using her favorite mug; the one she got at the local bookstore that was emblazoned with different Kurt Vonnegut quotes. Of course her bookworm girlfriend would choose that mug.

"I'm guessing Nicole learned all her wonderful cooking skills from you." Waverly smiled at the older woman as she set the coffee mug down. 

Jean laughed and let out a sigh. "Truth be told, I'm not the best cook in the world. Aside from the noodles and cinnamon rolls, which were my mother's recipes, I'm a pretty lousy chef." 

"I don't believe that for a second. It seems like your granddaughter inherited your modesty too." Waverly grabbed the knife and gently cut slits in the dough and began rolling the strips up tightly before placing them in the circular baking dish.

"It's true, I'm afraid." Jean grabbed the dishrag and wiped her hands off. "I think I've actually learned more from my granddaughter. She's challenged me with the whole vegetarian thing. I always keep that vegan butter in my refrigerator just for her. I didn't even know there were things you could use to replace eggs. It's like a new world of cooking and baking!" 

Once all the rolls were in the baking dish, Jean placed them in the oven. Nicole thought this would be a good time to make her presence known. Nicole quietly walked up behind the women and placed her arms around them both. "Grandma, I see you've met my favorite Christmas gift this year." She winked at Jean as she placed a kiss on the top of Waverly's head. 

"I'd say that Saint Nick outdid himself this year, honey. Waverly here is a true delight." The older woman's smile gleamed towards the couple.

Waverly blushed and thanked Jean for the compliment as Nicole fixed herself a cup of coffee. The redhead grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator and began mixing up a berry medley to enjoy with the cinnamon rolls. 

The couple helped each other set the table and exchanged some knowing glances before they sat down with the morning paper. The two were working on the crossword when the oven chimed, signaling the cinnamon rolls were done baking. 

Waverly swiftly got up from her chair. "Here, Jean. Let me help you ice them." 

Jean quickly shooed the brunette away. "Nonsense. I've got it dear. I think my headstrong granddaughter might need your expertise with that puzzle...vocabulary was never her strong suit." She winked.

Nicole jokingly rolled her eyes at her grandma and popped a blueberry into her mouth. She whispered to her girlfriend, "She's right...I need a six-letter word for 'bemoan'."

Waverly smiled and rested her chin on the redhead's shoulder. With warm breath, she whispered in Nicole's ear, "Lament." The shorter woman placed a kiss to the side of Nicole's head and rubbed her shoulders before returning to her seat. Hoser found her place between the two women and Waverly absentmindedly stroked the pup's head while they continued the crossword. Nicole could not stop thinking of how right this all felt. Waverly seemed to be a puzzle piece in her life that she didn't know she was missing. The calmness and contentment she felt in that moment was something she had always longed for. Something she wanted to keep within her grasp. 

Annie came out to the kitchen after getting around for the day. Gerald walked in through the garage after plowing the light dusting of snow on the driveway. The family sat together and shared laughs as they ate. All three of Nicole's relatives racked their brains trying to remember the most embarrassing stories from Nicole's childhood to share with Waverly. However, as much as Nicole would blush at the tales, Waverly found each story endearing and her admiration for her girlfriend grew even more. After they were done with breakfast, Nicole cleared the table and started to fill the sink to wash the dirty dishes. Waverly offered to help, but Nicole quickly shooed her away so she could get ready for the day. Nicole's parents and Jean watched Nicole as she grinned from ear to ear while she completed her least favorite chore. They all shared knowing glances. They all knew they had never seen Nicole this happy. They all knew that Waverly was good for their Nicole.

When Waverly was finished with her morning routine, she climbed the stairs with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder. Nicole took the bag from her and placed a kiss on her cheek before walking the bag to the entryway. The redhead ran downstairs to fetch her bag and both her and Waverly's coats. They bid their farewells. Waverly promised to drive safely and visit again soon. The two walked hand in hand to the red Jeep in the driveway. Nicole opened the hatch and threw the bags in before climbing up into the passenger seat. 

Nicole looked over at Waverly as she fastened her seatbelt and Waverly turned over the engine. "Any clues as to where you're taking me?" Her eyebrow was raised in curiosity.

Waverly smiled and shook her head as she put the Jeep in reverse. "Nope. You surprised me with our date in Calgary and now it's my turn to surprise you. Don't worry though, we aren't going too far."

The town was quiet, still stuck in a post-holiday haze. The couple decided to stop for more caffeine and went through the drive-thru at the local coffee shop. Nicole studied the route that Waverly drove. They never went onto the highway and only took back roads but Nicole noticed they were heading closer to the mountains. 

Nicole reached for Waverly's hand and interlaced their fingers, bringing them to her mouth to place a kiss on Waverly's knuckles. She took in the beautiful sight of the morning sun mixed with the snow-dusted peaks of the mountains. "The mountains are gorgeous today." 

Waverly smiled as she looked at the road ahead of her. "They certainly are. But they don't hold a candle to how gorgeous you are." 

Nicole chuckled and playfully nudged Waverly. "You're such a cheeseball." 

Waverly scoffed with fake offense. "I'm not a cheeseball. I'm just honest."

"And you say I'm the smooth talker..." Nicole's hand traveled up to Waverly's hair, absentmindedly massaging the brunette's head.   
Waverly turned right down a desolate road and Nicole finally noticed her surroundings. "Waves...you didn't." The redhead's mouth dropped as a small cluster of cabins came into view in the distance.

Just then they passed a sign for Banff Log Cabin B&B and Waverly's smile grew as she looked over at Nicole. "Oh yes I did." She threw her Jeep in park as she came up to the main cabin to check-in. As Waverly unfastened her seatbelt, she leaned over the center console and kissed Nicole. "You wait here, I'll go get our cabin key."

Nicole sat in the idle vehicle for a few minutes while Waverly chatted with the lady at the front desk. The redhead was giddy. Growing up in a tourist town, she never seized the opportunity to stay by the mountains and act like a visitor herself. More than anything, she was thrilled to be able to experience it firsthand with Waverly.

Waverly shuffled away from the office with an excited look on her face before she climbed back into the Jeep with the cabin key in hand. Slowly, she followed the path past other cabins before coming to a little secluded one right at the base of mountain. 

The brunette turned the Jeep off and looked over at her girlfriend who was watching her with the biggest smile on her face. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked shyly.

Nicole shook her head in disbelief. "You're incredible, you know that?" 

Waverly shrugged her shoulders. "Well I told you I wanted to take in the sights of Banff. What better way than to explore together? Now c'mon! Let's go see the cabin!" 

They both got out of the Jeep, with their baggage in tow. Waverly pulled on Nicole's arm as she dragged her to the door. Nicole thought for a moment that it would pop out of its socket, but the thought fell from her mind when she saw the excitement on her girlfriend's face. She wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist and ghosted her lips down her neck as the brunette fumbled with the key. 

Finally, Waverly managed to unlock the door and pulled Nicole inside, slamming her into the door as it closed. Nicole hissed as her left wrist was caught in between her body and the door. "Ooh, sorry babe. I guess I got too excited." Waverly's face blushed with guilt as she looked down. 

Nicole shook her wrist out and then pressed two fingers under Waverly's chin. "It's ok, I'm still just a little tender. But like I said before, never apologize for wanting me. Never." She leans her neck forward and connects her lips to Waverly's. When she broke the kiss a few moments later, Nicole looked around the homey cabin. It looked a lot bigger than she expected from the exterior. Her eyes fell on the dining table where there was an array covered dishes already set up and a bottle of champagne chilling. Her smile grew insanely wide as she leaned down to place her forehead onto Waverly's. "What's all this?"

Waverly smiled back and pulled Nicole's arm until they were right next to the table. Waverly melted into Nicole's side. "I told you I'm full of surprises. I checked-in last night before I came over to your house and the staff here was nice enough to help me set this up. Waverly lifted the metal lid covering the plate and bowed. "Your lunch, my lady." 

Nicole giggled and shook her head. "You're ridiculous. I can't believe you did all of this for me." 

Waverly pulled out Nicole's chair and motioned for her to sit. When Nicole sat down, Waverly began to rub her shoulders and neck and whispered in her ear. "You're not the only woman in this relationship who knows how to treat her girlfriend right." She stole a quick kiss and sighed when she pulled away. "We better eat before it gets cold." 

The brunette made her way to the other side of the small table and uncovered her plate. Nicole looked down at the plate in front of her. Steam was rolling off a heaping pile of brown rice, stir fry vegetables and seasoned tofu. The scent of teriyaki sauce filled her nostrils and her mouth started to salivate. "This looks incredible!" The redhead folded the cloth napkin into her lap and began to stir the contents of her plate with her fork. 

Waverly followed suit and released a satisfied moan with the first bite. She spoke with food still in her mouth. "We NEED to get the recipe for this sauce so we can make it all the time at home." Nicole nodded her head in agreement. Her heart warmed at the mention of the future of their relationship, but she was also curious as to what 'home' Waverly was referring to.

"Home?" Nicole inquired with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

Waverly covered her mouth at the inadvertent verbal slip. She finished chewing as a blush rose to her face and ears. "I mean, when you come to visit or I come to visit. I didn't mean to assume that we'd be living together after just a week of dating. That'd be ludicrous. Jeez, Waverly-"

Nicole placed her hand over her girlfriend's to stop her rambling, even though she found it utterly adorable. "Home is wherever I'm with you." 

Waverly chuckled, "Are you really quoting song lyrics to me right now?" 

Nicole shrugged, "It doesn't make the statement any less true. I feel at home whenever I'm with you, Wave. And I agree. We need to ask about this recipe so we can make it at home." She squeezed Waverly's hand and kept it folded within hers. Waverly blushed at the sentiment and grazes her foot up Nicole's leg as she continues to eat.

The pair finished their meals in relative silence, stealing glances and kisses as they gather the dirty dishes. Nicole told Waverly that they should spend the rest of the day exploring since they only had a few hours left of daylight. The redhead said she'd clean up the mess when they return. Nicole looked out the patio door and noticed a hot tub overlooking a captivating view of the mountains. "How about we go for a little hike and then I can warm you up in that hot tub." She pulled Waverly in close, tugging an earlobe between her teeth.

Waverly moaned at the contact and shook her head swiftly in agreement. They both got suited up in their thermals and snow pants. Nicole gave Waverly an old basketball hoodie to provide extra warmth for the smaller woman. Once Waverly had her stocking cap on, Nicole pulled the hood over her, tightened the strings and placed a tender kiss to Waverly's lips. They both put on their snow boots, heavy coats and gloves before finally exiting the cabin. Waverly quickly turned back around to grab her camera. There was no way she was going to let this landscape go unappreciated. 

They hiked hand in hand through the thick snow. Passing other cabins scattered among the wooded area, Waverly stopped to take photos along the way. While Waverly was occupied with taking photos, Nicole wandered among the trees. She spread her arms out in a stretch and closed her eyes as the sun peaked through the clouds and warmed her face. A dimpled smile appeared on her face as the sun came out and Waverly couldn't stop photographing the wonderful sight of contentment on her girlfriend's face. 

Nicole was lost in the moment and wasn't expecting the hit of a cold snowball against her face. She squinted her eyes open and wiped her gloved hand down the remaining wetness on her face. She found her girlfriend standing a few meters back giggling with her hands in the air in mock surrender.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that, Ms. Earp." Nicole's voice was lower than usual. She stepped towards Waverly and the brunette tried to run away before she was carefully being tackled into the snow, laughing all the way down. Nicole straddled Waverly's abdomen and snatched the camera from her hands. She snapped a photo of Waverly sprawled out in the snow, cheeks rosy and eyes crinkled from her smile. "God, you're beautiful...even when you assault me with snow balls."

Waverly pulled on Nicole's coat until all her body weight was pressed up against her. "I couldn't resist. Sorry I fucked up your zen moment." 

"Eh, this view is better anyway." Nicole winked at Waverly before rolling off to the side and holding the camera up to snap a few photos of the two of them in the snow. Waverly leaned over and connected their lips as Nicole snapped one last photo.


	25. Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some good ol' Wayhaught fluff & heart to hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wonderful humans who read my silly story! I've had major writer's block and was kind of second guessing myself while writing the last few chapters. I'm not SUPER happy with how this one turned out, but I DID outline how I want the rest of the story to go. I'm excited for where it's heading. So far I have things outlined up to Chapter 35, so you're not getting rid of me anytime soon. Let me know what you think, comments/constructive criticism are always appreciated!  
> \--------------------

The couple hiked around Banff National Park for a few more hours until they succumbed to the frosty air of the late December day. Fatigued and rosy cheeked, they made their way back to their cabin with their arms wrapped around each other. They kicked the snow off their boots and slipped them off in the small entryway before shedding their remaining outerwear. After they both stripped down to their thermals, the women set off to complete their agreed upon tasks. 

Waverly struck a match to ignite the gas stove and began boiling water in the kettle so they could enjoy a cup of tea. As she waited for the kettle to whistle, she strutted over to Nicole with a twinkle in her eye and the matchbox in her hand. She pressed her free hand to Nicole's upper chest and gently slid the matchbox into Nicole's left hand. With a wiggle of the eyebrows and a small peck to her lover's lips, Waverly murmured, "C'mon baby, light my fire."

Nicole chuckled and playfully pushed Waverly's shoulder before bringing her back into a warm embrace. "Ok, Jim Morrison. How long have you been thinking about that line?"

"Hmmm, ever since I requested a cabin with a fireplace....and you told me about your camping adventures with your dad when you were younger. I figured you'd be better at it than I would." Waverly hummed against Nicole's lips.

Nicole pulled back so she could look at Waverly's face. "Ooh, so that's why you keep me around, eh? My survival skills?" 

Waverly shrugged her shoulders and danced her fingers underneath the collar of Nicole's thermal top. "Among other things." 

Nicole placed a soft kiss to Waverly's temple. "Well it's great to know I'm useful. Why don't you go get changed into something comfy and warm while I get this started. After we warm up a bit, we can test out that hot tub. Deal?"

"Deal." Waverly caressed Nicole's cheek before she moved to the bedroom to retrieve a heavy sweatshirt, sweatpants and her slippers. 

Nicole opened the door to the fireplace and placed a few logs from the nearby rack inside. She grabbed the complimentary newspaper that was left in their cabin and crumbled up the front page. As she carefully lit the edge of the newspaper, she noticed a familiar face looking up at her from the lifestyle section of the paper. Quickly placing the crumbled up page underneath the logs, she held the paper in her hands reading the headline "Local DJ Makes a Splash in the Toronto Club Scene." Looking up at her was the face of her high school friend Trent intently working a set of turntables. She had thought about her old friend over the years, but they ultimately lost touch, especially after the fallout over the whole Brad debacle. However, Nicole realized she was proud of her old friend. A smile appeared across her face as she read about his recent successes. Apparently he was a hot commodity and was getting paid handsomely to do monthly residencies at various clubs in Toronto. 

"What're you grinning about?" Waverly asked as she emerged from the bedroom and attended to the whistling teapot. 

Nicole shook her head as she came out of her daze and crumbled up the paper to add to the fire. "Just thinking about you and how I plan on repaying you for all of this tonight."

"Is that so?" Waverly walked towards Nicole holding out a steaming mug of earl grey tea. 

Nicole humbly accepted the mug and steeped the bag. She led Waverly to the oversized couch in front of the fireplace. "Mhmm. I plan on showing you just how much I appreciate you tonight, babe." The redhead placed a lingering kiss to the back of Waverly's neck. 

Waverly hummed at the sensation and reached behind her to grab the throw blanket that was slung over the couch as they melded their bodies together. Waverly sighed as she draped the large microfiber blanket over their legs. "Isn't it a little strange how easy this is?"

Nicole's lips connected with her coffee mug as she blew on the hot liquid. She took a quick sip and cleared her throat. "What's strange?"

Waverly twisted her body so she could face Nicole. Motioning between the two of them, she continued, "This." She pointed around the cabin, "All of this. I have never felt more comfortable around anyone in my life. With all the shitty things that have happened in both of our lives...I don't know, it just seems too easy. Like there should be a catch. People like us don't get fairy tales, Nicole." Her head dipped down and she absentmindedly started running her index finger along the rim of the coffee mug.

"Hey." Nicole said firmly. Failing to get the brunette to look at her, Nicole grabbed Waverly's mug and set both of them on the end table before propping Waverly's chin up with her index finger. "It's gonna be ok, Waves. WE'RE gonna be ok. What we have isn't a fairy tale."

"It feels like one though. I'm just waiting for a lead balloon to drop. Waiting for me to fuck this up somehow because Earps can never have good things." Waverly struggled to stifle a sob.

Waverly's watery hazel eyes looked into the deep brown eyes staring back at her. Feeling the pull of Waverly's undivided attention, Nicole continued, "For one, nothing is ever perfect...especially the fairy tales. We see the 'happily ever after' but we never hear about them fighting over dishes or Prince Charming's inability to throw his dirty socks in the hamper. We never see the struggles." Waverly chuckled at this and Nicole takes the opportunity to wipe away a stray tear on Waverly's cheek. "What we have, even though it's new, it is real. Our pasts are both gritty and harsh, so out of everyone, I think the two of us deserve a happy ending."

Waverly slung her arm over Nicole's shoulder and gently ran her fingers up and down the redhead's neck. Nicole reacted by running the tip of her nose up the bridge of Waverly's and placing a sweet kiss to her forehead. 

Nicole sighed into a clump of stray chestnut hair before pulling back to look back in Waverly's eyes. She needed to look into those beautiful, loving eyes as she decided to express how much joy the shorter woman has brought into her life. With a shaky breath, she tucked the wayward strands of hair behind Waverly's ear and whispered her confession. "Waverly Earp, yes, we've only known each other for a short time. However, I never want to be without you. You came into my life when I was the loneliest, most resentful person. You are a ray of sunshine that defrosted my emotions and the mighty sledgehammer that broke down my walls. I am so utterly head over feet in love with you. If that's 'strange', then that's what I want to be."

"Oh wow..." Waverly was at a loss for words. 

Nicole interrupted, "Now, I'm not expecting you to say anything back. I just couldn't let you go on another minute doubting us. Doubting how special you are to me, because, Waves--"

Now, Waverly interrupted Nicole as she lunged forward to place a searing kiss to plump pink lips. After a few moments, Waverly pried her lips off of Nicole's. "If you would've let me finish, I would've said I feel the same way, baby. That is why it all seemed so strange to me. I've never cared for anyone the way I care for you. Never loved anyone the way I love you." 

Nicole's lips curled and her dimples popped, unable to contain her giddiness. "You do?" Her voice was raspy as she whispered.

Waverly bit her bottom lip and shook her head vigorously. "Of course I do, Nicole. I've shared more of myself with you in a few weeks than I did with Champ over three years." 

Nicole groaned at the mention of Waverly's ex. "Maybe let's not talk about that failed rodeo clown?"

Waverly chuckled and playfully slapped Nicole's bicep. "I'm sorry, baby. Let me try that again. You know more about me than anyone. You know my scars, my struggles...but the best part is that you don't judge me for them. How could I not love you?"

Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's lower back and pulled her down with a mighty force, placing tender but passionate kisses to her lover's mouth, reciprocating her affection. Waverly sprawled out on top of Nicole and the two lost track of time as they stole kisses and shared random stories, further strengthening their bond.

They eventually got off the couch and changed into their bathing suits, eager to test out the hot tub on the patio. As Nicole tightened the belt on her white cotton robe and slipped on a pair of sandals she took in the sight of Waverly as the brunette exited the bathroom. Waverly's bikini was hugging her in all the right places and Nicole was brought back to their swim in the hotel pool. She remembered how nervous she was that a woman as gorgeous and brilliant as Waverly would even bat an eye in her direction. Her heart swelled with pride because she knew that this wonderful woman belonged with her. 

"Baby, this is the second time you've killed me in that bikini." Nicole acknowledges as Waverly wraps her robe around her. 

The brunette bit her thumb in a coy way that was so Waverly. "Yeah?" She shyly asked.

"Definitely." Nicole slinked over and placed her hands on Waverly's hips. "And as great as you look in it, I know for a fact you look better without it." She leaned down to connect their lips but Waverly moved her head. Her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"Baby, what is it?" Nicole asked, voice dripping with concern.

"I actually don't feel very sexy right now, Nic. Kind of feeling bloated if you catch my drift."

"Oh. OH! I totally get it, Waves." The realization was clear on Nicole's face.

"Stupid Mother Nature fucking up our plans." Waverly wedged her feet into her slippers before they walked down the hall to the sliding glass patio door. 

"Hey, I love you Waves. Trust me, THAT will never stop me." Nicole winked, offering Waverly a little reassurance with a light hand squeeze. 

With a hearty laugh, Waverly responded, "Well I will definitely keep that in mind, love. But do you think you could just hold me tonight?" Her voice was filled with a little skepticism. She remembered that Champ was always grossed out during her cycle and refused to touch her, let alone comfort her. 

"I would love nothing more." Nicole kissed Waverly's temple as she slid the door open quickly leading Waverly to the steaming jacuzzi. 

They let their bodies get acclimated to the large juxtaposition of temperature as the hot water blended with the frigid winter air. Music played faintly through Waverly's trusty Bluetooth speaker as Nicole got situated in her seat. After sitting in front of one of the jets for a few minutes, Waverly waded through the shallow water and positioned herself between Nicole's thighs. Nicole's hands moved across the shorter woman's back, massaging areas where Waverly felt any discomfort. 

Within a few minutes, Nicole heard a familiar melody pumping through the speaker. She smiled into Waverly's shoulder before placing a tender kiss there. Wrapping her arms around Waverly, Nicole began to quietly sing the Dashboard Confessional song into the brunette's ear. 

'Get in the car I'll drive  
We got no place to be on time  
So, let's just enjoy the ride  
We can go wherever the road decides for  
We can head for the shore  
Or some place we've never been before  
Just climb in and close the door  
We've got nothing to answer for

Cause you, you belong with me  
And I belong with you  
You belong with me  
And I belong with you'

They both smiled because they knew the song reinforced their earlier confessions. They belong together. 

Waverly turned her head around and pecked Nicole's lips. "You're a great singer, baby. We should hit up karaoke night again." She winked at the redhead before continuing, "This song makes me want to take an epic road trip. Just the two of us, good music and a crazy amount of junk food."

Nicole smiled even wider. "Sounds perfect. As long as we get a bunch of Oreos for the ride. Where would we go?"

"Oh, definitely Oreos! C'mon Haught, that's a road trip necessity." She nudged into Nicole, causing the taller woman to giggle. "I've never been east of Calgary. It'd be kind of fun to explore Toronto...maybe even Nova Scotia...?"

"Ooh, a cross country trek, eh? You would love Toronto, Waves. We should go in the summer, hit up Hanlan's Point Beach, stroll through High Park. Have dinner and do the skywalk at CN Tower. Go ax throwing at BATL. It's settled. We're going to make it happen."

"Are you always this easy to persuade?" Waverly lifted her eyebrow and smirked. Nobody she has ever dated wanted to go exploring with her, but Nicole wanted that and so much more. How was she real? 

"I'm only easy when it comes to you." Nicole winked. "Because baby, I belong with you, and you belong with me."


	26. Already Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has her meeting with Shorty and Gus. Waverly has a surprise for Nicole.

Nicole's eyes flickered open as the warm morning sun came in through the window. Her arms were still nestled around Waverly. She took in the sight in front of her: the brunette's hair was messily tousled from sleeping, strong shoulders and arms exposed. Though Nicole offered her hoodie for Waverly, knowing good and well that she got cold throughout the night, the brunette insisted on sleeping in her tank top, opting for Nicole's body heat to keep her warm. She slept soundly, slow and steady breaths making her midsection barely rise off the mattress. Nicole found tranquility in the soft snores her girlfriend produced, almost lulling her back to sleep. She grasped the woman in front of her a little bit tighter, before placing a chaste kiss to Waverly's left shoulder, followed by another one to her neck. 

Waverly sleepily groaned in approval at the touch, a smile growing on her face as her eyes fluttered open. She slowly pressed her backside into Nicole's front bringing their two bodies impossibly closer. After a few moments, she turned over to face the redhead. 

"Mornin' sleepyhead." Nicole whispered through a brilliant smile. 

"Mmmm, mornin'." Waverly stretched her arms above her head before bringing them back, her right hand finding Nicole's cheek to caress. She placed a kiss to Nicole's lips breaking it with a yawn. "Since when do you wake up with the sun? Your mom kept saying you were a late riser."

Nicole pouted her lip in contemplation. "True, but most mornings I don't have you in my arms to wake up to. I'd rather spend more time with you, even though this bed is so comfortable."

"Isn't it?! It feels like I'm sleeping on a cloud. It's soooo plush." 

Nicole chuckled at how easily Waverly got excited. "That it is, baby." She leaned forward to place another quick peck to Waverly's lips.

"I love waking up in your arms, too. I wish it could happen more. I wish we didn't live so far apart." Waverly pouted. 

"Well," a smug smile spread across Nicole's face. "We should make the most of it when we can." She leaned further until she was hovered over the brunette, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. Waverly pulled her down so she could feel the full weight of Nicole on top of her.

After a long early morning makeout session, the two women got ready for the day. They showered together, and got distracted with each other until the water went cold. After, they put on warm clothes before suiting up again to get breakfast at the main cabin. 

Walking hand in hand, they made their way down the freshly plowed path within a few minutes. Upon entering the cozy cabin, they were greeted by the middle aged proprietor, Deborah, and her husband, David. Deborah smiled jovially at the pair as they began to remove their coats. 

"Ah, Ms. Earp! How are your accommodations? Anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable?" Deborah asked as she made her way over to Waverly and Nicole.

"Not at all, Deborah. Our stay has been quite pleasurable thus far." Waverly responded with her signature smile. Nicole kept her arm wrapped around Waverly's waist and looked at her as she spoke.

"Glad to hear!" Deborah excitedly returned. Her piercing blue eyes locked on Nicole as they scanned the taller woman's facial features. "Oh my heavens, if it isn't Nicole Haught!" Nicole's head snapped forward, face suddenly flushed. "How've you been, kiddo?" 

Finally recognizing the voice, her eyes connected with a face Nicole hadn't seen for over ten years. Deb Hoffman, stood before here with a wide grin on her face. "Oh my god, Mrs. Hoffman! What are you doing here? It's so nice to see you." Nicole spread her arms out to embrace the acquaintance in front of her. What was she doing? Nicole Haught didn't hug people she barely knew. She thought to herself that her girlfriend's cheerful disposition was rubbing off on her...honestly, she didn't hate it.

Deborah pulled out of the embrace moments later and rested her hands on Nicole's arms, fully taking in the redhead standing in front of her. "Oh please, Nicole. Call me Deb! And it's Deb Carey now. I think we're on a first name basis after all the hell you and my son raised. And to answer your question, I own the bed and breakfast...well, along with my husband, David." She gestured in her husband's direction as he gave a slight nod.

After a dull chuckle escaped Nicole's lips, she glanced at the floor, lost in some memories she had long forgot. 

Waverly looked perplexed. Her eyes danced between the two women. "Wait, you know each other?" The tone of her voice raised a pitch as she motioned her index finger between the two women.

"Oh, yes. Waves, Deb here is my old friend's mother." She cleared her throat. "Trent's mother." 

Seemingly surprised by the realization, Waverly pressed herself closer into Nicole's side, offering a slight nod of acknowledgment.

"So, Deb. I see you finally kicked old Jack to the curb. I already like David better." Nicole winked, trying to lighten the mood. Her ex, Trent's biological father, was, in Nicole's opinion, a major jackass. Deb and Jack were childhood sweethearts, married fresh out of high school. Trent's birth followed shortly after, crushing Jack's dreams of being a touring musician. He grew resentful and became emotionally abusive to both Deb and Trent. The more Nicole thought about it, the prouder she was of her old friend for following his dreams and never letting his father's baggage deter him. 

"Oh, that's a name I haven't thought of in awhile." She reached forward and lightly touched Nicole's forearm. "No dear, I finally got up the nerve to leave him shortly after Trent graduated. The way he treated my son and your group of friends was utterly intolerable and brutal." She hooked her thumb behind her, motioning towards David who was greeting a small family at the front desk. "That piece of grade A man meat and I have been married for almost six years now." 

Nicole's fingertips gripped into Waverly's waist. Her touch was apologetic for reducing Waverly to being a spectator in this conversation and reassuring her a proper explanation once they were left alone. "Well, I'm proud of you, Deb." She looked around the coziness of the main cabin. "It looks like you have quite the life here." 

"Thank you Nicole. Now why don't you go find a seat and I'll send someone over to collect your breakfast order. I know of your dietary restrictions," Deb looked between both women before continuing. "I made sure our chef whipped up some pancake and waffle batter made with plant based ingredients."

Waverly let out a hum of appreciation. Her stomach growled on cue. She brought her free hand to her stomach. "I could murder a stack of pancakes right now."

Nicole smiled brightly before leaning in to place a kiss to her adorable girlfriend's temple. "After you, my love." She gestured for Waverly to lead the way.

Waverly offered Deb a warm smile and thanked her before slinking over to an unoccupied table. 

Nicole tipped her head to bid Deb adieu but was stopped by Deb's hand finding her forearm once more. "Please Nicole, don't be a stranger. It was a lovely surprise to see you."

"You as well, Deb. I'll make a point of it to visit again soon."

\----------

"So, are you gonna tell me what that was?" Waverly lifted her maple syrup covered fork, pointing vaguely in Deb's direction.

The two enjoyed breakfast and light conversation but Waverly's curiosity was bubbling over, causing her to ask that question while scraping the remains of her meal.

"What do you mean?" Nicole shrugged as she finished chewing a bite of her waffle, politely covering her mouth with her hand as she spoke.

"What kind of trouble did you and Trent used to get into? Was Jack really that much of an ass? I guess if I had a name like that I'd be a little resentful." A crooked, curious smile graced Waverly's lips.

Nicole's eyebrow twitches in confusion. She said the name over in her head, trying to understand. 'Jack Hoffman. Jack Hoffman.' Suddenly it hit her and she unleashed a hearty laugh. "Holy shit! Jack Hoffman sounds like 'Jack Off Man'! No wonder he was a pissed off all the time!" 

Waverly leaned forward over her plate and took Nicole's hand in hers. As she grazed Nicole's thumb with hers she shook her head. "You honestly never heard it? It's quite the terrible name. Anyway, enough of that. Tell me about your rebellious teenage years that caused him to dislike you so much." She egged her girlfriend on.

Nicole finished chewing her final bite before drawing a long exhaled breath. "We were just stupid high schoolers. We were 15. Neither of us had ever been high before, so we figured we'd try smoking pot one Saturday when his parents were out. We figured we wanted our first time trying it to be together because we trusted each other so much. Trent was friends with a guy named Jordan who was into all kinds of nefarious shit, so he bought a bag off of him." She chuckled at the memory. "You should've seen it Waves, the bag he scored was filled with seeds and stems...more so than actual weed. He fashioned a pipe out of an old soda can." She shuttered and cleared her throat. "It was the harshest, earthiest thing I've ever tasted. Definitely the cheapest product."

Waverly stroked her fingers over Nicole's open palm. "Ah, high school." She rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, Trent underestimated how long his parents would be gone. The garage door rolled up and smoke billowed out. Trent almost shit himself out of fear, so I whispered quickly to him to blame it on me. I took the fall, and Jack has hated me ever since."

"You took all the blame?" Waverly questioned.

Nicole stiffened her bottom lip out and shrugged. "Well yeah. Anne and Gerald have always been pretty open with me, they didn't see it as anything more than harmless experimentation. It didn't matter though. Trent still got his ass beat." 

Waverly stared in disbelief. "I guess Trent can join our Shitty Father Club." 

Nicole smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, he said he owed me big time...a favor I never actually cashed in." She pulled Waverly's hand with an excited shake. "If I remember correctly, ice skating was on the itinerary for today. C'mon my little planner."

\----------

Nicole got up to her beeping alarm on Tuesday morning. She was in a haze after her escape to the mountains with Waverly. Her wrist was feeling a lot better, so she returned to work and all the physical demands that it entailed. The team at the restaurant was scrambling to finalize their New Year's Eve menu and event for the weekend. Nicole offered up some ideas for dinner entrees, but her boss, turned up her nose because they, in her words, "didn't include enough meat." 

This wasn't the first time she has butted heads with Marty over the past few years, but it seemed to be a more frequent occasion. Every suggestion Nicole would offer up would be shut down immediately, causing the redhead to lose her confidence in her skill and future with the company. Looking ahead to brighter things, Nicole thought about Thursday and how it couldn't come fast enough. She had a meeting scheduled with Shorty and Gus. The two wanted to do a complete overhaul of their menu, allowing Nicole full reign to let her imagination run wild. If her ideas weren't going to be valued at Whiskey Business, she would simply take them elsewhere.

"You alright over there, Haughtpants? Looks like someone pissed in your Cheerios." Jim asked as he started decorating the banquet room for the weekend.

Nicole shook her head, trying to clear the negative interactions from her mind. "I'm fine. Just thinking about the future. I'm beginning to think my time here is limited." 

"Holy shit, you serious?" Jim seemed surprised by his coworkers revelation.

Nodding her head, Nicole continued. "It's just, have you ever had great ideas and had them shot down? I've been talking with Marty and she doesn't want to go forward with anything that I know would be a huge hit. She turned down sushi night! Nowhere else in town even fucking serves it...it'd go over so well! And that new bartender she hired. God, he's a pompous ass."

"Yeah, Nate's pretty unbearable. I give him two weeks." Jim wagered.

"Nah, haven't you heard? He knocked up Marty's daughter, no way they're getting rid of him. My bartending hours were cut drastically even though the regulars have told me that they prefer me behind the bar. I don't know, I'm just tired of being a doormat." 

"Stick it out through the weekend at least. You know how stressed Marty gets when there's an event coming up." Jim said from atop a ladder as he hung a strand of twinkle lights. 

"I know, but it's unfair to put that stress on us. It's toxic." Nicole replied as she draped a table cloth over a round table. 

"And that's why we drink." He got down off the ladder and poured two shots behind the banquet bar, flagging Nicole over.

"No thanks, I'm good." Nicole put up her hand.

"Whatever, more for me." Jim said before he slammed the shots consecutively.

Nicole went back to her thoughts. She didn't want this to be her future. She didn't want to be stuck with just a job. She wanted a career. She wanted an actual life, a family to come home to. Nicole never thought of any of this until she set eyes on that short brunette weeks ago in that very room.

\----------

"How'd it drive?" Richard, one of Gerald's good friends, asked Nicole as she opened the driver's side door, promptly exiting the silver Toyota 4 Runner. Richard owned the best used car lot in town. It was the only place the Haughts shopped when they were in the market for new wheels. 

Nicole seemed pretty happy with the test drive. "It's a bit of an eye sore but it rode nice. I really just need something that'll get me from here to there safely. The four wheel drive is definitely a plus. Can't beat the price either." Nicole nudged his arm with her shoulder as they both inspected the vehicle. 

"Yeah, I think your mom had that Jeep paid off a few years before she passed it onto you. Factoring in the worth of it when it was totaled, this ride would be a steal. Plus, knowing the owner helps too." He winked at her. "I know it doesn't have all the fancy options, but it is a reliable vehicle, for sure. I can get it fully detailed for you if you'd like."

"Nah, don't worry about that. I'll take it home with me today if possible. I have a meeting in Purgatory tomorrow and have no other way of getting there." Nicole shrugged her shoulders as the frigid air overtook her body.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Let's get the paperwork outta the way and get you warmed up." He pat Nicole on the back and gestured her forward.

\----------

Nicole walked into Shorty's a half hour before her meeting with Gus and Shorty. She wanted to look casual, but also professional for the meeting, so she decided to wear a dark chambray button up and a pair of green dress pants. Gus nodded her in the direction of the most private booth and came by a few minutes after the redhead was situated, coffee mugs in hand. Nicole had a bunch of notes meticulously organized in front of her, filled with ideas to increase the bar's revenue. She couldn't wait to share her ideas with the owners, but after her interactions with Marty over that past few weeks, she also had a sense of apprehension. 

"Black and bitter, just how Waverly told me you like it." Gus slid the red coffee mug in front of Nicole.

With a smile, Nicole looked up and graciously took the mug in her hands. "Thanks Gus. I'm excited to go over a few of my ideas with you. Is Shorty here yet?" She looked down at her wrist to check the time on her analog watch. 

"I'm excited for any ideas you have too, dear. Shorty is just finishing up some paperwork in the office, I'll go grab him." She strolled down the narrow hall and into the office, leaving Nicole once again with her thoughts. 

All of a sudden, she felt two familiar hands working at her tense shoulders. Leaning back into the touch, Nicole craned her neck and glanced up into her favorite set of hazel eyes. "Good morning, cutie." She murmured against Waverly's eager lips as they connected in a peck. 

Waverly's hands continued to work out some of the tension in Nicole's shoulders. "Hey sweetie pie. You seem a bit tense today, don't worry! Gus and Shorty will love any idea you bring their way." She attempted to ease the nervousness that was plaguing her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but Marty-" Nicole started before a slender finger was drawn to her mouth to stop her from talking.

"Marty doesn't know what she's missing out on. It's her loss if she doesn't see what an asset you are." Waverly quickly interrupted to clear Nicole of anymore self doubt. She placed a quick kiss to Nicole's cheek before continuing. "You're going to crush it, baby! I have to run a few errands and clean up a bit before we open today...will you come find me when your meeting is over? I wanna show you something."

"Oh yeah?" Nicole's eyebrow raised intrigued as she rested her forehead on Waverly's.

"Yup." Waverly drew the short word out, popping the 'p'. 

"How late do you have to work tonight? I was thinking about seeing if you'd want to go on a date with me since we both work this weekend." Nicole's eyes searched Waverly's, hoping the brunette didn't have any plans.

"Babe, you don't have to ask me if I want to go out on a date with you. The answer will always be a resounding 'hell yeah'. Plus, we need to test out that new ride of yours." Waverly winked back. "I'm gonna run to the store. I'll see you in a bit, Nic. You've got this." She squeezed Nicole's hand and placed a kiss to the redhead's forehead to try and rid her of her anxiety before walking off towards the door.

Gus and Shorty sauntered out of the office, both with cheerful looks on their faces as they sat down with Nicole. Both of them had notepads of their own with a few items scrawled on the first few pages.

"Thanks for coming all the way to Purgatory today, Nicole. Gus tells me you have some ideas you want to run by us. We're open to any suggestion, but let me tell you a bit about this bar's history and we can go from there." Shorty started.

Nicole nodded with a smile on her face, listening intently.

"This is an old building.m, one of the oldest in Purgatory. It's the same tavern that Wyatt Earp used to drink at, so we do get a few history buffs and tourists here looking to learn more about the history of the town. Waverly has been our biggest asset in that department, I'm sure you can imagine." Shorty added a chuckle. "Right now, we are looking to completely overhaul our menu. We want to try to bridge the past with the future and get some menu items that nobody can get anywhere else around here. Keeping with our aesthetic, we mostly served fried foods and barbecue. We definitely want to add healthier, fresher items while also tweaking our recipes for our brisket and ribs and so on."

"So, Nicole. Show us what ya got." Gus interrupted, eager to hear what the redhead had to propose.

"Well, since I helped out in the kitchen last week, I have a good idea of the things you have. You have a lot of space to work with, which is always helpful. If we're going to tweak all the barbecue options and make them a step above the rest, we need to get a smoker in here."

A smirk appeared on Shorty's face. Motioning his hands for Nicole to continue, "Consider it done. What else do you have for us?"

Nicole's smile widened as her ideas were met with praise.  
\----------

Nicole hung around for a few hours, hashing out some details with Gus and Shorty. They gave Nicole all the information for their food distributors and she set up a time to call them to order necessary products so she could test out the recipes they agreed upon. She tucked notes back into her organizer and headed to the kitchen to decide the best plating for each entree. About an hour after fiddling around in the kitchen, Nicole felt her hair being brushed away from her neck and as Waverly's nose grazed the soft skin and she pressed back into the shorter woman's body. Her neck was immediately littered with open mouthed kisses. Sighing, she twisted her body around as Waverly's arms found her hips. 

"I've never seen Gus more excited than I have this morning. She won't shut up about how much she's looking forward to the changes."

Nicole's fingers danced around the exposed skin at Waverly's sides, humming in delight. "Hmmm, can I tell you a secret?" She whispered before she closed her lips around Waverly's.

Waverly nodded as their kiss broke and she connected their foreheads, her eyes melting into the deep brown ones in front of her.

"I'm excited too." A shy smile spread across Nicole's face and Waverly could see the sincerity in her eyes. Pulling away a tad, Nicole continued, "Plus, they agreed to sushi night! As long as I am here to make the rolls to order and plate them. I was actually just deciding which plates would work best." She hooked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing at the racks holding all of the dinnerware. 

"Hold the phone!" Waverly's eyebrow rose as her palms pressed into Nicole's chest. "You know how to roll sushi and I'm just finding this out now?" 

Nicole chuckled, "Don't worry baby, you'll be the first person to test out my vegan roll. I can show you how to make it if you want."

"Really?" Waverly moved her hands up Nicole's chest and they found their spot draped around the redhead's neck.

"Of course, Waves. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. I'd love to teach you." Nicole's smile beamed down.

Waverly surged forward, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. She could taste the remnants of the coffee on Nicole's tongue. Waverly pulled on Nicole's hand and whispered, "C'mon. I told you I have something to show you. Upstairs."

Waverly dragged the taller woman up the stairs behind her and threw herself into the door to open it. Sitting on her neatly made bed was an empty drawer that was missing from the middle of her dresser. 

Nicole's mouth curled in a smile. "What's this?" She pulled Waverly into her side and kissed the top of her head before resting her chin on the same spot.

"Well I hate to be presumptuous, but I figured since you'll be spending some time helping out at Shorty's, you might want to spend some nights here instead of driving all the way back to Banff. I mean, you don't have to, but I just figured if you wanted to I'd enjoy that a lot. So I cleared out a drawer for you so you can keep some things here. That is, if you want to. Totally up to you." Waverly shook her head as she ended her nervous babble.

Squeezing the brunette tighter, Nicole spun around and captured Waverly's lips in a passionate kiss before trailing her tongue down her slender neck. "Baby, of course I want to. That's the biggest perk of helping out here, spending more time with you. This is very, very sweet." 

Nicole could feel Waverly start to smile against her face. She dipped her head down to nip at the tender skin of Waverly's collarbone, causing a small blemish to flourish from the contact. "Wait babe, there's more." Waverly reluctantly pulled away from Nicole's affections, dragging her by the hand to the tiny kitchen. There Nicole's eyes met two small dog food bowls and a basket of chew toys. "I talked it over with Gus because she usually doesn't allow pets in the apartments up here. I showed her one photo of Hoser and her resolve completely crumbled. I know she is a big part of your life, and I don't want you to have to leave her behind. And, she's a really good cuddler, ya know?" Waverly's shoulders shrugged with the last comment.

Nicole felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You are extraordinary, Waverly Earp. I love you so much." She ran the pads of her fingertips across the soft skin of Waverly's cheeks. 

As there lips were drawn together Nicole's hands moved down Waverly's body, caressing the back of her thighs. With the maneuver that has become second nature to the couple, Nicole lifted Waverly up, short legs wrapping around her torso. Nicole wrapped her left arm around the small of Waverly's back as she used her other hand to carefully place the dresser drawer on the floor. 

"You have a few minutes before you have to be downstairs, yeah?" Nicole whispered as her teeth grazed Waverly's earlobe.

"Oh yeah. Plenty of time." Waverly managed to get out in between stifled breaths.

Nicole laid Waverly down tenderly, pouring everything she had into their kisses and touches. The prospect of loving someone so quick and so passionately was something that used to scare the always cautious, always careful Nicole Haught. However, when it came to Waverly Earp, she was already gone.


	27. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big ball of fluff. Nicole learns to stand up for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I'm back! Sorry this chapter took so long to put up. Life has been a little hectic my way. Since my last update, I've started another job at a local winery and finally took it upon myself to quit my toxic job, much like Nicole's job at Whiskey Business. I also received news that I was chosen to volunteer at ATX TV Festival in Austin this June. Hopefully I'll be able to see/volunteer for the Wynonna Earp panel! Again, please forgive my tardiness...I made it longer than usual to make up for my absence. The song for this chapter is a new one from Kacey Musgraves titled "Butterflies." I heard it and instantly thought of Wayhaught. Anyway, happy reading!

The two women stumbled down the stairs after their quick romp before Waverly's shift. Giggling as they entered the bar, they were met with knowing glances from Wynonna. The eldest Earp was saddled up at the bar with a rocks glass and a bottle of bourbon in front of her, slowly pouring herself a two-fingered pour. She turned in her barstool and crossed her legs, unable to conceal the smug look across her face. 

"It smells like sex in here." Wynonna sipped from her glass as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Waverly was wrapped up in Nicole's arms, as the redhead, who was quick to blush, rested her head on the shorter woman's shoulder. She simply rolled her eyes at her sister as she felt Nicole's warm breath on her neck. 

"If you think it smells like sex in here, you shouldn't go upstairs." Waverly joked and pointed towards the staircase.

Nicole scoffed and playfully slapped Waverly's butt, unable to form a comeback as her cheeks reddened even more. Wynonna feigned a look of disgust as she downed the remaining liquid in her glass. Her gaze fell on the redhead, smiling from ear to ear. "Ugh, please, Haught. Spare me the details of how you defile my baby sister." 

Nicole raised an eyebrow as she pulled Waverly closer. "I didn't say anything! But what makes you think I was defiling her? If anything, she's the one corrupting me." Nicole raised her arms in surrender.

Wynonna turned to the bar to fill her glass again. "Yeah, yeah. I know that's not the case, I can tell from Waverly's hair. Stop being such a pillow princess, Waves. You're so lazy, baby girl. Get on top for once!" 

"Oh my god, ew. No, nope. We're not having this discussion with you, Wy." Waverly motioned her hands indicating that the conversation was getting out of hand. "What are you even doing here?" She tried desperately to change the subject.

Wynonna shrugged her leather clad shoulders. "Why do you always ask me that question in that tone? I was thinking about volunteering some time. Gus mentioned something about Haught-Tamales going into the city to pick up a few supplies for the kitchen. She figured you'd want to go help, so I am here to graciously work your shift. See? I can be nice."

Waverly's smile widened and she let out an excited squeal. "Are you serious, Wy? You sure you don't mind?" She flung herself into her sister's arms and was met with reluctance.

"Easy, Waves. It's kind of a selfish reason too. Alice has her birthday coming up in a few months and decided last night that she wanted the entire family and some of her friends to go to Calaway Park to celebrate. Amusement park, camping, the whole shebang. Mama needs to save a bit of cash to make it happen." 

Nicole smiled on at the sister's conversation. She admired Wynonna's parenting, considering her and Waverly's challenging upbringing. The redhead hoped that she would be meeting Alice soon, curious to see if she was as much of a spitfire as her mom. Her daze was broken when she felt a tap on her arm.

"Babe? Earth to Nicole!" Waverly stared back at her amused.

Nicole shook her head to clear her mind and bring her attention back to the present. "Hmm? What was that?" 

Waverly chuckled. "Is it ok with you if I tag along with you on your trip to the city today?"

"Of course, baby." Nicole leaned down and kissed the crown of Waverly's head. "I'll go grab my shopping list from the kitchen and then we can head out." She quickly walked through the saloon style doors to the kitchen as Waverly's eyes followed her, bottom lip tucked under her teeth. The eldest Earp offered a fake salute as Nicole hurriedly passed.

"Ugh, you guys make 'The Notebook' look bleak." Wynonna muttered as she made her way behind the bar to get everything set up to open.  
Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister's comment and went over to the coat rack to retrieve both her and Nicole's jackets. 

Gus stopped Nicole while she was in the kitchen to hand her a wad of cash. 

"What's this?" Nicole's eyebrows were stitched in puzzlement.

"Please, honey. You're going to the city to purchase things to better our kitchen. It's only right that I pay for it all. I didn't know how much you'd need, so I threw in a little extra, ya know for gas and whatnot." The older woman grasped Nicole's hand between hers. "I don't want any change back, ya hear?" With a wink, Gus turned on her heels and sauntered back to the office to work on payroll. Nicole's eyes widened as she saw exactly how much money the older woman gave her. She carefully tucked the bills in her front pocket and decided she'd use some of the money to treat Waverly to a nice date.

After bidding farewell to everyone, the women strolled out of the tavern hand in hand. Nicole opened the passenger side door for Waverly and was thanked with a lingering kiss.

"I'm digging the new wheels, babe." Waverly took in her surroundings in Nicole's new SUV while simultaneously resting her hand on Nicole's thigh, casually tracing small circles along the material of her pants. With her free hand she grasped the shopping list and looked it over, determined to get down to business. "So. Where's our first stop?" 

\----------

Nicole pulled her SUV into a sketchy looking strip mall parking lot. Waverly's eyebrows stitched in confusion as she took in her surroundings. The building was old and dilapidated, and their car was the only one in the parking lot. Waverly reached her left hand up to Nicole's neck, fingers playing with the hairs there. "Babe, you didn't bring me here to murder me, did you?" She joked.

Nicole let out a hearty laugh. "Nah, Mr. Chen would find your body in no time." She winked and gave Waverly's thigh a squeeze. "I know it looks shady and scary, but this is the best market in all of Calgary. A hidden gem." The redhead unfastened her seatbelt, prompting Waverly to do the same. 

Waverly had a look of doubt on her face. "Hmm...if you say so. If it's the best market in town, why are we the only ones here?"

"They just opened..." Nicole looked down at her watch, "15 minutes ago. And like I said, it's a hidden gem. Most of their customers are cooks or foodies looking for items they can't get anywhere else. If you want to learn how to roll sushi we have to get the supplies. C'mon, I swear it looks a lot better inside."

A giddiness overcame Waverly and she grinned fully. "You're gonna teach me how to roll sushi?" 

Nicole shrugged her shoulders. "You wanted to learn, right?" Waverly shook her head and excitedly opened her door before jumping out of the SUV. Nicole walked around the vehicle and locked the doors, interlacing her fingers with Waverly's. 

They strolled through the aisles at the market slowly, Waverly checking off items on the list as they went. Bamboo sushi mats, check. Sushi rice, check. Rice vinegar, check. Seaweed sheets, check. Avocados, cucumbers, seaweed salad, check, check, check. Nicole smiled at how particular Waverly was even when it came to something as simple as a grocery list. Her type A personality was nothing but endearing to the redhead. Nicole was hunched over carefully reading the packaging to two different ginger and wasabi jars and comparing prices. Even if Gus gave her enough money to splurge, she was still going to get the best value. She felt Waverly's fingers draw a pattern on her back as she read and she hoped this wouldn't be the kind of connection, the constant need to touch one another, that was lost once they got over their honeymoon phase. Nicole placed the items in the cart and was surprised to see a package of edamame and a bottle of Sriracha in the cart...two items that were definitely not on the list. She tilted her head and gave Waverly a knowing look.

"What? I'm out of Sriracha and this is such a good price for edamame...we need an appetizer for our sushi, right?" Waverly challenged.

Nicole laughed and pulled the brunette in close so she could place a kiss to her temple. "You're absolutely right, baby. C'mon. We have to go to the hardware store."

Waverly looked puzzled. "Are we that couple now? Spending a day at the Home Depot for fun?" 

"Well, they're having a sale on their smokers, and I convinced Gus and Shorty that we need one. So yeah, I guess we are that couple now."

They headed towards the checkout counter and Nicole helped bag their items in the canvas bags they brought along. Waverly looked out the wide window to the shop and took in her surroundings. Certain neon lights across the street caught her eye and she gave the redhead a devilish grin after she paid for the groceries.

"What? What's that look for?" Nicole smiled as she slung the sack over her shoulder. 

Waverly just pointed in the direction of the shop across the street. Nicole followed the shorter woman's line of vision and smirked.

"Baby, we only came into the city for necessities." Nicole tried her best to be pragmatic even though she couldn't wipe the grin off of her face. 

Waverly tugged her arm and led the taller woman out to the parking lot. "Oh come on, Nicole. It'll be fun. And I'm sure we can find a few necessities there." She winked as Nicole set the groceries in the back seat before locking her car again. If Waverly wanted to go and explore the adult superstore across the street, she wouldn't be the one to tell her no. She did have some extra cash to blow after all.

\----------

"What about this one?" Waverly giggled like a teenage boy as she flopped a comically large black dildo around. 

A blush gathered on the redhead's cheeks as she grabbed for the toy, trying to get her overjoyed girlfriend to stop shaking it. "Jesus Christ that would be painful." 

Waverly put the toy back onto the shelf and Nicole couldn't help the questions that were bubbling inside her brain. After a few minutes, her insecurities got the best of her and the questions came spilling out. "Hey Wave, do- do you miss it?" 

The brunette looked up into Nicole's concerned brown eyes and a seriousness grew on her face. "Do I miss what?" She prodded. Waverly thought she knew where this conversation was headed, but she wanted to be positive. 

Nicole just pointed to the wall of dildos and vibrators, some of which were way too realistic for her liking. "This. Penises?" Her eyes darted towards the ground.

Waverly closed the distance between them and placed a reassuring hand on Nicole's cheek. She guided her girlfriend's eyes to her own before responding. "Not in the least. I swear, Champ had no idea what to even do with his."

Nicole's features grimaced at the thought of Waverly and Champ in that scenario. Noticing the disgust on Nicole's face, Waverly continued with her best seductive whisper. "No other lover I've ever had makes me feel the way you do. Makes me come the way you do. I just think that it would be hot if sometime you'd fuck me like this...and vice versa."

Nicole raised an eyebrow as a smug smile appeared. "Oh yeah?"

Waverly was determined to wipe that smug smile off of Nicole's lips, so she leaned in to place a heated kiss there. After a few moments, Waverly pulled away but stayed close enough so she could swipe her tongue across Nicole's bottom lip. "Oh yeah. Baby, I don't miss it, I swear. But with how we move together already, I know that if you fucked me with this" she pointed to a smaller sized ribbed purple dildo, "you'd make me see stars." 

Nicole leaned forward to place a kiss on Waverly's lips before drawing her eyes to the toy her lover was pointing at. "This one?" She picked up the toy and turned it over a few times in her hands. "Well this one's definitely more manageable." 

Waverly laughed and nodded. 

Nicole let out a hefty sigh. "Ok, but if we're gonna do this, we're gonna do it right." With a new found confidence and swagger, Nicole raised her voice to call for the cashier. "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you point us in the direction of your harnesses?" 

Now it was Waverly's turn to blush.

\----------

After their impromptu visit to the sex toy store, the couple went back to their schedule. At Home Depot, they found a decently priced smoker and set up a time for it to be delivered to Shorty's the following week. While there, Waverly pointed out a smaller rice cooker that was on sale and Nicole added it to the cart. With everything they came for, and much more, loaded into the back of the SUV, they headed back to Purgatory. 

Nicole decided to forgo their city date night after spending more than expected at one of their stops. Instead, the two decided to go back to the apartment and test out Nicole's sushi making skills. If they had enough time afterwards, they decided they'd take in a movie at the small movie theatre down the street from Shorty's. 

They entered Shorty's and were surprised to see the abnormally large crowd as they carried their bags up the stairs. Once everything was brought inside, they decided they would go and see if they could lend a hand at the bar. Nicole quickly found Gus and told her that the smoker would arrive the following Tuesday around noon. Waverly found her way to her older sister and asked if she needed any assistance. Wynonna shooed her away, claiming she and Jeremy could handle it. Waverly assumed her sister was making hefty tips, so she'd let her be.

The two women found each other again and decided that they'd go upstairs and avoid the chaos at the bar. Nicole gathered all the supplies she needed to teach Waverly how to roll sushi. She quickly washed the rice cooker and added the sushi rice and some rice vinegar to the pot while Waverly put on some music. Waverly looked through her phone and decided to shuffle the new Kacey Musgraves album. As the music played gently, she took her time to watch Nicole move gracefully around the small kitchen. She moved like she belonged there. Like she had always been there. Waverly loved to see how meticulous Nicole was when it came to cooking. Most of the time, Nicole was pretty laid back and went with the flow, but when it came to cooking, she was precise and paid attention to every little detail. 

"It'll take a few more minutes for the rice to be done." Nicole called from the kitchenette as she julienned the vegetables they picked up earlier. 

A sweet melody filled the air as Waverly increased the volume of the music to mask the noise coming from the bar downstairs. After completing her task, Nicole looked up to find Waverly swaying towards her, arms outstretched. "I love this song. Dance with me?" Waverly asked shyly. 

Nicole wiped her hands on a hand towel and threw it on the counter. "How can I say no to an offer like that?" She enclosed Waverly's hands within her own and twirled the brunette around just as the lyrics kicked in.

'I was just coastin',  
Never really goin' anywhere.  
Caught up in a web,  
I was getting kinda used to stayin' there

Then out of the blue,  
I fell for you'

They swayed slowly together and Nicole pulled Waverly in closer, hands firm on her hips.

'Now you're lifting me up  
Instead of holding me down  
Stealin' my heart instead  
Of stealin' my crown  
Untangled all the strings 'round my wings that were tied 

I didn't know him and I didn't know me  
Cloud nine was always out of reach  
Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
You give me butterflies'

Waverly drew her head to rest on Nicole's chest, causing Nicole's heart rate to pick up. Nicole placed a kiss to the crown of the shorter woman's head and closed her eyes. In this moment, life was perfect.

"Your heart's beating really fast." Waverly lifted her head to look up at Nicole, who still had her eyes shut.

Nicole's eyes slowly fluttered open and found the hazel pair gazing back at her. "That always happens when I'm with you." She grabbed Waverly's hand and placed it on her chest so she could feel her heartbeat. "Like the song says, and as cheesy as it sounds, you give me butterflies, Waves. I can honestly say I don't think they'll ever go away, nor do I want them to."

Waverly leaned up on her tip toes and connected their lips, only breaking the kiss because she was smiling so much. "I love you, Nicole Haught." She whispered as she resumed to sway to the beat.

"I love you too, Waverly Earp." Nicole replied in a sweet, matter-of-fact tone. 

'Kiss full of color  
Makes me wonder where you've always been  
I was hidin' in doubt  
'Til you brought me out of my chrysalis 

And I came out blue  
All because of you

And now you're liftin' me up  
Instead of holdin' me down  
Stealin' my heart  
Instead of stealin' my crown  
Untangled all the strings 'round my wings that were tied

I didn't know him and I didn't know me  
Cloud nine was always out of reach  
Now I remember what it feels like to fly  
You give me butterflies'

Just as the second chorus played the alarm Nicole set for the rice went off, pulling the two of them from there serendipitous moment. Nicole figured another minute wouldn't hurt the rice and continued to dance with the woman she loved. As the song ended, she wrapped Waverly into a tight embrace, like the younger woman would float away if she let go. "I've decided I'm going to quit working at Whiskey Business." 

Waverly pulled back to look at Nicole, a small smile graced her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's time. I'm not being utilized to my full potential and it's been beating me down for awhile now. I never really realized how mistreated I have been until I met you. Until I sat down today with Shorty and Gus."

Waverly nodded in agreement as she tucked a stray piece of red hair behind Nicole's ear. "They don't know what they're missing out on letting you go. My baby is the best." 

Nicole let out a quick chuckle, feeling humbled by her girlfriend's support. "I was thinking about putting my two weeks in tomorrow. Then I can spend more time over here, helping out at Shorty's." 

Waverly furrowed her brow. "If you're being treated like shit, why even put in your two weeks?" Waverly sauntered over to the kitchen to scoop the rice in a bowl so it could cool. 

Nicole shrugged at the question. "I've never just quit a job. I've always given at least two weeks notice. It's something that was instilled in me from my first job in high school." 

"Well that's noble of you. Look, babe. I know you feel a sense of loyalty to that place, but you can't keep putting other people's needs ahead of your own. You deserve to look out for your own best interest. Don't let them burn you out or dim your shine more than they already have." 

Nicole took Waverly's words to heart and nodded along. 

Waverly reached over the counter where Nicole was resting on her arms and placed a warm hand to Nicole's forearm. "Now, I know you are a better person than most and you have a strong moral compass. If you feel the need to put in your two weeks, then by all means, do it. But just know you don't have to. And, selfishly speaking, the sooner I can have you here more often the better." 

Nicole chuckled and exhaled lightly. Nodding her head, she pulled Waverly's hand up to her mouth and placed a chaste kiss to the top of it. "I'll think about it. Now, how about we get our roll on?"  
Waverly's stomach growled and spurred the two of them into action. Nicole covered the two bamboo mats they were using with plastic wrap. Waverly looked up with confusion written on her face. "So the rice doesn't stick." Nicole explained. "These mats are a bitch to clean otherwise." She winked.

Nicole slowly began to show Waverly what to do, so she could mimic the motions on her own rolling mat. First, she placed the seaweed sheet on the mat. Next, she pressed a thin layer of sticky rice onto the dried seaweed until she had a perfect rectangle the exact size of the seaweed sheet. She watched Waverly follow her instructions, pressing down on the rice to make sure it was the right thickness. Nicole sprinkled a few sesame seeds onto the rice and flipped it over so the seaweed sheet was now upright. Waverly followed the action on her mat. 

She reached for the julienned vegetables and began to carefully place them in the center, first the asparagus, then the cucumber, a few little pieces of carrot and finally the avocado. "Now the key is to not put too much in or else it'll just unravel into a big mess." Nicole pointed out. 

Waverly nodded along. "Like this?" 

Nicole inspected Waverly's work and gave her a quick kiss. "Looks perfect, baby." She glanced down at her mat and continued. "Now the tricky part. You'll want to make sure this outer part of the rice fully encloses everything inside." She gently pulled it over so that the bamboo mat was bubbled up. Waverly followed the action. "Now you want to squeeze it so the rice binds together." Nicole demonstrated the action and Waverly followed suit. 

Nicole stood behind Waverly and double checked her work. She kissed the back of the brunettes neck and pulled her in close before going back to her own mat. "Lastly, just continue to roll it. And voila!" She said with a flourish as she pulled back the mat revealing a tightly wrapped sushi roll. 

Waverly fully concentrated on the action and unrolled her mat with a concerned look. Excitement overtook the younger woman as she jumped up and down. "I did it! Babe, look!"

Nicole inspected Waverly's roll and chuckled. "Yes you did! I knew you could. See? It isn't too tricky." She leaned over the counter to grasp the special knife she bought off of Mr. Chen today, one that would specifically only be used for sushi, and began to cut the roll into bite sized pieces. When she was done she handed the knife to Waverly so she could cut hers. As Waverly was plating her sushi, Nicole grabbed the jar of vegan mayonnaise from the refrigerator and mixed a dollop of it with Sriracha to create a spicy mayonnaise. She added a spoonful to her plate and asked Waverly if she wanted some before adding a scoop to the brunette's plate. Waverly garnished both the plates with a bit of wasabi and pickled ginger while Nicole topped her sushi rolls with some seaweed salad. 

They grabbed a few pairs of reusable chopsticks that they picked up earlier and began to dig in. 

"Ok, now that you taught me how to do that, I'm never making anything else for dinner ever again." Waverly patted her stomach in contentment as she ate the last of her seaweed salad.

Nicole laughed wholeheartedly as she began to clean up their mess. "I'd be totally fine with that. You still up for a movie?" She looked up to check the time on the wall noticing it was 6:30 and Waverly mentioned a show starting at 7. 

"Ooh yeah! The theatre's showing Wonder Woman tonight!" Waverly exclaimed as she carried her dirty plate to the sink. 

"Isn't that movie available to own now...? And the theatre here is just now showing it?" Nicole was surprised by this information.

Waverly swatted her hand as Nicole's butt. "That's super small town living for ya, babe. We get movies a few months later here. That small fact aside, I'll have you know that Ye Olde Purgatory Theatre has the BEST popcorn. I swear I eat a whole large tub by myself every time I go."

Nicole shook her head and ran her thumbs over Waverly's exposed midriff. "Where do you put it all?" She poked the brunette's stomach causing the other woman to giggle.

"What can I say? I have a healthy appetite. Let's hurry so we don't miss the previews." Waverly shuffled to grab their coats and her purse. 

"Oh yeah. We don't want to miss the previews for Logan or Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 2." Nicole deadpanned knowing full well that those two titles were also already available to own. 

Waverly shook her head from the door and threw Nicole her jacket. "Ass. Just for that we're not sitting in the back row and making out the whole time." 

\----------

Nicole woke up to the early alarm she set on her phone. It was the morning of New Year's Eve, and she had to be to work in a few short hours. She hated the long shifts on holidays. She's rang in the past three New Years at work instead of at a party or surrounded by friends. She loathed not being able to see Waverly at midnight and ring in the new year properly. She snuggled in close to Waverly's bare chest and peppered it with kisses. 

Waverly moaned at the sensation and fluttered her eyes open. "Mornin' sweetie pie." 

"Hey cutie. Good morning." Nicole replied in a raspy voice. 

"It certainly is when you wake me up like that." Waverly pulled Nicole's face up to hers and brought her into a searing kiss, morning breath be damned. 

Nicole rolled into the kiss and rose up to straddle the shorter woman's hips. Uncovered, Nicole broke the kiss and looked down at the naked woman beneath her. Her brain was having a hard time functioning as she took in the view. "God, you're breathtaking." Nicole's hands ventured down and fingers started to delicately caress the two pebbled nipples on Waverly's chest. Grinding her pelvis up at the motion, Waverly let out a throaty moan and mirrored the action. "I yearn for every single part of you." 

"You know, the feeling is mutual." Waverly glanced at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table and looked up with a question on her face. "How long until you have to drive back for work?" Waverly pouted at the thought of Nicole leaving.

"Oh, I have some time." The words escaped Nicole's mouth before she plunged down and took Waverly's nipple into her warm and eager mouth.

 

\----------

Nicole pulled into the parking lot of Whiskey Business with an aura of absolution. It could have been the hot and wild morning sex talking, but she was actually looking forward to her shift.  
She walked through the front door with an americano from the local coffee shop in hand and a dopey smile that screamed 'I got laid'. She settled into her normal, daily tasks before diving into getting their banquet room ready for the New Year's Eve celebration. She gathered her liquor inventory clipboard from the hook in the office and was surprised to see that this week's inventory was already completed in sloppy handwriting. She stumbled further into the office to gather information from Marty. 

"Hey, Marty. Did you do this week's liquor inventory?" She asked with skepticism etched on her face.

"No, Nathan did. He's been so great and really taking charge of all manners dealing with the bar." 

Nicole slightly rolled her eyes but stopped before she'd get caught. "So, is that not my responsibility anymore?" 

The tension was palpable in the air. Marty looked up from her computer screen. "I just figured with your other job and you taking off for days at a time, it'd be better to have someone who's here all the time do it."

Nicole knew the only reason that Nathan was there all the time was because he was a barely functioning alcoholic and could drink there for free. Tired of being a doormat, she decided to confront her boss. "You know, if I had any say in the schedule I'd be here more often, not just on our slowest days where I barely walk out with $25 in tips. It's whatever. Thanks for everything over the past few years, but if this is how you're going to treat your longest employed staff, consider this my two weeks." She threw the clipboard down on the desk and swiftly exited the office.

The redhead made her way to the banquet room where Jim and a few other employees were finishing the set up for the New Years bash. She walked right up to Jim and hitched her thumb toward the door. "Cigarette?" She demanded. 

Jim could see the figurative steam rolling out of the redhead's ears and quickly followed the redhead outside. 

"This place is utter bullshit. I didn't think that with a female boss I'd have to deal with this patriarchal shit. I just put in my two weeks." Nicole puffed the cigarette, and exhaled deeply. She grimaced at the taste, not having had a cigarette since she started dating Waverly.

"Damn, Nic. I've never seen you so brazen and fired up...what's that hot little brunette doing to you?" Jim tried desperately to lighten the mood. 

"She's helping me see things clearly. Helping me see my worth. God, she's incredible." Nicole's tone softened as her thoughts slipped back to her girlfriend. 

The door opened and pulled Nicole from her thoughts. "Come on you two, you both just got here and we have so much left to do! Jim, post about the party to our social media accounts and let people know we still have a lot of tickets available. Nicole, go change the marquee so people know about it as they drive by." Marty closed the door in a huff, prompting Nicole to roll her eyes.

"Seriously, this needed to be advertised MONTHS ago. How does the biggest procrastinator own a restaurant and catering business?" Nicole asked rhetorically. 

Jim simply shook his head and pat Nicole on the back, urging her to get a move on. As they made their way through the banquet room, Nicole noticed the chaffing dishes on the buffet line. All of them had cards indicating the dish inside, but as she scanned them all and didn't see any of the suggestions she brought up in their last staff meeting. 

She took a deep breath and entered the office to grab the letters for the sign. As she pulled out the ones she needed, Marty entered the office. Knowing she had nothing to lose, Nicole looked at her boss. "Is there a reason none of my food suggestions are being featured tonight?" 

"Nobody wants vegan food, Nicole." Marty spouted off. 

"When we were asking our guests on social media what they wanted on the new menu months ago, a menu that still isn't complete might I add, it was clear that we had many customers wanting vegan options." Nicole stood her ground. 

"Not now Nicole." Marty raged against the redhead's defiance. "You'll be cocktail serving tonight. Nathan will be behind the bar. Finish that sign and then help Veronica set the stage up in the back. The band will be here to set up soon." The older woman left the room as quickly as she entered. 

The redhead had an epiphany and she chose to take her girlfriend's advice to heart. She would no longer be disrespected. Nicole smiled to herself as an idea rushed into her brain. She gathered the marquee letters she needed to make her point known. The redhead put on her coat and walked to the register to clock herself out. She exited the building and began to put the letters on the sign. After a few minutes and some honks from drivers passing by, Nicole stepped away to take in the sign. With a smile on her face, she read what she hung up and snapped a photo so she could show Waverly:

"SEVERELY UNORGANIZED NYE PARTY TONIGHT. I QUIT. -N.H."

She rubbed her hands together and shot off a quick text to Jim, apologizing for what she was about to do. As the message sent, she climbed into her car and drove out of the parking lot.

\----------

After a quick stop at home to grab a duffel bag and Hoser, Nicole explained what had transpired to her parents. Expecting them to be disappointed, she was surprised when Gerald offered her a high five and Annie kissed the crown of her head.

"There's my confident daughter showing a little backbone!" Gerald exclaimed. 

"Since you're free tonight, what do you have planned, sweetie?" Annie asked with a loving tone.

"Hoser and I are going to go surprise my girlfriend." Nicole said as a smile spread across her face.

"Go get 'em, Nic. Tell Waverly we say hello." Gerald offered a firm pat to her shoulder.

"We're going to dinner with the Andersons. Drive safely and text us when you get there!" Annie called out.

After agreeing to be safe, Nicole ushered her parents out the door before shooting off a text to Waverly, wanting to fully surprise the younger woman. 

••••••••••  
Nicole  
7:35pm

Hey baby, I hope your shift is going well. I wish I could be there to ring in the new year with you. I love you.  
••••••••••

She threw her phone down on her bed and decided to take her time picking out clothes she wouldn't mind leaving in Purgatory. She wasn't expecting her phone to ping so quickly, signaling a new message.

••••••••••  
Waverly  
7:38pm

Good evening, love. I SO wish I could see you and kiss you at midnight. I've never had a New Years kiss, crazy huh? And just when I FINALLY find the right person to kiss, we both have to work. :( Pete York, Champ's friend, keeps bugging me to kiss him at midnight. I don't know what it is with the boy-men in this town not being able to get it through their thick skulls that I'm taken. God, I wish you were still here. Well I better get back to work before Shorty sees me on my phone. I love you more. :*  
••••••••••

Nicole added Pete's name to her mental list of people she'd have to have a word with. She knew Waverly can handle her own, but feels the constant need to protect her. She decided to leave the text conversation alone, not wanting to get her girlfriend in trouble at work. Nicole flips on the television in her room and decides to watch a few episodes of a sci-fi show in her Netflix queue. She halfway pays attention to the plot line of the show as she packs her bag...the protagonist in the show is the great-great-great granddaughter of an old west lawman who inherits a curse put upon the family by witches. The heir, as she's called, has to hunt down the demons, or revenants as their called in the show, and send them back to hell. Though the premise seems a bit campy, Nicole is surprised by how much she is enjoying the program, as she is always supportive of strong female characters. 

After a few episodes, she glances at her watch and sees that it is now 10:00 at night. Deciding she should get a move on, she asked Hoser if she wanted to go for a ride, prompting the dog to spin in circles by the front door. Nicole carefully loads up the dog and her bags before heading out of town. 

Nicole is met with some abnormal traffic on the stretch of road leading into Purgatory. She forgot to factor in the holiday traffic and is scared she won't make it in time to kiss Waverly at midnight. She glances at her dashboard and reads the clock. 11:45pm. Finally approaching the Purgatory exit, she hauls ass for the final 8 mile drive to Shorty's. 

It is 11:52pm by the time she pulls into the parking lot behind the bar. Nicole decides to go in the back entrance so she could lead Hoser up to the apartment by the using the other staircase. However, Hoser decides she now has to go pee. Nicole cursed herself for not letting the dog out before the drive. Impatiently, she taps her foot and keeps her eyes on her watch as Hoser does her business. 11:57pm. Nicole and Hoser sprinted up the stairs and unlocked Waverly's door. Quickly, Nicole throws Hoser a treat and gives her a quick rub behind her ears, explaining to the dog that she'd be back soon. Hoser sniffed around and took in the new surroundings before curling up on Waverly's softest blanket. One more glance at her watch...11:59pm. Nicole hustles down the stairs and searches the crowded bar for her girlfriend. She sees Waverly's fishtail braid and signature Shorty's shirt. It seemed that Waverly was trying to ignore the advances of a tall dark haired man, whom Nicole assumed is Pete. The brunette kept her eyes glued to the tv as the final countdown began.

"10...9...8..." the crowd begins to chant. 

Nicole pushes through the crowd, eyes locked on Waverly. 

"7...6...5..." 

Pete turned in towards Waverly and Nicole was able to read his lips. She's pretty sure he said, "C'mon Waves...just one kiss." Fury ignited within the redhead as she drew closer.

"4...3...2..." 

Just as Pete began to close in on Waverly, ignoring the brunette's protests, Nicole shouted out a loud "Excuse me!" and reached for Waverly's arm spinning her around. Waverly is shocked when she found her lips being enveloped by the familiar mouth of her girlfriend. 

"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" The crowd finished.

The brunette laced her fingers in tufts of red hair, drawing Nicole closer. Nicole's fingers dug into the skin between Waverly's shirt and skin tight jeans.

Waverly's smile broke their kiss. She looked up into Nicole's eyes. "Baby! Wha- what are you doing here?"

"I needed to be here with you. I did it, Waves. I quit." Nicole was almost out of breath due to the adrenaline of the last few minutes. 

Waverly pulled Nicole into another searing kiss, allowing her tongue to roam free. If anyone at the bar was wondering about Waverly's relationship status, that kiss would set the record straight. 

"Happy New Year, baby." Nicole whispered into Waverly's mouth as the crowd faded around them.


	28. The Sound of Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly plan for Nicole's high school reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, lovely people. I had a cousin's wedding this weekend and my mother has had some medical issues come up. I'm afraid that my postings will continue to be sporadic as we figure out her situation. Don't worry though, I will not abandon this! Thank you for sticking with me.

"Ugh, c'mon babe. Come back to bed...it's way too early." Nicole groaned as she felt Waverly's weight move from the bed. The morning sun peaked through the window above Waverly's bed, painting the room in warm hues. Hoser laid on her dog bed that she maneuvered to rest in the sun beams. 

Waverly turned around to face her girlfriend as she slid Nicole's Jack's Mannequin shirt over her head, a garment that she never fully gave back. She leaned down over the bed, placing one hand on the mattress beside Nicole and held onto the headboard with the other. Smiling, she drew Nicole into a sweet kiss. "You know we have to get a move on if we're going to make it to your reunion in time. We still have a lot to do today. We need to figure out what we're gonna wear, you have your appointment with Dr. Nelson in two hours AND we have to drop Hoser off at your mom and dad's." She added some encouraging pats to Nicole's backside. "LET'S GO!" Waverly walked over to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

Mixed with emotions, Nicole sat up and pulled the top sheet to her chest. She had started seeing Dr. Nelson a week after New Year's Day. The therapist was helping Nicole work through her past issues with her family and pill dependency. Nicole really did like her doctor, but she was loathing doing anything else besides cuddling up with Waverly when they both had a Saturday off from Shorty's. "You know, we don't really have to go to this thing. I don't even really talk to anyone I went to high school with. There's Facebook now, the whole 'reunion' thing is archaic." She raised her voice enough so Waverly could hear her as she twiddled her thumbs. She hoped her excuse would be enough reasoning for the determined brunette.

Waverly popped her head out from behind the bathroom door, toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "We're going. It'd be good for you to catch up...you were just talking about how you would like to see Trent again, to reconcile that friendship." She pointed her toothbrush towards the kitchen. "Plus, we made those awesome vegan turtle brownies for your dad's birthday on Monday. I need to see my Ger-bear."

Nicole shook her head. "It's so weird how close you and my dad are. Should I be jealous?" The redhead teased.

"I just like geeking out about history with your dad and challenging him to see who can drink the most LaBatts. He demanded a rematch for his birthday and I'm obviously going to be a two peat champion. C'mon, lazy bones...get up or I'm showering without you." Waverly winked suggestively before she turned on the water. 

\----------

After their shower, the couple took Hoser for what has become her normal walking route. They curled into each other as the chilled spring air hit their cheeks, Waverly's hand grasped firmly to Hoser's leash. They hit their usual spots: the coffee shop for their morning americanos, followed by a stop at the local bakery to pick up a few donuts to drop off at the police station for Wynonna. During the weekdays, Nicole would take this trek alone with Hoser while Waverly would hunker down over her laptop, completing her thesis for her final semester. 

The two appreciated every moment they got to spend together, although the time was few and far between with Waverly's busy course schedule. The brunette was often busy driving into the city to research the archives at the Calgary Public Library. Many of those nights she would choose to stay in the city at her friend Chrissy's apartment. Nicole had practically moved in to Waverly's apartment, deciding it would save her a hell of a lot on gas. Plus, being with the brunette more often was an added bonus. In March, once all the menu changes were finalized and were met with roaring praise, Nicole became busier developing new specials and events for Shorty's. As she became busier, she decided it was time to quit her draft line cleaning job and focus only on Shorty's. The idea to quit her part time job came one night when she and Waverly were cuddled up with takeout. They were in the middle of a Parks and Recreation marathon when she heard Ron Swanson tell Leslie Knope "Don't half ass two things...whole ass one thing." 

They stopped on the sidewalk as Hoser sniffed around a street lamp. "You're quiet today, babe." Waverly observed.

Nicole shrugged. "I'm just feeling a bit apprehensive about going back to Whiskey Business tonight. I haven't been there since I quit...haven't seen any of the people I screwed over."

Waverly shifted her coffee into the hand holding the dog leash and raised her free hand to Nicole's cheek. "I know, Nic. But we will be there together. I'll stick up for you and we can leave whenever you want. Did you take your medication today?" 

"No, not yet. I'll take it when we get home. That might help." She offered a small lopsided smile. 

Waverly's heart warmed when she heard Nicole refer to her apartment as home.

\----------

"You seem a bit on edge today, Nicole, is everything alright?" Dr. Nelson sat with her right leg crossed over her left as she scribbled notes on her yellow legal pad. 

Dr. Nelson was in her early sixties. A widower, with grey hair loosely pulled back with a clip. She had her thin rimmed glasses on and looked at Nicole with an empathetic stare. Nicole felt safe sharing with the doctor. The older woman gave off a motherly vibe, even though she never had kids. She was highly educated and had a calmness that Nicole strived for in her own life.

Nicole sat on the brown leather couch, elbows resting on her knees and her interlaced fingers were fidgeting. "I have a high school reunion tonight. It's at my old work, the place I quit on New Years. I'm just feeling apprehensive about facing my old boss and co-workers on top of already seeing people I graduated with." The redhead looked up with tears forming behind her eyes. 

"Facing people from our pasts, people who held power over us can be a challenging feat. From what you've told me about your former job, it seemed like your boss had a hold on you, kept you in a figurative cage of self-doubt. You need to learn to let toxic people like that exit your life. You shall not feel bad about how you left or why you left, you did what you needed to do in that time. We mustn't dwell on our past, but instead look at the present and plan for the future. And from our past few sessions, your present and future seem pretty bright." Dr. Nelson offered a soft smile to the redhead. 

Nicole took in everything her therapist had just said, nodding her head in agreement. "Waverly will be there to help ground me tonight." 

The doctor scribbled a few things down in on her notepad. "That is great that you will have someone there with you, especially someone as dear to you as Waverly. However, let's work on ways that you can keep yourself grounded. You should not and cannot always rely on someone else to do that for you. Now, let's practice your breathing exercises."

\----------

Waverly and Nicole perused the clothing racks at Purgatory's one and only thrift store. Still not sure of what they wanted to wear to the reunion, they decided to pick something out at the thrift shop instead of going through their closet. 

"I have a proposition for you." Waverly murmured as she slid a few hangers on the rack.

"I always love it when you proposition me." Nicole replied as she rested her forehead on Waverly's. 

"How about I pick out your outfit and you pick out mine....and we have to wear it tonight." Waverly's fingertips worked their way up Nicole's shoulder.

"What's the price cap?" Nicole inquired, fully intrigued by this idea.

"$40...?" Her fingers found their way to the nape of Nicole's neck and began twirling the small hairs there.

"Deal. I think that heinous wedding dress from the 1980s is only $35, so I guess that gives me $5 to find you some shoes." Nicole joked.

Waverly pointed a finger. "Hey, I tried that on last time we were here on a bet. As you'll recall, it was about four sizes too big."

 

"You're right. We don't have time to take it in for alterations. C'est la vie. Well, let's get to it babe. Meet you at the dressing room in 20 minutes?" Nicole started to back up and head to where the newest arrivals were kept. Waverly simply shook her head and shooed her girlfriend away.

\----------

"Babe, there's no way I'm gonna wear that." Nicole grimaced as she took in the little black dress Waverly picked out for her. "For one, it'll barely cover my ass. Secondly, when in the entirety of our relationship have you ever seen me in a dress?"

"Nic, humor me please. You'll be the hottest woman at that reunion." Waverly drew herself closer to Nicole and traced her fingers around the redhead's shirt collar. She leaned up to whisper in her ear. "Plus, if you do this for me, I might do multiple things to you."

A slow smirk spread across Nicole's face. "You mean 'for me'?" 

Waverly took the hangers with the outfit Nicole picked out for her and backed up into her dressing room. "That too." She seductively winked right before she closed the door.

A few moments later, Waverly emerged from the dressing room in a black crop top with vivid and large floral prints. Accompanying the top was a pair of skinny dress pants in a coral color that matched the color of the floral pattern perfectly and a collarless black blazer. She absentmindedly shoved the sleeves up on her forearms as she knocked on Nicole's dressing room door. "Babe? Come on out, let me see that top shelf ass in that dress!"

"You've become quite domineering over the past few--" Nicole started as she flung the door open. Her eyes cruised up and down Waverly, taking the view in and committing it to memory. She was breathless and at a loss for words. "Wow. You look so- wow."

Waverly grinned from ear to ear as she felt the fabric of Nicole's dress on the taller woman's hip. "Wow yourself. Don't you look like a snack! You're gonna knock everyone dead tonight and I'm the luckiest because you'll be coming home with me." Waverly pulled Nicole in closer and pushed herself up to capture Nicole's lips. 

"We need to get dressed up like this more often." Nicole whispered against Waverly's lips. "Now, I think we found some winners and we should go home and wash these because this dress has a questionable aroma I'm not too fond of." 

Waverly snickered as she pulled herself away from Nicole. "As you wish, love. I'll meet you at the register in 5." She shook her head and drew her bottom lip between her teeth as Nicole turned around to change. Top shelf ass indeed.

\----------

Nicole and Waverly checked into the hotel right next to Whiskey Business. After making it up to their room, the pair got dressed, did their hair and put on their makeup. Nicole looked at herself in the mirror, her concealer hiding any imperfection. Her mascara and eyeliner was heavily applied for a smoky eye look that complemented her little black dress. She exhaled slowly and did one of her breathing exercises that Dr. Nelson taught her to calm her nerves. As she let go of one last long breath, she opened her eyes and smiled, taking in the mirrored image of Waverly walking up behind her. 

Waverly rubbed Nicole's shoulders and placed a sultry kiss right below her left ear. "Damn, my baby is the best. No matter what happens tonight, I'm so proud of you, Nic. I know how nervous you are but you've come so far in the past few months."

Nicole shook her head and cast her eyes down. A moment later she turned around, lifted her head and looked deeply into Waverly's eyes. "I love you so much. Thank you for being here. Thank you for being my biggest cheerleader through all the transitions. I couldn't imagine where I'd be if I had never met you."

"You would've been fine either way." Waverly whispered nonchalantly. "But I'm so happy that our paths crossed." Waverly worked her hands down Nicole's slender arms, coaxing her to stand up. "Plus, it'll be romantic spending tonight in the room where we met. And now that I finally got you up in this hotel room, I can do the things to you that I wanted to do the night we met."

Nicole smirked as she leaned down, resting her forehead on Waverly's. "Oh yeah? And what might that entail?"

Waverly took a step back before Nicole could connect their lips. She pulled Nicole's hands in hers as her arms stretched out. "You'll have to wait until after the party to find out."

\----------

Nicole led Waverly through the French double doors to the banquet room. The music was soft, but Nicole could make out that it was a compilation of songs that were hits during her last year in high school. String lights hung from the ceiling somewhat illuminating the room. Her eyes searched the room and landed on the bar. Jim was behind the bar pouring a few beers into pint glasses. He offered Nicole a warm smile and a quick head nod. 

"Welcome! Nicole, right?" A petite blonde woman with thick framed glasses peered up from her seat behind the long table of name tags. 

"Yup, Nicole Haught. How're you doing, Tasha? I see from your last name that you and Chris ended up getting hitched. Congratulations." 

The blonde handed Nicole her name tag and a blank one along with a sharpie marker so Waverly could write her own. She stood up and revealed her protruding stomach. "Yes we did! Going on nine years now. We'll be graced with baby number four in early summer."

Nicole's eyes bulged. "4 kids? Wowza, you've kept busy." Nicole placed her hand on the small of Waverly's back, guiding her into her side. "Tasha, this gorgeous, brilliant, fiery woman is my girlfriend, Waverly. Waverly, Tasha. We had quite a few art classes together." 

Tasha had a small look of surprise on her face. She reached out to shake Waverly's hand. "Hmm, Nicole Haught, you're just full of surprises. Wonderful to meet you Waverly. Where are you from?" 

Waverly smiled and gripped the other woman's hand into a firm, controlling handshake. "I'm from Purgatory, Nicole and I actually met here though." 

"Purgatory! Brad just told me he lived there but moved into Calgary around New Years." Tasha released her hand and brought it back to her pregnant belly. 

Nicole's stomach dropped at the mention of Brad. Of all the people she graduated with, she loathed running into him the most. Her eyes glanced over to find Waverly's. As her eyes stared into the honey colored eyes of her girlfriend's, Nicole remembered to take a deep breath. "It was great to see you, Tasha." She led Waverly to a tall cocktail table and pulled the shorter woman into her.

"You ok, babe?" Waverly asked in a concerned tone. 

Nicole nodded her head. "Yeah, I will be. I just wanted a moment alone with you." 

Waverly smiled up at Nicole before planting a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Just say the word and we can leave. But not before I give that asshat Brad a piece of my mind." Waverly's eyes scanned the room. "Which one is he?"

Nicole nodded toward a man who had an unfortunate bald spot developing. His back was turned to the women, so Waverly didn't get a clear look. Once he turned around to grab his phone from the table behind him, Waverly let out a small groan. "You've got to be fucking kidding me! B-Train?"

"B-Train?" Nicole repeated in confusion. 

"Turns out Brad was one of Champ's buddies...makes total sense now that I think about it. Assholes hang out with other assholes." Waverly offered Nicole a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. "Would you mind getting me a beer, baby? B-Train and I are going to have a little chat." 

Nicole could tell that her girlfriend was pissed and Brad was about to be on the receiving end of a verbal smackdown. "Waves, you really don't have to--" 

Waverly interrupted. "Nonsense. This asshole deserves everything that's coming to him. You've been my knight in shining armor multiple times...I've got you this time." The brunette stormed away as she made her way towards the unsuspecting man.


	29. Pynk, like the inside of your, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly confronts Brad/B-Train, Nicole catches up with a few old friends. Smut be happening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a minute to thank you all for being patient with me as I continue this story. Last time I posted, I mentioned my mom's health scare. She was having some scans done to see if a spot on her lung was cancerous. I'm happy to report that it was benign and she is feeling a lot better!
> 
> I have been working basically day and night to try and save up extra money for my trip to the ATX TV Festival. I can't believe it is less than a month away! 
> 
> The title of this chapter is from Janelle Monáe's song "Pynk" a beautiful ode to vaginas. If you haven't checked out her Emotion Picture for her album "Dirty Computer", I highly recommend it! She brings the bops and it's all so magically moving.
> 
> Again, thank you all for your patience. I appreciate you all more than you could ever know. To reward you for the long wait on this chapter, I peppered in some smut for you! As always, feel free to comment with thoughts, ideas and/or criticisms. <3  
> \----------

Waverly rushed across the room with a fury. Nicole could tell her girlfriend was pissed because her body tensed up as she walked and her fists were clenched at her sides. The redhead had seen this anger fueled in Waverly before when she had to throw out some rowdy patrons at Shorty's. It was a look she prayed to never be on the receiving end of. 

The brunette finally approached Brad and reached up to roughly tap his shoulder three times. Brad swiftly turned around to see who was demanding his attention. A smug smile smeared across his face as he recognized the youngest Earp. 

"Well, well if it isn't Purgatory's hottest bartender. What the hell are you doing here, Earp? You and Champ crashing the party?" He looked around the room for his friend, clearly unable to decipher the rage on her face as he chugged the rest of his beer before starting on the full one in his other hand.

Waverly rolled her eyes as he brought up her ex. "Please, I left his sorry ass in December. I have a bone to pick with you." She roughly pointed her index finger into his chest.

He let out a quiet belch before smiling down at her. "Well I have a bone-r to pick with you too." He drunkenly tried to wink as he closed the distance between them.

Nicole watched from the tall cocktail table, nursing a neat bourbon that Jim brought over. She could tell that Brad wasn't taking Waverly seriously. Most people looked at the brunette's small stature and saw a little puppy with a big bark. Nicole knew otherwise that her girlfriend could hold her own, so she also knew that Brad was in for a surprise. 

"Hey stranger." Trent approached Nicole slowly, picking at the label on his beer bottle as he sat it on the table. 

Nicole offered a genuine smile. "Trent! It's been too long." She enveloped her old friend in a hug. He had definitely matured since high school. His shaggy black haircut was traded in for a subtle undercut peppered with a few grey hairs. He had grown a beard that he kept neatly trimmed and was wearing a grey sweater over a chambray collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up revealing a few geometric forearm tattoos. She thought her old friend looked more like an edgy accountant than a renowned DJ. 

"What's got you so entranced?" He looked off in the general direction of Nicole's eye line. 

Nicole pointed her finger at Waverly. "My girlfriend pieced together that Brad was her douchebag ex-boyfriend's friend. After some of the things I told her about him, she decided to have a 'chat' with him." 

Just then, the pair took in the sight of Waverly kneeing Brad in the groin followed by a killer right hook to his jaw. Nicole knew the punch would be lethal because of Waverly's ever-present collection of rings she wore. They heard the crowd gasp at the action and Brad groan as he fell to his knees. Waverly gripped onto his shirt until her knuckles were white and whispered something through gritted teeth.

"Looks like you've got a scrappy one there, Haught." Trent said nonchalantly as he took a sip of his beer. 

Nicole slightly rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. And don't let her know you think she's scrappy...she hates being condescended to because of her size."

Trent chuckled at the response. "Duly noted. My mom said she saw you a few months ago at the bed and breakfast."

"Yeah, Waverly surprised me with a few days in the mountains. Your mom seems pretty happy." Nicole ran her finger along the rim of her rocks glass. 

"She definitely is. Dave is a keeper. Seems like you've got a keeper there yourself...a personal body guard who sweeps you off on little getaways." He smiled as he made eye contact with Nicole.

Nicole blushed and shook her head. "She's the best. I can't imagine my life without her at this point." 

"Sounds like it's time to put a ring on it." Trent winked. "Listen, I need to apologize. I'm sorry about all the shit that went down all those years ago. I should've been the one to beat Brad up. I haven't forgotten all the things you did for me when my dad was being a jackass. I still owe you one." He slipped his hand into his pocket and revealed a few business cards and a pen. He flipped one over and started to write on the blank side. "This is my personal number. Please, if you do ever need anything, just let me know." 

Nicole took the thin card and smiled. Then, she grabbed the other card and wrote her cell number on the back. "Thanks Trent. We can't let ten more years go by without seeing each other. Here's my number...don't be a stranger." 

"Never." He smiled as he placed the card back into his pocket. 

Nicole's eyes shifted as she caught sight of Waverly in her peripheral making her way to the table. She quickly threw her arm around the other woman's waist and pulled her in. She kissed Waverly's temple before whispering in her ear, just loud enough for her to hear. "Baby, that was a little terrifying, but so fucking sexy." 

Waverly giggled as she drew her tongue out to wet her lips. "Plenty more where that came from." She murmured. After clearing her throat, she looked up at Trent. She offered her signature smile and wave. "Hi, I'm Waverly Earp. You must be Trent." 

Trent pointed at his name tag. "Guilty as charged." He surged his hand forward to shake Waverly's. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Waverly. And it's also reassuring to know my old friend Cole here is in good hands." 

He turned to Nicole and started to rant about how stupid the name tags were...they attended a small high school and it wasn't like anyone's looks had drastically changed over the past ten years. As they chatted about how silly the prospect was, a cocktail waitress came over to hand Waverly an old fashioned. "Jim said your first drink is on him since you brought him some entertainment...kicking that bonehead's ass and all."

Nicole and Waverly shared a laugh and raised their glasses in the direction of the bar to thank him. Soon after slipping away from Trent, the pair made their way over to the bar to properly thank Jim. 

"Well if it isn't little ass-kicker Earp and Haught-mess. How's it going ladies?" Jim slung the bar rag over his shoulders after he pulled down two clean rocks glasses. 

"Thank you for the free drink, Jim. If I would've known I'd get a free one I would've kicked his ass a lot sooner." Waverly hooked her thumb in the general direction of Brad and his boy-man posse. She looked over and felt a swell of pride as she saw Brad seated down with a solemn look on his face and a bag of ice cupped around his groin. 

"Well that asshole had it coming. He's been up here about eight times already and hasn't tipped once!" He started to pour two neat bourbons for the couple.

Nicole opened her clutch and retrieved two twenty dollar bills out of her billfold. She placed one on the counter to pay for the drinks and one in the tip jar. "Keep the change, Jim. It's the least I can do to make up for the mixed company." 

Jim smiled at his old friend. "Looks like Shorty's knows how to treat their employees right." With a wink, he continued. "This is actually my last weekend. I put my two weeks in and am starting to work at the Bed and Breakfast this coming week. Then this fall I will be starting up classes again, finally get that real estate license I've been putting off for years. Once you left, I started to notice what you were talking about. Figured I could get my life in check too."

"That's great to hear, Jim!" Waverly giddily clapped her hands together. "You should come over to Purgatory sometime and we can celebrate!" 

Nicole looked lovingly at her girlfriend, fully enjoying the bridge of her past life and future, before shaking her head in agreement. "I'm really happy for you, Jim. Congratulations!" She stepped over to the side of the bar and gave her old friend a hug. 

\----------

After all the drinks were poured and all the meals were eaten, all the class superlatives were recounted. None of that mattered to Nicole. All that mattered to her in that moment was the sense of calmness that came from wrapping her arm around her girlfriend seated next to her while the brunette's hand happily found its place on the redhead's thigh, fingers tracing aimlessly while half eaten meals littered the table. Nimble fingers traced higher and higher until knowing brown eyes were locked on the pair of blown hazel ones. 

With a sharp exhale, Nicole finally spoke. "Ok, baby. I gotta ask...what did you tell B-Train as he clutched his family jewels?"

Waverly spoke low, almost in a whisper. "I just told him that I'm the only one who gets to ride the Haught Express. And if I hear that he's ever done anything else to you, or any other woman for that matter, I would have no problem borrowing Peacemaker from Wynonna and hunt him down."

"Haught Express, huh? I didn't peg you as a possessive one." Nicole giggled at the nickname as the pads of her fingers pressed firmer into Waverly's side.

Waverly leaned into Nicole to whisper in her ear. "Baby, I was possessive from day one. I've only ever wanted you all to myself. Why do you think I tried to get you all alone the night we met? Also, I'll be damned if anyone tries to hurt you again." She placed a soft open mouthed kiss right below Nicole's ear, sucking at the last second. 

Nicole could feel her arousal pool in between her legs. She locked eyes with Waverly and held out her hand. "In that case, all aboard the Haught Express."

\----------

Once their hotel room door closed, Nicole slammed Waverly into the back of the door, guiding the shorter woman's leg up her backside. Nicole pushed her center into Waverly's eliciting a moan from the brunette. Suddenly, she pulled back and reached for her duffel bag on the table. Waverly groaned at the loss of touch.

"Why don't you lay on the bed while I slip into something I think you'll enjoy." Nicole slung the strap of her bag over her shoulder.

Waverly grabbed the seam at the bottom of Nicole's little black dress. "Something I'll enjoy more than this sexy dress?" 

Nicole raised her eyebrows as she backed up to the bathroom. "We'll see."

Waverly busied herself on the bed. Little did Nicole know that she had a surprise for her girlfriend too. Underneath her clothes, Waverly was sporting a brand new pair of black lingerie she had picked up the last time she was in the city. The minimal fabric barely covered the peaks of her breasts and was cut so low that it offered a tantalizing view of her midsection. Waverly hurriedly positioned the pillows on the bed to prop herself up, before trying out a few different poses. She ended up with her back propped against the stack of pillows, one leg long against the mattress and the other bent widely and her hand positioned right by the apex between her thighs.

As she heard the bathroom door unlock and creep open, she started tracing circles along her inner thigh. "You better hurry up or I'm gonna start without you!" She warned.

Nicole looked down at their always faithful purple strap on and was adjusting the harness as she walked towards the bed. She was caught off guard when an eruption of laughter hit her eardrums. Still looking down at the toy, she shyly spoke. "Baby, I thought we were over giggling every time I decide to use this. I know sometimes it looks silly, but I'm trying to set the mood here. And--"

"Cole, no, it's not that." Waverly made her way on her knees to her distraught girlfriend. The squeak of mattress springs and Waverly's stifled laughter were the only sounds to fill the air as Waverly wrapped her fingers around the purple dildo, pushing the tip into Nicole's center. Nicole exhaled sharply and Waverly used her other hand to slowly lift Nicole's head up. The brunette spoke in a sultry whisper, her voice coarse from the long day. "It's just, great minds think alike." 

Nicole finally took in the view of her girlfriend to see that they were wearing the exact same lingerie top. Nicole's face blushed slightly in embarrassment as she brought her hand up to cover her forehead. "Oh god. What are the odds of that?" 

"I know, right? But you're correct...I DO enjoy this more than that sexy little black dress. Now, if it's alright with you, I'd want nothing more than to fuck my girl senseless." 

Before Nicole could respond, Waverly surged herself forward and connected their lips in a heated kiss and drew her tongue into her lover's eager mouth. The shorter woman pulled Nicole's body forward and turned, forcing her girlfriend to sit on the edge of the bed. Waverly slowly broke the kiss and stood up. Standing on the carpet between Nicole's legs, Waverly took in the sight below her. Nicole was propped up on her elbows, her chest was heaving slightly, and she looked so fucking beautiful in the skimpy fabric with the firm toy curved up. Waverly shook her head, almost at a loss for words. She bit her bottom lip and murmured, "I love you so much, Nicole Haught." 

A dimpled smile appeared across the redhead's face. "I love you more, Waverly Earp." She brought up her hand to interlace fingers with her lover. 

Waverly shook her head once more, before definitively responding. "Impossible." She lowered her body down so her knees were on the carpet, and scooted Nicole's ass closer to the edge of the bed. She firmly gripped the base of the toy, slowly thrusting it into her girlfriend's center which elicited a guttural moan of delight from the redhead's lips. Quickly, Waverly wrapped her lips around the toy, using her mouth and hand to continue the motion. 

The visual of Waverly sucking her off was too much for Nicole to take, so she threw her head back and breathed deeply. As much as Nicole didn't want to think of Waverly giving any guy she had previously dated a blow job, she'd be damned if the shorter woman wasn't an expert. A few moments later, Nicole could feel her arousal pool and drip down the shaft. Waverly moaned in delight as she took the shaft deeper into her mouth, catching the taste of Nicole. With one more firm thrust, Nicole was shaking and desperate to feel Waverly's skin against hers. Through light touches to the brunette's head and muffled pants of pleasure, Nicole was able to communicate her need.

She sat up on the bed with her pelvic bone angled up. Waverly was happy to climb right on top of her lap, plunging the newly lubricated toy into her slick heat. 

After being with Waverly for a few months, Nicole knew that sometimes her lovemaking needed to be tender and slow. Other times, her girlfriend unapologetically needed it rough and untamed. The redhead was always happy to oblige either way.

Waverly repeatedly slammed down into the toy quickly, adopting a rhythm that matched Nicole's canted posture and thrusts. Nicole's fingers aggressively lowered the strap of Waverly's lingerie off her shoulder, allowing her right breast to fall out. The redhead wasted no time taking the pert nipple in between her lips, alternating between sucks and bites. Dull fingernails dug into Waverly's petite, muscular back as they eventually came and collapsed together. 

It took a few moments for both of the women to catch their breath. They both peppered each other's faces with feather soft kisses as they were brought back down from their high. Once their heart rates climbed down, Nicole slowly withdrew the toy from Waverly's sex. She fiddled with the harness and discarded it on the floor to collect later. She pulled Waverly in so their bodies were pressed right against one another. Her fingers traced the marks she left on Waverly's back, ultimately feeling guilty about getting so lost in the moment. "I didn't mean to scratch you so hard, baby. I hope they'll fade away quickly."

"I don't. I love it when you mark me." Waverly breathlessly responded. "God, Nic, that was...wow. You know, I was scared at the beginning of our relationship that this flame we have would burn out, but every time we have sex- it's, it's like an uncontainable wildfire." 

Nicole placed a soft kiss between Waverly's eyes, causing the younger woman to close her eyelids and smile. "It'll always be like that with you, babe." 

"Always?" Waverly questioned. 

"Always and forever." Nicole confirmed as she ran her hand down Waverly's hip and kissed below her ear.


	30. Love You Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly both get some exciting news. An appropriate amount of fluff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience!
> 
> ATX HIGHLIGHTS  
> Emily's first panel: I walked inside to revel in a bit of AC before leading the lines inside. Emily got out of the car and immediately started talking with some Earpers waiting in line, noticing that some of them had gotten their hair chopped off since she last saw them. I went back outside and literally ran into Tim Rozon on his way into the building. He asked me if Emily was there and I immediately led him to the green room. He paused before going in and told me "I don't want to make her nervous, I'll just go find a seat instead." So I led him to the auditorium, awkwardly stating that I was a fan of the show. He stopped walking and shook my hand and asked my name. He then asked if I would be working the Wynonna Earp panel later that evening. I replied "Damn straight." He smiled and said "Good."  
> The Wynonna Earp panel was amazing (How about that Season 3 trailer?) oddly enough, I don't have too much to share about the panel, other than I held the microphone for fans who had questions.  
> After the panel, there was an Earper meet up at the bar of the hotel where the panel took place. I met a few Earpers there and Tim Rozon showed up. I was a few beers in by the time I got to talk with him, but he happily took photos with everyone who came up to him and I had a moment to fangirl. I asked if he could do me a favor and he said "Of course." I then proceeded to as if I could record a video of him saying hello to my friend Alex, who is a huge fan. As I recorded he said, "Hi, this message is for Alex. I'm Tim Rozon, I play Doc Holliday on Wynonna Earp. (Like we don't know already) and I have one question for you. How do you like my mustache now?!"   
> I told Tim it was weird seeing him and Kat play love interests in Lake Placid. And he replied, "C'mon now, we were completely different characters. But yeah, I get it. Kat and I are friends and we discussed how weird it would be if we had to kiss. We didn't know if we could do it if it was written in."  
> Saturday morning was Emily's last panel. I got an email the night before that we needed more security for the day so I enthusiastically said I could work security for the panel I was already scheduled for (Emily's panel). Emily walked in and I did an awkward flourish to where the green room was. She simply tipped her head and said "Thank ya, kind lady" before heading on her way. I knew ahead of time that the cast would be there to watch the panel so when I saw the car pull up I held the door open for them all. Once back inside the venue, the venue manager told me I should stand next to the back (where the cast was seated) so people didn't rush them. Duh, I'm on it, I thought. A few Earpers did approach them, but they're all sweet and Canadian and encouraged them to come up to them. Kat began to rifle through her purse to try and find a pen to sign a photo, so I held my ATX pen out to her. She smiled and thanked me numerous times. Now nobody else is allowed to use that pen. Another fan gave her socks with a dog resembling Bernie on them and she freaked out about how cute they were.  
> As the panel started, the moderator thanked everyone for being there on a Saturday morning when they could be out enjoying a boozy brunch. Being only two feet away, I could hear the banter among the cast. Melanie shook her head and said something along the lines of "It's still early. We can still make a boozy brunch happen." She IS Wynonna.   
> After the panel we ushered everyone out. I noticed it was my last chance to talk to them so I asked the venue manager if it would be ok for me to approach them. Finally out of my volunteer shirt and able to fan out, I tapped Emily on the shoulder as she was talking with Kat and Melanie. I said, "Excuse me, can I just tell you..."  
> Emily backed up and smiled, saying "hmm girl, yeah, come here...slide into my DMs!"   
> Kat constantly smiled as I tried to talk.  
> I said "I just wanted to say I'm a huge fan and have been wanting to say so but I've been volunteering your panels and haven't had the opportunity...would it be possible to get a photo?"  
> Kat leaned instantly in towards me ready for the photo op and rested her head on mine. Emily literally dragged Melanie away from a conversation with Josh from SYFY saying, "C'mon Scrofano!"  
> In conclusion: Kat is as tall, nice and gorgeous as you imagine. She had an adorable shirt on that had avocados on it and said "Let's avo-cuddle." Her heart eyes are real. Melanie channels her inner Wynonna perfectly. Emily is the hero and show runner we all need, also super gorgeous. Tim is a gem of a human being. They are all wonderfully nice and Canadian and I couldn't be happier that I found this show that has such a supportive cast and crew.  
> \----------

Nicole and Waverly spent the next few months diving head first into their respective studies and business endeavors. June was rapidly approaching and painting Purgatory with rays of sunshine, finally thawing the frosted glow of the long winter and chilled spring. The couple passed like ships in the night with one or the other crawling into their bed well after midnight, seeking recovery from long, tiring days. No matter how long their days were, there were always stolen kisses and early morning snuggles before duty called them away. 

One early Thursday afternoon, Nicole was diligently working through inventory in the kitchen at Shorty's, trying to stifle a yawn by drinking an iced cold brew coffee. She had her earbuds in and was listening to a podcast about current foreign politics as Gus made her way through the kitchen's swinging doors. Noticing the movement out of her peripheral, Nicole reached up to pull her left earbud out and offered the older woman a warm smile.

"Have a second, Nicole? There's something I want to get your opinion on." Gus nodded towards the back door that led to the alley. 

Nicole promptly paused the podcast and wrapped up her earbuds before shoving them in her pocket. "Sure thing, Gus." She haphazardly dropped her inventory clipboard on the prep table before stepping in line behind the older woman.

As Gus opened the door, Nicole was temporarily blinded by the sunshine gleaming off a large hunk of metal. The redhead gave her eyes a few moments to adjust before shooting off an inquisitive look at Gus. 

"Nicole, since you took over the kitchen here, our profits have been up, complaints have been down and overall it has resulted in more money in everyone's pockets." Gus started. The older woman took a breath and cleared her throat before continuing. "I had a great feeling about you when we met at the Christmas party, and seeing how happy you make Waverly on top of how you really turned this place around only solidifies my gut instinct."

Nicole finally took in the machinery in front of her. The silver trailer had a faded red and black graphic that read "Lil' Shorty's" in the same lettering as the sign above the entrance to the saloon. Right then, she knew what Gus was asking of her. Shaking her head in disbelief, she started to speak, "Gus- I-"

Immediately the grey haired woman cut her off. "Waverly mentioned that you were thinking about the possibility of owning a food truck someday. She said she's never seen you more certain about a future endeavor."

Now it was Nicole's turn to interrupt. "I told her that in drunken confidence. There's no way she remembered that."

"Sweetie, she's Waverly Earp. You tell that girl something once and she absorbs it like a sponge...no matter how whiskey-soaked she is." Gus chuckled out. 

Nicole simply smiled in agreement before Gus continued.

"Shorty had big dreams of opening this up a few years back but never felt confident in his kitchen staff. If this is something you really want, we have all the necessary paperwork and will gladly let you run this. Once you have enough money saved to buy it from us, Shorty and I will sign it over to you completely. It'll just need a little sprucing up before it's fully functional again. We have a lot in downtown Calgary that we are looking at for a location. You'll also need to think of what you want to call your business and we will create the LLC."

Nicole walked around the trailer, inspecting everything as she crossed her arms across her chest. She flung open the door and noticed a small sink, flattop grill, fryers and a sizable counter considering the small trailer. In all honesty, there was more space than Nicole thought. She stepped into the trailer and grabbed a lone rag from the counter, wiping down a thin layer of dust that had accumulated on the counter space.

"It'll definitely need a deep cleaning and a new paint job. I can't believe you have that much faith in me Gus. I'm at a loss. Thank you." Nicole shook her head as a few tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this woman had this much faith in her ability as a cook, let alone as a business partner. 

"Well, believe it, girlie." Gus winked as she heard the kitchen door open and saw the shorter frame of Waverly walking into the alleyway. 

Gus took that as her cue to go back to the bar. Waverly walked up the step into the food truck and wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist. Nicole's hands naturally found Waverly's and they weaved together. 

Waverly planted a soft kiss to Nicole's cloth covered shoulder. "I can't believe you remembered me mentioning this being a dream of mine." Nicole let out in an throaty whisper. 

"It's one of your dreams so by default it's one of mine too. What do you think, baby?" Waverly skimmed the tip of her nose up the curve of Nicole's neck. 

"I think we have our work cut out for us, Waves. But I've never been more excited in my life." She turned around and drew Waverly's lips to hers, only breaking the kiss to smile down at her lover.

\----------  
"What about 'Haught-cakes?'" Wynonna shot out as she fell into the booth across from Nicole and Waverly. 

"I'm not selling pastries, Wyn." Nicole replied with a soft chuckle. 

"What about 'Haught-box'? Get it? Haught because of your name and box because of the truck." Wynonna wrote it down on the brainstorming notepad as she gulped her whiskey. 

"Veto. I don't want to do a play on my last name, Wynonna." Nicole said sternly as she tipped her beer bottle to her lips. 

Nicole and the Earp sisters had already spent an hour brainstorming ideas and eventual menu items for the food truck.

"C'mon...everyone loves a good play on words. You know the frozen banana truck called 'Bananarchy?' You think they get all their business because people need potassium? No! It's a clever name so it draws people in. Your name is a goldmine for shit like that. We all know your lame-ass name of 'Nicole's Mobile Bistro' won't cut it." Wynonna rolled her eyes. 

"Nonna." Waverly's tone was stern and full of warning. "This is Nicole's business venture after all, so she gets the final say. Although, babe, putting your name in it will definitely make it so people remember who you are."

Nicole unclenched her jaw and loosened her lips into a smile. "That is a good point...I guess."

"What about Haught-Plate?" Waverly worked her hand up the inside of Nicole's thigh, tracing patterns over the denim of Nicole's jeans. "I mean, you are planning on serving meals on actual plates to lower your carbon footprint. It would be a way for people to remember that." 

Nicole was blissed out from the patterns being drawn on her inner thigh. She painted a dopey smile on her face and leaned in to kiss the top of Waverly's head. "Sounds perfect, baby."

"Oh so when Waves throws out a name pun it's all good? I get it. My brilliance isn't needed here." Wynonna hastily walked up to the bar to refill her whiskey. A few moments later she plopped back down in the booth across from the couple. "Ok, next order of business. What colors are painting this hunk of tin?"

\----------

Dagny's music blared through Waverly's Bluetooth speaker as she finished rolling turquoise paint to the side of the truck. She hopped off the step ladder and headed up the few stairs into the truck where a very sweaty and greasy Nicole was installing a new deep fryer. Waverly stood in the doorway and took in the sight of her girlfriend. Nicole was always good with her hands and it was one of the many things Waverly loved about her. The redhead tightened the pipes with a wrench before dropping the tool to the floor. Carefully, she got up off of her back and noticed her girlfriend staring at her like she was a snack ready to be devoured. She lifted the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat off of her face, flashing her firm abs as she did so. 

"Why are you staring at me like that, Waverly Earp?" Nicole teased as she took a long drink from her water bottle.

"You know how hot and bothered I get when I see you fixing things. It's very sexy." Waverly said matter-of-factly as her fingers gripped the side of the door. Dagny's "Love You Like That" began to play through the speaker. "Dance with me?" She reached out her hand to her lover.

Nicole unleashed her dimples as she held onto Waverly's hand, twirling the smaller girl close to her.

"You know I'm super sweaty and gross, right?" Nicole chuckled.

Waverly drew herself into Nicole's chest and swayed slowly to the upbeat song. "I don't care, baby. I love you for better or for worse. Stinky or clean." 

Nicole placed a tender kiss to Waverly's forehead, avoiding the small splatters of paint near her hairline. "Babe, you know this is a fast paced song, right?"

"Mhmmm. But I just want to be closer to you. Always." Waverly nuzzled her nose into Nicole's chest. 

Nicole squeezed her closer in acknowledgment and slowly swayed along as Dagny sang:

"I tend to avoid getting emotional  
I'm not shutting you out,  
It's just the way I'm born  
But I see myself next to you until we're old

You know how they say you got the real thing when nothing else matters  
I love you like that  
I love you like that  
I love you like that  
I love you, I love you  
I love you like that

All I wanna say is I got the real thing   
And nothing else matters   
I love you like that  
I love you like that  
I love you like that  
I love you, I love you  
I love you like that"

As the song drew to a close, Waverly leaned up and placed a heated kiss to Nicole's lips. The kiss intensified quickly as she pinned the redhead to the counter and drew her thigh in between two long and sculpted legs. Just as her fingers traced under Nicole's shirt but over taut abdomen muscles, Waverly's phone began to ring in her back pocket. 

Waverly groaned as she looked at the number on her caller ID. "Shit. Sorry baby, I have to take this. Don't you dare move." She pointed her index finger in warning and pecked Nicole's lips one more time before practically skipping off down the alleyway to speak privately.

Nicole just shook her head and grinned before she decided to work on the shelving installation. Ten minutes later, Waverly re-entered the truck with a torn look on her face. "You moved!" 

"Sorry Waves, but these shelves aren't going to install themselves. Who was on the phone?" Waverly and the shelf instructions were vying for Nicole's attention.

"Do you remember my professor Clark Bernard?" Waverly asked as she fidgeted her cell phone between her hands.

Nicole got up off the ground and decided to give Waverly her undivided attention. She reached out to interlace her fingers with Waverly's. "Ah, the enigmatic man with two first names. He let me sit in on that lecture with you a few months ago, so I'm a fan. What'd he want?"

"Well, he recommended me for a museum position and given my credentials they want me curate an upcoming exhibit."

"Really? That's so great baby! I'm so proud of you! Your hard work has paid off." Nicole's excitement and pride for her girlfriend radiated as she enveloped the shorter woman into a tight hug. 

"Yeah, its crazy." Waverly muffled into Nicole's chest."

"Which museum?" Nicole inquired, still firmly grasping the other woman.

"Royal Ontario Museum." She stuttered getting out the last part. "In Toronto."

Nicole's smile lost its luster as she hugged Waverly in tighter, like a child who was afraid to let go of her balloon.


	31. Leaving on a Jetplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly prepare for Waverly's departure.

Nicole waited for their apartment door to close before she broke her silence. "So Toronto, huh?" She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her Waverly would be leaving. She had to leave. What kind of girlfriend would tell her not to go, to not follow her dreams? The redhead gracefully sat down at the end of the bed and rested her forearms on her knees, wringing her hands together in front of her.

"I know, baby. It's so far away." Waverly ran her fingers through her hair as she anxiously paced the short space in front of the bed before turning around and repeating the motion. "You know what? No. No, I'm not gonna go. I can't leave you. There's so much going on here with the bar and-and now the food truck. Eventually I'll get another offer in Calgary or something."

Nicole abruptly stood up and lightly grasped her nervous girlfriend's wrists, a move that she learned always grounded Waverly when she was spiraling. Nicole ran her hands up Waverly's arms before they made their way over her shoulders, eventually finding their place on the small of Waverly's back. She tugged Waverly in closer and pressed her forehead to the brunette's. Slightly pulling her head up, Nicole kissed the tip of Waverly's nose before they locked eyes. "Waves, this is a huge deal for you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I allowed you to forfeit your dreams because of me. You NEED to seize this opportunity." 

Waverly exhaled sharply as she lowered her head, finding it difficult to admit the truth, that Nicole was right. 

"Don't look away, babe." Nicole hooked her index finger under Waverly's chin and looked deeply into her eyes once more. Hazel eyes were now drowning under unshed tears. 

Waverly sniffled, "I would have to leave on Friday." 

Nicole stiffened, taking in the new information of the short notice. With a definitive nod, she dropped her lips to Waverly's cheek before grazing them to the brunette's ear. "Well then we will just have to make the most of our time until then."

\---------- 

Nicole knew that Waverly leaving would be emotional. She just didn't expect it to hit her like a ton of bricks. The redhead put the food truck on the back burner, choosing to help Waverly pack instead. As she helped fold some of Waverly's more professional clothes she couldn't help feeling that her heart was breaking in two. She was conflicted; she wanted her girlfriend to succeed in her career, but a selfish little bit of her wanted the brunette to stay. What if Waverly decided after some distance that Nicole wasn't who she wanted? Exhaling slowly, she decided to try and push that thought out of her mind. The redhead looked down to her right and took in the image of her petite girlfriend folding a few blouses, before nudging the shorter woman with her shoulder. 

"Ya know, I always forget how expansive your wardrobe is. Are you sure you bought enough boxes?" Nicole teased as she taped up the box she had been filling.

"I'm not packing EVERYTHING...I just want to be prepared." Waverly rolled her eyes. Maybe she did have quite a lot packed already, but a girl had to have options, right? "Just think, with most of my clothes out of the closet, your ever growing flannel collection can spread out and breathe." 

Nicole laughed lightly, "Yeah, but it seems you're packing quite a few items from that collection." She pointed to her oldest flannel, a green and black one that Waverly had tried to sneak into her box. Nicole grabbed for it but Waverly snatched the garment in time. Quickly, Waverly tied the arms of the shirt around her waist. Nicole stepped back and took in the woman in front of her. Waverly was in a pair of tight grey yoga pants and a burgundy tank top that was tied off in the back, exposing her impressive abs. The flannel DID add to the look, creating a style that shouldn't work but did. Nicole bit down on her bottom lip and reached for Waverly's hand, drawing the brunette closer. "Ok, I give. That one's yours. It definitely looks way better on you."

A toothy smile slowly bloomed on Waverly's face as she reached up to tuck a few strands of hair behind Nicole's ears. "Oh, babe. You say that like you had a choice. This flannel would've been mine regardless."

Nicole playfully rolled her eyes before drawing them back to Waverly's. "Is that so?"

Nodding, Waverly replied, "Yep! Don't you remember? This is the one you wore on our first date. I remember thinking how beautiful of a contrast it was...the green shirt against your red hair. You looked so cool and confident. I knew then when you looked at me with those heart eyes, it was the start of something wonderful." 

Nicole leaned forward and brushed her lips to Waverly's. "Joke's on you then because I was really a nervous wreck. I couldn't believe I got you to agree to go on a date with me. But it definitely was the start of something wonderful. I've never loved anyone the way that I love you, Waves." Her fingers intertwined behind Waverly's back, drawing the shorter woman closer before crashing their lips together in heated passion. 

They were both so caught in the moment they didn't hear the door to their apartment open. 

"Seriously, baby. Keep the shirt...it brings out the green in your eyes." Nicole's lips ghosted over Waverly's neck as she spoke.

"I really just wanted this one. It smells so much like you. Like sweet vanilla." Nicole brought her lips back to Waverly's as the brunette's tongue darted out, swiping along Nicole's bottom lip.

"For fuck's sake! Are you all done? You told me to be here at 1:30 so I could haul these boxes to the post office in the truck and I walk in at 1:35 to this lovey dovey bullshit?" The two women were caught off guard as Wynonna asserted herself into the apartment. 

"You ever hear of knocking, Wynonna?" Waverly stated, clearly annoyed.

Wynonna rolled her eyes as she closed the door. "Fine, lesson learned. I'll just have to gouge my eyes out. Anything ready to get hauled to the truck? We have until 5 and then Alice will be back from Doc's and ready to get her birthday gift bags ready."

Waverly's bottom lip protruded into a pout as Nicole braced her arm around her waist to bring her closer. "I can't believe I have to miss her birthday party and her first trip to Calaway Park! Also, I can't believe she'll be 8 next Saturday." 

"Yeah, she's growing up fast, that's for sure." Wynonna's eyes were sympathetic before she turned her attention to Nicole. "You still up for helping me chaperone this overnight thing, Haught-blooded?"

Nicole smiled at the eldest Earp and nodded her head, while resting her chin on the top of Waverly's head. Anytime Wynonna. Although, wrangling six 8 year olds sounds like quite a challenge."

"Well if they'll listen to anyone it's you, babe. Alice always listens to her 'Auntie Nic-knack'." Waverly leaned up and placed a kiss on Nicole's cheek before leading her lips elsewhere.

It was true. For some reason Alice never tried to pull anything over on Nicole. The redhead had an authoritative presence that the soon to be eight year old seemed to adhere to.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and cleared her throat as she moved over to grab one of the sealed boxes. "Right, well you guys do that." She started walking down to the truck to begin loading.

\----------

The museum was putting Waverly up in a fully furnished loft that was only blocks away from their front doors. Waverly kept telling Nicole that the exhibit she would be curating would only be there for a couple months, but an extension was plausible. The brunette kept hoping that she would just be there for the four months instead of the possible six. She wanted nothing more than to be back with her love. 

Waverly was fidgeting in the passenger's seat of Nicole's Toyota on the early morning drive to the airport. The sun had just come up and there was some morning dew covering the fields as they drove. Sensing the younger woman's apprehension, Nicole reached over and placed her hand on Waverly's thigh. "Hey, it's gonna be ok. You're gonna kill this and be the best curator ever."

A sad smile graced Waverly's face as she clutched Nicole's hand to keep it in place. "Thanks baby...I'm just really going to miss you. Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"You definitely showed me how much you love me last night." Nicole wiggled her eyebrows toward Waverly before returning her eyes to the road. "But I love you even more. We promised we will call or Skype every night. You'll come back here for Calgary Pride in August and I'll come to you in October and bring you home. We'll rent a car and be able to have our cross country road trip. It'll be great!" The redhead tried to stifle her own sadness to comfort her girlfriend. 

"You're right, babe. We'll be fine." Waverly brought their intertwined hands up to her lips and pressed a series of kisses to Nicole's knuckles. "I've just never left Alberta. Never flown or lived alone. It'll be an adjustment. I'm just a bit nervous about that as well...but knowing I'll have you to come back to will make this all worth it."

"I know it'll be rough, but I'm sure you'll love the independence. And didn't Chrissy move to Toronto not too long ago? At least you'll have a friend in the city. You'll be so busy, you won't have time to miss me. Trent still owes me a favor too, so I can cash that in and have him keep you company if you ever get lonely." Nicole tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she took the exit off the highway leading into the terminal. 

"At least I'll have Chrissy." Waverly reaffirmed as she sniffled. A thought crept into her head and a smile slowly spread across her face.

Noticing Waverly's new sunny disposition, Nicole nudged her with her right arm. "What's got you happy all of a sudden?" 

"I was just thinking of the favor Trent still owes you. I'd wait to cash that in, baby. We might need a kick ass DJ for a party sometime." 

"Oh yeah?" Nicole was concentrated on the road as she reluctantly dropped Waverly's hand so she could put her SUV in park. 

"Yeah, I'm envisioning a party in the future with beautiful decorations, fancy meals and a flawless white dress or two." 

Nicole exhaled sharply as her eyes bulged out. Waverly was hinting at a wedding? She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and ran around to unlatch the back of her SUV, pulling out Waverly's large rolling bag and slung the brunette's go-bag over her shoulder. She closed up the back door and made her way to the passenger's side door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and helped Waverly out. 

The redhead could see the embarrassment on Waverly's face. She must've been upset with how Nicole handled her comment. Nicole couldn't have that. She leaned into Waverly as the brunette's back came in contact with the car door. "I love it when you proposition me, Waverly Earp. And there is nothing I'd love more than to have THAT kind of party with you, celebrating just how much I love you, but maybe we should table this discussion until we're in the same province again."

The embarrassment seemed to melt off of Waverly's face. The brunette snaked her hands into the back pockets of Nicole's jeans and brought their bodies together with a small squeeze. The brunette spoke with curiosity lacing her voice. "You'd really want that?"

Nicole leaned in and ran her nose along the bridge of Waverly's. In a second, her mouth was working Waverly's into a passionate kiss. Nicole poured everything she had into that one kiss, knowing it would be the last time in a few months that she'd get to taste Waverly. Waverly slid her tongue into Nicole's mouth before retreating. Nicole could taste the sweetness of Waverly's morning coffee on her tongue. Slowly, Nicole pulled away, finishing up with a few pecks to Waverly's lips and cheeks. 

"More than anything, Waves." Nicole answered with confidence in her voice. "There's nothing I'd love more than to have you in my life forever. I love you more than anything, and I'll be right here waiting for you when you're done educating Toronto." Nicole shook her head and chuckled. "They won't know what hit 'em." 

"I love you too, baby." Waverly was short of breath as tears slowly crept down her face. "I'm gonna miss you so damn much."

Nicole brushed some loose hair behind Waverly's ear. "I know, Waves. I'm gonna miss you too. It'll be weird sleeping in bed alone. But it will all be worth it because my baby is the most brilliant, fascinating and captivating woman in the world. You have to show that off!"

Waverly blushed. "Well, I have the most supportive, hardworking, beautiful girlfriend in the world, so I guess we're a perfect match. And hey, I'm the one really suffering here and having to sleep alone. At least you have Hoser." 

"She snores, drools and has puppy breath." Nicole retorted.

Waverly let out a belly laugh at Nicole's comment. 

"Now come on, we need to get you on that plane." Nicole tugged on the knotted sleeves to her former flannel shirt that was currently wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. "We only have until the security line, but I'll stay with you until then." Nicole grabbed the bag and began to roll it towards the door as Waverly's arm wrapped around her waist, and she planted a kiss onto Nicole's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some Wynhaught brotp in the next chapter? Stay tuned.


	32. With Fire and Passion and Best of Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody say Wynhaught brOTP? We get to see Auntie Nicole and some of Purgatory’s worst residents stir up some drama. Minor angst ahead. It’s a longer one for you, sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that premiere?! Sexy vampires and cult murders oh my!

“Alice Michelle Holliday, you get your little ass—er—tooshy over here this instant!”  
Wynonna was trying her best to wrangle her overstuffed “Mom” purse as she was in pursuit of her now eight year old daughter. 

Alice was leading her four friends throughout the amusement park as they were all linked hand in hand. Noticing the anguish on the eldest Earp’s face, Nicole took off in a dead sprint, taking a shortcut between the Chaos ride and the Vortex rollercoaster. Quickly, she jumped in front of them and grabbed the leader of the bunch by the shoulders, halting the gaggle of giggling girls. 

Nicole put her right knee on the pavement so she could be eye to eye with the birthday girl. With a sternness on her face and a look of “don’t mess with me, Holliday” in her eyes, the redhead finally spoke. “Now, now Alice...I KNOW you heard your mother asking you to stop so she could catch up. We can’t lose sight of each other because we don’t know what we would do if we lost any of you. You need to listen to your mother. Understand?”

“But Auntie Nic-Knack! We just wanted—“ the raven haired child began to whine.

“But nothing. Now if we can’t follow the rules that your mother laid out for you, you and I will go back to the campground and sit in the tent while your friends stay and ride all the rides.”

“But, but...” the child’s eyes grew big with the threat of not being able to ride anything. One more stern look from Nicole and a simple nod of her head ended the defiance. “I’m sorry Auntie Nic-Knack. I’ll be good, I swear.”

Just then an out of breath Wynonna caught up, hands clenching her knees as she rested. 

“Good. Now apologize to your mother.” Nicole rustled the girl’s hair before giving her an encouraging pat in the direction of her mother.

“Mama, I’m sorry we ran off. We were so excited to ride the rides that we forgot about the rules. Can we please go ride Ocean Motion?” Bright blue puppy dog eyes stared into Wynonna’s as Alice puffed her bottom lip out with her plea.

Finally catching her breath, Wynonna nodded. “Yes you can. BUT, you girls have to WALK and stay with us, got it?”

“Yes Mama ‘Nonna.” The group of girls replied in unison. They all walked together over to the ride. Fortunately, all the kids were tall enough to ride that one without an adult, so Nicole and Wynonna watched from the guard rails as the girls screamed when the fake ship plummeted back towards the ground. Nicole and Wynonna were caught up in a conversation, they didn’t hear the slender blonde approach them.

“You two are very brave for bringing all those girls here alone. But you seem to have a great partnership. I saw how you handled your daughter running off, it was very impressive.” 

“Thanks but she’s not my daughter. We’re not—“ Nicole motioned in between her and Wynonna. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Big Red here wishes she could get with this.”

Nicole scoffed. “Oh, please. Even if that were true, which it’s not, you’re missing the key reason that would never work...your hotter, intelligent younger sister has my heart with her in Toronto.” A moment of sadness passed Nicole’s eyes before she shook her head and redirecting her attention to the stranger. “Thank you for the compliment...on handling the children, that is.”

The mysterious woman raised her eyebrow and had a sly grin spread across her face. “Hmmm. Of course you’re taken. But I can only imagine that she is in fact the lucky one, because-“ the blonde motioned at Nicole’s body before returning her eyes to Nicole’s. “Well, look at you.”

“Umm, thanks? But I am in fact the luckiest.” Nicole shoved her hands into her back pockets as she leaned back and forth on the balls of her feet.

“Anyway, see you around.” The blonde winked before she caught up with her friend.

Flabbergasted, Nicole shook her head. 

Wynonna laughed. “God, you really are a useless lesbian, Haught-shit. If that’s the kind of game you’re bringing to the table, I don’t know how you ever got Waves to be your girlfriend.”

Nicole shoved her girlfriend’s sister. “I’ll have you know it was Waves making ALL the moves that night. And yeah. I’m in deep with your sister, that’s for sure.”

Wynonna shook her head in agreement, quickly changing the subject. “You’ll have to teach me how to scare my child like that. She has never apologized to me quicker.”

“Anytime, Earp. Anytime.”

—————

Waverly FaceTimed Nicole later that night when the group made it back to the campground. After being passed around and wishing Alice a happy birthday, Nicole finally took the phone to her tent so she could have some privacy with her girlfriend. 

“So how is the most beautiful and brilliant museum curator in the world doing this evening?” Nicole asked as she finished zipping up the tent. She turned on her electric lantern to offer some light since dusk was approaching rapidly.

Waverly blushed at the compliment. She never would tire from hearing Nicole compliment her intelligence. She often wonders how she did without anyone drawing attention to that side of her for so long. “Things are going pretty swimmingly. As you know from the video tour I gave you yesterday, I’m getting settled into the apartment. I met up with a few of my colleagues today, Olivia and Eliza. They seem eager to get going. It was mainly a brainstorming meeting where we discussed the layout of the exhibit and picked out who we wanted to showcase in the Wild West exhibit. Since I packed copies of all things Wyatt Earp, he will definitely have a highlighted spot in the display.” 

Waverly continued to chat about the plans for the exhibit. Nicole beamed as she looked back at her phone screen. She loved seeing her girlfriend thriving. “That’s so great, baby! Have I told you how proud of you I am today?”

Waverly giggled. “You can’t be as proud of me as I am of you! Wy told me about your talk with Alice earlier. I told you that little girl listens to you more than anyone. How’s the weekend getaway going?” 

“Well it’s not as much fun as our weekend getaway to Banff National Park last December, but it has been nice getting to spend time with Alice and Wynonna.” Nicole rested her head on the pillow and propped her phone up on a makeshift table to the side of her sleeping bag. 

“Has Wynonna been behaving herself?” 

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Mostly. But the whiskey hasn’t made an appearance yet tonight.”

“Well, I appreciate you taking the time to not only babysit Alice and her friends but also Nonna. Heaven knows she needs it sometimes.” Waverly twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers absentmindedly. 

“Happy to help, baby. You know I’ve got you all...anytime, any place.”

Waverly simply looked back at her screen with nothing but adoration. “I know, ‘Cole. It’s one of the many things I love about you. Now, how’s the food truck coming along?”

Nicole shot up from her pillow with a newfound energy. “Do you know how difficult it is to locate shishito peppers in Alberta, Waves?”

—————

The fire in the center of their camping lot started to die down when Nicole finally re-emerged from her tent. Earlier, the girls had made pudgy pies over the flames, concocting their own recipes. Now that all the children were asleep, Wynonna sat in her reclining lawn chair, holding the neck of a whiskey bottle in her hand. 

Nicole slinked over to the empty chair beside the eldest Earp and melted into it with a deep exhale.

“You done good today, Haught. I couldn’t have survived it without you.” Wynonna passed the bottle over to Nicole. 

The redhead took a swig of the amber liquid and grimaced as it burned down her throat. “We make a hell of a team, Earp. Think we’ll survive the water park with these little hellions tomorrow?”

Wynonna let out a chuckle. “I’m pretty sure it’ll be the death of me. You know how slippery kids are after you put sunscreen on them? It’s insanity.” 

Nicole stifled her laughter in an attempt to not wake anyone. 

Wynonna gazed into the fire and spoke softly after a few silent moments. “You meant it, didn’t you?” 

“Meant what?” Nicole’s brow furrowed in confusion as she passed the bottle back to Wynonna. 

“About you being in deep with Waverly.” Wynonna replied, immediately following it up with another drink.

“As serious as a heart attack. I can’t imagine my life without her.” Nicole sighed as she thought about her girlfriend. “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love her, Wynonna. I can see us growing old together. It’s all I want.” 

Struck by the unwavering sincerity in Nicole’s words, Wynonna nodded and screwed the cap back onto the bottle before standing up. “Good. That’s great to hear, Haught-Damn. You know, when you and Waves first got together, I didn’t think of you as anything more than a much needed rebound for my sister. Obviously, you’re lightyears ahead of Champ and everyone else Waves has dated. You look at her like the sun shines out of her ass. Which is great, because that’s how she looks at you too. Anyway, goodnight Haught. We have another long day ahead of us...let’s try to get some shuteye.”

Nicole offered up a quiet thank you to Wynonna, before she stood to dump some water on the orange embers in the fire pit. After checking to make sure the fire was extinguished, she climbed back into her tent, a sense of contentment washing over her for the first time since Waverly left.

—————

The annual summer festival in Purgatory was in full swing the last weekend in July. The Haught-Plate food truck was officially up and running. Nicole had the truck parked in front of the alley by Shorty’s on Main Street since the whole road was blocked off. A few local bands were scheduled to play on the stage across from her later that evening. Until then, Nicole had to make do with Waverly’s Bluetooth speaker and her phone for entertainment. Not that she had much time to be bored, she was the most popular vendor. In addition to all the typical fair food consisting of everything deep-fried, many citizens seeked out Haught-Plate for a healthier alternative. During a lull in business, Nicole finally had the opportunity to sit back and take it all in. She sent Waverly a few messages and pictures of the crowd. 

While replying back to Waverly, she heard a knock on the door before Alice ran in, followed by Wynonna.

“Auntie Nic-Knack!” The little girl threw herself into Nicole’s arms. 

Nicole barely had time to put down her phone before wrapping her arms around the little one. “Hey short-stack! How’s the festival?” She pulled the girl in for a quick hug before kissing the top of her head and setting her back down on the floor. 

“Look what I won!” The young girl was eager as she showed Nicole a poorly made ring and bracelet, resembling one a Disney princess would wear.

“Whoa! Super sparkly! What game did you play to win those?” Nicole asked attentively as she held the girl’s extended hand.

“The ring toss. That’s what $30 will buy you at the ring toss, Haught. Damn carnies rigging games so kids can’t win.” Wynonna mumbled.

“Language, Mama.” Alice warned.

“You’re right. I’ll put a dollar in the swear jar/ Alice college fund when we get home.” Wynonna shot her arms up in surrender.

“You probably have enough in there now to pay through until her junior year, textbooks included.” Nicole joked. “What do you think, Al? Ready for a smoothie?” The redhead made her way to the refrigerator to grab some fresh fruit and kale.

Alice cheered and clapped her hands.

“I can’t believe you have my kid digesting kale.” Wynonna looked over in disbelief with her nose scrunched up.

“It’s easy when you cover it up with berries. You’re welcome, by the way. Your kid’s the only one not in a sugar coma from an overdose of funnel cakes and cotton candy.” Nicole shot back.

After Nicole was done making the smoothie and handed Alice a protein bar, she closed up the truck for an hour so she could explore the festival with them. 

Upon approaching the row of games, Alice tugged on Nicole’s arm. “Look, ‘Cole! That unicorn looks like Auntie Waves’ Boom Boom Fluffy Butt!” 

Nicole looked to where the child was pointing and her eyes fell on a row of the same stuffed animal she had won for Waverly on their first date. Taking in her surroundings, she realized the game was a free throw one. Reaching into her pocket, she fished out $5. She hoped her old basketball skills would come in handy.

—————

Dusk was slowly falling over the festival. The string lights above and flashing lights from the rides illuminated the streets. Nicole carried a worn out Alice and her new stuffed unicorn while Wynonna walked by her.

“You’re a great Aunt, Nic. You know you’re family too, right?” Wynonna offered as she unlocked her car door. Nicole carefully placed the sleeping child in her booster seat and buckled her in.

“Thanks Wy. That really means a lot.” Dimples popped on her face as she smiled. 

“Doc, Dolls and Jeremy are coming over tonight for a bonfire if you’d like to join.” Wynonna slowly sat down in the driver’s seat, careful not to wake her daughter. 

“Sure. I’d love to. I have a few more hours of serving and then clean up and I’ll head your way.” The women waved goodbye and Nicole walked back to the food truck. 

On her walk, Nicole failed to notice two pairs of eyes following her every move. Champ and Steph were hanging onto each other on the outskirts of the stage where the poorly named band “The Penetrators” were starting to play.

“Fucking dyke. I can’t stand that bitch.” Champ grumbled as Steph’s gaze followed. 

“Still not over that Earp girl? Let me help you forget about her.” Steph stood up on her toes before bringing her mouth to his in a sloppy, drunken kiss. After a few minutes they parted. “I have an idea. Keep your phone handy...we’ll need pictures.” 

—————

Before Nicole could open the door to her food truck she heard someone falling to the ground a few yards away. She looked over to find a drunken Stephanie Jones splayed out on the concrete. Nicole walked over and placed a hand on Steph’s shoulder. “You ok there, Steph?” She helped get the drunken blonde off the pavement.

“Fucking extension cord came outta nowhere!” Steph replied. She brushed off her knees and looked into Nicole’s eyes. “You selling booze, Haught? I could use a vodka cranberry like nobody’s business.” 

Nicole looked into glossy eyes. “No I’m not...just food. By the looks of it, it seems that you don’t really need anything else to drink tonight. Do you have friends here I can call to take you home?” Even though Steph wasn’t Waverly’s favorite person and vice versa, Nicole’s chivalrous demeanor still required her to aide her. 

“No, my apartment is just a few blocks away. I came here alone. Could you walk me home?” There was a sadness that played in Steph’s eyes. Before she knew it, Nicole was propping the other girl up, arm across her back to keep her balanced. Stephanie drunkenly led the way and slipped her hand into Nicole’s back jean pocket. Before Nicole could grab the offending hand to remove it, Champ snapped a picture and stalked behind the two. 

“You know I’m with Waverly, Steph. I suggest keeping your hands to yourself.” Nicole sternly, but politely stated.

Upon approaching Steph’s apartment building, the blonde fished for her keys in her purse. After pulling them out, she gave Nicole a predatory look. She pushed the redhead against the brick building and planted an open mouthed kiss onto Nicole’s lips.

The split second before Nicole could pull away was caught in another photograph taken by Champ.

“You should come upstairs, Nicole. I can help make you forget all about that little Earp.” Steph whispered.

“For the last time, Steph. I am in love with Waverly. I am WITH Waverly. I would never cheat on her. Seems like you’ve got it from here. Goodbye.” Nicole stormed off wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

As soon as Nicole was out of sight, Steph made her way to the shrubbery surrounding the building and found Champ. “Did you get ‘em? Let me see!” She eagerly grabbed Champ’s phone and scrolled through the last two photos. The one of the kiss looked like a consensual kiss since Nicole’s arm was still helping to keep Stephanie up. Champ took his phone back and selected the two photos, sending them to Waverly with a message: 

“Hate to be the barrier of bad news, but it looks like your girl is a little too Haught to handle. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. -Champ.


	33. Love & Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly’s reaction to Champ’s photos....Wynonna goes all Wynonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 4 ALREADY!!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the comments on the last chapter! It prompted me to get my ass in gear and write the follow up. WHAT?!?!?! Two chapters in a week? This chapter’s titled after Michael Kiwanuka’s song “Love & Hate”.   
> I don’t have a beta, so any mistakes are my own.

Waverly glanced down at her phone as she stirred a pot of spaghetti. Her hours at the museum were hectic as the exhibit proved to be a success, so the petite woman made do with what little groceries she had in the kitchen. She had already said goodnight to Nicole over an hour ago, so she was confused as to who was texting her. Seeing Champ’s name pop up caused some vomit inducing feelings to churn in her stomach, but she rolled her eyes and opened it anyway.

Her heart stopped as she took in the photos of her girlfriend interlocked with her nemesis. Anger shot through her small frame, causing her blood to boil. Then came the tears. How could someone she trusted so completely do this to her? She expected it from her shit ticket ex, but not Nicole. Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Waverly dialed her sister’s cell.

“Baby girl! What a surprise! Isn’t it past midnight there?” Wynonna answered as she piled another log onto the fire pit. 

“Nonna what the shit!? I thought you were with Nicole tonight. Why the hell was she making out with Steph?”

“Come again for bacon donut?” Wynonna’s eyebrows knitted in confusion.

“Hold on.” Waverly quickly copied the photos and texted them to her sister. 

Hearing the text tone on her phone, Wynonna opened the photos to look at them. “What the shit, angel pants? Where’d these come from?”

“Champ sent them to me. Apparently the two of them were getting chummy at the festival. Where were you?”

“Waves, c’mon. Consider the source. Your douche-canoe of an ex sent you incriminating photos of the love of your life. I smell something fishy, afoot. Nicole walked around with Alice and I before going to close down the truck. Never even saw Steph. Haught-sauce is coming over here later, want me to beat it out of her?”

Waverly exhaled a deep breath and rubbed her temple. “No, no. Please don’t beat up my girlfriend. Just maybe see if she mentions anything to you? I want to give her the benefit of a doubt.”

“10-4, babygirl. I gotta go, the boys just arrived. I love you, and we will get to the bottom of this.”

“Love you too, ‘Nonna.” Waverly hung up and threw her phone down on a dish towel on the counter. She turned off the burner and decided to save the pasta for lunch the next day, her appetite gone.

Waverly wiped her tear stained eyes once more, blew her nose and headed off to bed. If Nicole had done something wrong she would be honest about it, right?

—————

Nicole arrived out to the homestead an hour later, carrying a six-pack of beer. Upon approaching the fire, she exchanged pleasantries with all the guests before walking up to the eldest Earp who was perched on Dolls’ lap. 

She popped the top off of a beer bottle and looked over at Wynonna. “Hey, can I talk to you somewhere? Privately?” 

Wynonna nodded her head toward the barn. She gave Dolls a peck on the cheek before leading the redhead into the old decrepit structure.

“What’s up, Nic?” Wynonna asked.

Noticing that Wynonna didn’t make a ‘Haught pun’ Nicole knew that the other woman could sense the gravity of the situation. She took a swig of her beer before she spoke. “Something happened tonight after you left.”

“Oh?” Wynonna prodded.

Nicole set her beer down on an old workbench and rubbed her hands together, evidently nervous. “You know Stephanie Jones?” 

Wynonna scoffed. “Yeah, that bitch once told me I needed a butt lift. Everyone knows my ass is top shelf.” 

Nicole nodded with her eyes wide. “Well she drunkenly tripped over an extension cord and I helped her up. I asked if she had friends to call to help her home, but she said she went to the festival alone. Then she asked if I could walk her home.”

“Uh huh.” Wynonna egged on.

“Well as we were walking she slipped her hand in my back pocket and I immediately grabbed it out, explaining how I’m with Waverly and not interested. Then when we got to her apartment complex, she threw herself at me and kissed me. What the hell should I do?” Nicole’s eyes were filled with worry and anxiety. She didn’t want something stupid ruining the best thing that ever happened to her.

“Well did you kiss back?” Wynonna asked with one eyebrow raised.

“No! Of course not. I pushed her off as soon as I could.” Nicole ran her long fingers through her hair.

Nodding her head and believing Nicole, Wynonna finally replied. “I think there was an ulterior motive at play.” Wynonna fished out her phone from her back pocket and opened to the photos. She handed the phone to Nicole so she could look. “Seems like tweedle dumb, Steph, and tweedle dipshit, Champ, were trying their hand at blackmail...trying to break you and Waverly up.”

Nicole’s face clenched in fury. “Oh, I’m gonna kill him.” She started for the barn door but Wynonna grabbed her shoulder before she could leave.

“He’s not worth it, Nic. Just talk to Waves.”

“Oh god, she’s seen the photos?! She’s gonna be so pissed at me. What if she decides she doesn’t want to be with me anymore?” Nicole’s mind was reeling.

“Nic, she knows you’re not like him. Knows that you would never do anything to hurt her. You should call her.” Wynonna pulled the redhead in for a hug.

“She’s probably sleeping right now.” Nicole responded.

“She’d answer for you, any time of day. She needs to hear this from you. Now call your woman so you two can go back to being nauseatingly perfect again.” With that, Wynonna made her way back out to the fire. 

Nicole took a deep breath before deciding to FaceTime Waverly. As the phone rang, she wished that the dim lighting in the barn was better, the beams were casting unpleasant shadows on her face.

When Waverly finally answered on the fourth ring, Nicole could tell that she had been crying. The brunette was puffy-eyed and had rosy cheeks, however she managed a small smile when she saw the redhead. “Hi baby.”

“Hey cutie.” Nicole let out a sad smile. “Something happened tonight, and I want you to hear me out before you respond, ok?”

Waverly simply nodded before Nicole went into detail, explaining how Steph set her up to look like a cheater. The brunette lost track of how many times Nicole said sorry. As the redhead apologized for the hundredth or so time, Waverly finally cut her off. “It’s ok, Nicole. I believe you. I’ll admit, when I first received the photos, I felt my world collapse. I didn’t know what was going on. But after awhile, I realized how there had to be some sort of explanation because I know that you would never intentionally hurt me-“

“Never! I love you so much, Waves. I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you.” Nicole responded with tear soaked eyes.

“I love you too, Nicole Haught. Just promise me one thing?” Waverly’s voice hitched at the question.

“Anything, baby.” Nicole responded immediately.

“If you ever see Steph or Champ around town, just ignore them. They are unworthy of your time and energy. Don’t waste your breath on either of them. Promise?”

Nicole nodded her head. “Of course, Waves. I won’t even go back to Main Grocery where she works. I’ll avoid them both at all costs.”

“Thank you. Now get your cute little butt back out to the bonfire and enjoy the rest of your evening. I have to be back at the museum in about-“ Waverly looked at the alarm clock next to her bed. “Seven hours. So I’m going to head back to bed.” 

“Sorry I woke you.” Nicole looked guiltily back at her girlfriend on the screen.

“Never apologize. This was important. Our relationship takes precedence over everything. I love you Nic.”

“Love you too, Waves. Sweet dreams.” Nicole blew a kiss to her phone before hanging up.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Nicole finally got up from her crouched position and stretched her long limbs before heading back outside. Upon arriving at the fire, she noticed they were short one leather clad woman. “Dolls, Doc, where’d Wynonna go?”

An inebriated Dolls looked up from the roaring flames. “She peeled out of here not too long after coming out of the barn. She muttered something about how she’d make the son of a bitch pay. I dunno....she told us not to follow her.”

Nicole rolled her eyes before Doc added, “She had a Louisville Slugger too.”

“Shit!” Nicole panicked as she sprinted towards her vehicle.

—————

The festival had died down for the evening and many townspeople who weren’t ready to call it a night headed to Shorty’s for a nightcap. Rosita was kept busy slinging drinks and breaking up the occasional scuffle. Champ and Steph were crowded around the pool table, unable to keep their hands off of each other as they celebrated the possible demise of Waverly’s happiness. 

A car alarm blared outside and Stupid Carl ran up to Champ. “The crazy bitch is pacing by your truck, Hardy!”

“Finally, that dyke’s gonna get what she deserves.” Champ slurred as he propped his pool cue against the wall. He stumbled out the door, ready to fight Nicole, but was caught off guard when he saw Wynonna instead.

“Hiya 7 seconds!” Wynonna waved with a huge grin on her face and the baseball bat slung over her shoulder. She was propped up against his truck as the alarm beeped.

“It’s 8 seconds, loser.” Champ groaned.

“Hmm, funny, that’s how long Waves said you used to be able to last. By the way...” Wynonna pushed herself off the lifted pickup truck and swung the bat at the right headlight, immediately shattering the glass. “Next time you want to fuck around and try and mess up my sister’s life, I want you to remember that she has a crazy bitch for a sister. A crazy bitch that isn’t afraid to go back to prison.”

Champ lunged toward her, but she immediately had the bat to his throat. “Don’t even think about it, limp dick. You see, I spent YEARS watching my sister put up with your sorry ass. Watching you tear her down. God, it took her so long to kick you to the curb, that I was starting to think she had worse judgement than me. When she finally rid herself of you, this 160 pound anchor, I rejoiced. I started to see her self confidence come back. Her self worth came back. It was a beautiful thing. And you know who helped her with find it? Nicole fucking Haught. She helped build my sister up and reminded her just how great she is. Then you and little fake tits over there try and fuck up their relationship. Try and bring them down. Now they may be too proud to stoop down to you’re level, but I’m not.” After she finished the last sentence, Wynonna hit Champ in the eye with a cross hook. Champ fell to the ground, Wynonna standing over him, twirling the baseball bat.

Nicole’s tires screeched to a halt as she saw the scene unraveling. Her headlights spotlighting Wynonna, the eldest Earp looked like a character off of ‘The Walking Dead’. She immediately exited the car and ran to Wynonna. 

Grabbing onto the bat, Nicole tried to talk her friend down. “Easy Negan. Drop Lucille. What happened to ‘him not being worth it’?” 

Wynonna smirked at the reference. “Oh we were just having a bit of fun, weren’t we, Champ?” 

Champ held his arms out in front of his face, scared of Wynonna’s next move.

“Nonna, get in the car.” Nicole demanded steadily. 

“Fine, fine. Remember this, shit brick.” She pointed at Champ before stepping back. 

Nicole was about to say something to Champ, but then remembered the promise she made to Waverly. She simply huffed and backed up towards her car. 

—————

“What the fuck was that, Wynonna?” Nicole’s eyes stayed on the road as they headed back to the homestead. 

“I was tired of him thinking he still had some control over Waverly. He tried to ruin the best thing in her life, I wasn’t going to let him get away with thinking he did.” Wynonna stared out the window.

Nicole let Wynonna’s words settle in. The best thing in Waverly’s life. She smiled as she thought about the petite brunette. She missed her more with each passing moment. “You know, Waverly has a lot of wonderful things in her life. She has you, Alice and Gus, this amazing job in Toronto. Don’t think for a minute she wouldn’t be upset if you didn’t know how important you are to her.”

“I just wanted to protect our girl.” Wynonna’s voice was quiet.

“I know. Thank you for that. But seriously Wy, Champ could press charges.” 

The severity of her actions was definitely an afterthought to Wynonna. “Eh, it’ll all be fine. Hardy had it coming.” Nicole stopped the car by the fading fire. The boys were nowhere to be found, leading them both to believe they made their way inside to play cards. “You coming in?”

“No, I have to get back and let Hoser out. Hopefully, the bar will be closed up by the time I get back. Have a good rest of your night.” 

Wynonna nodded and opened her door. Before she could get out, Nicole grabbed for her arm. “And Wynonna...Thank you. For everything.” 

“We’re family, Haught-ass. We gotta look out for each other. It’s what we do.” With that, Wynonna exited the vehicle and made her way towards the house. 

Nicole watched to make sure she got inside safely before backing out of the driveway, smiling to herself as she reveled in Wynonna’s words. Family. What a family it was.

When Nicole arrived back to her apartment, the scene from earlier had cleared. Nicole made her way up the stairs and into her apartment, greeting her sleepy dog. She sauntered over to the desk and reached for Trent’s card that was hanging on their cork board. An idea crossed her mind and she grabbed her phone from her pocket. She started to text the cell number he wrote on the back.

———————————  
Nicole  
1:35am

Hey Trent, it’s Nicole. I think I’m finally ready to cash in that favor...  
———————————


	34. We Were Made For Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see what favor Nicole asks of Trent and how it plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a bit of a longer chapter for you all... Turns out Nicole is a planner too.

“I don’t know, Nic. All these songs are kind of all over the place, it’ll take a lot of creativity to mix them all together.” Trent’s voice rang through her car speakers as Nicole drove to Banff. 

“Well, it’s a good thing I asked Toronto’s best DJ.” Nicole replied as she glanced over at Hoser in the passenger’s seat.

“Don’t try and butter me up. You know I’ll do it regardless of how complicated it’ll be. But you do know I don’t host karaoke night, right?” 

“Humor me, please. It’ll be a declaration of my love for my girlfriend, whom I haven’t seen in months.” Nicole rolled up her windows as she pulled into her parent’s driveway. She put her SUV in park and idled while still on the phone. 

“Jeez, I was joking, ‘Cole! I’ll send you the mix when it’s completed, ok? It’ll probably be done later tonight.” 

“You’re the best Trent. Thank you so much! Talk to you later.” Nicole hung up as she turned her car off. She walked to the passenger’s side to let the dog out and grabbed her overnight bag. 

Nicole’s parents were hounding their daughter to return for the night. As happy as they were to see their daughter succeeding and happy, they missed having her around. Since they asked her to come for dinner on a Tuesday, Nicole figured she could take the night off. Entering the house, Nicole was swarmed by Gerald, Annie and her grandma. Hoser spun around in excited circles at the attention.

Gerald gave his daughter a quick hug and then a light slap to her shoulder. “Great to see ya, kid!” He then leaned in to whisper, “Your mother tried her hand at cooking a vegan Pad Thai, I apologize in advance.”

Nicole smiled brightly at her father, “Good to be back, pops.” Annie was great at many things, but the ability to cook a decent meal definitely skipped a generation. 

Nicole hugged her mother and Jean before telling them all about the food truck. Business was booming, so she had a lot to talk about. She gleamed as the conversation shifted to Waverly’s adventures in Toronto. 

“Yeah, she called to tell me all about the exhibit. It’s so fleek.” Gerald interrupted.

“Fleek? Dad. Never say that again, I beg of you. And I forgot about your weekly calls with my girlfriend...totally not weird at all.” Nicole rubbed Hoser’s ears as the dog curled into her side on the couch. 

“Is that not the right word? The kids at school tried to teach me some new slang, isn’t that right, bae?” Gerald called out to Annie.

Annie’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment. “Please, dear. You’re 60 years old.” She shook her head.

“Don’t remind me.” Gerald replied with a smile. 

Annie walked to the kitchen and stirred the simmering dinner in the wok. She called out, “Nic, honey, could you please help your grandma set the table?” 

“Of course!” Nicole immediately sat up and made her way into the dining room to find her grandmother with a stack of plates and silverware. She looked at Jean and whispered, “Did you bring it?”

Jean shook her head enthusiastically and held out a vintage velvet jewelry box. Nicole grabbed the box and flipped it open. There it was. The beautiful princess cut diamond ring, embedded with tiny emeralds. Nicole exhaled sharply, she forgot how beautiful her great-grandmother’s wedding band was. 

“I know I asked you on the phone, but are you sure?” Nicole closed the box, and held onto her grandmother’s weathered hands. 

“Of course, honey. Honestly, I was going to give this to you right after I met Waverly for the first time. She’s your person.” The older woman had tears happy tears building in her eyes as she smiled.

“Thank you so much, grandma. She’ll love it.” Nicole pulled Jean in for a hug. The two started setting the table and Nicole looked a bit perplexed since there was an extra place setting. “Who’s joining us?” 

As if on cue, the mystery guest walked into the dining room behind Nicole and picked her up. “What’s up string-bean?! Long time, no see.”

Nicole’s smile grew larger as she heard her sister’s voice. She quickly squirmed out of the awkward embrace so she could give Melanie a proper hug. “What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were in Thailand?” 

“Eh, I banged enough cocks in Bangkok. Decided I should finally check in on you.” The older woman answered nonchalantly. Jean and Nicole both grimaced at Melanie’s oversharing. She held up her hands. “Jeez, just joking. Wordplay, ever hear of it? Didn’t know you’ve turned into such a prude, Nic.”

Nicole softly chuckled as she shoved the ring box in the pocket of her jacket that was draped over her chair. “It’s great to have you back, Mel. We have so much to catch up on!”

“We sure do, kid.” Melanie’s eyes narrowed as she watched the redhead tuck something away in her jacket. Deciding to save that question for later, Melanie simply took her seat after slumping over to the refrigerator and pulling a few beer bottles out for her and the youngest Haught. 

—————

Nicole managed to choke down most of her meal and was passing time moving the remnants on her plate with her chopsticks. She made a mental note to teach her mother how to properly prepare and cook tofu. She had remained fairly quiet throughout dinner, mind occupied with her future plans. 

“And then ‘BAMB’!” Nicole snapped out of her thoughts as her sister’s voice palm hit the table. Melanie was recounting her time in Pamplona, Spain at last year’s Running of the Bulls. “Henrik’s skull hit the ground with the loudest thud I’ve ever heard. We kept asking to take him to the hospital, but he’s so headstrong that he refused.” Melanie’s voice trailed off as Nicole’s mind started to wander. 

Nicole took in her older sister’s features. The woman looked great for her age, but definitely looked a little weathered by life. She was in her mid-40s after all. The redhead had never known a free-spirit as completely free as her sister. She admired the older woman’s tenacity and thirst for exploration, however she couldn’t help but feel the need to have roots. To have a home, a family. With all her exploration, Melanie had missed out on that part of life...not that the eldest Haught was complaining. Melanie’s tanned skin contrasted her subtly greying hair perfectly. The wrinkles from years of smiling gave her the perfect balance of being an old soul but young at heart. 

“Nic?” Gerald nudged his daughter’s shoulder and snapped her out of her thoughts. 

“Hmm?” Nicole shook her head and focused her eyes on her father.

“When is your flight scheduled to leave?” He repeated his question.

“I’ll be flying out at 8:30 in the morning on Thursday. Should land mid afternoon. Trent is planning on picking me up.” She reached for her beer bottle and took a sip, sharing a knowing look with her grandma.

“And Waverly has no idea you’re gonna be in Toronto?” Melanie asks.

“Nope. I have this big romantic gesture prepared and I don’t want to spoil it.” Nicole fished through the pocket of her jacket and enclosed the velvet box in her hand. “In fact...” she put her hand on the table, revealing the box. Everyone’s eyes went wide. “I’m going to ask her to marry me.” Nicole blushed.

Gerald added a swift pat to his daughter’s back. “Atta girl, lock that one down!” 

Annie and Melanie squealed in excitement as Nicole opened the box revealing the family heirloom. 

“I just figured, why wait? I’m already hopelessly in love with her. I can’t imagine living my life without her.” Nicole beamed. 

Gerald winked at Annie from across the table. Nicole’s speech sounded an awful lot like the one Waverly gave during their last weekly phone call. The brunette had ultimately called to talk about how a private donor offered up documents on Billy the Kid to be added to the exhibit. The conversation somehow shifted into Waverly confessing her love for their daughter and her intent on proposing to the redhead. 

—————

After the excitement from Nicole’s announcement wore off, Nicole and Melanie volunteered to clean up the kitchen. Nicole’s phone buzzed with a few text alerts. Grinning down at her phone, she opened Waverly’s first. The message included a photo of the brunette laying on her side, huddled under four or five blankets. The low light in the photo gave off a sultry vibe. Waverly’s bottom lip was slightly tucked under her teeth and her hazel eyes gleamed with flirtation. Waverly had the hood to Nicole’s comfiest hoodie pulled loosely over her head.

Even now, Nicole was still captivated by the sheer beauty of her girlfriend. Her breath caught in her throat before she remembered to exhale. Another message from Waverly popped up as she continued to look at the photo. 

\- - - - -  
Waverly 9:12pm

Have I told you how I can’t control the air conditioning in this apartment and I’m running out of blankets? I need my bonus blanket, like, right now....come here to me, baby. I’ll definitely make it worth your while. ;)  
\- - - - -

Melanie leaned over and snooped on the message. She let out a fake gagging noise that reminded the redhead of Wynonna. Nicole made a mental note to be prepared when the eldest Haught met the eldest Earp...it would sure be an interesting dynamic.

Nicole pulled her sister in and snapped a quick selfie. Melanie was dramatically rolling her eyes while Nicole’s dimples popped. Nicole sent the photo off to Waverly with an accompanying message.

\- - - - -  
Nicole 9:15pm

I’d be there in a heartbeat if I could, babe. I definitely know a few ways I’d keep you warm. I swear, next time I see you, you’ll need to prepare for a big cuddle puddle. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence.  
\- - - - -

\- - - - -  
Waverly 9:17pm

Of course your sister shows up when I’m all the way across the country and can’t meet her. :(  
\- - - - -

\- - - - -  
Nicole 9:18pm

Hey, she’s sticking around for awhile this time. You’ll surely meet her...although, we should probably keep her away from Wynonna. I don’t have the energy for that.  
\- - - - -

Waverly laughed as she read the last message.

\- - - - -  
Waverly 9:20pm

Oh jeez, I don’t even wanna think about the trouble they could get into. Anyway, I can’t wait until I get to hold you in my arms again. I love you, Nicole.  
\- - - - -

\- - - - -  
Nicole 9:21pm

I love you too, Waverly. SO MUCH. Sleep well, love.  
\- - - - -

Nicole noticed another unread message waiting for her on her phone screen. It was from Trent and had a Sound Cloud attachment. Nicole grinned as she opened it and listened. It started off with a typical EDM beat before cutting into an expertly devised mashup of Hellogoodbye’s ‘Here (In Your Arms)’ and Johnny Cash’s ‘Walk the Line.’ Nicole was impressed as she continued listening. More songs that held special memories of her relationship to Waverly popped in before the clip drew to a close. It was utterly perfect. Nicole shot off a quick text to Trent, thanking him profusely before solidifying their plans for him to pick her up at the airport. 

Nicole quickly made her way down to her old bedroom with Hoser in tow, ready to memorize the mashup.  
—————

Nicole asked Gus and Wynonna to meet her at Shorty’s during the afternoon lull. She had dressed in a nice oxford shirt and the pair of dark khakis that always managed to make Waverly swoon. She had her jacket draped over her lap with the ring box hidden in the pocket as she drummed her fingers nervously on the table. 

Her mind was racing. What if they thought this was all too sudden? She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the bell over the front door chime and the recognizable squeal of a certain eight year old. Alice launched herself at Nicole and the redhead pulled the child into a warm embrace. Alice sat on Nicole's lap with her arms draped over her aunt’s neck. “Auntie Nic-Knack! Momma’s taking me to the pool today! You should come and we can have a pool party!” Nicole finally noticed the pair of goggles on the child’s head and her neon bright swimsuit. 

She smiled down to at the child. “Oh, darling I wish I could! I have a few things I need to get done today.” She then pulled the girl in and whispered, “But I have a top secret mission for you, if you think you can keep a secret.”

Alice dipped her mouth with her hands as she tried to be stealthy and whispered back. “Yeah! I can keep secrets!” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes at how loud her daughter actual was before gliding into the seat across from Nicole. Gus made her way from the kitchen with a few mugs of coffee and a mug of hot chocolate for Alice. 

“Alrighty, Nic. Why’d you call this impromptu family meeting?” Gus wasted no time. 

Nicole fumbled with her fingers as they fidgeted before the young girl in her lap took her hand in her small ones. Nicole chuckled nervously at the gesture. “Well, as you know, I’m pretty head over heels in love with Waverly.” She started.

Wynonna faked a gagging noise before Gus nudged her with her elbow. 

Nicole cleared her throat. She winked at Alice before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out the ring box. “I was just wondering if I could possibly—if you wouldn’t mind...”

“For Christ’s sake! Spit it out, Haught-Pocket!” Wynonna interrupted.

“I wanted to ask for your blessing. To ask Waverly to marry me...?” Her voice hitched at the last part. She opened the box and displayed the ring to the two women across from her.

“WHOA! That’s so sparkly! I wanna be the flower girl!” Alice shouted. Gus took in everything and could not contain her excitement. Wynonna on the other hand was difficult to read. 

Nicole swallowed loudly as she tried to get a read on the eldest Earp. Wynonna just looked at Nicole and with an even voice said, “Stand up.”

Nicole scooted Alice onto the booth as she stood. Gus slid out to let Wynonna out of her seat. Still unsure where this was going, Nicole started to speak. “Wynonna-“

The raven haired woman wrapped Nicole into a warm hug and finally showed some emotion. “I told you Nicole, you’re family. Of course you have my blessing.”

“Mine too.” Gus shed a tear as she wrapped her arms around both women.

“Hey, mine too!” Alice whines as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Nicole chuckled as she slowly backed out of the embrace. She crouched down by the booth and put her index finger to her mouth. “We have to keep it a secret, so Auntie Waves won’t find out, ok sprout?” 

Alice shook her head adamantly. She shot a thumbs up to her aunt and let out a loud giggle.

Nicole stood and shifted her attention to Wynonna. “Also, mind driving me to the airport at 6am tomorrow?” She winced at the early time.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Typically, I’d say hell no. But...of course. Waves will be so happy, Nicole.”

—————

Wynonna picked up Nicole around 5:45 in the morning to catch her flight. Upon her arrival, Nicole presented Wynonna with her favorite bottle of whiskey and a box of powdered donuts to thank her. If Nicole hadn’t already won the eldest Earp over, she definitely would have in that moment. The ride was uneventful as the duo listened to the radio. Nicole’s fingers toyed with the straps of her duffel bag splayed across her lap. Wynonna noticed the nervousness in Nicole and tried to ease her fears. 

Wynonna wiped the powdered sugar off her fingers and reached for Nicole’s hand. “Waves is gonna say yes, Nicole. Stop worrying so much.” 

Nicole offered a small smile. “But what if she doesn’t?” 

Wynonna rolled her eyes at this. In the back of her mind, she knew Waverly’s plans for their future and it was crazy to her that Nicole needed the reassurance. “Trust me Nicole. You’ve got this.” She have the redhead’s hand a firm squeeze as they pulled up to the departure doors of the Calgary airport. “Now, go get your woman.” Nicole hugged Wynonna and thanked her again before lugging her bag inside. 

The flight was uneventful. Nicole sat in coach and was next to an elderly couple. Luckily she had the aisle seat so she could stretch out her legs. She listened to the mix that Trent sent her on repeat, memorizing it as quickly as she could. She had set her plan into motion the night before and convinced Chrissy to take Waverly to the club where Trent was spinning. She sent up a silent prayer that everything would work out.

Trent met Nicole at the baggage claim and threw his arms around his old friend. Nicole leaned into the embrace.

“Ready for tonight?” He quirked his eyebrow as he pulled away. 

With a new found confidence she answered. “You know it.” 

Nicole spent the afternoon holed up in Trent’s condo. Her old friend had clearly done well for himself to be able to afford the downtown abode. All Nicole wanted to do was go find Waverly. The redhead had been texting back and forth with her girlfriend all afternoon, acting like she was still in Purgatory. She hadn’t been in the same city as her girlfriend in months and it was killing her to stay away. However, she knew she must be stealthy if she wanted her plan to work. 

Around 9:00, the old friends made their way to the club. Trent had his own parking spot in the adjacent garage. They entered through the back to make sure they wouldn’t be seen. Around 9:35, Nicole received a message from Chrissy saying they just arrived at the club. Nicole smiled and sent a thumbs up emoji back, waiting for the perfect time to put her plan into action.

—————

Waverly and Chrissy walked up to the bar, both ordering vodka tonics with lime. They stood there as the bass from the music thumped through their bodies. Chrissy could tell that Waverly didn’t want to be there. 

“Girl! How long are you going to sulk? I know Nicole isn’t here but can we try to have fun?” 

Waverly has a guilty look on her face. She had gotten dressed up in her favorite crop top and skin tight jeans to have some fun, but the redhead was always at the forefront of her mind. She pulled at her purse and fumbled as she pulled out a ring with a small diamond. Waverly silently held it out to Chrissy.

“I love you, Waves, but I don’t think we’re there yet.” Chrissy joked. 

“Haha.” Waverly responded sarcastically. It’s not much. Kind of minimal, but it’s Nicole’s style. You think she’ll like it?” 

Chrissy’s eyes bulged. “Whoa. You’re serious? That’s awesome, Waves! How are you gonna do it?”

“I have no clue. I can’t think of anything that would be worthy of her!” Waverly exclaimed while running a hand through her hair. “Everything makes me think of her. I miss her so much.”

A new song began and Waverly recognized it as a mashup including the Hellogoodbye song she and Nicole heard on their first date. 

“Even this song reminds me of her!”

Then, Nicole’s voice sang through the speakers.

“Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.”

Waverly’s mouth fell agape and she slowly turned towards the DJ booth and saw her beautiful girlfriend looking right at her, singing one of their songs. The redhead was holding a single peony, just like the first night they hung out.

Nicole continued.  
“Whispers hello, I missed you quite terribly.  
I fell in love  
In love with you suddenly  
Now there’s no place else I could be  
But here in your arms”

The bass of the song played for another beat before a different song began, another one that Waverly knew held significance to their relationship. The brunette smiled so widely her eyes crinkled as they filled with happy tears. 

Nicole made her way to stand closer to the patrons of the club as Waverly walked closer to the small stage. The redhead began to sing again.

“As sure as night is dark and day is light,  
I keep you on my mind both day and night.  
And happiness I’ve known proves that it’s right,  
Because you’re mine, I walk the line.”

Nicole threw a wink Waverly’s way. Waverly giggled as she wiped a tear away from her eye. How the hell did her girlfriend and Trent manage to remix “Walk the Line?”

Nicole’s dimples were on full display as she looked at Waverly like she was the only person in the room. The only person in the world. The tempo changed once again as they were launched into another strange mix of country. Nicole kept on beat as she sang out.

“I was born to love you,  
Out where the water is wide  
Make me your country bride  
You’ll be my queen of tides

You were born to heal me  
Under a velvet sky  
Cat tails dancing in the night  
We were born to live a long and happy life.”

Waverly chuckled at the pronoun change Nicole made to the Delta Rae song that she remembered telling Nicole to listen to the night after they made love for the first time. Waverly took the lyrics literally as she clutched the ring she had for Nicole in her palm. 

A Jack’s Mannequin song was the last one in the queue. Nicole figured since they both enjoyed their music, it would be a perfect one to end on. 

“Oh maybe, we were made, we were made for each other.  
Ahh, Is it possible for the world to look this way forever?  
Ahhh, Ahhh”

Nicole jumped off the stage and landed right in front of Waverly as she sang the last line. The brunette launched herself into Nicole’s arms and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Waverly swiped her tongue across Nicole’s bottom lip before slipping it into her girlfriend’s mouth. After a few moments, Nicole pulled back, tugging Waverly’s bottom lip with her teeth. She sat the microphone down on the stage.

“Hi.” Nicole simply said. “My love.” She handed Waverly the flower.

“Hi yourself. That was so beautiful and thoughtful, but I thought you were still in Purgatory. What are you doing here, baby?” Waverly questioned as she tried to catch her breath.

“Sweeping you off your feet.” Nicole replied smugly. 

Waverly knew right then and there that she wanted the woman in front of her for the rest of her life. If there ever was a perfect moment to put that ring on the redhead’s finger, it was now. With seriousness in her eyes and determination on her face she leaned in and whispered against Nicole’s lips. “Marry me?”

“What?” Nicole pulled back in shock. She had her great grandmother’s ring in her front pocket, ready to ask Waverly the same question. 

Waverly pulled back and toyed with the ring in her hand before exposing it to Nicole. “Nicole, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You captivate not only my mind, but also my body and soul. It was a leap of faith that made me ask you to swim with me the night we met and it was quite honestly the best decision I’ve ever made. Now I’m asking you, Nicole Haught, will you jump into the deep end with me and marry me?” 

A tear rolled down Nicole’s cheek as her smile radiated brighter than Waverly had ever seen. Waverly reaches up and swiped the tear away with her thumb. “Whoa, you caught me off guard. Well, Waves, I came here to ask you a question too. An insanely similar question.” Nicole reached into her front pocket and pulled out her great grandmother’s ring. “I guess great minds think alike.”

Waverly let out an exasperated breath as she took in the beauty of the ring Nicole was holding out to her.

“Waverly Earp, I would love nothing more than to be your wife. I promise, as long as you want me, I’ll be by your side. Of course I’ll marry you...will you do me the honor of making me the happiest woman in the world and be my wife?”

The brunette launched herself into Nicole’s arms once more, knocking the other woman back a few steps. Waverly rolled her tear covered eyes as she perched herself in Nicole’s arms. “Duh. I love you so much, Nicole.” The redhead pulled Waverly’s lips passionately. The kiss was filled with promise, holding the weight of forever.

Nicole placed Waverly back on the ground so she could properly place the ring on the brunette’s finger. Waverly followed suit and put her ring on Nicole’s finger. “I love you more than anything, Waverly.” 

Waverly let out a happy chuckle as she wiped her cheeks once more. She leaned up to peck Nicole’s lips again. “C’mon, you are gonna get so lucky tonight.” The brunette shot Chrissy a quick wave before pulling her fiancé towards the back exit to collect her bags.


	35. Well, I Didn’t Know I Was Into That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny Lowblaw makes an appearance. Also, this chapter is 99% smut with a first appearance of daddy!Nicole. I also saw a Tumblr post in which the author gave a few Wayhaught sex scenarios they wanted to see...I think I ticked 4 off of the list in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that it has taken me so long to update this fic! Are y’all still with me? If so, I made this one super smutty for you guys...wrote some things that I never expected to write so I hope you enjoy it. I don’t have any good reason for being MIA, except the typical work excuse. I spent the better part of last week crammed in a car with my parents, traveling across the country to surprise my pregnant sister for her “gender reveal” party. I for one, loathe gender reveal parties since gender is a social construct, but it was wonderful to make my sister ugly cry at my sheer presence. 
> 
> Again, if you’re still with me, I hope you enjoy this one. I had a homophobe character already written for this chapter and then Bunny Loblaw showed up so I just switched the name around.
> 
> I’m hoping to have another chapter of “Meet Me In the Stacks” up within the week and I will try my damndest to never leave you all hanging this long again. Let me know what you think! <3
> 
>  
> 
> —————

Waverly and Nicole managed to keep their affections pretty PG until they got to the elevator of Waverly’s apartment building. The brunette practically sprinted through the lobby, dragging her new fiancé behind her. Once they got inside the lift, Nicole readjusted her duffel bag strap on her shoulder before Waverly threw herself into the taller woman’s arms, connecting their lips in a smothering, passionate kiss. Nicole worked Waverly against the wall and bit down on her bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the shorter woman. The redhead rocked her hips into the shorter woman, causing Waverly to notice the unmistakable bulge in Nicole’s jeans. 

“God, I’ve missed you.” Nicole breathed out against Waverly’s lips, as their hot breath mingled in between them.

Waverly hiked her right leg over Nicole’s backside in an attempt to pull the redhead closer. Giggling, she responded, “Hmmm...I can tell.” She dropped a hand down and cupped the bulge. “I can’t wait to show you how much I’ve missed you too, fiancé.” She smiled into another kiss.

“Hmmm. Say that again.” Nicole hummed.

“My fiancé. My beautiful. Smart. Funny. Kind. Hot as hell, sexy fiancé.” Waverly responded, pecking Nicole’s lips between each compliment. “How long have you been wearing this?” Waverly presses her palm against Nicole’s crotch, pushing the toy enough to give Nicole a taste of the friction she so desperately craved.

Nicole moaned at the touch. “I put it on before Trent and I went to the club. You won’t believe how nervous I was going through airport security...thought I’d have an Alice Pieszecki moment and have to explain it to TSA.”

Waverly laughed loudly at the L Word reference as she untucked Nicole’s shirt and slowly ran her fingers along her abs. Right when Waverly’s fingers reached the swell of Nicole’s bra-clad breasts, the elevator dinged signaling their arrival to Waverly’s floor. Before they could unwind their bodies, the doors opened and they were met with an older woman staring at them. The woman cleared her throat to get their attention. 

A small blush spread across Waverly’s face as she unhooked her leg and extracted her hands. She gave Nicole’s arms a loving squeeze before linking their fingers. “Good evening Mrs. Loblaw. Winston.” Waverly acknowledged both the middle aged woman and the Yorkshire terrier she was holding as they crossed paths while exiting. 

The older lady scoffed and let out a judgmental “Ms. Earp.” Waverly caught a glimpse of Mrs. Loblaw right when the doors closed. The older woman rolled her eyes as she shook her head, muttering something homophobic under her breath.

Nicole’s jaw clenched as she gripped Waverly’s hand tighter. She brought their entwined hands to her lips and gave Waverly’s knuckles a quick peck. “What was that about?”

Waverly waved her other hand absentmindedly at the elevator. “That’s Bunny Loblaw. Just a crotchety old widow who spews heteronormativity.”

Nicole let out a loud laugh. “Bunny? Her name is Bunny? Oh jeez...”

Waverly shook her head and offered a tight-lipped smile, something clearly bothering her. “Yeah, it’s an unfortunate name for sure. Anyway, she invited me next door for dinner when I first moved in, but ever since I mentioned my wonderful girlfriend she’s been frigid and unwelcoming. She even slid “praying the gay away” pamphlets under my door. It just goes to show that even a city as liberal as Toronto isn’t safe from homophobes.” A frown started to appear on Waverly’s face as she cast her eyes towards the hallway floor. 

Nicole hooked her finger under Waverly’s chin and drew the sorrow filled eyes up to her own. “Hey. I know baby.” She whispered. The pads of her thumb rubbed gentle circles along Waverly’s cheek. “Screw her and her close-minded mentality. We found love when we least expected it, and if she’s too judgmental to see how truly wonderful that is...how truly wonderful YOU are...”

Nicole was cut off by her favorite pair of lips connecting with hers in unmatched intensity. Waverly shoved Nicole up against her door and slowly trailed her mouth up to Nicole’s ear. She whispered, “YOU are perfect, Nicole Marie Haught. You’re the only one who truly understands me and knows what to say to make everything better. But, enough about my buzzkill of a neighbor.” Waverly swirled her tongue around Nicole’s earlobe before capturing the sensitive skin between her teeth and tugging. “It’s been too long since we’ve been together and we should kickstart the engagement festivities.”

Nicole brought Waverly’s mouth back to hers and kissed her ravenously. Her hands crept down Waverly’s back until they cupped her ass. With a squeeze, she hoisted Waverly back up into her arms and the brunette wrapped her legs around Nicole’s waist.

Nicole pulled away slightly to catch her breath. “Mhmm...baby, why don’t we take it somewhere a little more...private. Ya know, in case Bunny comes hopping back in the hallway.”

Waverly smirked as she shifted around in Nicole’s arms to get her keys from her purse. Not wanting to leave the comfort of Nicole’s arms, she squirmed her body down to the keyhole and unlocked the door while her legs wrapped around Nicole’s back kept her hips in place. 

Nicole chuckled at Waverly’s unwillingness to part. “Babe, I would’ve let you down. You’re clinging to me like a spider monkey.”

Waverly pretended to be offended and playfully smacked Nicole’s bicep while the other hand turned the doorknob. “I haven’t been in your arms for WEEKS! MONTHS even! I’m not letting any second go to waste.” Nicole simply bit her bottom lip and raise a single eyebrow before crossing the threshold to the apartment. 

The pair stumbled inside and as soon as the door was shut behind them they both dropped their bags to the floor. The redhead adjusted her grip on Waverly before pushing the brunette’s back into the door aggressively. Waverly dug her fingernails into Nicole’s clothed back, bunching her shirt until her knuckles turned white. Waverly briefly broke the kiss to lift her own shirt over her head and throwing it haphazardly across the room. She brought her mouth back to Nicole’s while her hands weaved behind her back to unclasp her bra. Nicole shook her head as she pulled her lips away. With bated breath she whispered, “No Waves, please let me.” Waverly looked into the dark pools of Nicole’s eyes, completely blown with desire. She let a small smirk light her lips before nodding her consent. 

Nicole fixed her grip on Waverly’s ass and took a few steps towards the small kitchen area. She placed Waverly on the counter and brought her lips to the flesh where Waverly’s shoulder and neck met. Nicole knew this was a sweet spot for Waverly and was rewarded with a throaty moan from the brunette as her teeth made contact with the smooth skin. The redhead wasn’t in a hurry. She had missed Waverly and was damn well going to take her time making love to her. She needed to appreciate every touch, every kiss, every stretch of skin. Nicole eventually made her way down to the swell of Waverly’s breasts, heaving with desire. 

Nimble, long fingers tickled their way along Waverly’s back before they came up to the clasp, unfastening just when Nicole marked the flesh of the right breast in front of her. She hovered the fabric over Waverly’s breast as she worked her way back up to her fiancé’s lips. Maintaining eye contact, Nicole’s fingers slowly removed the garment down Waverly’s arms. Goosebumps erupted on Waverly’s skin with the feather-light touch of Nicole’s fingertips. 

The moment between them was sensual and the air was heavy with unspoken desire and anticipation. Nicole shook her head as she finally took in the sight of her topless fiancé perched on the countertop. She spoke in a breathless whisper, “I still can’t believe that your mine.” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and winced at her statement before backtracking. “Not that you’re anyone’s property. I mean, you’re your own person...you don’t belong to anyone...”

Waverly’s heart swelled with the sentiment falling from her lover’s lips. Even though they’ve been together for a while now, Waverly would always be amused by Nicole’s nervous rambling. She decided to put the redhead at ease by unbuckling her fiancé’s belt as she rambled. “Nicole, I am yours. I’ve always been yours...ever since our first kiss in the pool. Now I truly appreciate the care and sentiment, but what I need from you right now is to fuck me into oblivion.” She unzipped Nicole’s pants and tugged them down off of the redhead’s hips. She made quick work of her own pants, sliding them down to her calves. “I need it rough, right here on the counter. Fuck me hard, baby...it’s been too long.” Waverly dipped her hands down Nicole’s underwear-like harness and extracted the toy. She slid her underwear to the side and lead the tip of the toy to her slick, overheated center.

Nicole chanced another look into Waverly’s eyes, pupils fully blown. “Yeah? I mean, it’s not lubed up yet.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Nic.” Waverly gripped Nicole’s fingertips and brought them to her entrance beside the toy, proving how ready she was. After a few brief moments of her fingertips dancing along Waverly’s entrance, the brunette brought the covered fingertips to her mouth and lapped up her own arousal. Nicole moaned at the sight and sensation of Waverly’s tongue on her fingers. She withdrew the cleaned fingers and locked eyes with Waverly’s. “Now if you don’t take me right here, rough and raw, I’ll make sure you leave Toronto without coming. Are we clear?” The brunette quirked up an eyebrow as she leaned back on her elbows, splaying her body out for Nicole to ravage.

A confident smirk fell upon Nicole’s face as she quickly licked up Waverly’s torso before dipping her tongue into the brunette’s eager mouth. “So bossy and domineering...”

Waverly peeled her underwear to the side once more and forced the head of the toy inside her entrance before repositioning herself to brace her arms behind Nicole’s neck, an act that would draw the toy deeper. “So cocky.” Waverly replied with playful, bated breath as she opened herself up more to the toy, splitting her in the most delicious way. Nicole’s dull fingertips scratched at Waverly’s back, leaving marks in their wake as she pulled back to thrust the toy in harder.

Waverly tangled her fingers in Nicole’s hair as she rocked her hips to match Nicole’s thrusts. “Fuck baby! Yes! Just like that!” Waverly screamed out her praise. Nicole’s hips smacked against the sharp edge of the counter, but the pain was nothing compared to the sheer joy she got from getting Waverly off. After a few more pumps, Nicole had an idea and withdrew the toy completely from Waverly’s dripping core without warning.

Waverly panted and whined at the loss of friction but was unable to form a coherent sentence. “Feet on the floor. Now.” Nicole’s voice rasped. Waverly was caught off guard but curious as to where this would lead. As soon as her feet hit the floor, her body was being spun around and bent over the counter. Nicole toyed the edge of the dildo around Waverly’s folds. She yanked a fistful of Waverly’s hair and drew her head up, arching the brunette’s back so she could whisper in her ear. “That was about a 7 out of 10 on the roughness scale. How about we crank it up to 12? Color?” 

Waverly immediately nodded her consent. She curved her face towards Nicole’s neck and bit down hard on her pulse point. “Green. Give it to me, daddy.” Nicole could feel her arousal pool at the base of the toy as the last sentence fell from Waverly’s lips. The brunette had never called her that before, but she was definitely into it. Nicole pulled Waverly’s underwear down to her knees and pushed the brunette’s chest down to the counter. Her left hand brushed a tuft of hair away from Waverly’s neck before snugly gripping the area with her fingers. Nicole’s right hand guided the toy back to Waverly’s throbbing, glistening center and continued her rough ministrations. She added a bit more pressure to Waverly’s neck as she sped up. Even with a hand around her throat, Waverly let out deep moans and affirmations. 

Nicole, always being the attentive lover, could tell that her fiancé was close to reaching her orgasm. She eased the pressure on Waverly’s throat, making sure that Waverly was ok. Her left hand tickled its way down to the perfect ass in front of her.

“I’m gonna come, baby. Holy shit, Nic! Fuck!” Waverly managed to scream out in between breaths.

Nicole’s left hand finished its journey by massaging Waverly’s ass cheek before her thumb applied pressure to the brunette’s tight asshole. With the added pressure, Waverly released a guttural moan as her juices dripped down the shaft of the toy, intermingling with Nicole’s own come. 

Nicole ran her lips up and down Waverly’s back leaving loving kisses and lapping up her salty perspiration with her tongue. She waited until they both caught their breath to remove the toy, but she kept her left thumb firmly placed at Waverly’s other opening. Nicole held Waverly in place with her right hand as she dropped to her knees, bitting and kissing her way down to her left thumb. As her mouth began eating out Waverly’s ass, she wrapped her right hand up to Waverly’s clit and began to slowly tease the bud. 

Waverly had barely recovered from her first orgasm before Nicole picked up the pace with her right hand and tongue, leading her toppling into another one. Nicole waited once more for Waverly to catch her breath as she placed a chaste peck to each of Waverly’s butt cheeks. Slowly, she rose off her knees. Waverly twirled herself around, still trying to catch her breath.

Waverly’s fingers weaved their way into Nicole’s hair after wiping beads of sweat from the redhead’s forehead. “Honey, where’d that come from?”

Nicole’s mind was hazy, but she slowly came to, hoping she didn’t cross a line. Unsure, she whispered, “Was that ok?”

Waverly scoffed. “Was it ok?! Baby, it was mind-blowing! I didn’t think I’d be into...that, but it turns out I definitely am.” She pecked the corner of Nicole’s lips before Nicole could pull away.

“Which part? The choking or ass-play?” Nicole’s eyebrow quirked in curiousness.

“All of it? Yeah, all of it. You gave me all that I wanted but didn’t know I needed.” 

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. “Good, I didn’t know if I was crossing a line, but something just came over me...something animalistic, and I just had to go for it. And I liked it too, you calling me daddy.”

Waverly smiled as she drew a hand under Nicole’s shirt, tracing her soft abdominal muscles. “You did? I’m glad you did tried those things. I’ve never done any of that before, but I’m glad that it happened with you. I love you so much, Nicole.”

Nicole’s eyes started to well up, threatening to spill over with her pure admiration for the woman in front of her. “I love you too, Waves. Always and forever.”

Waverly pulled her pants back up but didn’t bother buttoning them. She balled her fist into Nicole’s shirt and dragged her fiancé backwards toward her bedroom. “Don’t you think for a second that this is over.” She winked as she backed Nicole up until she fell on the bed. Waverly fell on top of her, both lost in a fit of giggles before the mood shifted once more.

—————

The early morning sun was rising through the curtains of Waverly’s bedroom. Nicole’s eyes fluttered open as she glanced at the beautiful woman in her arms. She placed a tender kiss on Waverly’s forehead before taking in the apartment, something she didn’t bother to do the night before. The redhead noticed a notepad on the bedside table and scrawled out a sloppy note.

‘Slipped out to grab us some coffee and a quick breakfast...we both need to keep our strength up ;)

Have I told you how beautiful you are today? My favorite part of waking up is when I have you in my arms. I love watching the gentle rise and fall of your stomach, the subtle flicker of your eyes behind closed eyelids. You are every bit as remarkable as the first time I saw you; and I for one absolutely cannot wait to wake up to you forever. Even when we’re old and grey. Especially then. My love for you is as endless as the sea. I cannot wait to continue to show you its depths.

I’ll be back shortly, darling. 

<3 N’

Satisfied with her note, Nicole quietly got up from the bed and placed the note on her pillowcase. She threw on the clothes she had on last night. Making sure she had cash and the key to the apartment, she quietly slipped out the door. As she waited for the lift, a familiar unwelcoming face met hers as Waverly’s neighbor, Bunny Loblaw, exited her apartment. Nicole could cut the tension with a butter knife as she took in the dark circles under the older woman’s eyes and clenched jaw. It was clear that the woman didn’t have a good night’s sleep. 

Nicole cleared her throat, and decided she’d try to kill her with kindness. “You’re Mrs. Loblaw, right? I never got the chance to introduce myself last night. I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught.” She extended her hand, but it was left hanging in the space between them. 

Bunny looked at the smiling redhead and rolled her eyes as she entered the elevator. 

Nicole continued. “I wanted to thank you for inviting Waverly over when she first arrived. I know how hard the transition was for her, but it was very nice of you to welcome her into your home. I was just running to the corner coffee shop to get some coffee and pastries for Waves and I, can I pick up anything for you?” 

With that, Bunny finally spoke, judgment dripping with every word spoke. “What, so you can drug me? Listen here, Ms. Haught, I need to be clear with you. I do not approve of your depraved lifestyle. Frankly, I find it disgusting.”

Nicole quirked her bottom lip out and let out a small chuckle. She wasn’t going to let this woman ruin her morning. Especially after all the mind blowing sex the night before. “To each their own ma’am. And with all due respect, Waverly and I found love in this messed up world and I’m sorry that you don’t agree with that. But it is something pure that we share. Something real. Sure I can’t treat you to a coffee? You look a bit fatigued.” She took in the tired face gritting her teeth right next to her.

“Well I wouldn’t be so exhausted if I didn’t have to listen to your perverted, lewd sexual acts all night long. You know the walls are pretty thin here and it is just common courtesy to keep it down.”

The elevator door dinged signaling their arrival to the lobby. Before Bunny could escape. Nicole propped her arms against the exit. “I sincerely apologize if we kept you from getting sleep, Mrs. Loblaw. But I assure you, nothing too lewd transpired last night. I mean, it’s 2018, everyone eats ass now.” 

With a quick turn of her heel, Nicole exited the elevator, leaving a flabbergasted Bunny Loblaw behind.


	36. You’re the Cutest When You Ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly spend some quality time in Toronto. Waverly has one more surprise for Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s everyone dealing with the hiatus? Did we all survive week one? In a week’s time I will be at Earpapalooza and hopefully getting more inspiration because writing this chapter was like pulling teeth. This chapter is a bit shorter and serves to move the story along. I’m still not sure how many chapters we have to go, but I do believe I see the finish line on the horizon. As always, thanks for reading and all comments are welcome!  
> —————

Waverly nestled her face into her fluffy pillow as the overbearing sun peaked through her window. Completely blissed out and sated from the night before, she blindly reached her arm to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty and slightly chilled. Her fingertips fell on a piece of paper and only then she allowed her eyelids to flit open. Waverly wiped the sleep out of her eyes before reaching for her nightstand and placing her dark, thick-rimmed readers onto her face. The brunette read the note with a huge, stupid grin on her face. She bit her bottom lip at Nicole’s sweet words. Suddenly, taken over by a chill, Waverly stretched her body off the bed and plucked her favorite zip-up hoodie that she stole from Nicole off of her closet doorknob. She pulled her arms through the sleeves but kept the garment barely zipped. Then, she opened her top drawer, pulling out a pair of underwear and sweats before making her way to her laptop on the dining room table.

Waverly took advantage of her time with Nicole out. She began answering emails and scratching notes into her notepad. When Nicole finally reappeared through the front door fifteen minutes later with a drink carrier and paper bag in hand, Waverly glimpsed up and met admiring brown eyes. She attempted to smile with the pencil in between her teeth as she finished typing an email.

Nicole placed their breakfast on the other side of the table before making her way over to her fiancé. She bent down to kiss the crown of Waverly’s head while her hands busied themselves with massaging tense shoulders. “Whatcha working on, baby?” The redhead whispered as she kissed behind Waverly’s ear tenderly.

Waverly moaned at the contact and removed the pencil from her mouth. “Just sending off a few emails so I can be all yours for the rest of the day.” Waverly smiled as she turned her head to capture Nicole’s waiting lips. The innocent kiss turned heated as Waverly surged forward, causing Nicole to let her hands work their way down beneath the loose hoodie to caress two perfect peaks.

Just when Waverly had Nicole right where she wanted her, the redhead pulled back. “Babe, if we’re gonna go again, I’ll need some sustenance. You wore me out last night.” With a peck to Waverly’s cheek, she straightened herself up and made her way to the takeout bag, slipping out two to-go boxes. “That cafe down the street had tofu scrambles AND vegan cheese. No red onions?” She held out a box towards Waverly. 

Waverly heart melted as she took the box. Of course Nicole would remember her aversion to red onions...she was the most thoughtful partner she’d ever had. Hell, she can recall a handful of times that Champ tried to take her to a steakhouse after being told countless times she was vegan. But of course Nicole would remember these little things. Nicole, the love of her life. Nicole, her future wife. 

“Thanks, Nic. This looks and smells delicious!” Waverly said as she flipped open the lid. 

Nicole slid Waverly’s coffee over to her and captured Waverly’s hand, kissing it before diving into her own food. “No problem, babe. So what does the prettiest woman in Toronto want to do today?”

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’ll have to ask her. What do you want to do today?” Waverly winked from behind her raised coffee cup.

The redhead blushed. “Well, remember when we were snuggled up in that hot tub in Banff?” Nicole took a sip of her coffee while Waverly nodded at the memory. “We talked about things we would want to do if we ever visited Toronto...ax throwing at BATL, the skywalk at CN Tower, go to Hanlan’s Point Beach. But most of all, I want to see my fiancé’s museum exhibit that she’s been working so hard on.”

Waverly’s smile beamed as she reached over the table to stroke the redhead’s hand. “Well we have a few days before you have to go back...all of that can be arranged.” Just then, a notification popped up on her laptop from her colleague Eliza, asking her to meet her at the museum to discuss something important. “Speaking of...Eliza’s asking me if I can stop by the museum on my way out today, she has something to discuss with me. How about we get ready and then we can start over there.”

“Perfect.” Nicole said as she scoops the mushrooms out of her scramble and places them in Waverly’s box. 

Waverly giggled. “Babe, why didn’t you just order yours without mushrooms?”

“Because you love them and as my fiancé you are contractually obligated to eat my mushrooms forever.” Nicole answered, like it was obvious. 

Waverly took the last bite of her food and stood up, wrapping her arms around Nicole’s shoulders from behind. She hunched down and captured Nicole’s mouth with hers. “Thanks for breakfast, honey. Meet me in the shower when you’re done. I’ll make reservations for the skywalk and dinner tonight.” Waverly seductively whispered before dragging her teeth down Nicole’s ear, capturing the fleshy lobe with her mouth and tugging slightly. 

As soon as Waverly moved towards the bathroom, Nicole got up at lightening speed, almost tripping herself on the hallway rug as she followed behind her fiancé.

—————

Nicole was in awe of what Waverly and her colleagues were able to create as she walked around the museum. She knew her love was a planner and smart, so it came as no surprise that everything was so meticulously thought out. After getting the tour of the exhibit from her favorite curator, Nicole walked around by herself while Waverly snuck into the conference room to have an impromptu meeting with her co-worker Eliza.

The blonde woman with piercing green eyes sat next to Waverly as she rolled up the sleeves of her blazer. “Waverly, as you know our exhibit has been a big success here. So much so, they want us to make it into a traveling exhibit. I know you have a life waiting for you back near Calgary, and that is where they want to move this exhibit next. We are planning on shutting it down here at the end of this week and it will reopen at Glenbow Museum in Calgary in early October. Olivia and I have discussed this and we think you should be the one to spearhead the exhibit there. You would have all of September to work on it, add anything you think is necessary before we reopen. Then, the exhibit will move to Vancouver where Olivia will take over. We were thinking we could all travel to help, but one of us should be the leader at every stop. What do you say?”

Waverly was at a loss for words. A huge grin spread across her face as she shook her head emphatically. “That’s so great, Eliza!” She leaned over to give her colleague a bone crushing, awkward hug. “I can’t wait to tell Nicole! She and I have discussed road tripping across the country and now- this is perfect timing.”

Eliza nodded back, while pointing at Waverly’s engagement ring. “Looks like you both have a lot to celebrate. Give me a few hours and I’ll talk with a few executives; see if we can get you a rental SUV to haul you two and all your stuff back to Calgary.” She winked as she stood up.

Waverly followed and shook her colleague’s hand. “Again, thank you Eliza. Not only for this, but for believing in me enough to bring me on this project.”

“The pleasure has been all mine, Waverly Earp.”

—————

Waverly managed to keep the news to herself throughout the day. After they were done at the museum, the couple stopped by the apartment to change into their swimsuits before heading to the beach. They spent a few hours basking in the sun, becoming a beautiful cliché as they held hands and strolled along the water.

Nicole sprawled out on an oversized beach towel and Waverly nestled herself in between her legs, leaning her back against the redhead’s chest. Hot sun-kissed skin stuck together and molded them as one. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly’s stomach and inhaled the scent of her hair. 

“We should probably give Wynonna and Alice a call. Alice was super excited about my proposal.” Nicole muttered as she kissed the crown of Waverly’s head.

Waverly rolled her head back so she could look Nicole in the eyes. “You told them what you were going to do?”

“Of course...I had to get their permission. Gus’ too.”

Waverly began to chuckle and shook her head.

“What’s so funny?” Nicole’s face scrunched in confusion. 

“Nothing...it’s just, I might’ve called your parents last week and asked for their blessing to propose. So we should call them too.” Waverly’s thumb smoothed the crease in between Nicole’s eyebrows.

Nicole’s eyes grew bigger at the revelation. “No way!” She smiled into a kiss. “I guess great minds think alike. When it’s right, it’s right.”

—————

While Nicole showered before they went to CN Tower, Waverly got a notification from Eliza that their rental car was being delivered to her apartment. Waverly quietly slipped out of the apartment, and signed the papers before collecting the keys. She quietly hid the keys in her purse before stripping off her clothes and hopping into the shower with Nicole.

The pair didn’t have enough time to do the skywalk after spending most of the day at the beach, so they figured they would find a time to do that before Nicole had to leave. However, they still kept their dinner reservations. After a quick Uber ride, they found themselves atop Toronto while picking at a gourmet appetizer and sipping a fine bottle of rosé. Since they didn’t do the skywalk, they dressed up for their dinner, Nicole in a jade green jumpsuit and Waverly in a little black dress. 

Once their plates were cleared from the table and a celebratory dessert was on its way, Waverly took both of Nicole’s hands in hers. “I have a surprise for you.”

Nicole smiled, popping a dimple. “We already proposed to each other, baby...”

“Shhh, here.” She moved Nicole’s hands so her palms were facing up. “Close your eyes.”

Nicole did as she was told and quirked an   
eyebrow when Waverly placed the car keys in her hand. Once Waverly gave her permission, she opened her eyes to see the keys. She tossed them from hand to hand and was perplexed when she looked at her fiancé. “Car keys?”

Waverly nodded giddily and sucked her lips inward. “Yes! In my meeting with Eliza today, she said we were cleared to make our exhibit a traveling one. The stint in Toronto will draw to a close this week and after we are moving on to Calgary. They want me to spearhead the Calgary exhibit! But most importantly, I’ll get to go home with you-“ she pointed at the keys, “in-in this SUV. And we can enjoy that road trip we have talked about. I mean, if you want to.”

Nicole clenched the keys in her hand before leaning across the table and capturing Waverly’s lips with her own. “You’re the cutest when you ramble, you know that? Of course I want to take you home. I am SO proud of you baby! I can’t wait to have you next to me every night, but I’m even more excited to see your bad ass curator self in action IN Calgary. You’re the best of the best, Waves.”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Stop that, Nicole Marie Haught.”

Nicole shook her head with a toothy grin on her face. “Never. I’m always in your corner, ready to cheer you on.” She ran her thumb up and down Waverly’s ring finger, touching the engagement ring for emphasis. “Always and forever, baby.”


	37. Wayhaught Roadtrip Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is pissed because the trip isn’t going according to plan. Both Nicole and Waverly are stubborn. Will this roadtrip break Wayhaught or bring the lovers closer together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the first day of this Wayhaught cross-country roadtrip. Any mistakes are mine and, as always, comments and feedback are welcome! I wanna go back to Earp-a-Palooza...Earpers are magical, y’all.
> 
> —————

Nicole was livid. Her hands were raw as she worked the bolts off of the flat driver’s side tire. They sat on the shoulder of The Trans-Canada Highway just outside of Matineda Provincial Park, after hitting a pothole. They were turned around at the US border because her usually always prepared fiancé didn’t have a passport, she had to turn the SUV around and aim it towards the longer route which would take an extra day of driving. Now with the added inconvenience of a flat tire, Nicole didn’t know what day they would actually make it back. She had allotted a certain number of days she deemed acceptable to be away from work, as her days off kept piling up she became worried about all the things left waiting for her in Purgatory.

Waverly hunkered down next to Nicole as cars whizzed past. Dropping to her knees, she exhaled dramatically seeing that Nicole was removing the tire incorrectly. “Nic, you know it would be a hell of a lot easier if you loosened the bolts before you jacked up the car, right?”

Nicole rolled her eyes at Waverly’s condescending tone. She answered back in a clipped voice. “I think I know what I’m doing, Waverly.” 

Sensing the tension, Waverly backed off, but not without throwing fuel on the fire. “Just saying, Uncle Curtis taught me how to change a tire when we rebuilt his Mustang.” 

“Please for both of our sakes, just let me do this my way, Waverly.” Nicole raised her voice as she used the tire iron to budge the bolts.

Waverly threw her hands in the air and sauntered off into the grass, working her temper down. If Nicole didn’t want her advice, she damn well wasn’t going to say another word. 

After an hour, and the help of a kind police officer, the two were back on the road. Waverly sat staring at the trees as they zipped by on the side of the road, her arms tensely crossed over her chest and her jaw clenched. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since Nicole refused her help, and being ever stubborn, Waverly refused to be the one to break the ice. 

“And just perfect.” Nicole whispered under her breath. She looked at the clock which just hit 5PM. “The closest Discount Tire is in Laird and that’s another two hours away. They close at 6.” She looked up from the GPS screen and clenched her fingers on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white.

“Relax Nicole. We have rental insurance for a reason. I can call and make sure they have the right tire and we can find a hotel for the night...be back on the road first thing in the morning.” Waverly was scrolling through her phone, finding the number to the shop. 

After she confirmed that they had the right tire, Waverly told the nice mechanic on the phone that they would be there first thing in the morning. She searched for hotels in the area and set a reservation for a room at one just a few kilometers from the tire shop. “There. We have a room reserved at the Motorway Inn.” She leaned over to punch the address into the car’s GPS before resuming her reserved posture in the passenger’s seat.

“Wonderful. Even more hours to add until we get home.” Nicole snipped sarcastically.

Waverly’s chest heaved in exhalation, eyes rolled off to the side as she faced her fiancé? She has snapped. “Could you stop being such an asshole?” 

“Asshole? Really Waverly?! Like it’s my fault you forgot your passport and now we have to spend even more time on the road when I should’ve been back to work two days ago?” Nicole chanced a look over at her fiancé, fire growing behind her eyes.

“Yes! Nicole Marie Haught, you my dear are being a Grade A certified ASSHOLE! Can you not just be present in this moment with me? Look around! We are driving along the coast of the Great Lakes...it’s gorgeous and all you can think about is getting back to work. Newsflash Nicole, you’re your own boss! You can take as much time off as you damn well please. You romanticized a road trip when we first started dating and now that it’s actually happening, you’re making me feel like it’s a huge fucking inconvenience to you. Get your head out of your ass and live in this moment with me! If you can’t do that, maybe we shouldn’t even be getting married at all.”

Nicole was flabbergasted as the words tumbled from Waverly’s lips in a fury. Hearing Waverly doubt their love frightened Nicole, but she wasn’t over being stubborn. “Fine.”

“Fine.” Waverly always had to get the last word.

Nicole breathed deeply as her eyes stayed laser focused to the road in front of her. She got lost in her thoughts. The sheer joy she felt from being with Waverly in Toronto was just a fleeting memory. They had spent the remaining time in Toronto packing up Waverly’s apartment, going to all the places they’ve discussed and giving Bunny Loblaw a few more sleepless nights. Had Nicole misplaced her anger? Deep down she knew she didn’t want to fight with Waverly, but it seemed that she had gone too far. After twenty minutes of figuratively talking herself into a corner, knew she had been wrong and had to make it up to the brunette. When they got to Laird, she would take advantage of the time and plan a proper road trip for her fiancé. Nicole was determined to never make Waverly question her love again.

—————

The Motorway Inn was...interesting. It had definitely not been redecorated since the 1970s and reeked of asbestos and neglect, but it was the only hotel with any vacancies...for good reason. The two women had been lost in their own thoughts the entire ride to the hotel, but seemed to reach a truce of sorts where they silently agreed to let the argument go for the time being. 

Nicole grimaced as she took in the sad state of their room and the mysterious musk hit her nostrils. 

Waverly gave voice to their shared opinion. “Well this is depressing.” She threw her jacket on the bed before pressing the mattress down with her palm. “At least the bed looks comfy.”

Nicole smiled, leave it to her always optimistic fiancé to find the best in the situation. She flipped the tabletop light on as Waverly threw back the blankets. “That’s a plus.”

“What the fuck-itty FUCK! Oh my god that’s disgusting!” Waverly stepped back from the bed and covered her mouth. 

Concerned for the brunette, Nicole turned around to assess what had disrupted Waverly. Waverly was pointing at a mysterious object on the bed. 

“Is that a- a” Nicole was having a difficult time getting the words out as a look of pure disgust greeted her face. Her nostrils flared out and her eyes grew wide. “Waves...is that a used condom...stuck to the bedsheet?” 

Waverly let out a high pitched noise that made Nicole chuckle.

“Don’t laugh Nicole this is SO GROSS! And by the looks of it, this has been here for awhile.” Waverly made her way to the door, not wanting to stay in the fleabag room a moment longer. 

“I’m sorry for laughing, but you’re so cute when you’re grossed out. Don’t worry baby, I’ll go take care of it.” Nicole snapped a few pictures of the scene before she headed to the front desk. Waverly on the other hand, took this time to wheel their bag out towards the car. She’d be damned if they stayed at this place tonight.

Fifteen minutes later, Nicole walked up to the curb that Waverly was perched on with a full cash refund for their room. “So the receptionist got an earful. However, she did recommend me to a certain Air BnB listing that was open for the night. It’s a full condo just off the coast of Lake Huron for a few dollars more. C’mon Waves, let’s get a move on.” Nicole opened the passenger door for Waverly. She could tell by the brunette’s body language that she had some apologizing left to do, and she was dead set on making Waverly happy before nightfall.

—————

The condo was a vast improvement over the hotel. Waverly busied herself with reading a book on the balcony as waves crashed along the shore and seagulls gawked. It was a little slice of serenity for the brunette and she soaked up every second. 

Nicole on the other hand made a quick trip to the market, collecting items for a dinner that she hoped would make up for her assholery earlier. As she sautéed the pan of vegetables in an Italian herb infused olive oil, she also drained the pasta and iced down a bottle of Sauvignon blanc. She walked out the sliding screen door to set up a blanket on the sand, surrounding the area with tiki torches she found in the storage closet...hopefully the owners wouldn’t mind. Nicole lit the torches before going back inside to plate the food. Once she had everything set up exactly how she wanted it, Nicole went to get Waverly. 

“Dinner’s ready.” Nicole stated nonchalantly as she slid the balcony door open. Waverly followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen, mouth salivating from the scent but eyes confused and searching for the source. Nicole stood by the screen door with a hand outstretched to the brunette. Still confused, Waverly grabbed onto Nicole’s hand as the redhead led her towards the impromptu picnic she set up. The sun was beginning its descent over the glistening ripples of Lake Huron. Waverly looked on, speechless at the smorgasbord Nicole prepared on the blanket. 

“What’s all this?” Waverly furrowed her brow as she looked deeply into the dark brown pools of Nicole’s eyes.

Nicole gripped the shorter woman’s hand a little tighter, squeezing before loosening her grip once more. “My apology. Waverly, I never want you to feel unappreciated or unwanted...that you are a burden.” A gust of wind pushed curled brunette locks in front of Waverly’s eyes, so Nicole’s fingers danced along Waverly’s temple, tucking the tresses behind her lover’s ear. “I know I can be stubborn, bullheaded and hard to handle, but the thought of ever losing you...I don’t think I could survive.” Tears welled up in Nicole’s eyes and she choked on them before she pulled herself together to continue. “I am so, so sorry that I made you question that. That I made you feel, even for a second, that you are not loved. Because you are...with ever fiber of my being. You still make my heart beat out of my chest.” Nicole laced her fingers with Waverly’s, bringing their joined hands to her heart to prove her point.

Waverly let out a small sigh as she felt Nicole’s heart thrum quickly under her fingertips. She opened her mouth to speak, but the redhead drew her index finger to her parted lips, begging for one more chance to speak.

“I vow from this day forward to never put anything before you. I might have lost sight of that earlier today, but I will spend the rest of my life striving to make you see how unequivocally, devoted I am to you. You are my whole life, baby.”

Waverly stepped closer into Nicole’s space, quietly leaving a trail of chaste kisses across Nicole’s exposed collarbone. Joyous tears streamed from her closed eyelids. The brunette nodded against Nicole’s chest before she drew her gaze back to Nicole’s. “You. You will always have my heart, Nicole Haught. Even when you are stubborn as all get out.” 

Nicole chuckled and bit her bottom lip as she struggled to catch her breath, something she always struggled with when she had Waverly enclosed in her arms. 

“I will always want my forever to be with you. No matter how many lifetimes we carry on, I will always find you...always love you.”

Nicole’s fingers danced with Waverly’s as she aimlessly moved their joined arms around. Nicole widened her stance so she was eye level to Waverly. Slowly, they captured each other’s lips in a passionate kiss; a kiss that was new. Even though their lips have met countless times before, this one carried the promise of forever. It sealed them both in this perfect moment of confession and mutual admiration. It symbolized their commitment.

Nicole slowly pulled away before placing one more peck on Waverly’s lips and then another to the tip of her nose. “I love you, Waverly Earp.”

“And I love you, Nicole Haught. Always and forever.” Waverly’s stomach grumbled just as the sound of serene, soft waves rolled along the shoreline. “Now let’s eat before this feast goes cold.”

—————

An hour after they ate their meal, Waverly nestled herself between Nicole’s bent legs and pressed her back to the redhead’s chest while they watched the array of crimson and burnt orange hues of the sunset mingle with the soothing water on the horizon. Nicole pressed her lips to the crown of Waverly’s head, refusing to disconnect. She inhaled the scent of Waverly’s shampoo, a blend of shea butter and coconut overwhelming her senses. Waverly pressed further into Nicole’s front, soaking in the voiceless conversation of their mutual “forever.” 

Sitting forward abruptly, as if she just remembered something, Waverly motioned for Nicole to wait by holding up her index finger. “Be right back, babe.” She kissed Nicole’s cheek before she stood, dusted off some loose grains of sand and hightailed it back to the condo.

“Waves, you’re gonna miss the sunset!” Nicole craned her head as she called out after her love. 

Waverly returned in a flash with another blanket tucked under her arm and their new Polaroid camera around her neck. With a huff, she took her rightful spot between Nicole’s open legs and covered their bodies with the blanket before turning the camera towards their faces. “We bought this to capture our adventures...seems like a perfect time to start.” As Waverly’s eyes were focused on the camera, Nicole’s were lovingly focused on Waverly. Nicole couldn’t wipe the contentment off of her face if she tried...not that she would ever want to.

Immediately after the flash, the film spit out and Waverly ripped the paper, shaking it slowly as if she was fanning herself. When it was fully developed, Nicole smiled at the image of them. Their hair was windswept, skin sun-kissed, love radiating. Waverly pouted as she turned towards Nicole, sitting back on her legs. “You weren’t looking at the camera, cutie-pie.”

Nicole chuckled and drew her gaze to the ground. “I was looking at something more beautiful than the sunset.” Her eyes glanced back up and she was caught off guard with another flash. Waverly giggled at the candid shot as she shook out the developing photo. 

Nicole’s mouth fell open and she grabbed for the camera. “I’ll make you pay for that, Waves!” She angled the camera at her giggling fiancé but before she snapped a photo, the brunette’s demeanor turned serious as she lifted her T-shirt over her head. The taller woman was at a loss for words and dropped the camera to her lap. 

Waverly stood once more and unbuttoned her shorts, letting them fall down her toned, tan legs while simultaneously unhooking her bra. It turned out having their own private beach for the evening was definitely a perk and Nicole made the mental note to give this place the highest ratings upon checkout. “Fancy a swim, love?” Waverly held out her hand to Nicole and pulled the taller woman up off the blanket. Nimble fingers unbuttoned Nicole’s flannel as Nicole worked on unbuttoning her pants. The taller woman craned her neck down and captured Waverly’s lips in a heated kiss, hands molded to hardened nipples while the brunette’s fingers made quick work of Nicole’s bra. 

“You know the water is going to be pretty cold, right babe?” Nicole quirked her eyebrows, giving Waverly the chance to back out. 

“Good thing I have you to keep me warm.” Waverly answered as she pulled down Nicole’s underwear before doing the same with her own. They stepped out of their underwear, stark naked as Waverly’s hand tugged them towards the water. Nicole quickly bent down to grasp the camera with her free hand, snapping a shot of their interlocked hands and Waverly’s bare back leading them, the most radiant, brilliant smile on her face. 

—————

Wading through the water, Waverly seemed deep in thought as she tugged Nicole closer, craving the other woman’s body heat. Sensing Waverly’s needs, Nicole pulled at the small of Waverly’s back, prompting the short woman to hang around her like a koala on a tree. 

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours?” Nicole inquired as she placed a kiss to Waverly’s exposed shoulder. 

The shorter woman shook her head as if erasing an etch-a-sketch and closed her eyes, lightly moaning at the sensation of Nicole’s lips on her body. Nicole used her free hand to hold Waverly’s chin, forcing the other woman to look directly in her eyes. “I know we never really talked about it...maybe we should have before the whole engagement thing, but-” Waverly tried her best to gather up the courage to utter the words that were lodged in her throat. Looking into Nicole’s eyes, she knew she was safe and spit it out. “Do you want kids, Nic?”

Nicole let out a deep breath. “Honestly, I never thought I would. But ever since we’ve been together, I can’t think of anything I want more than to have some little Waverlys running around.” Her dimples popped at the thought.

“Really?” Waverly gasped in relief. “Because all I’ve been thinking of lately is having some little ginger kids running around, wreaking havoc with Alice.”

Nicole let out a belly laugh. “Oh, they definitely will be raising hell with Alice as the ringleader.”

“But how? God Nicole, I wish so badly that I could have your babies. Think science will catch up and figure out a way to make that happen by then?”

Nicole gave Waverly a sympathetic smile. “Unfortunately, I don’t think so baby. But I always loved the idea of adoption...giving a forgotten child all the love they deserve.” She ran her hands up Waverly’s sides causing the brunette to shiver.

“Adoption. Hmm, I like that. We could give someone the childhood I never had.” She pondered the thought deeper, an illuminating smile gracing her face.

“No matter how it happens Waves, that child will be the most loved child in the world. Mostly because he or she would have you as their mother.”

“US as their mothers.” Waverly corrected.

Nicole nodded her agreement and they slipped into another moment of silence, shriveled fingertips exploring familiar terrain underneath the surface.

Another thought popped into Waverly’s head and she definitely wasn’t as nervous to ask this question. “Now what are we gonna do when we get married? Shall we hyphenate our names or what?”


	38. Thank You, Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a time jump takes us to the night of Nicole’s bachelorette party. Did somebody say Drunk Haught?  
> ——-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to @em_mcconachie for letting me complain about writer’s block. Thank you for letting me bounce ideas off of you. This isn’t entirely what I had planned, but hopefully you all don’t hate it. :/  
> ——-

11 months later

“Babe, I don’t understand why we didn’t just have a joint bachelorette party. I don’t want to be without you tonight.” Nicole pouted as she plopped down on their pristinely made bed in their new house. Since Waverly had been curating exhibits at various museums in Calgary and Nicole had become a local culinary savant who had many high profile restaurants bringing her in for consulting, they decided to relocate to a nice country home just outside of the Purgatory town limits. They were within a mile to the interstate leading to the city, but still within a fifteen minute drive to town. 

Waverly was in their master bathroom connected to the bedroom. She stood in front of the mirror in her pajamas, consisting of a Wonder Woman tank top that stopped right below her navel and an old pair of sweatpants that she had rolled at the hip. After she spat out the rest of the toothpaste in her mouth, she gargled some water and spit into the sink, being sure to rinse it out to appease her surprisingly neat-freak fiancé. “Honey, I told you. Wynonna INSISTED that we each have a night of debauchery before the nuptials. As my maid of honor I owed her at least that after I struck down every other idea she had while we were planning the wedding. I already suffered through mine last week.”

Nicole’s bottom lip protruded even more at the statement which made Waverly giggle as she climbed up on the mattress, towering over her love. “But I don’t even want a bachelorette party.”

Waverly pinched around Nicole’s pout and brought their lips together in a quick kiss. “I know, Nic. But think of it this way...you do this one thing for me and I’ll do multiple things to you.” The shorter woman ran her hands up and down the thin fabric of Nicole’s shirt, grazing the redhead’s rib cage. 

A small blissful smile appeared on Nicole’s face as she quirked her eyebrow with the suggestion. “You know, you use that bribe every time I don’t want to do something. But multiple things, eh?”

Waverly’s fingers traveled under the hemline of Nicole’s shirt, fingertips grazing over smooth warm skin. “It always seems to work. And yes. Multiple.” Waverly confirmed as her fingers teased at the waist of Nicole’s sleep shorts. Her hot breath lingered as her lips hovered over Nicole’s. “Starting now, if you need a bit more persuasion.”

Nicole craned her neck to capture Waverly’s eager lips. “Well, if you insist.” She whispered into Waverly’s mouth.

—————

‘So this is what a bachelorette party is like.’ Nicole thought to herself as she was being dragged forward into a seedy establishment not only by Wynonna but her sister Melanie too. The first time the older sisters met each other was just an hour earlier and they were already conspiring some trouble. Rosita and a few of Nicole’s friends from Banff decided to come and the redhead was thankful. Otherwise, she didn’t think she’d be able to corral both Wynonna and Melanie away from bad decisions.

Wynonna hustled up to the bar with familiarity, nearly pulling Nicole’s arm out of her socket as the redhead was dragged like a rag doll, bachelorette sash flopping along. “C’mon Haughtshits, it’s shot time!”

Nicole plopped down into the barstool as Wynonna ordered a round of shots for the group. She took in her surroundings, the music was thumping, lights were dimmed and at the other side of the room women were scantily clad as they danced on stage collecting money from the grubby men watching them. The room was filled with the scent of sweat masked by strawberry scented body glitter and smoke. “So this is Pussy Willows.” 

“Yup. Wrong side of the wrong side of the tracks.” Wynonna muttered.

“What kind of girl would work in a place like this?” Nicole whispered, mostly to herself. 

“Whoa, judgy much?” Melanie smacked her sister’s back as she stood behind her. “These girls are working hard for that dough, girl. Wynonna and I thought with your feminist outlook on everything you’d embrace it.”

“It’s a bit hard to embrace with all these creepers gawking at them. It all just seems a little degrading. I have nothing against them, but...” Nicole had a whole diatribe about the male gaze and how society views women as objects instead of people, but she was swiftly cut off by the oldest Earp. 

“Yeah yeah yeah. We get it Haught. It’s not your jam. Just have another drink and try to loosen up, we’re here for a fun night. You can hit me up tomorrow with how terrible and scarring this experience was for you. Waverly wanted you to cut loose tonight and I’ll be damned if I take you home to her with that pickle still up your butt.”

Nicole scoffed. “I do not have a pickle up my butt.” She looked around at her group of friends who all knew her to be a bit high-strung and slammed her hands down on the bar in defiance. “Fine. You want me to cut loose, Wyn?”

“Yes. Please!” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Barkeep! Can I have three shots of peppermint schnapps? Put it on her tab.” She pointed towards Wynonna.

Wynonna smiled as she watched Nicole slam each shot in quick succession. “Schnapps, really Haughtdog? I knew you were gay but c’mon.”

“Shut it Wynonna. It tastes like Christmas!” Nicole shoved Wynonna’s arm.

The elder Earp got the bartender’s attention. “Fair enough. Jonas, can I just get a tray of peppermint shots? Need to keep Big Red here happy.” 

“Anything for Aphrodite.” The dark haired man winked as he sauntered off to fill the order. 

“Aphro-who now?” Nicole looked confused as she tried to piece the puzzle together. Her eyes bulged once she connected the dots. “Oh. Oh shit...” 

“Sometimes 20 year olds need money for a bus ticket outta this town, Haught.” Wynonna and the other women stole a shot off the tray and threw them back. “Jesus, Haught potato, this shit is vile.” 

Nicole threw a protective arm around the remaining shots and pouted like a kid who lost his balloon. “They’re mine. I need them to erase my brain of the information you just threw at me.”

—————

Two hours, countless shots and a ride on the mechanical bull later, Nicole was faded. She looked over at her friends from Banff who were throwing dollar bills at a woman named Crystal Chandelier as she grinded on a pole. Looking to her left, she saw her sister and Wynonna getting lap dances by two other women, men around them gawking at the sight. She threw back one more shot and wobbled around to find the bathroom. 

As she washed her hands, she noticed a blonde dancer who went by the name Daisy emerging from a stall.

“Hey cutie, having a good time?” Daisy jiggled her chest around and Nicole ducked her head down, suddenly very interested in her soap lathered hands. 

“Mhm. It’s ok, I guess. I miss my FIANCÉ though. Yeah, that’s right, I’m engaged!” She held her left hand up exposing her ring.

“Well he’s a lucky fella. You’re a hottie for sure.” Daisy pushed her cleavage up towards Nicole.

“SHE is fantastic and SHE is my everything.” Nicole tried to move around the other woman to grab a paper towel but she was cornered against the wall as Daisy moved towards her. 

Propping her arm by Nicole’s shoulder, Daisy leaned in to whisper in Nicole’s ear as her other hand teased Nicole’s bachelorette sash. “You know, we could really make this a night to remember. One last night of freedom before you settle down with your ball and chain.”

Nicole’s eyes widened and she held her hands up, slurring her words. “Whoa there, stripper lady. My fiancé would kick your ass. She has a sawed off shotgun that she would use on you and then me without thinking twice. Plus, I wouldn’t want to anyway...my future wife is sexier than you. I appreciate your interest in my body, but no.” She cleared her throat before trying really hard to enunciate her words and pointing her finger down her body. “You can’t get this.”

“It’s ok, Red. I like a challenge. Free dance on me if you change your mind.” Daisy pressed back off the wall before sliding out the door, leaving Nicole shellshocked.

Daisy strolled up to Wynonna as the raven haired woman slipped her a $50 bill. “How’d it go?”

“Red is hella loyal, even when she’s toasted.” Daisy tucked the bill in her bra.

“Thanks Daisy, she won’t suspect a thing.” Wynonna winked.

“Anything for you, Aphrodite.” The blonde’s finger lingered on Wynonna’s shoulder before she walked off. 

Melanie watched the interaction between the two women and playfully smacked Wynonna’s other shoulder. “Bitch, there’s a story there and I’m gonna need to hear it.”

—————

Nicole stumbled out of the bathroom and wandered up to her sister and Wynonna. “We gotta go. A stripper tried to corner me in the bathroom!” 

Melanie bit her lip to hide her laughter. “Was she hot?”

“Well yeah, but she’s not Waverly and I wanna go back to my wife.” Nicole slurred.

“Your wedding is in two weeks, Nicole. You’re not married yet.” Wynonna pointed out as she took a swig of her beer.

“Get your ass outta your head Wynonna. Waverly and I have practically been married since our third date.” Nicole fired back. “But we really should skip-a-doodle outta here because the blonde one with the big—“ Nicole brought her hands up to her chest to emphasize Daisy’s attributes, “is trying to give me a free lap dance.”

Wynonna jutted her bottom lip out and nodded her head. “Daisy. Nice choice, Haught. She’s the best of the best. And I mean, if it’s free...” 

Melanie moved behind Nicole and placed a blindfold over Nicole’s eyes before the two women pushed The redhead into a private room. 

Nicole banged on the door and cursed at the older sisters as they locked the door from the outside. Nicole’s curses ceased when she felt Daisy’s hand clasp her own, drawing her towards a couch. “Glad to see you changed your mind.” She pushed her fingers into Nicole’s shoulders prompting the redhead to sit.

Nicole hit the cushions with a heavy thud as fingers danced along her neck. “‘Scuse me ma’am I’m sure you are wonderful at taking your clothes off, but I have a fiancé. Again, I thank you for your interest in my body but no means no.” She crossed her legs in defiance before she heard a familiar giggle. 

Since the blindfold was on, Nicole’s other senses seemed heightened. She heard the soft close of a door as a pair of softer hands glided up her thighs with familiarity.

She stumbled over her words as she felt the weight of the other woman on the couch, straddling her. Nicole kept her hands to her sides, refusing to engage. She huffed under her breath, “I didn’t even want this stupid bachelorette party.”

As the words left her mouth, she felt hot breath by her right ear. A recognizable scent of shea butter and coconut shampoo wafted into her nostrils as soft fingertips traced her collarbone. This definitely wasn’t Daisy on top of her. The touch was familiar, the scent was familiar.

A warm tongue swirled her right earlobe before whispering, “I know baby. And this is your reward for going out tonight.”

“W-waves?” Nicole looked up even though she was still blindfolded. The woman on top of her ground her hips into Nicole’s abdomen as her fingers slowly untied the blindfold.

Nicole moaned at the friction, and felt relief wash over her as her vision was restored, taking in the sight of her fiancé on top of her. “Surprise. Did you have fun tonight?” Waverly took in the glassy eyes of her inebriated bride-to-be.

The redhead exhaled loudly. “I’m doing a hell of a lot better now that you’re here.” She smiled goofily at the brunette before she looked down Waverly’s body and noticed her clothing, or lack thereof. The brunette was donning a half cup black bra causing her cleavage to spill out and a matching thong that left little to the imagination. Arousal pooled between Nicole’s legs just from the sight alone.

Waverly rolled her pelvis back into Nicole causing the redhead to moan. “I figured if anyone was going to give you a lap dance it should be me. I know there was quite a bit of competition with some of the dancers-“

“I tried to get that one girl, Lily or Petunia or whatever, to leave me alone but she wouldn’t. But I told her I’m taken.” Nicole nodded her head with confidence.

Waverly chuckled as she tucked a wisp of red hair behind Nicole’s ear. “I heard, and I’m so proud of my best baby. Can I let you in on a little secret?” She whispered.

Nicole immediately nodded and leaned in like she was about to be told the world’s greatest secret.

“Aphrodite put her up to that, to create a diversion so I could sneak your sexy ass in here.”

Nicole gasped and her jaw dropped as her eyes grew wide. “Waves do you know Wynonna goes by Aphrodite here?”

Waverly laughed as she bent down to capture Nicole’s lips with hers. She could taste the alcohol and could only hope that Nicole would remember this in the morning. “I know baby. This was all a ruse to get you this super secret private lap dance.”

Nicole nodded, finally putting the pieces together. “Super cool. But Wave, can you answer one question for me?” Her hands slowly grazed up and down Waverly’s exposed thighs. 

“Of course baby.”

“You never worked here, right? Only your sister?” Nicole’s eyebrows quirked and her face scrunched up as the question fell from her lips.

The brunette let out a small chuckle. “No, I never worked here. But that doesn’t mean I don’t know a thing or two.” Waverly stood up from the couch before backing towards a small platform with a pole. She turned to her right and turned on a stereo to rival the faded thumping music from the bar. “Now soon-to-be Mrs. Earp-Haught, enjoy the show.” She winked.

Nicole sunk into the couch as an R&B slow jam filled the room. Her breathing was speeding up as she watched Waverly dance around the pole to the rhythm. The brunette wrapped her strong leg around the pole and slid down with ease.

Just as the chorus to Rihanna’s “Love on the Brain” kicked in, Waverly’s fingers found the front clasp to her bra, and released her breasts. She tossed the garment at Nicole before moving her hands up her ribcage to tease her own chest. She toyed with her hardened nipples as her hips never strayed from the rhythm of the song. Soon, she was on the floor crawling towards Nicole. 

With her knees on the floor, Waverly’s hands slid up Nicole’s thighs before spreading them. Dull fingernails scraped against the denim of Nicole’s pants. She pushed herself up before she turned around and slowly guided her thong to the floor. 

As Waverly crawled back into Nicole’s lap, completely bare, the redhead brought her hands to the flesh of her butt cheeks and squeezed. 

Waverly quickly clutched the hands and pinned them to the wall as she continued gyrating into Nicole. “No touching.” She warned.

Nicole exhaled sharply and Waverly could smell the peppermint liqueur on her breath. Her glossy eyes stared into Waverly’s as their hot breaths mingled with moans of delight. “Remind me to thank Aphrodite tomorrow. You’re so so pretty and I love you so much.”


	39. Better Than My Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, loyal readers. You may have noticed that I changed the chapter numbers, making this one the penultimate chapter for this fic, but I made this one a lot longer than usual so I hope that makes up for this one ending soon. The next chapter will serve as an epilogue of sorts. I just wanted to take the time to thank you all for sticking with this story for the past year, even through my bouts of writer's block. 
> 
> Also, to those of you who have also been keeping up with "Meet Me in the Stacks", I apologize for my negligence with that fic. I have been making this one my priority, but since the end is near, a new chapter of that one should be up soon.
> 
> Also a HUGE shout-out once again to @McconachieEm (Em_McConachie) for reading through the first part of this chapter for me. If you haven't checked out her fic "Three Thousand Miles, Two I Love You's, One Last Goodbye" DO IT NOW. It is literally my favorite fic I've read on this site.
> 
> We have made it...Wayhaught's wedding day! Here are some of the songs referenced in this chapter:  
> "Wildest Dreams" by Marc Scibilia  
> "First Day of My Life" by Bright Eyes  
> "Home" by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros  
> "You Make My Dreams" by Tim Halperin (Hall and Oates cover)
> 
> Cheers, and happy reading!

 

**_‘I look at where we are and where we started_ **

**_And where we’d like to be someday_ **

**_If this is as far as we get_ **

**_If this is as high as we go_ **

**_I will rest in peace_ **

**_But I won’t fall asleep_ **

**_‘Cos it’s better than my wildest dreams’_ **

****

Everything was quiet except for the old hardwood flooring creaking under Nicole’s feet as she walked down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. The redhead startled awake at 3:30am after tossing and turning all night, riddled with a heavy mix of eagerness and nerves. Looking out her front window, she could barely make out the dew-covered grass under the light of the moon. The late summer breeze lazily passed through the branches of the stoic maple tree in their front yard, causing a few newly colored leaves to float to the ground and the tire swing they installed for Alice to sway back and forth. Autumn was swiftly approaching with its promises of chilled evenings ahead.

 

Nicole made her way to the kitchen, deciding to busy herself by washing the few dishes in the sink. She needed her mind occupied and off of the ceremony that would take place that afternoon. She and Waverly agreed to spend the last two nights apart, not wanting to break tradition on the eve of their wedding. Nicole was regretting that decision as her heart and body ached for the brunette. She was restless without Waverly tucked into her side under her usual pile of blankets.

 

Taking a step away from the sink, she noticed some crumbs by the refrigerator and grabbed the broom from the pantry to sweep them up. As the bristles rustled against the original crown molding, Nicole revelled in the home the couple had made here. The structure of their house was a whimsical, white craftsman style home with a wraparound porch and tiered levels. When their realtor showed it to them the first time, Nicole envisioned growing old there; luckily, Waverly had the same vision in mind. 

 

There were plenty of projects to make the home their own, though. It was an utter mess, with wallpaper peeling from the walls and an unidentifiable stench permeating the entire house. The garage looked like a tornado had swept through since the former residents were undoubtedly hoarders and didn’t bother to clean it out before the paperwork was signed. After a long weekend of rummaging through everything, the couple found an adult tricycle, antique brass picture frames, a sturdy teak coffee table that just needed some refurbishing and an eerie clown costume that was quickly burned in the backyard fire pit. 

 

After many nights of HGTV reruns, Pinterest scrolling and Wynonna poking fun at how “disgustingly domestic” they were, the couple decided to partake in a few home renovation projects. The memories flooded Nicole’s mind as she walked barefoot across the threshold from the kitchen to the living room, as she simultaneously flipped on a table lamp and threw the dish towel over her shoulder. 

 

* * *

 

_“Ok, new drinking game. Take a shot every time homegirl on the screen says ‘shiplap’.” Wynonna pointed her full shot glass towards the television which was currently playing a rerun of “Fixer Upper.” As if on cue, Chip and Joanne showed up on the screen discussing newly installed shiplap on the ceiling. “AYO!” Raising her glass, Wynonna threw the shot back before slamming it on their refurbished teak coffee table, earning her disapproving looks from Nicole and Waverly._

 

_Nicole rolled her eyes as her fingertips aimlessly toyed with the terrycloth of Waverly’s sweatshirt while the shorter woman sat on her lap. They had Waverly’s favorite grey microfiber blanket thrown over them, mugs of tea in their hands and Hoser sleepily curled up on the couch by Nicole’s leg. If there were such thing as heaven on earth, Nicole knew she was living beyond the pearly gates._

 

_“For Christ’s sake Wyn, you’ll get alcohol poisoning if you play that game. Jojo’s obsessed with shiplap.” Waverly wrapped her right arm around Nicole’s shoulder, propped her elbow up and let her fingers lightly comb through Nicole’s red tresses._

 

_“Alcohol poisoning? Who do you think I am, babygirl? An amateur?” Wynonna forwent making eye contact, instead opting to fill her shot glass with whiskey once more. “How is it that there’s always beautiful hardwood floor under the carpet in these homes? There’s no way that ALL of these houses have gorgeous floors under crusty, stained carpet. I call bullshit.”_

 

_Nicole jutted her bottom lip out in thought before she spoke. “Hey Waves. How pissed would you be if I lifted a corner of the carpet to see what’s underneath?”_

 

_“Geesh, keep your weird kinky innuendos to yourself, Naughty Haughty.” Wynonna grimaced._

 

_Nicole and Waverly both rolled their eyes at each other before Waverly tossed a pillow, hitting the left side of her sister’s face. “Not everything is a euphemism for sex, Wynonna!”_

 

_Wynonna held her hands up in surrender and Waverly returned her eyes back to Nicole’s._

 

_“Well what’s underneath can’t be any worse than this grody carpet that smells like skunk hiney.” Waverly took another sip of her tea._

 

_Nicole’s eyes narrowed at Waverly as a side smile formed. “You can say ass.” She pecked a kiss to Waverly’s nose and gave her a slight pat on the butt so she could get off the couch. “I’m gonna go grab my box cutter, be right back.”_

 

_“Of course you have a box cutter.” Wynonna mumbled into her glass of whiskey before being met with a slap on the back of her head when Nicole passed behind the couch._

 

_A few minutes later, Nicole turned on the overhead light and made her way to the corner of the room that was free from any furniture, got on her knees and brought the blade up. “Here goes nothing.” Waverly and Wynonna stood behind Nicole as she cut a small square into the corner of the carpet. She brought up a chunk of the carpet and the padding underneath to expose the most beautiful hickory hardwood floor. It definitely needed some sanding, polishing and refinishing, but Nicole was up for the task._

 

_“Huh, well I’ll be damned.” Wynonna blurted out as she clenched her fingers around the neck of her whiskey bottle._

 

_“Guess we can say goodbye to the skunk hiney carpet!” Waverly exclaimed as she clapped her hands together._

* * *

 

 

Nicole smiled at the memory as the whistle from the tea kettle brought her attention back to the present. She shuffled back into the kitchen and pulled the kettle from the stove. The clock on the stove taunted her as she counted how many hours she had until the ceremony started. Of course she would be up before 4am when she didn’t have Waverly next to her in bed. 

 

She opened the canister that held their tea bags and began fixing her mug. Her heavy feet carried her to the small kitchen table which was currently cluttered with photographs of the couple that were being used for a slideshow at the reception.

 

“I remember last year when I had to drag you out of bed. Now look at you...up at 4am and drinking tea instead of coffee.” Annie emerged from the guest bedroom tying the belt of her robe as she stepped into the kitchen.

 

“I’m sorry, Mom. Did I wake you?” Nicole asked in a quiet tone, voice heavy with exhaustion.

 

“Not at all, honey. You know I’m usually up at this time.” Annie took the seat next to Nicole.

 

“Care for some tea?” Nicole offered as she got up to fix another mug.

 

“Sure, Nicole. Thank you.” Annie thumbed through a few photos of the two women. Some of the photos were candid shots, some professional, some from their childhood, but most of them were photos of them together. Annie chuckled a bit as she looked at a particular one. “I like this one. I don’t think I’ve seen it before.”

 

Nicole sat her mom’s mug in front of her before looking over her shoulder to see which photo she was referencing. Nicole smiled as she looked at the image of her and Waverly. Waverly had a bright smile, big enough that it made her eyes crinkle into the shape of half-moons. Nicole had her lips pressed against her cheek, wind blowing her hair and sunshine highlighting the happiness on both of their faces, all with a captivating view in the background.

 

“That was taken on our road trip back from Toronto. We stopped in Thunder Bay for a few hours to explore...Waves found out they had a ‘Waverley Park’ so we _HAD_ to stop.” Nicole chuckled at the memory as she delicately placed the Polaroid in her fingers, angling it so Annie could see. She took a sip of her tea before she continued. “This was taken at Chippewa Park when we were overlooking The Sleeping Giant. It’s made up of mesas and sills. According to Ojibway legend, the giant is Nanabijou who was turned to stone after the white men found the secret location of a silver mine.”

 

Annie smiled behind her mug. “Your little historian is rubbing off on you.” 

 

Nicole offered a dimpled smile back. “That was a wonderful trip. After we got the new tire on that rental, we took our time exploring, making stops along the way. This was taken a few hours after Waverly found out about my former Shania Twain obsession.”

 

“Ah, yes. I remember. We had to hide that CD from you so we didn’t have to listen to it nonstop.” Annie chuckled at the memory. 

 

“Well Shania **_DID_ ** impress me much, I must say. As we were making our way into Thunder Bay, we were talking about our first female celebrity crushes. Of course, my lovely future-wife teased me relentlessly by finding a Shania playlist on Spotify.”

 

Annie and Nicole shared a laugh. “You know, that’s a sign that you found your person...when you can joke around and be complete idiots together.”

 

“Yeah, well I got her back with a tone-deaf rendition of “Man! I Feel Like a Woman.” She’s heard my awful singing and she’s still around, it must be love.” Nicole smiled into her mug.

 

“Honey, I knew it was love when I met Waverly in the hospital after your accident. She was so concerned for you...I could see the love in her eyes. It was written in the stars, the two of you.” Annie ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair, noticing the tired eyes that looked back at her. “How about you take your tea back to your room. You need to be well rested for today. I’ll finish cleaning up the kitchen.”

 

Nicole offered a tired smile that was interrupted by a small yawn. “Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Nicole.”

* * *

 

 

Nicole made her way back to the bedroom and set her mug on the nightstand. She lifted her arms above her head to stretch, causing her bones to crack down her vertebrae. As she drew back her blankets, her phone chimed and illuminated with a message. She scooped the phone into her hands and sleepily smiled at her screen.

 

  * •••••••••



**Waverly 4:04am**

 

**I am finding it rather difficult to sleep without you, Mrs. Earp-Haught. Missing my bonus blanket, and your breath on my neck, strong arms around my waist. And those fingers...**

  * •••••••••



 

Nicole bit her lip as she crawled beneath her covers.

 

  * •••••••••



**Nicole 4:05am**

 

**Mrs. Earp-Haught, are you trying to seduce me?**

  * •••••••••



 

A text bubble with three little dots appeared and Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off the screen.

 

  * •••••••••



**Waverly 4:05am**

 

**I’m guessing Ger-bear got to pick the movie at Haught family night and decided to go with his old faithful, ‘The Graduate’...**

  * •••••••••



 

Nicole knew that Waverly would get the reference. Instead of texting back, she pressed the call button and listened to it ring once before Waverly’s sleep-ridden gravelly voice hit her eardrums. “Hey baby...might I just say, I am jealous of your movie night. Alice had us watching ‘Wreck-it Ralph.’ Again.”

 

Nicole giggled at the annoyance in her fiancé’s voice. “Waves, Mrs. Robinson’s got nothing on you. And don’t knock ‘Wreck-it Ralph’...it’s one of the greatest cinematic masterpieces of the 21st century. It has something for both kids and adults to enjoy.”

 

“I knew you would say that. Alice only ever wants to watch that because it was a gift from her Auntie Nic-Knack. You two are such goobers together.” Waverly’s voice trailed off.

 

“Well Alice just recognizes quality cinema at a young age. I’m so proud.”

 

“Of course you’re proud. She was stacking throw pillows and cushions around the living room and screaming ‘I’m gonna wreck it!’ during the entire film.” Waverly chuckled at the memory.

 

“That wily flower girl of ours. I hope she’s getting her beauty sleep.” Nicole yawned. “And what about you? Having trouble sleeping, baby?”

 

Waverly sighed. “Yeah, I just...miss you. Usually whenever I can’t sleep, I listen to the rhythm of your breathing and it helps lull me back to sleep.”

 

Nicole yawned once more. “Well how about we put our phones on speaker and fall back asleep together?”

 

Waverly smiled as her eyes closed, her voice already carrying a dreamy tone. “That sounds nice.”

 

Nicole could tell it wouldn’t be long until Waverly fell back into slumber. “Sweetie?”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“I can’t wait to marry you in a few hours.” The redhead whispered.

 

“Me either, Nic. I’ll love you forever...”

 

“And always.” Nicole finished as her eyes flickered shut. The soft snore passed through the phone and lulled her back to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Nicole gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair flowed down the sides of her face in loose waves.  Under the harsh fluorescent lights of the dressing room her makeup looked caked on, like she was getting ready to star in a high school musical. She grabbed a facial tissue and dabbed at the concealer, softening the sharp contours of her jawline. Smoothing her hands down the silky material of her pants, she stood up to take in the full view of her pantsuit in the full-length mirror. 

 

The white fabric clung to the redhead’s body, adhering to her curves. She exhaled loudly as her joined hands quaked with nerves and anticipation. Nicole and Waverly had everything meticulously planned so their wedding day would go off without a hitch. Her mind floated back to the countless nights planning the meal, music playlist, and seating charts. After numerous discussions they decided to keep their day fairly intimate, having only their sisters standing up at the altar with them and close friends and family in attendance. She couldn’t believe the day had finally come; she would officially become Waverly’s wife within the hour.

 

A sudden rapping at the door brought her attention back to the present. Without waiting for an answer, Melanie and Wynonna barged in, clad in their deep green bridesmaid dresses, both holding half empty champagne flutes. Nicole softly rolled her eyes at them as she met their gaze through the mirror. 

 

“Holy fuckballs, Haught Tamale! Babygirl is gonna come undone at the sight of you...you look smokin’! Hell, you’d be able to turn me.” Wynonna shouted as her eyes raked over the redhead. 

 

“Um, thanks I guess?” Nicole replied sheepishly with a confused uncertainty. “How’s Waverly doing?”

 

“She’s looking fine as hell too, baby sis. She’s been as cool as a cucumber...she’s ready to get this show on the road.” Melanie informed her sister in between drinks of her champagne. 

 

Wynonna finished what was left in her glass before slamming it down on the vanity table. “Level with me Haught, this is your last chance...are you positive you two wanna hyphenate your last names? I’m just trying to look out for the poor asshole nieces and/or nephews that may grace us later. It’ll suck for them to have to write Earp-Haught on everything.”

 

Nicole sighed. “Still on this, Wy? We are looking out for any future offspring by _NOT_ going with your suggestion.”

 

“What’s wrong with combining the names? Hearp would be a great last name!” Wynonna defended as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

Melanie snorted into her glass. “Bitch, are you serious? Are you not hearing how much Hearp sounds like herpes?”

 

Wynonna’s eyes widened at the realization. “Well, shit. Never mind...proceed with the hyphen.”

 

Nicole shook her head at the conversation before changing the subject. “We have about fifteen minutes until showtime. Wy, please go back to Waverly’s dressing room and make sure my wife is all ready, please.”

 

“Aye, aye captain.” The brunette saluted before backing out of the room. 

 

Melanie rubbed her palms together in excitement. “Ok, Nic. Let’s add the finishing touch.”

 

Nicole faced the mirror once more as her sister connected a detachable cape to her exquisite pantsuit. The material would act as her train as she walked down the aisle. “Hey Mel. Did Dad seem ok about not walking me down the aisle? I know he said he loved the idea of Waves and I walking down the aisle together, but is he really ok with it?”

 

“Gerbear is happy with your decision, Nic. He said it’s the best way for you two to start your marriage...walking down the aisle together. I don’t know, he was getting philosophical, sentimental even, and I just zoned out, but trust me. He couldn’t be happier.” Melanie rubbed Nicole’s shoulders, giving them a squeeze before dropping her hands. “All right, baby sis. Let’s go get you hitched!”

* * *

 

 

Nicole and Waverly had rented out an old barn that was renovated into an elegantly rustic event hall. The barn would host their reception while they chose to have the ceremony outside in front of a beautiful lake that fed into the Rockies. Nicole exited her dressing room at the east side of the barn, basking in the beautiful autumn sunlight. She knew that Waverly was in the dressing room on the west side of the building, so her eyes were glued in that direction while a violinist played at the altar. The redhead’s hands were shaking in anticipation as she clasped a small bouquet between her hands. She was thankful that there was a partition set up behind the rows of guests, so she would be able to see Waverly before anyone else. 

 

As the violinist finished the last song, a wonderful acoustic musician that played at Shorty’s regularly began strumming her guitar to a familiar song; a song Nicole and Waverly chose to walk down the aisle to instead of the traditional march. As if on cue, the west end dressing room door opened and Nicole was blinded by the beauty slowly bounding towards her. Waverly’s smile put the sun’s rays dancing off the lake to shame. Her hair cascaded freely in long, natural waves, while the top of her head was adorned with a flower crown. The wedding dress she had chosen was perfectly Waverly: long lace sleeves, and sequins that clung tight to her midsection but flowed freely past her hips. Nicole had to remind herself to breathe as her fiancé drew closer.

 

The guitarist started singing the lyrics to Bright Eyes’ “First Day of My Life” as Melanie slowly strolled down the altar. 

 

**_‘This is the first day of my life, swear I was born right in the doorway’_ **

 

Wynonna followed Melanie, but not before shooting off a wink at her baby sister.

 

**_‘I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed”_ **

 

Alice followed her mother with a huge grin on her face as she dropped rose petals down the aisle.

 

**_‘They’re spreading blankets on the beach’_ **

 

“Wow.” Nicole sighed breathlessly. “You are a vision, baby.”

 

“Me? Have you seen yourself, Nicole?” Waverly clicked her tongue and winked. “You look so good I wanna wife you up.”

 

Nicole held her arm out to intertwine with Waverly’s. “Well, let’s do the damn thing, my love.”

 

Waverly leaned her head into Nicole’s shoulder, both grinning from ear to ear as they walked down the aisle.

 

**_‘Yours was the first face that I saw,_ **

**_I think I was blind before I met you_ **

**_I don’t know where I am, I don’t know where I’ve been_ **

**_But I know where I want to go_ **

**_And so I thought I’d let you know_ **

**_That these things take forever, I especially am slow_ **

**_But I realize that I need you_ **

**_And I wondered if I could come home’_ **

 

The guitar faded out as the couple took their place at the altar. Both women handed their bouquets to their sisters. The altar was simply decorated, a few floral arrangements containing lilies and peonies were in vases on pillars and three candles, two lit and one not, were on a center table.

 

Jeremy stood before the couple in a rented suit. As soon as he heard about the engagement, he begged to officiate the wedding since he had been ordained online. Neither Nicole or Waverly were overtly religious, so they thought the ceremony could be exactly what they would want if they had a friend officiate.

 

“You may all be seated.” Jeremy stated to the guests. After waiting a few moments for everyone to get settled, he continued. “We are all gathered here today to celebrate the bonding of two extraordinary women in matrimony and eternal partnership. For those of you who may not know me, I am Jeremy Chetri, officiator slash bae of honor.” He winked at Waverly as she let out a small giggle.

 

“I was actually there the night that Nicole and Waverly met. I knew something special was forming before my eyes that night. I have known my best friend, Waverly, for quite some time but up until that point I had never seen her happier than when a certain red headed bartender flashed lethal dimples her way.” There was a low laughter from the crowd while Nicole shook her head at Jeremy’s words, dimples on full display. 

 

Jeremy continued. “Now, at the Shorty’s employee Christmas party, Nicole wasn’t just concocting delicious cocktails all night. She and Waverly were planting the seed of what we are here to honor today. They felt a connection and jumped off the cliff knowing they would soar. I for one, have never seen a couple more in love or supportive of one another. Many of us hope to find a love like theirs, long may it continue. Both Waverly and Nicole have prepared their own vows.” Jeremy made eye contact with the redhead. “Nicole?”

 

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hands and took a deep breath. “Waverly, my love. I was in an extremely dark place when I met you. I was bitter and angry at the world. But even when I was in that darkness, the ever-glowing light of your love and understanding broke through my walls allowing me to bask in your warmth. From day one you have been someone I could lean on, someone I knew who wouldn’t judge me when I faltered. I love everything about you, Waverly. I love how when you laugh, you crinkle your nose. I love how committed you are to being the best aunt you can be to Alice. The way you take on every day with determination and a smile. I even love your stubbornness and your ability to forgive me when I’m stubborn too. When we put on a movie and you’re asleep within ten minutes.” 

 

Waverly laughed as she wipes a stray tear from her eye.

 

“I cherish you with every fiber of my being. You are the sun that I revolve around. I vow here today, in front of all our friends and family, that I will continue to love you, to celebrate our victories and hold you through any failures. I vow to love you faithfully, eternally.”

 

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hands once more as Waverly mouthed an “I love you.”

 

Jeremy turned to Waverly. “Waverly?”

 

“Nicole, before I met you, I always felt like I had to stay strong, to never let myself seem vulnerable. You have helped me to break down my barriers and show me that it is okay to not be strong all the time. You have allowed me to lean on you, to let you comfort me. You never judged me for my shortcomings or asked me to be someone I wasn’t. When we entered our relationship, I felt like I was seeing the world with a fresh pair of eyes. Through this newfound vision, I cannot wait to see what our future will hold. You are the most selfless, understanding and loyal person I have ever met; sometimes I feel like I need to pinch myself to make sure I’m not dreaming. I love you for everything you are and everything you are not. I love how you’ve taken my family in as your own, how you’re such a great Auntie Nic-Knack to Alice.”

 

Nicole smiled sweetly back at Waverly, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“You are my person, my partner in life, my love. I vow to love and honor you until the stars fall from the sky. You have my whole heart, Nicole.”

 

Jeremy motioned to Wynonna. “The rings.”

 

The eldest Earp was fighting back tears behind her piercing blue eyes as she reached in her dress pocket. She deposited two simple silver bands into Jeremy’s palm. Jeremy then handed them over to both Waverly and Nicole.

 

“Nicole, do you promise to love and cherish Waverly as long as you both shall live?” 

 

Nicole slid the ring on Waverly’s finger, next to her engagement ring. “I do.”

 

“And Waverly, do you promise to love and cherish Nicole as long as you both shall live?”

 

Waverly swiped another tear from her eye before placing the ring on Nicole’s finger. “I do. Forever and always.”

 

“Love is often referred to as an eternal flame. We have two candles up here to symbolize both Waverly and Nicole. The unlit candle symbolizes the fusing of two people into one entity. Now, will you both please light the unity candle?”

 

Nicole and Waverly made their way over to the table, fingers still interlaced. They both picked up their candles and lit the new candle before placing the two individual ones back into their holders. 

 

Jeremy motioned for them to make their way back to the altar. “By the power vested in me by the folks at ‘[getordained.org](http://getordained.org/)’ I now pronounce you wife and wife. You both may both kiss your bride.”

 

Nicole cupped her right hand to Waverly’s cheek and stepped forward, wrapping her left arm around Waverly’s waist. They both smiled into the kiss, and earned a holler from the crowd when Nicole dipped Waverly. 

 

Once they pulled away, Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s. “I love you, Waverly Earp-Haught.”

 

Waverly beamed up at Nicole. “And I love you, Nicole Earp-Haught.” She let out an excited squeal. “We did it!” 

 

Nicole pecked her lips once more before taking her wife’s hand, leading them down the aisle as their guests blew bubbles towards the happy couple.

* * *

 

 

When the doors opened to the reception hall, it felt like the couple were staring into a new dimension; the location looked straight out of a fairytale. Strands of small lights shimmered from the rafters above while the soft glow of the candles on the tables added an intimate, romantic ambiance. The photos of the couple were projected on the wall by the bar, accompanied by soft jazz music.

 

Trent returned home for the small wedding and insisted on dj-ing the event. Nicole and Waverly decided they needed something to keep their guests occupied while they were taking their wedding photographs, so they chose to have a cocktail hour immediately following the ceremony.

 

Nicole snuck a peak into the banquet hall and laughed as her eyes darted to the bar where both Wynonna and Melanie were double fisting drinks. “Leave it to our sisters to make sure the bar doesn’t go unattended.”

 

Waverly giggled before she tugged Nicole back in the hallway by the collar, pressing her back against the wall. She pulled the taller woman down by her neck, locking their lips. Slightly stepping back, she whispered into Nicole’s mouth. “Ready for this?”

 

Nicole rested her forehead on Waverly’s as their eyes connected. “Born ready.”

 

The song that was playing faded out and they heard Trent’s voice echo within the banquet hall. “Alright everyone! Please join me in welcoming, for the first time, Waverly and Nicole Earp-Haught!”

 

Their friends and family members clapped and hollered as the two women strutted in to Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros’ “Home”, happiness radiating from their faces.

 

**_‘Ah home, let me go home_ **

**_Home is wherever I’m with you_ **

**_Ah home, let me go home_ **

**_Home is when I’m alone with you’_ **

 

Nicole squeezed Waverly into her side, smiling down at the brunette while she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

  
“KISS!!! KISS!!!” Their attention was brought over to the bar, where the loudest cheers were coming from…of course their sisters would be the noisiest.

 

The couple appeased their sisters by bringing their lips together in a chaste kiss, earning an even bigger applause. Nicole tugged on Waverly’s hand and led her over to the microphone that was being held out by Trent.

 

Nicole cleared her throat before she began speaking. “Waverly and I just wanted to thank everyone for joining us today. We could not be happier to have you all here to celebrate with us.” Waverly rubbed the small of Nicole’s back while she continued. “A part of me never thought that this day would come. That I’d never find my other half. For all of you who have stuck with us, even when we were the worst versions of ourselves, we cannot thank you enough. From the bottom of our hearts, we love and cherish every single one of you. Now, we’re going to get started with dinner.” Her eyes darted over to the buffet line, as Waverly stole the microphone.

 

“Each table has a card with a song title on it. Once you hear Trent playing your song, please come up and fix a plate. Again, thank you all for being here today. Let’s get this party started!”

 

The guests clapped as Waverly placed the microphone back in its stand. Wynonna and Melanie whooped and hollered when “At Last” by Etta James played through the speakers, releasing their table to the buffet line.

 

Waverly shook her head. “We really can’t take them anywhere, can we?”

 

Nicole exhaled loudly and smiled at her wife. “Unfortunately no. No we can’t. At least they behaved during the ceremony. C’mon babe, let’s get our food before they ransack everything.”

 

* * *

 

 

The couple sat at their Sweetheart table, in the center of the room. Everyone had eaten their meals and plates were being cleared by the servers. The manager of the venue walked from table to table filling champagne flutes, signaling that speeches were coming soon. As Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear, the brunette polished off her glass of sauvignon blanc, mentally preparing herself for whatever Wynonna was plotting to say.

 

“What, are you nervous?” Nicole’s eyebrow quirked as she placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek.

 

“Do you _know_ my sister? Of course I’m nervous.”

 

Nicole brought her hand to Waverly’s exposed shoulder and began slowly tracing her fingers in a circular motion. It wasn’t much, but it was an action that Nicole had learned early on that helps to soothe an anxious Waverly. They were pulled out of their moment by the clinking of a fork on a glass goblet. Waverly inhaled deeply as her attention was transferred to her sister at the microphone stand.

 

“Let’s hear it again for the newlyweds, everybody!” Wynonna shouted into the microphone. Though the eldest Earp was inebriated, she was still able to stand still and speak without slurring her words. “For those of you who haven’t met me yet, I’m Wynonna Earp, Waverly’s smarter, wiser older sister.” This comment led to a dull roar of laughter among the room. Wynonna raised her eyebrow at the response. “Huh, that’s not supposed to be the humorous part of my speech, so that’s like a swift kick to the box. Anywhoozle…Many of you might not know this, but I was the first person Waverly came out to when she was 16. Though, I knew when she was 14 and **_way_** too into Tegan and Sara.”

 

Waverly let out a small laugh as a slight blush rose on her cheeks. “What? They’re good!”

 

Wynonna nodded in agreeance. “Well, I wanted Waverly to know that she could always be herself around me, for her to know that I would always accept her. I used to drive her to school and I had a playlist of music that I hoped would get a conversation started. She kept her mouth shut during the Avenue Q song “If You Were Gay” but in all her teenage angst, she rolled her eyes when Ween’s “Homo Rainbow” started to play. What I didn’t realize though, was Waverly just craved acceptance to be herself. She didn’t want to be labeled as gay, or bisexual. She just wanted to be Waverly. That kind of authenticity is what I truly admire in you, Angelpants.” Wynonna smiled as tears formed behind her eyes.

 

Waverly mouthed an “I love you” to her older sister, urging her to carry on.

 

“Now Waves, it’s been about a decade since I’ve said this to you. In the words of Ween, ‘Many colors in the homo rainbow. Don’t be afraid to let your colors shine’. I love you, and I’m forever in your corner. Onto Big Red here. Nicole, from the moment I saw you hopelessly flirting with my sister, I knew your inevitable relationship would be something special. You are a wonderful addition to our island of misfit toys. However, the threat still stands. If you manage to hurt her, in any way, I have enough guns, shovels and seedy connections…nobody will find you.”

 

Wynonna’s steely eyes stare into Nicole’s and the redhead cannot tell if she is being threatened or if it is a joke. Nicole’s grip on Waverly’s shoulder tightened before Waverly’s hand reached up in comfort. Her own eyes grew big until Wynonna cracked a smile and winked her way. Nicole exhaled audibly as the raven haired woman cackled through the microphone. “Just kidding, Haught-shot. You’re officially part of the Earp clan. Let’s all raise our glasses, to the couple of the night, the couple of the century. To Waverly and Nicole.”

 

“Here, here!” Gerald shouted.

 

“To Wayhaught!” Jeremy chimed in.

 

Nicole and Waverly took sips of their champagne and moments later Trent was calling them up for their first dance as wives. The redhead stood up and offered her hand to Waverly, leading her to the dance floor.

 

“I know we had a few different songs picked out and I couldn’t decide. Which one did you pick?” Waverly inquired. The stress of choosing the song they were going to dance to was taxing on the brunette, so Nicole took it upon herself to choose.

 

“You’ll see. But it’s none of the ones we talked about.” Nicole coyly replied as she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist. The shorter woman’s arms took their place around Nicole’s neck.

The first few notes of Tim Halperin’s Hall and Oates’ cover buzzed through the speakers. “I wanted to make it special, so I picked your all-time favorite song. Slowed down, of course.” Nicole winked at her wife as the first lyrics were sung.

 

**_‘What I want, you’ve got_ **

**_And it might be hard to handle_ **

**_Like the flame that burns the candle_ **

**_The candle feeds the flame’_ **

 

Waverly started to tear up as Nicole whispered along to the lyrics. “You seriously found a slow version of ‘You Make My Dreams’? Nicole Marie Earp-Haught, you are without a doubt the best wife in the world.”

 

“Well, baby. At the risk of sounding like a total cheeseball, you make my dreams come true. Everyday.” Nicole pecked a kiss to the tip of Waverly’s nose.

 

**_‘What I’ve got’s, full stock_ **

**_Of thoughts and dreams that scatter_ **

**_Then you pull them all together_ **

**_And how? I can’t explain_ **

**_Well, you_ **

**_You make my dreams come true’_ **

 

Waverly giggled at the action. She shook her head before pressing her forehead to Nicole’s. “You are so getting lucky tonight, it’s not even funny.”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows as her hands lowered to the small of Waverly’s back, pulling their bodies closer together. “Oh, I have such big plans for you, Waverly. It’s gonna be a long night.”

“You seem pretty confident in your wedding night stamina.” Waverly egged on.

Nicole’s lips ghosted over Waverly’s ear as she whispered. “I haven’t seen you for the past few days. Trust me…you’re gonna get the good lovin’ tonight.”

Over at the bar, Melanie nudged Wynonna’s shoulder as she took in the view of the giggling brides. “What do you think our sister’s are talking about over there?”

The eldest Earp shrugged. “They’re either talking about how lame your sister is for picking a Hall and Oates song or how fucking awesome I am.” Wynonna took a sip from her glass before making her way back over to her table where the tired flower girl was fading fast.

 

* * *

 

 

TWO DAYS LATER

“Baby, why are we shopping for new winter clothes if we are going to Hawaii for a week? I should be seducing you in bikinis, not parkas.” Waverly turned to face Nicole. The redhead smiled and tightened the strings on the hood of the coat Waverly was trying on, causing the smaller woman to let out a loud yelp, while the department store employees rolled their eyes at their antics.

“Well we _are_ spending time in Hawaii, but then I have another surprise for you. But you will not get anymore information out of me. And Wynonna has been sworn to secrecy.” Nicole answered while pointing her index finger at Waverly’s newly appeared pout.

Waverly didn’t respond, but instead gave Nicole her biggest puppy dog eyes, causing the redhead to drape her arms around her shoulders. “Nice try, Waves. But my lips are sealed.”

“Hmm…well I guess you don’t want to get laid on our honeymoon.” Waverly said matter-of-factly as she picked up the skimpiest bikini in their shopping bag. “Or have me model this for you. I guess I’ll just have to see if it’s a winner all by myself.” She drew closer to Nicole and stood on her toes so she could nip at Nicole’s earlobe, causing the older woman to shudder. The brunette slinked off to the dressing rooms with an extra sway in her step, knowing the redhead’s eyes were following her every move.

Nicole huffed out a breath as she ran her fingers through her hair, ultimately deciding to follow her wife. A few minutes later, Nicole timidly knocked on Waverly’s dressing room door. “Baby? How’s that swimsuit working for you?” Waverly flung the door open, and Nicole’s jaw dropped at the sight of her wife in the swimsuit that left little to the imagination. “Holy shit.” The redhead breathed out with bated breath.

Waverly balled up the fabric of Nicole’s t-shirt in her fist and dragged the taller woman into the dressing room before closing the door and roughly pushing her down on the bench. Nicole’s brain was in overdrive as she noticed the two full length mirrors in the corner of the room, offering her even more beautiful angles of her smoking hot wife. “Now,” Waverly seductively traced a line between her breasts with her index finger, allowing it to catch on the string of her bikini top. “are you going to tell me what you’re up to or do I have to coax it out of you?”

Nicole gulped as her eyes grew darker. She gathered what little resolve she had left and responded. “Like I said, my lips are sealed.”

Waverly’s eyebrows raised towards her hairline as she slowly strutted over to her wife. “Coaxing it is, then.” She hooked her index fingers in the beltloops of Nicole’s jeans, pulling the other woman into a standing position. Her fingers worked quickly as they unbuttoned and unzipped the denim, wasting no time to dip down meeting damp curls. “Hmm, seems like your resolve is already crumbling. You’re soaked, Mrs. Earp-Haught.”

Nicole’s breath hitched as she stared down at Waverly’s exploring digits. “Waves, we’re in public.” She warned in a hushed tone.

“Like that’s ever stopped us before.” Waverly cockily replied as her fingers began their ministrations against Nicole’s throbbing clit. The redhead moaned once before Waverly slapped her free hand over her mouth. “Hush, baby. Show how much you like it, don’t tell.”

Nicole bit her bottom lip beneath Waverly’s palm to help stifle her whimpers. Her hands gripped tightly onto Waverly’s hips, clawing at the swimsuit bottoms before dropping the fabric down Waverly’s tanned, toned legs. The taller woman gazed back to the mirrors, taking in the sight of Waverly’s bare ass in her hands. She squeezed the flesh when Waverly dipped two digits inside her dripping center, causing her nails to scratch exquisite red patterns into soft skin.

Though she thoroughly enjoyed everything Waverly was doing to her, she was feeling greedy. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue swipe at Waverly’s lips swiftly before her teeth dug into her slightly chapped bottom lip. The brunette opened her mouth, humbly accepting Nicole’s tongue to explore. Nicole’s fingers glided up Waverly’s back, fumbling to untie the green top. As soon as the knot was untied, her hands wasted no time rubbing up and down Waverly’s supple, fleshy peaks. Her lips parted from Waverly’s and worked their way south, ravenously capturing a pebbled pink nipple.

Waverly’s free hand worked beneath Nicole’s shirt, nails clawing at Nicole’s lower back. With a nipple still puckered in her mouth, Nicole’s hand worked it’s way to Waverly’s warm, bare center. She plunged two digits into Waverly’s heated sex, thrusting to match her wife’s pace. The brunette drew her hand to Nicole’s jaw, forcing her lips back up to her own to capture their soft moans. Without warning, the shorter woman stopped her thrusts. “Spill it, Nic. What’s the surprise?”

“C’mon Waves, I’m so close.” Nicole desperately whined as she withdrew her fingers from her wife’s center, unable to focus.

“Tell me.” Waverly thrusted her fingers once more before halting again.

“Ugh…” Nicole’s resolve was disintegrating. It wouldn’t take much for her to spill the secret. Waverly thrusted once more as her free hand sunk down to tease the taller woman’s clit. “Igloo!”

“Igloo?” Waverly’s eyebrows quirked in confusion, causing her forehead to wrinkle.

Nicole breathlessly smiled down, kissing her wife’s forehead. “Yes, igloo. Ok, you win. We will be flying to Finland from Hawaii next Thursday. I reserved one of those glass igloos so we can see the Northern Lights. It’s supposed to be the best viewpoint and I know it was on your bucket list.” She dragged her fingers through her red locks, both happy that she didn’t have to keep the secret anymore and upset that she ruined the surprise.

“Baby, that’s amazing. You’re amazing.” Waverly leaned up on her tip toes to press her lips to Nicole’s. “I’m sorry, you know how I am with surprises. I’m a planner, after all. I shouldn’t have forced it out of you.”

“No, believe me. Your tactics are top notch.” Nicole smiled into another kiss. “What do you say you get dressed and we finish shopping for the trip?”

“Sounds good baby.”

The two take their time, making sure they are presentable as they exit the dressing room. Nicole’s eyes go wide as they step out and are greeted with one of the store manager and a store security guard.

“Ladies, we need you to kindly vacate the premises. Lewd, sexual conduct is not tolerated in this store. We ask that you take your purchases to the register…especially whatever you were trying on in there.” The manager, a gangly middle-aged woman with an “all business” haircut spoke in an authoritative tone while the security guard, a Paul Blart looking fellow, looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact. “Officer Daniels will escort you out.” She walked away, leaving Officer Daniels to escort them to the register.

As the blush on Nicole’s cheeks subsided, she glanced down at her flustered wife who was visibly embarrassed. “I can’t believe I got us banned from this store.” Waverly shook her head.

Nicole wrapped her arm around the brunette’s shoulders, drawing her closer. “Totally worth it, Waves. Totally worth it.”


End file.
